In The Middle
by KnotgrassKoala008
Summary: Gavin decides that a holiday is what everyone needs after the stress of life, though a letter changes that adventure. (Sequel to How we met).
1. Prologue

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Prologue: Don't Catch Me

Gavin had never really fallen from such a height. He honestly thought that when he had fallen it would be quick and simple. It wasn't.

Though he didn't mean to fall from such a height in the first place. He honestly had no idea how it happened but the past events that had happened lately. Everything became blurry and everything was so confusing and messed up it hurt more than he could bear.

Though it wasn't his fault.

He didn't start any of this, he just added to most if it and realised the consequences. He made those choices and it got him here. Falling from a tremendous height to the ground.

Though he wished they wouldn't have to see it. He honestly wished in all his heart that they hadn't found out. They had in the end.

It was inevitable and Gavin wanted to believe he could have spotted it and stopped it.

Then again he had wished that multiple times during this crazy knob of an adventure.

The fall itself felt very fast, with the speed and wind. It blew on his skin, brushed through his hair and his scarf blew as he fell head-first. Though everything in his mind felt slow, like time had stopped there but not when the fall had happened.

He didn't want to open his eyes. Gavin felt like he would have time to think if he did that. He would be watching the city scape and his friends expressions as he landed.

Gavin did not want to think of that.

Though he here was.

Falling at a great height from a very tall building. Like he mentioned he didn't mean to fall and took…a trip?

He fall or stumble he supposed. He wouldn't blame her, he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able yo no matter what. Though in harsh reality it was their fault.

They started it and now they finished it. It was harsh yet true.

Maybe it would be easier think less about that thought and more the fact he his falling. Gavin tried not to think about it but found it hard to not get it out of his head.

Then the flash backs started. The memories passed through is head in a blur.

Gavin didn't now if it was luck or a sudden trigger of falling.

Gavin was really stuck in the middle.


	2. Chapter 1: stress is not the best

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Welcome to the sequel of 'How we met'. Now if you are reading this story I would recommend reading the first. The past and show characters metioned in the first do show up a lot anyway and you might get confused if you read it through out. But I honestly can't stop you. My hands can't reach through the screen and stop you. Yep.

Chapter 1: Stress is Not the Best

'Two months before.'

It had already been three months since they'd become friends. It was simple enough and they grew close, though the consequences of their actions did come. Chopper needed to find a new job, Nepeta needed to catch up in college with her sudden disappearance, Faith needed to tend to her animals, Martin needed to find a new job and Alex needed to pay his bills.

Seto, Akura and Gavin were clear of that but still needed to adjust to the new changes in there lives.

"Gavin stop being a pussy!" yelled the blue haired woman from his couch, "it's just bread that is soaked in water!"

Gavin's screams echoed through his house. He rushed from the kitchen and leapt onto the couch, hitting his lower body but finally scrambling onto it and hiding. Following after the blonde was Alex, who held a slice of wet bread in his hand, an angry yet evil grin on his face.

"Gavin…this is just punishment!" Alex growled coming closer and closer. Gavin gave a loud scream and rolled off the couch onto the floor with a thunk.

Alex pounced onto Gavin and watched the Brit struggle from the Russian's grasp.

"Alex stop‼! You bloody DS dick!" Gavin screamed loudly as Alex brought the wet dripping bread closer and closer. Gavin flailed his arms and legs and began to make Gavin noises.

Akura who still sat on the couch in a yellow hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, watched as they fought like children. Gavin began to scream even louder and Akura spotted some birds flee from the window.

Finally she got up and grabbed Alex by the red t-shirt he wore and pulled him off single-handily. Alex struggled around and dropped ''the weapon' he held. Gavin got up panting and rubbing the side of his neck.

"Thanks Akura…" Gavin wheezed out.

"You fucking both act like children, Christ!" complained Akura who dropped Alex to the floor though both being the same height.

"Fuck off bitch!" Alex insulted back.

Akura expressed her emotions in one simple hand gesture that Alex growled at, Gavin smiled a little but finally flopped onto the couch with the Russian and blue-haired girl following behind him.

"Gavin move your legs!" Akura hissed as she tried to sit down.

"My house!" the blonde stated back, "my rules, which I make up whenever I please."

Alex sat on another chair, close to Gavin but far enough so that he could shout his insults.

A golden silence came upon them which was unusual for having a aggressive blue-haired girl, insulting Russian and prankster Brit around.

"Where's Seto?" Gavin questioned, breaking the silence.

"I think he's still sorting out his home," answered Alex.

"And-"

"Martin is still overworking at his new job at the bakery, Chopper is carefully sorting his own job, Nepeta is sketching somewhere and Faith is looking after a friend's dog," Alex listed off with a bored expression.

"Why can't I cut you off without you expressing that you'll bloodily destroy everything in my house." Gavin whined as he finally pushed himself up and sat in a odd position.

Alex smirked in response which made the Brit sigh loudly.

Another silence came around the room, oddly enough with stress also lacing that silence. Gavin stared at the ceiling with all his might. Then a large grin appeared on his face.

"I have an idea!" the Brit stated, Akura and Alex slowly turned there head towards him. Gavin ideas were never good.

"How about we go on a holiday." Gavin said, pushing himself up and smiling even wider than usual.

"Well…that's not the worse idea I've ever heard from you." Grumbled Alex loudly.

"Huh! My ideas aren't bad!" Gavin yelped in shock, he snapped his head straight to Akura. The blue-haired girl gave a shrug making Gavins mouth open wide.

"Well…I mean for these past couple of months everyone has been stressed from jobs and since the first adventure." Gavin explained. He forever named that Scotland trip the 'first adventure' nobody could change his mind on the matter.

"This could not only be our 'second adventure' we could also have even more fun than usual." Gavin explained, his tone becoming loud and persuasive.

Akura and Alex blankly stared at the Brit, taking in all the information. In fact a holiday is just what they needed, stress was getting to everyone.

"Where would you like to travel?" Alex questioned, propping himself up.

"I guess to Canada, Japan, Russia, Bulgaria, Greece, Hungary, France and back to London." Listed the blonde.

"Gavin that would be a lot of fucking money for those trips," the blue-eyed girl pointed out, ""why not just chose one country to go too."

"But all those countries are really cool!" Whined Gavin with big puppy eyes.

"We wouldn't have the money to go to those countries you clod‼!" Yelled Akura loudly.

Gavin shut his mouth and fell silent.

"Anyway you'll have to check with the others about what times they have breaks and remember Chopper got his new job and Nepeta is still working on her art final." Alex added.

Gavin nodded and pushed himself off the couch, leaving the room silently. Both watched and sighed. Alex kept on watching the door while Akura went to look from the window.

00000

"Thanks for the meal." Both Alex and Akura uttered as they finished lunch. Before they collect there plates, Gavin quickly swoops in and gets then before rushing into the kitchen. He seemed quite giddy.

"Your cooking is getting better." The blue-eyed woman complimented making the Brit beam.

"Martin is teaching me little by little," chirped the blonde almost not watching his movement and watching one plate smash, "bugger the bird!"

Alex who watched this from the side held his breath in, trying not to laugh.

"Alex please shut up!" Gavin whined loudly. Akura thankfully found the dust pan and brush and cleaned it up.

"I'm going to go Gavin," Alex added, "I still need to sort out those bills."

"What! Can't you stay for a couple minutes longer!" Gavin whined, holding onto Alex's arm in a desperate attempt. The brunette quickly shoved the blonde off.

"Sorry dude," Alex replied, "those bills will not pay themselves."

"Fine…wait I have some news before you go!" Gavin called out, this made Alex turn his head and Akura lift hers in confusion.

"I've got the money to make the trip!" He announced.

The room again fell into utter silence. Though the two expressions on there faces were weird. Alex had no utter expression on but his red irises were tiny and he stood quite like a robot. Akura was in total shock, her jaw almost hitting the floor. Gavin was just smiling happily and rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAAAAAT?‼!" The both exclaimed quite loudly, making the Brit cover his ears.

"What?! How?! Who?!" Akura babbled in anger, holding Gavin by his green scarf.

"Well I did that by-" Gavin was quickly cut off by Alex.

The Russian was also very confused. "How the fuck were you able to find the money in such short notice?!"

Gavin smiled and waited as they babbled on in confusion and anger. Finally they came to a stopping point and stared at the blonde.

"You know the video I uploaded to help Seto," Gavin began with a slow nod, "well many subscribers and even more people began to watch the Achievement Hunter videos. More and more and YouTube of course has too pay the Youtuber. Though I do a lot of YouTube, Jack is usually the one to deal with that and he is slowly teaching me the process."

He watched there heads nod at the same time.

"They had to pay us a lot more, so Geoff would split the money between us and leave a little for saving," the blonde added happily, "plus the money I've been getting from my side job as a camera man and a another channel…I found that I have enough money to pay for most of the trip!"

Gavins voice ended there and he watched their expressions. They were blank.

"So for the many hours we've been here…you've been finding out how to get a holiday for us…" Alex trailed off.

Gavin nodded happily.

"Holy shit…" Akura mumbled.

"Holiday time! Let's call the others!" Gavin squeed in happiness.

"Damn dude."

/

Ok so this story is going to be a lot longer and I will be adding some characters in. Also there will be a lot more of these characters antics.

I've also decided to get straight into the plot with this one.

I've also began to get more invested in the characters I've written. Finding out more info. I've already begun to make headcannons and look up stuff. Like birthdays, height, hobbies and other stuff.

Also I had a dream Rythian was Papyrus and Seto was Sans from Undertale.

I fell off my tree when I woke up. Scared the shit out of a kangaroo next to me.

I would like to thank the reviewer 'your fan' for leaving two reviews - one on 'How We Met' and one on 'In The Middle'. They really lifted my happiness. Thank you. Also is gold edible?


	3. Chapter 2: I've Given Up Hope

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 2: I've Given Up On You

Gavin nodded on the phone finally. Akura sat at the side of the couch waiting patiently though

finally the blonde put it down and gave a large smile.

"It's done," he hissed softly, emerald eyes large and sparkling.

"Has everyone agreed to it?" Akura questioned. Gavin nodded. It had taken a while to get the others on the trip, especially Chopper who seemed a little too attached to his new job and rather stubborn with even relaxing, but they had finally got through to the pink hat Doctor who eventually agreed.

"So you've sorted out the hotels?" Akura asked.

"We'll book the hotels when we get there!" the blonde answered happily, almost jumping in his seat.

Akura looked pensive for a moment before she nodded and pushed herself up from the couch.

"Are you alright with this?" Gavin asked.

"Of course I am cool with this," answered the blue haired girl in confusion, "what the hell made you think other wise?"

"Well…need to train for other fights to win and you did say you needed more money lately." Gavin replied, looking a little concerned for his friend.

"I am ok with all this, I can get the money when we get back so stop fussing you baby." Akura huffed a little as she messed with her dyed hair.

Gavin pouted in response but still looked quite concerned for his friend. She gave a flick of her hair and stretched her arms.

"I'm not a baby!" the blonde whined, his voice more thick with his British accent.

"Well, I've got to go then," The blue-eyed girl spoke, "if I've got to pack shit for the flight."

Gavin titled his head "What the bloody hell would you pack?! You barely have anything in your house!"

"Shut up! At least I have useful shit unlike you!" she barked back in anger.

"That's just-"

Clack!

The sudden sound quickly caught the two off guard. Gavins eyes quickly lit up as he understood the sound that echoed through his house.

"Mail is here!" the Brit cheered as he raced towards his door in happiness, almost tripping over his own feet in the progress.

"It's the afternoon," Akura said perplexedly. " Doesn't the postman always delivers in the morning?"

Akura had no reply except the rip of paper - possibly a envelope. She heard more shredding until it all fell silent. She waited for maybe a cheer, insult or loud scream from Gavin. Anything. Not a single sound echoed from the Brit, that itself was worrying.

"Gavin?" she quickly rushed over, tugging her yellow hoodie.

She finally saw the Brit crouching down and reading a letter. The envelope had been ripped to shreds on the floor, into tiny little bits. Still no sound came from him.

"Gavin?" questioned Akura, though more than a little impatient now.

His face turned quickly to Akura, tears in his eyes and his face sparkling. He jumped up from crouching and grabbed Akura shoulders.

"Akura can you please watch the house for a little bit?" Gavin asked with him still smiling and happy.

"S-Sure…" Akura answered, extremely unerved by the face the blonde made in front of her. It was… A little creepy that he wasn't blinking…

Gavin cheered, running over to a chair and grabbing a blue jacket hanging over the back. He quickly put it on, zipped it up and shoved the letter into his pocket. He grinned happily.

"I need to go out!" Gavin yelled to Akura.

"Yeah, you don't have to scream out about it…" grumbled the blue-eyed girl who covered her ears. "Where are you going?"

"London," Gavin answered nonchalantly.

"London?!" screeched the blue-haired girl. "Gavin hold it-!"

But he had already slammed the door and ran towards Dublish. The van usually stayed with Gavin but always went to Alex for repairs. He took care of her like a child. Akura watched as he entered the van and drove off.

Great.

00000

Gavin quickly drove to London with only one thought running through his brain. That thought in his head made him quite determined and happy. He was going to see _them_ again. He was also happy yet a little scared. He hadn't seen _them_ in years.

Would it still be ok? Well… Gavin had never given up hope even after what they did to him. He forgave them, they are his family. He loved them and they would have loved him. They had to. He had to force his brain to concentrate on the road in front of him.

There were a couple of other cars but not many - it was after lunch but before rush hour. He was determined not to give up - he'd found hope and he was going to cling onto it. He was going too see them again and nothing was going to stop him.

He loved them. They must've loved him.

It was only a couple hours later when Gavin was finally in London. He couldn't sight-see or become distracted (though it was becoming increasingly hard since there was so much cool stuff about). So he kept his eyes on the road until he found a big enough parking space for Dublish. He parked easily and got out, remembering to lock the minivan.

"Hey, I might be gone awhile so be careful," Gavin comforted as he patted Dublish's hood. He then began his walk to his destination.

The letter did say they wanted to meet on a bench next to the Big Ben. It would be a long walk but Gavin could make it. They had to be there, they had to be. Otherwise this was some stupid letter, like a prank.

But nobody else knew. Nobody else knew.

He passed other people by without a glance, his feet almost tripping up on everything, the loud noise of engines and chatter and everything in between ringing in his ears. Gavin didn't concentrate on it. He instead kept his eyes on the pavement and carried on walking.

Finally, he got to his destination. The large clock tower in front of him was colossal and domineering. Gavin could barely see the top - his eyes could only catch the blur of the clock face. It was still the afternoon and Gavin had gotten here on time. The sun was low in the sky, creating a large shadow of Big Ben. Gavin could always remember looking upon the tower and admiring it. It was so amazing and cool.

"They're not here yet… Wait?! What if I can't recognise them or they can't recognise me?!" Gavin began to babble to himself in worry and panic.

Then something grabbed his shoulder. Gavin turned his head and found himself staring at a guy, shorter than him yet taller than Faith. He had pale skin, a square jaw line, a thick neck, brown hair cut like in a military-like style, baby blue eyes, a flattish nose, a dark green jumper, black overcoat, black jeans and what looked to be black combat boots. He wasn't glaring, nor did did he give any expression. A sudden, cold wind blew between them. Gavin's scarf blew in the wind. The man didn't even flinch.

"Mr Free…Gavin Free?" questioned the man, his voice was cold and almost whispered. The blonde nodded agreement and the guy motioned behind him. Gavin leaned over to the side and finally spotted them.

His parents.

They looked quite similar to when he last spotted them. They sat on a bench. His mother had her long, light-blonde hair cut to her shoulders which looked wispy like a ghost. Her brown eyes were cold and dark with no spark. She was still tall in height but Gavin had seemed to over tower her. She was wearing a black zip-up jacket, black pants, black heels and had a cigarette in her mouth.

His dad honestly looked… Exactly the same. Tall (though Gavin was even taller than him), still lanky in physique with brown hair that was brushed back, emerald eyes like Gavin and a grey business suit.

"Mom! Dad!" Gavin cheered as he saw them, his hand waving as he smiled energetically and cheerfully and rushed towards them. Their heads came up towards the voice. His father had no expression, yet his mother smirked. Finally, Gavin stopped near the bench.

"How long has it been, Bridgette?" his father asked as he eyed Gavin up and down.

"How old are you, twerp?" his mother asked with that same smirk, throwing the cigarette on the floor and squashing it with her heel.

"Twenty-seven mum, but I can't believe you're back even after fifty-two years!" the Brit yelled in happiness.

"Twenty-one years, Brent." Bridget replied, completely ignoring Gavin's exclamation as she smiled again. It made her look like a shark.

His father sighed and got up as did his mother. Both stared at their son who was babbling to himself and smiling. His eyes were sparkling like mad.

"Gavin, we're sorry that we left you for 21 years."

"Excuse me?" Gavin questioned as he stared at his mum. Her brown eyes shone a little, but a shiver instead ran up Gavin's spine.

She gave another shark-like smile which could have been considered comforting; by a blind man. "I thought after all these years of us leaving you that you would… Hate us."

Gavin froze for a second before shaking his head. "I don't! I never gave up hope after all that and even then, you're my parents and you'll always be given a second chance!"

His mother smiled still, though her one hand was on her hip and other was brushing her blonde hair over her ear. His father still had no expression but his arms were by his side.

"…What about my brother?" the Brit asked as his emerald eyes searched for his twin. "What about George?"

"Well I guess this is a good time to explain it all," his mother sighed. "Brent, explain."

"Gavin, after we left you we had to find other means to make money after Bridgette's job failed," his father began. "We had to find other means of getting money. Because of this we became more popular and famous for what we did until it was rather hard to ignore. We thought your brother would carry on the business after we died but he…"

"Ran off!" his mother huffed with venom in her voice.

"Yes, he is now gone and because of this we have no other choice but to ask you to become the successor," his father finished.

Gavin could only stare for a couple of minutes.

"What did George run away for?" Gavin asked.

"Don't know. He didn't leave a note…he just left," his mother grumbled.

"What is t-this business you're in exactly?" the Brit questioned, shivers became more prominent through his body as he began to tense up.

"Drug dealing," Brent bluntly said. There weren't many people about, and even if there were they wouldn't be listening.

"D-Drugs?!" Gavin whimpered.

"You sometimes have to do the wrong thing to get the right result," Bridgette added, though her smile was gone.

"But…that's bad…!" Gavin whimpered in a voice even softer. This wasn't right.

"We survived Gavin‼ Aren't you happy?!" his mother butted in.

"Yes, now that your brother is gone, you have to take over the business and everything else." Brent put in, still no expression.

The blonde gulped and tugged onto his scarf. "Why would I?"

"The dealers and clients that we have don't trust people who aren't the family," Brent explained, "they get picky and liked if we chose from blood. If we didn't then they would threaten to leave."

"But I'm not good with that, and I have friends and my own job!" the Brit pointed out, his voice wavering.

"Leave that all behind Gavin," his mother said softly as her hands went to his face. "You can easily leave it all behind and we can teach you what to do. It's a little hard but I would expect you to just to understand and kept it following…don't you love us?"

Her hands were cold as they touched his face. Her fingernails were extremely sharp and painfully poked into the side of his cheeks.

His body felt numb, he could barely feel any emotion he had. It was fading away little by little as his balance began to sway. His vision also began hazy to it all, this couldn't be happening. He didn't want this to happen, there is still hope. Second chances! Second chances!

"But I…" His voice wavered again as it got caught in his throat. He couldn't…he couldn't do this.

"N-N-No…" Gavin whispered softly.

"Repeat that?" Brent asked, his brows creasing slightly.

"No!" He pushed his mother back and tried to back away but found the stranger from before blocking his path.

"I am not going to leave my friends behind…I am not going to do it!" Gavin yelled quite loudly but nobody was on the street. The sun still shone in the sky, sinking lower and lower.

His mother's eyes went dull again and she took another cigarette out and lit it. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Brent, start with Plan B," she growled with a dark malice in her eyes.

"Gavin you have refused us but we still need a person to become our successor after us and the sellers will not be satisfied," Brent began, "so we will have to do it either way…"

"Gavin we heard of your adventure on the news with you and your silly friends becoming criminals," his mother spoke, "it would be quite a shame if they were to… Disappear, wouldn't it?"

Gavin froze but really didn't understand.

"Bloody…say that again?" he asked.

"Gavin we have revealed our profession to you, you do realise we are famous for selling drugs, popular for being good with them and being the largest drug sellers in Britain. But only very few sellers have seen our faces and you're one of them but since we need you we can't hurt you," began Brent again, "so we will just get rid if your silly little friends instead and then you'll be free of the clutches on your life."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Gavin glared.

"Well… if you became the successor to us then your friends would not get hurt," Bridget put in, her smile growing wider.

"I'm not joining you!" Gavin hissed as his accent became heavier.

"Now you're being stubborn, Gavin." His mother continued to smile maliciously.

"Prium is the assassin," Brent butted in coldly. ""He is highly trained and will go after your friends."

"I'll protect them!" Gavin yelled even louder than the last time.

"Your choice has been made then," Brent said grimly

"Prium, follow the plan. See you later, son."

Gavin didn't watch as his mother, father and the assassin left. His fists shook as his emerald eyes narrowed. They were not going to touch his friends. He would make sure of that.

888888

So the plot begins! Unlike last time which took five chapters to get to the plot. Gavin had after 21 years meet his parents again but not in a good light.

Honestly his parents are bad and Gavin should have thought that. Though Gavin even at the age of six still forgave them and wanted to give them a second chance.

Though they crushed his hope quickly.

Prium will be a major plot point, being the assassin and all. So do except him to show up a lot and stuff.

I would like to thank my beta for doing this chapter. It's MikassaHiccupFrost and I would like some criticism so that would help me in the future and help my writing.

I smile still doing research on the many countries there going to.

This is a kola in a tree.


	4. Chapter 3: Canada is Coming

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 3: Canada is Coming

Gavin tapped his foot impatiently, standing in the entrance hall of Heathrow airport. He had bags under his eyes, an irritated expression and the usual clothing he wore - a green jumper, jeans, a scarf and shoes. He nudged the bags next to him with his feet as he grumbled, though worry embedded into his emerald eyes.

Were his friends here yet?

Did the assassin get to them?

It had been exactly three weeks since finally meeting his parents again and everything that had been pushed on top of his. Holidays were meant to be relaxing but now it seemed like it would be worrying and confusion. For exactly the past three weeks. Gavin had been working overtime at his pastime job, doing Achievement Hunter late in the night, texting friends to make sure they were ok and making sure the assassin hadn't gotten to them yet.

These new activities had taken a toll on his body, making him sleepier, irritable and looking more thin than usual.

"Hurry up…hurry up…!" the blonde muttered under his breath

"Gavin!" yelled a voice.

The Brit twisted his stare towards the left to see Martin smiling happily and waving at him. Gavin unconsciously smiled as the Bulgarian finally came to a stop. While he wore his signature outfit which was his suit and tie, a small indigo backpack was on his back.

"Welcome back Martin," Gavin cheerfully replied and ruffled his messy black hair which got it even messier. Martin quickly put it back in place.

"Great to see you too, you idiot!" Martin snorted but smiled all the same.

"So…how have you been?"

"The new bakery I work at is pretty cool and they have a habit of making too much so I get too take some some home!" said Martin in a quick, excited rush.

"It does look like you put on weight," Gavin pointed out.

"I have not put on weight you eba!" growled the Bulgarian as his smile turned to pure anger.

"What the bloody hell did you say?!" Gavin yelped. "That wasn't a real word!"

"You don't use real words," Martin grumbled, "but 'eba' is the Bulgarian word which means fuck."

"Oh…" Gavin nodded happily.

A high-pitched voice suddenly squealed- "GAVIN‼!".

The blonde was quickly hit by something but was able to keep on his feet.

"Hello Gav," spoke a elegant voice.

His gaze finally meet onto Chopper and Faith. The pink-haired woman was smiling softly while looking quite timid. She was wearing dark blue leggings instead of her usual skirt. A shoulder pad was on her shoulder. Chopper was wearing his normal attire, but he had a heavy, winter coat.

"Nice to see you guys again!" Gavin laughed happily.

"This holiday is going to be rather nice, thank you for inviting us," Faith replied.

"I can't wait to go back to my home country, it's going to be so cool! With the sleeper trains, bears and snow…ooh! don't forget about the pancakes and maple syrup!" Chopper rambled on happily with metaphorical sparkles in his eyes and surrounding him.

"We'll be there quicker than you can turn a triangle another way and add it all up!" proposed Gavin.

Everybody stared at him blankly. "What?"

"AC paws against Gavins shoulder as a mysterious sign!" came a voice from Gavin's shoulder as he jumped.

"Hello Nepeta!" greeted Faith happily, waving to her roommate.

The cat-girl still wore her normal attire though a indigo back pack was on her back. Still her cat like demeanour and smile with freckles.

"Welcome back cat-woman," Martin joked.

"AC wants to laugh though also realises it's a-paw-ling," Nepeta pointed out. Martin quickly began to argue his jokes weren't bad while Nepeta childishly smiled.

"Hello again."

"What the fuck are you assholes doing?!"

Gavin felt his eyes being torn out of his head as there was too many people to talk too.

Alex looked quite angry and upset as usual while Seto had a soft smile on his face. He seemed to becoming a lot more emotional lately. Sometimes if he felt in the right mood.

"Thanks for inviting me on the trip…I guess," Alex grumbled.

"When does the flight take off?" Seto questioned as he fell back into stoic mode.

Gavin gave a shrug.

"Maybe we should ask?" Faith questioned, only for her words to be unheard.

"Why the fuck didn't you check before hand you idiot?" grumbled Alex quite unhappily.

Martin quickly butted in. "Maybe you should calm down Gavin, you seem to be a little irritated."

The Brit shot the chef a confused look, but suddenly noticed his foot still tapping unconsciously.

"AHHH…didn't bloody realise I was doing it!"

"Your volume button needs to be low…" Nepeta pointed out.

"Seto, how are you?" Martin quickly asked the brunette.

"Just fine," Seto mumbled back.

"Hold up!"

Akura came quickly running from the corner and finally stopped in front of the group. A bag was also with her, but it was the plainest bag Gavin had ever seen.

"Sorry, I needed to buy some stuff," Akura explained quickly.

'Stuff?' thought Gavin.

Though already, Akura's blue eyes meet with Alex's red eyea and a sudden spark was quickly meet.

"Sup blue tits," Alex snorted .

The blue-eyed girl quickly replied, "first off- fuck you! -and second off, that insult is overused now.

"…"

"Blue-bitch," the Russian said quite loudly.

"GO FUCK YOURSE-‼"

00000

"Ummm…Gavin are you ok?" Faith questioned as she sat next to him on the aeroplane seat.

They finally had gotten off the plane only after security was able to separate the Russian and the blue-haired girl from trying to battle each other to the death.

"Huh…I am really fine," Gavin groaned in response.

"Your turning green," Faith pointed as the blonde did not look well.

"I…like green…" Before Faith could even ask, Gavin grabbed what seemed to be a brown bag and from his pocket and began to hurl into it. Faith just looked away but her hand began to pet Gavin's back.

"…you're sick aren't you?" the pink-haired friend asked as Gavin finally finished throwing up.

"I…I get air sickness," explained the Brit, who was looking quite worn out and extremely pale.

"I never knew you got plane sick!" Faith said in concern.

"I…never really wanted to talk about it…" Gavin whimpered.

"So you…organised a trip which would lead us to different countries but would get you seriously sick while in the air?" Faith asked incredulously.

"I thought I could survive…!" Gavin whined, then snatched the bag and began to vomit heavily again.

"Gav this trip is 8 hours long," Faith pointed out, but he still seemed to be puking out his guts. Letting his back as he did this, though Faith still turned her head away. "The plane hasn't even taken off yet…" she muttered to herself.

Only two seats back were Martin and Nepeta.

"Why is Bulgarian a sexuality? I'm bisexual!" Martin pointed out.

"Bi-garian!" Nepeta said with the biggest cat-smile.

"Would Bulgarian be even counted as a sexuality? If so, I will use those words for my sexuality forever!" Martin said.

Nepeta quickly shrugged at this, but was interrupted by the sudden noises of what sounded like a screaming pig being sacrificed to the gods slowly. Peaking their heads over the seats, they saw Gavins blonde hair bobbing and Faith looking in the other direction. The noise coming from that area.

"AC suggests pro-cat-stination and showing you the newest design of her shipping wall." Nepeta put in.

Martin quickly answered with a horrified face at the noises. "Yes, before I vomit too!"

On the right side of the plane, three seats up were Alex and Chopper. The brunette was babbling happily to Alex about Canada. Alex listened quietly with arms folded as Chopper seemed to literally be all over the place as he talked.

Five seats back were Akura and Seto. Akura was patiently waiting for the plane to take off and was looking outside the window. Seto was wearing headphone plugged into his phone and also reading. He seemed to not be paying attention and had no idea that Gavin was puking his guts out. The noise was echoing around the plane making many other passengers look rather uncomfortable.

Gavin was not going to survive this trip.

888888

I would like to thank Homestuck. This comic has just ended and if followed me through since act 3 and I've always been in love with it. The ending I really love and after seven whole years I am content.

It gave the character in my fanfic who is Nepeta Lejion. A character who I love, comforted with and found myself actually falling into shipping because of her. Thank you Homestuck, thank you.

Sorry that was a little sad but Homestuck was quite a big bit of my life. Like Eddsworld, YouTube, Gravity Falls and One Piece Though I am quite excited for others fandoms.


	5. Chapter 4: The Train

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 4: The Train

Gavin gasped and fell to the floor with a splat. His back was to the ceiling, leaving him looking like a dead starfish. He was breathing heavily, and many people tried to ignore him and walked past. His friends were the only ones paying him any attention.

"I…I've never been so happy to be on the ground…‼" he gasped, twisting his head around as he breathed heavily.

"Maybe you should have fucking realised that long plane flights are bad for you!" grunted Alex.

Finally, the blonde pulled himself to his feet, but his knees shook unconsciously and his face was pale.

"We are at Toronto, aren't we?" questioned Faith she spotted many other people walking around. There were tall people, short people, people wearing coats, some wearing heels, others with babies and some looking quite weird in general.

It didn't take to long to get to the conveyer belt with many suitcases still going around the mechanical circle. Picking up their bags, they began to cross over and into what ever else they needed to do before leaving.

"Why aren't you guys wearing any coats?" pointed the Canadian doctor with almost horrific shock tinted to his voice.

"I'm immune to the cold." Still marching with determination, Akura flipped her hair.

"Really?!" Already, Chopper was shining again.

Gavin snickered. "You shouldn't listen to someone who can't even operate a phone right."

"I don't need a phone…its like having a thing that if you drop it, it will break and die." Stated the blue-eyed girl with a huff.

Raising a eyebrow to the conversation, Martin butted in. "Is that really your argument?!"

This sprouted a normal argument as they marched.

00000

After all the arguments while getting their bags, going through security again, trying not to cause another incident and finally getting taxis. They had ended up at the sleeper train station.

The train itself was rather modern. There was a blue sheen on the metal on the outside with many windows dotting outside the train itself. A blue long line which decorated the train metal which went down the three eight cars. The yellow words of the train company were also on each car as well but nothing much else stood out.

"It's a purtty train‼" Nepeta squealed, waving her hands and gazing at the train. Gavin's chattered and he wrapped his arms around himself; when they had finally gotten outside and already most were shivering, the cold night didn't help.

"But when can we get the bugger on?!" Gavin whined unhappily, rubbing his arms.

"You're wearing a scarf!" barked Akura.

"You're wearing a dress and nothing else!" yelled the blonde.

"I hope we get to Vancouver soon! I can show you my old home and stuff!" Chopper squeaked, not really shivering but still hopping on the spot.

"We're here for seven days, so we will have enough time," Martin replied, ruffling or rather petting the top of the Canadian's pink, fuzzy top hat.

They finally got onto the train after a short wait. The train on the inside was also nice with lovely burgundy carpet and already some blue and white chairs. Sadly there was no layout map for the train, so it took a while to find their train number.

"Here it is, number 35," pointed Alex.

"…What is this class again?" Faith asked.

"It's called a berth," Gavin answered without hesitation.

It was a large cabin with curtains to only hide the smallish room. There what seemed to be two large, maroon seats on the left and the right, huge in width but with little leg room. There was another bed higher up with a small metal ladder up towards it. A large window on the front, since the train hadn't left yet they could only see the other side of the platform.

Raising an eyebrow, Seto asked, "So we're sharing again?".

Gavin looked at their expressions and gave a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. His emerald eyes then slid across to stare at the window in front of him.

"Couldn't we just get another room?" questioned Alex.

Gavin butted in. "We don't have enough money, but this is going to be toparoo anyway."

"How the fucking hell are we going to sort this thing out exactly?" grumbled their blue-haired friend but no one took notice.

"Purr three sleep on the bottom berths and two on top?" suggested Nepeta.

They all kept on looking at the bed with only winding minds.

There brunette friend Seto finally answered. "there are four beds if three of those beds had two people in them then one bed would at least have one person."

All eyes landed on the low berth bed on the left and then they all looked at each other, still in silence.

"If any of you fuckers touch that bed, you're dead!" Akura hissed.

A fight broke out.

Seto, Faith and Chopper backed at the back to let them fight. Seto watching with no sympathy or expression, Faith looked quite terrified with her body shaking and Chopper had hidden himself the wrong way behind Faith as some sort of stupid protection.

Gavin was almost being trampled on with Martin stepping on the Brits back with a scream afterwards. Though the Bulgarian was thrown backwards with Alex snatching on his collar and throwing him back at the wall. Though Akura quickly threw Alex onto Martin and jumped onto Gavin. The blonde was still on the floor not moving.

"The furrocious feline prepares her move!" Nepeta without warning had jumped over them all, her body going towards the bed. All watched as her overcoat and tail flapped behind her as her body was going into the right direction.

Smack!

Watching in almost slow-motion as Nepeta missed the bed. Her face only inches away from the corner before her face came in contact with the floor underneath. The sound was heard and she didn't exactly move at first.

Chopper moved towards Nepeta and quickly bent down.

"She's breathing," he said in relief, fingers against her neck.

The Canadian quickly got up again and placed himself on the same bed that everyone was fighting for.

000000

It was night when Gavin woke up again. He couldn't tell the exact time since it was all so dark. His friends having already fallen asleep and already trying to share each bed. Gavin had the bed across from Chopper and was sharing with Alex.

The Russian was quite moody but didn't seem to mind later, while everyone else had fallen asleep. Alex was showing him the DS he got and playing a game called 'pocket monsters'. Both got I treated until they passed out from exhaustion of not sleeping.

The Brit had gotten up to the bathroom.

Grumbling timely and trying not to bump into stuff. Everything was a little blurry from the darkness and the train which was moving and swaying. Already it had left the station and was heading to Winnipeg.

Finally he had found the curtains that separated them and opened them with a lazy yawn.

Narrow blue stared right back at him.

Gavin made no sound up fully woke up. His emerald eyes staring right back at him.

They both made no movements nor any sounds. Gavin had his fingers still touching the curtain while the assassin hadn't even blinked.

Gavin tried to whisper, "how did you-"

"I have ways," Prium snorted back softy, "I am here."

Gavin couldn't make much out in the darkness but a cold feeling of dread began to climb on to him.

"Don't…Don't touch them" Gavin hissed a little, all prospect of the bathroom was now out of his mind.

This time he blinked and the Brit slowly watched as the assassin gave a yawn and streatched.

"That will not happen…yet," blue-eyed brunette spoke, "what matters that you know that I am here. You know."

It was then he finally turned off and began walking down the side. Gavin could hear each time the boots he wore came into contact with the floor. Finally the shutting of a door.

Gavin didn't go to the bathroom. He instead sat on the floor of there berth room, cross-legged and eyes wide open.

\\\\\\\\\\\

This chapter is a little sort of filler and half already starting the Canada bit. I really can't wait to go into this one, I've been already researching lots about the sleeper train and which stations the pass through and all the detail.

I really I am a little to excited, even for a koala. I will be also trying to improve my writing. Since I have begun to notice that my writing has decreased so I am still practising.

This chapter was edited by MikassaHiccupFrost and I'll see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Don't You Know

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 5: Don't You Know

"Gav? Oi, Gavin!"

The same voice kept on ringing through Gavin's hazy brain, but he was too sleep-riddled to care. He needed more rest - he felt like a zombie.

"Gavin! Gavin… GAVIN‼!"

His eyes snapped open and he shot up like bullet. His body backed away against the wall, he gasped and clutched the shirt he wore. Finally his breathing calmed and slowed, and his eyes met Alex's red ones. The Russian had his arms folded and a scowl was splayed across his face.

"You fell off the bed you moron!" Alex grumbled as his foot tapped to the beat of the swaying train.

"Oh...no wonder I feel like a bag of knobs…" In a jolt, Gavin suddenly remembered last night - the assassin coming and their confrontation.

"Everyone else went to breakfast, nobody wanted to disturb you," the brunette explained, gesturing towards the door.

"Then we better leg it there," Gavin chuckled as he pushed himself up and dusted himself off. His back ached from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"Don't push yourself you retard…" Alex grumbled and quickly left with Gavin, following behind him. A little springs was in the Brit's step and his eyes looking around.

The Brit followed after the Russian and passed many compartments, finally getting to the dining car. The group were sitting at a table, all chatting to themselves and happily eating. Gavin smiled at this - there were no arguments and no tension. They were all smiling happily.

"Hi Gav!" waved Chopper, then motioned for them to come over. Alex and Gavin sat down next to Nepeta and Seto.

"Want any pancakes?" mumbled Martin as he put a large plate of pancakes in front of the Brit. They were covered in maple syrup and sugar, and Gavin shook his head and watched as Martin ate some more.

"Why were you on the floor, Gavin?" Faith asked.

"He probably fell out of bed," Seto pointed out softly, looking out of the window.

Gavin gave a him a nod and quickly picked up the menu in front of him. Looking through the menu, his eyes finally landed on something he wanted.

"I want the…" his words died in his words died in his throat.

Only a table behind them was Prium. There were bags under his blue eyes, and while there was a menu in the guys hands, his gaze was dead-set on the person almost dead centre across from him.

Akura.

She was chatting with Faith, smiling as her blue-hair flopped in all directions. Gavin could spot the assassins eyes not even blinking and the knife that came on each table was too close for the Brits liking.

"Gavin what did you want?" snapping of fingers quickly awoke the blonde out of trance to see Martin had finished his plate.

"Sausage and spuds….I mean sausage and mash." Gavin stated afterwards. Prium had gone back to reading the menu but Gavin kept all his attention on him.

"When are purr-naps leaving Canada?" Nepeta questioned with thought as she began to doodle on the table itself.

"You've been here a day yet you want to leave already!" snorted Alex in a teasing manner.

"I guess but were visiting Russia after Japan, so I guess we're going to important places." Chopper spoke in almost a ramble. Ever since there doctor got here he had been almost ready to die of excitement.

"Aren't we going to meet your mentor?" Faith asked, Chopper nodded in response.

"It will be amazing but never mention how old she is." Added the doctor but nobody seemed to hear him except Faith.

"My family is in Greece and it will be purrfect‼!" Nepeta squeaked.

"I have a Russian friend who really loves bears." Alex smirked but his eyes soften at the thought.

Gavin barely listened and instead kept his eyes on the assassin. Even when his food came he barely touched any of it and even when they left the table to go back to there room, Gavin kept turning his head to look into the cold eyes of the man right behind them.

000000

It had been only two days and already they had been to Winnipeg and Saskatoon.

Winnipeg was a large city which lay at the bottom of the red river valley. It was close to many lakes parks and tall grass prairie. Already they had entered the city and began to explore. At first they wandered around aimlessly until all were somehow lost and only Chopper had some sort of idea they were going.

They finally all met in downtown Winnipeg; in Portage avenue. Chopper said it was one of the windiest streets in Canada, nobody quickly believed him until a bin suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked Akura down the street.

After that fiasco and running away from a cop who had been quickly hit by the same bin. They began to explore in a tight-knit group. To the Old Market Square, The Forks, Central Park and Chinatown. It then went to Little Italy, a Italian district with a large number of boutiques and many places selling gelato.

Gavin couldn't help but smile as he watched his friends have much more fun and take pictures. Fun usually meant taking pictures with the weirdest backgrounds, avoiding any object that might blow there way and any unusual event they might get themselves caught into.

Then every time he found himself fully relaxed, he spotted Prium in the corner of his emerald eyes. Going through the crowd or lurking around.

Finally they finished there exploration of Winnipeg and went back to the train. Tired yet still excited; so much more was to come.

They began there journey, crossing from Winnipeg and see the tall grass prairies. Long grass with many types of flowers

Saskatoon was even better.

The bridges, the large shining waters and all the shops. They couldn't help but chat away and again have there own version of fun. Laughing and smiling. Gavin could feel his body relax itself and his mind go into a state of pure bliss.

That moment would quickly leave the minute he spotted that assassin. Anywhere; was anywhere on this planet safe from him.

Gavin found himself pushing his friends into random shops, gritting his teeth at the sight, his entire body tensing up and his eye narrowing. Prium would melt back into the shadows and Gavin wouldn't see him for maybe an hour or a couple of minutes.

He had to be on guard.

00000

It was already night and the train was bobbing itself along the track.

Gavin was sat in the exact same position as he was a couple nights ago. He could barely see through the thick night and only the sounds of people's soft footsteps, the train clattering against the track and any outside noises that got through.

This didn't deter the blonde and he had tightened his green scarf around his neck. Holding onto it like a clamp and not letting go. His emerald eyes not even letting himself get distracted (an achievement in itself).

"Don't…don't nod off you pleb." Grumbled Gavin to himself as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

"Your still awake."

Gavin snapped his eyes open and stood up straight. Prium stood, peeking through the large curtain. Giving a blank stare.

"Leave us alone." Gavin hissed and trying yet filing to scowl. He had trouble looking angry unless it was pure wrath that got him.

Falling silent, the assassin raised an eyebrow and without warning. Pulled back his arm and landed a fierce-some blow straight into Gavins stomach.

His knees quickly unbuckled underneath him and most of the air fled from his lungs. He gave a gasp and held his stomach. That was…unexceptional and hurt like dicks.

It was worse than the time Geoff punched him, Michael tackled him or Jack almost choked him.

He quickly looked up; his dirty blonde hair messier than usual. Prium stood in place and watched Gavin.

"Your extremely weak." He stated bluntly.

Gavin growled but sounded like a mouses squeak.

"I thought you could put up a better fight." The blue-eyed man spoke, his voice sounded much deeper.

"I…bloody well can…" Gavin hissed and he pushed himself up.

His knees still shaking and his eyes filled with determination. He wasn't letting this man touching his friends, already he punched Gavin.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt me." Gavin coughed out and held his stomach.

"They want you alive, they didn't say anything about beating the 'right' answer into you." Prium explained quite plainly. The temperature in the room hit freezing cold and Gavin felt all confidence fail him.

Gavin held back onto his scarf and could only watch at the brunette.

Prium questioned quickly, "have you ever talked to Chopper's father?"

There was a shake of the Brits head, Chopper hadn't even mentioned a father.

He watched the assassin leave and Gavin stumbled. Finally his knees gave away again and he hit the floor with a thump.

Dead asleep.

00000

Ok this Chapter is a little short and half a filler and half having some important stuff in it. Prium is showed in a little more depth and I know he is a OC and having not fleshed out that much.

I am not trying to fall into Mary Sue territory, that would be my worse nightmare if that ever happened.

I am also researching a lot about the rail and places they stop at. I found that the Internet is not that help or I am looking in all the wrong places.

I am sorry if you live there and I show it a little differently than excepted.

I would like to thank the people in the United States and United Kingdom for reading this or continuing on from the first story.

I would also like to thank MikassaHiccupFrost, for being a great beta.

See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Vancouver

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 6: Vancouver.

"Welcome to Vancouver!" Chopper squeaked, arms open dramatically.

Everyone got off the train and looked around at their surroundings. They could see many people bustling by; wearing red jackets, blue hoodies, masks, weird clothing and even more. They could see other trains pulling into and leaving their stations - the atmosphere was electric.

They quickly began there walk towards the exit, Chopper leaded happily.

"Is your aunt in Vancouver?" Martin asked as he looked around the crowds.

"She lives in Whistler. It's a resort town on a mouth in north of Vancouver." Chopper explained.

"It's not too far is it?" questioned Faith who began to move in the middle of the group.

"Only a couple of hours drive," Chopper replied and began to whistle a tune.

No more questions were asked after that and they followed Chopper. Most of the group were distracted by the sights as they left the station. The city itself looked quite wonderful, with hoards of bustling of people, the many cars passing by and the wonderful weather overhead. The group began to stop and stare at all the sights around them.

"Let's get a taxi!" Nepeta called out impatiently.

This began them trying to flag down taxis and not getting run over. Finally they were able to get some taxis and began there long travel to the north of Vancouver.

000000

Gavin almost groaned again. If only they could run, running would be much faster than walking. If everybody ran they would get to there destination faster. Already they had passed many trees that he in fact felt loss. Chopper was still in lead up ahead, the Brit was lagging at the back with Faith.

Her eyes were wandering about, gazing at all the complex plant-life and hoping to spot any animals.

"We're here!" Chopper yelled loudly and before anyone could react, the doctor began to walk a little faster and he finally disappeared at the top of a clearing.

The group followed after him, Gavin more or less running. Finally the Brit got to clearing and stood in amazement at the sight.

"Bollocks‼!"

The blonde fell straight onto the earthy floor with another heavy weight on top of him. He lifted his head to see Martin looking rather sheepish.

Alex quickly asked, "what the fuck was all that noise-?! Crap‼"

He landed on the pile, making it heavier. It didn't help that Gavin was screaming loudly.

"Purr-mission to-"

It was finally Nepeta who tripped on the pile and landed right next to them. They untangled from their pile and all took in the sight in front of them.

It was a massive castle. It had painted white walls, blue painted on some towers, the pine trees making a giant circle around it, six towers, the sun shining off the white paint, many glass windows, giant wooden door and on top of the tallest tower of a black flag. This black flag had the skull and bones with four pink cherry blossoms.

"That castle's fucking huge..." Akura murmured in awe as the group stared in wonder at the huge castle, there eyes could only stare at the amazing sight in front of them.

"DOCTORINE‼!"

"Doctorine?" questioned the group as they turned their heads towards the castle again.

Chopper was jumping around someone who wasn't there before.

She was an older woman - tall in height (about Faiths height), normal skin colour, a long nose, long chin, a Cheshire Cat grin, grey rimmed circular glasses, another pair on her head, long wavy grey hair to her stomach, her midriff bare with a navel ring, a shirt with purple blazer over it, purple low riding pants and golden rings and bracelets on her left arm.

"Hello Chopper," the old lady patted the top of his fuzzy pink top-hat.

The group walked over. "Chopper, I thought you were still with the straw-hat gang?" the lady questioned with a suspicious glance towards the group.

"Well… I had to leave the group for a bit to work on my doctoring skills but I will get back to them," the tiny doctor explained, "theses are my new friends."

"Gavin, Martin, Alex, Seto, Akura, Faith and Nepeta," the small boy introduced, pointing to each one as they either smiled, waved or responded with a 'hello'.

"Nice to meet you, brats," she chuckled, "I am Dr Kureha."

"Hello Dr Kureha, umm… Do you know-" Faith started.

"The secret to my beautiful appearance?" Dr Kureha cut in with a sparkle in her eyes as she lifted up her glasses.

"Who would want to know something dumb as that?!" yelled the red-eyed Russian as the others stared in confusion.

"Watch your tongue, brat!" snickered Dr Kureha.

After she gestured vaguely to them, they followed her and Chopper inside the castle. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls weren't painted white but instead everything was cobblestone. A large pillar with a door stood in the middle of the huge space inside. There were stone steps, many doors, stone fencing on the many floors that could be spotted. A cold breeze was flying around the large space with the cold cobble stone underneath them. Gavin could smell some sort of sweet candy like smell around but it was faint.

"This is so lovely." Faith whispered as they looked around.

"AC believes this is the second time we've been in a castle!" Nepeta role-played as she began to wander around.

"Oi, Chopper, you can show them around and see to their rooms," pointing towards one of the stone steps, Dr Kureha grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes Doctorine!" With a cheer, Chopper quickly ran towards the steps while the group rushed behind him.

Of course, Chopper couldn't them show every room in the entire castle, but he showed many other rooms on the lower floors. Many bedrooms that were quite identical to each other, a medicine room, a surgery room, a weaponry room, a waiting room and even a patient room.

Each room was filled with something new and interesting so the group were never tired. Even when Gavin and Martin accidentally set off cannons in the weapons room or when Faith wandered off and got to attached to some birds in a nest.

Chopper was also extremely excited and each time he would see a new room he would smile and turn red, doing his little dance and shouting insults to anybody who could hear.

0000000

Gavin lay in on the bed. He stared at the stone ceiling with no interest or idea. This was the bedroom that they would be in here for the next three nights. The walls were stone, the bed was ready made, there was a fire place (unlit) and his bags were moved to the wall as far as possible.

'Priums message…Choppers past…' The blonde thought as he pressed his scarf against his nose.

Bored, he took his phone from his pocket and began to text.

Gavin: Hi Geoffrey! :D

Thankfully the older male replied back.

Geoff: Hi Gav, how's Canada?

Gavin: it's tops but I wish I could have seen a bear.

Geoff: Bears are as dangerous as dicks dude, Michael would have a fit if you meet a bear.

Gavin: Michael always has a fit whenever I bloody do anything.

Geoff: that is half true, he has a fit when you do anything STUPID.

Gavin: :(

Geoff: it's true but how are your friends? they are as weird as dicks.

Gavin: there not that weird, you guys are just as weird.

Gavin: also theyre fine and loving Canada.

Geoff: a angry blue haired girl, rudest Russian I've ever met, that Bulgarian asshat, one purple serial killer, a teen doctor, that shipping cat, and the yellow one versus the guy who has the Coolest moustache ever, motherly Jack, rage-quit ginger, a insane serial killer cow guy and Mr. Brown-man weed blazer.

Geoff: you should be proud that you have the coolest yet strangest friends on planet earth.

Gavin: that list bloody covers everything!

Gavin: actually I would like to talk about something.

Geoff: ok bud what is it?

Gavin: did I ever tell you about my biological family?

Geoff: …nope

Geoff: now that I think about it, you've never really talked about it. Since we all met in strange places.

Gavin: I don't like to talk about them that much.

Gavin: but I keep on thinking about them and I don't want to talk about why.

Geoff: that's cool.

Gavin: I know this might be soppy but…your the closest thing I've ever had to a dad and I thank that.

Geoff: :)

Geoff: fuck, need to go! Ryan is here.

Gavin: ?

Geoff: I put that baby cow named Edgar on the roof of his house and I changed his gamer name again.

Gavin: good luck not dying mate.

It was with this final text that Gavin turned his phone off and placed it next to him. His eyes welled up with water and he finally went to sleep.

00000

"Wha….what time is it?" groaned the Brit as he turned towards the clock on the drawer next to his bed. 02:30 am.

Gavin groaned as he pushed himself up. He could get to sleep, the loud breeze that was rattling against his window wasn't helping.

"Bathroom…" Gavin mumbled as he pushed himself out of bed.

He quickly made it over to the door. He tried to open it slowly but it creaked loudly.

Grrrr!

"Shut up door!" Gavin hissed as he sneakily closed the door behind him. The castle had zero lights on so it was rather hard the navigate, there was even no moon outside to shine through. The wooden door had been left open, letting in the same cool breeze rattling against his windows.

Slight shaking as he began to walk around. He knew some of the rooms which his friends occupied but decided to use luck.

The first door he opened was the weapons room.

The second door was another empty bedroom.

The third door had only a bed, table and pictures inside with a black top-hat.

"This has to be the right door." Gavin grumbled, he pulled it open to revel a much larger room.

There was a fireplace with a fire burning inside, a bed, bookshelves, a table, random doctor objects littered about, a white table and chairs. On these table and chairs were actually Faith and Dr Kureha. Both were chatting happily with tea cups.

Emerald eyes watched as both realised there was a another person in the room.

"Hello Gavin!" Faith chirped happily. She was wearing a large pink t-shirt and baggy white pj shorts.

"Hi Faith and Dr Kureha…why are you up so late?" questioned Brit as he fully entered the room.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and I found Dr Kureha here," Faith explained as she pointed to one bit of the door, "she was very insistent about having a lovely chat."

Gavin followed the direction to a large axe wedged in the door and a tiny bit of light-pink hair stuck with it. Faith as at least helpful enough to give a hint.

"Why don't you join us brat?" It sounded more like a order that a question.

Gavin nodded and quickly went over, sitting down on the other white chairs.

"We have these large, white rabbits around that might like you for dinner, you know. Nastily dangerous." Dr Kureha continued with the conversation.

"I would still like to see them," Faith stated herself, "they sound very cuddly."

"Kid, they can rip you to shreds," Dr Kureha pointed out, but Faith seemed to be in her own world. Imaging the wonderful large white rabbit.

The old lady quickly turned towards Gavin. "Does she even have the slightest understanding how dangerous those animals are?"

"She's actually weak and scared, but when it comes to animals it's different." Gavin chuckled.

"But anyway I have a question-"

Dr Kureha quickly cut him off. "The secret to my beautiful appearance?"

"Not bloody again…no but Chopper calls you aunt a lot…what about any siblings or parents?" Gavin questioned.

This was when a frosty silence waved over the room. Gavin blinked as Dr Kureha fell into utter silence. Gavin could already feel the same cold breeze enter the room and even the fire that was lit did nothing to heat up the room.

"Listen up kid…Chopper didn't have best childhood, and if you dare so much as touch him, you're dead!" Dr Kureha hissed out.

"I understand!" Gavin said quickly, turning his head towards Faith. She snapped out of her thoughts and listened carefully.

"Alright…Chopper had a poor family that kicked him out onto the streets, I don't know much of the details but my friend Dr Hiriluk found him and saved him," the old lady explained. Chopper grew up with his new father and both grew closer and closer. Finally, everything seemed perfect…until Hiriluk died of a terrorist explosion in a hospital."

"God…" Gavin mumbled as Faith looked startled by the sudden revelation.

"The problem is with this…Dr Hiriluk had an incurable disease that was going to kill him and Chopper realised this. He tried to be a good son and found a cure for this disease."

"If it's an incurable disease then how did Chopper find a cure?" Faith questioned.

"Exactly, Chopper hadn't found a cure but instead a poison that Dr Hiriluk knew and took. I found this out and told Chopper who tried to find his father but he only found the hospital which caused the explosion," Dr Kureha finally finished.

"Oh…" Gavin could only trail off.

"Poor Chopper." The turquoise-eyed woman whispered in shock.

"Now, you must never mention these events to Chopper or even say that I told you, he still holds this darkness in his heart," Kureha muttered in a low voice, eyes never moving from the pair's faces. Abruptly, she stood, eyes shadowed. "Goodnight," she said curtly, walking briskly from the room and leaving Gavin and Faith alone to their thoughts.

000000

This is a very long Chapter. They finally meet Dr Kureha who they realise is eccentric. Chopper is too happy to show his friends around the place and everything seems alright.

Gavin is of course still worried about the assassin but is quite relaxed to be not seeing him anyway.

I also wanted to put in some Geoff and Gavin moments. In real life, there relationship is a little strange from Geoff though acting as leader has some moments of being a father. Gavin of course would see this of course being his roommate and how close they are.

I also believe that even in One piece everyone still holds darkness in there past. Chopper I would include. Even though Luffy sort of helped him go through it, Chopper would still feel upset whenever it could be brought up.


	8. Chapter 7: Cherry Blossoms

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 7: Cherry Blossoms.

It was the third and final day of the Canadian part of the trip. They would next go off to Japan and then Russia. They already had fun with calling Dr Kureha old (with horrible consequences), running around the castle and playing out in the snow.

Ever since they got to the castle and Chopper's past was revealed to them, Faith and Gavin had kept a careful eye on the youngest member of the group. Even though he was in a place that could have brought back bad memories and feelings for him, Chopper was in fact quite hyper and positive. The doctor was on an almost constant sugar-rush that felt like it would never run out.

"Chopper, are you alright?" Faith asked as her turquoise eyes scanned him for any signs of weakness.

"You've been asking that a lot," the brunette said, "I am really fine Faith."

"O-Oh…" Brushing a bit of pink hair back from her face, she sighed and walked off.

Chopper watched her walk off. Faith finally turned a corner, seeing Gavin leaning against the wall and texting on his phone.

He hadn't noticed her so she carefully leaned over.

Gavin: But Michael :(

Michael: well of fucking course I am going to kick the Bears ass

Michael: then I am going to kick your ass for suggesting bear dressing competitions.

"Bugger me!" yelled Gavin, this sudden noise made Faith squeak and press her body against the stone wall. Gavin dropped his phone with a clatter, jumping in surprise and hitting the floor with a sharp bang.

"Ah! I am really sorry Gavin! Oh my goodness, please forgive me?!" the turquoise-eyed woman squeaked, but Gavin only groaned and rubbed his back.

"Bloody well warn me…" the blonde grumbled as he picked up his phone and pushed himself up, this time Faith quickly helped him as well.

Faith who nodded began again, "I am still really sorry for shocking you….I could leave if you want…sorry."

"It's fine." The Brit reassured Faith with a smile.

Gavin turned his phone off.

"So what did he say?" questioned Gavin.

"He replied like he did with the rest." Faith replied back.

Gavin could only groan and rub the back of his head.

"He…really might be fine." Faith mumbled softly as she twirled her hair with one finger.

"…I am pretty sure Chopper being who he is would have trouble getting over such a incident." Gavin said.

Faith could only nod mutely as both began to think. Gavin hummed slightly as he did and a Faith only stared at the ground in thought.

"This is not getting us anywhere…how about we find the others." The blonde suggested with the turquoise-eyed woman nodded. They both began to walk and finally found them at the castle door. Oddly enough, they were wrapped in thick clothing.

Beanies, jackets, gloves and boots.

"You all bloody well look like carrots." Gavin snorted as he spotted the group.

Akura could only groan. "Have you ever seen snow before you dumb British butt-fuck?"

"Snow!"

"Refurring to the white stuff outside." Nepeta mewled looking to overly-exited.

"How about me and Gavin get changed into something warmer while you guys go outside." Faith suggested and the large oak door was quickly opened.

The world outside was revered to be covered in large amounts of snow. The White cold stuff was covering the ground, the pine trees and everything it could cover. The blue skies they had seen for two days were gone; covered by the White snow clouds as barely any light shone through. Thus was caused for immediate reaction.

The group while went out, covering the snow in there footprints and having fun.

It was only minutes later that Faith and Gavin quickly came out, wearing normal winter clothing.

"What are you bugger well building?" Gavin questioned as he spotted Seto and Nepeta near a corner in the snow.

"I am building….the worlds first cube snowman!" The cat-girl squealed.

Gavin couldn't make out a shape from what he was looking sat but it strongly looked weird enough.

Seto stood at the side, watching this snowman take form.

"I am pretty sure that's not going to work." Gavin mumbled to Seto.

"They can make igloos out of snow so why not snowmen," Seto countered, "the snow is quite compact like."

"This is the first time I've seen snow in real life." Nepeta squeaked out as she began to work on to another small cube body.

Near the pine trees was Martin, Akura, Alex and Faith. While the pink haired girl seemed distracted with something near one of the pine trees. The Bulgarian, blue haired girl and Russian were discussing stuff.

"So what is extreme snowball?" Martin questioned as he pulled his black beanie.

"It's like normal snowball except there is a lot more contact action involved." Akura explained, Alex was listening but on his knees making snowballs.

"Explain?" Martin questioned further with his accent showing through.

"Snowballs are the main weapon and you can make snowballs but tacking is allowed, using broken branches are allowed, pushing people over, pulling people over and knocking there ankles to make them fall. No rocks in snowballs and any serious damage can lead to a foul in which you sit at the side-lines and watch." Akura quickly went through.

"That sounds rather physical." Martin chuckled.

"What about yellow snow?" Alex questioned.

"You have option to either eat it or shove it up your ass." Answered Akura.

"Jesus Christ no!" Yelled the Bulgarian who stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Faith ignored all the sound around her and instead was more interested the snow animal in front if her. A large white rabbit was in front of her, lapping up the cooing and affection of this woman. Unlike normal rabbits though this one was a bit more hunched over than a gorilla, its claws were a lot longer and it showed a array of white sharp teeth.

"You very fluffy." Faith coded and the white rabbit nuzzled its head against her hand. A sudden person caught her eyes and she turned towards the castle wall.

There was Chopper. A red jacket on, black jeans and black boots. He was tightly stuffed into those winter clothing. Faith smiled and tried to call out, it was then that she spotted the box that he held. The was box was quite small and seemed to be the size of Choppers chest. He was a sad smile on his face and no light shone in his eyes.

He slowly walked across the snow without anyone noticing him. He quickly disappeared and Faith pushed herself up. Chopper never ever had looked that sad before, Faith intended to follow him.

"I'll be back soon Mr rabbit." She whispered and quickly tip-toed off, after Chopper. The White rabbit looked and followed after the pink haired woman.

00000

"I have finally created a…cube snowman!" Called out Nepeta who presented the snowman in front of them.

They small group looked at this snowman.

"Umm…question….why the fuck does it have a triangle for a head?!" Quizzed Akura who pointed at the snowman. Two large cubes for a body and a pyramid for a head, stones were put for eyes, large pine branches for arms, a stick nose and oddly make smile.

"I never thought I could see snow make a pyramid." Alex said as they stared.

"This is art!" Nepeta squeaked.

"It looks like it might fall at any minute." Seto mumbled softly and the others agreed with him. Nepeta only pouted angrily.

"Evan you piece of shit!"

"Who the fuck was that?!" Questioned Alex as the group looked around for the culprit.

"It was Delirious who lost the map!"

They finally watched to the left to see a large group of people emerge from some trees; A large and crazy looking group.

The main person at the front had black spiky hair, sunglasses on, a red jacket, a white shirt underneath, black jeans and red shoes. He seemed to be arguing with another guy next to him. This guy wore a pigs mask over his face, a white helmet on top, a grey winter jacket, white t-shirt with a pink tiger, grey jeans and red shoes.

About six more guys were also there.

A guy wearing a hokey mask, blue hoodie, navy trousers and black shoes. The next had brown hair, glasses, wore a suit, black shoes and a yellow tie. A guy who was black with dark brown hair, brown eyes, an adventure time costume of Finn with only a black coat. The tallest guy had black hair tied back, tannish skin, green eyes, a green button shirt, grey trousers and green shoes. The smallest guy wearing a monkey mask, red shirt, black jeans and shoes. The next guy had light brown hair which was spiked up, sunglasses on, dark blue shirt with black coat over it, black jeans and navy shoes. The final guy had a fluffy Mohawk, glasses on, a rainbow cost on, grey jeans and flip flops.

It was then this new group spotted them. Both stared in confusion.

"HOLY SHIT A CASTLE‼!" Screeched the one wearing the hokey mask pointed at the castle. The new group noticed this and began to stare in wonder and curiosity.

This was the final straw, "WHO ARE YOU JACKASSES?!" screamed Akura who looked ready to beat someone to death.

"Evan look at the blue haired girl," the blue hoodie one pointed, "she looks stupid.

Akura who heard this, quickly grabbed the guys throat and started to rattle him around.

"Someone help me‼!" The guy screamed as he flailed his arms around.

"You brought that on yourself Delirious." Snickered the man in a pig mask.

"Umm…could you realise Delirious please." Spoke the guy with the yellow Tie.

Akura dropped Delirious who crawled back to his friends and hid behind the guy with the red jacket.

"Who are you?" Gavin asked.

"Evan or Vanoss." Pointed the red jacket guy.

"Wildcat bitches!"

"Basically or Marcel."

"Nogla."

"Lui!"

"Terroriser."

"I am Moo."

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" questioned the Bulgarian, tilting his head to the side.

"Our friend…Delirious lost the map to get to our cabin but who the fuck are you asshats?" asked Wildcat.

Introductions finished off with the other group.

"We are here on a world wide holiday of the world." The Brit explained with his arms out stretched.

"Sweet castle." Grumbled Nogla who still looked at the castle in awe.

"Do you have a map we could borrow?" asked Mini who smiled.

"I guess we could check in the castle-"

"HEY‼!"

The group turned to see Akura with snow covering the top of her head and Delirious who had left his position, looking rather sneaky.

"Deli we are going back so stop harassing these guys." Vanoss yelled as he pointed back the way they came.

"Fuck you and don't call me Deli!" The masked man squeaked out but another snowball was thrown at his head.

The two groups watched this scene take place.

"You know what this means…"

Both groups looked at the two speaking. Gavin and Vanoss with smirks on there faces.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Everyone then quickly scattered.

"This is not going to end well…" Mumbled Moo with Seto nodding slightly.

000000

Faith had finally lost sight of Chopper. The fuzzy pink hat boy was gone from her sight even in this clear open path. Thank god there was snow, the tiny footprints in there and trailed in a straight line. He never turned a corner and just kept on going.

The pink haired woman could only keep on going. She couldn't turn back now. Even with the wind blowing her hair across her face which covered her eyes.

Finally she stopped, her eyes squinted. In the distance she finally spotted his footprints ;lead straight towards where he stood.

Her feet began to move and she squeaked out "Chopper."

Quickly moving forward, she came closer and closer to him but the she began to slow down. Her vision adjusted in front of her and she saw what Chopper was in front of.

There was a large black metal fence that Chopper stood in front of, the fence itself stretched quite a lot and Faith couldn't spot the other side. The fence itself seemed to be surrounding nothing as there was no building around it or even anything. Just white snow covering this large place.

She got closer and began to spot other stuff. In front of Chopper was a pile of stuff; particular stuff. Fake flowers, stuffed toys, cards and pictures. There were almost to many to many to count. Faith finally concentrated on Chopper thought it was rather hard with the wind blowing in front of her face.

He placed the small box in front of him and bent down. He produced a tiny flag from his pocket and placed in the snow. Faith shuffled closer and finally spotted what was in the box.

Cherry Blossoms.

Tiny pink cherry blossoms. Faith couldn't tell if they were real or fake but watched as the Canadain picked up a handful of cherry blossoms. He quickly threw them into the air; it was at this moment that the wind died down and the cherry blossoms fluttered down to the ground.

He tried again but the same thing happened again and again.

He looked down at the box and didn't move.

"You could ask for help?"

"Faith! what!" squeaked the tiny brunette, shock plastered his face. He neither moved as Faith only smiled. She tread over and picked the box up; she then placed it back down again and instead picked up Chopper.

The boy squirmed as he was picked up, he wasn't and instead was extremely light. Faith hoisted him up onto her shoulders and finally grabbed the box.

"Don't fall off." She spoke softly.

This time he threw the cherry blossoms into the air and this time the wind picked them up. The pink petals flew across and landed quite faraway. A smile had finally sprung on Choppers face and he began to throw more into the air. More and more were picked up by the wind and finally the box was empty.

"Finished?" the turquoise-eyed woman questioned.

"Can I stay up here for a couple minutes more?" asked Chopper watching the petals fade away.

Both watched this view for quite awhile. The large white snowclouds from over head, the pines tree with the snow on them, the cold wind and this large area.

"My Dad had a dream."

Faith snapped out of her thoughts, "your dad had a dream?"

The doctor nodded, "he wanted to make a cherry blossom grow here do that people may see its beauty and be cured with the illness in there hearts."

"He died before he could have ever completed it." Chopper went on.

"I didn't want his dream to be dead so I decided to grow a Cherry blossom for him. No matter how hard I tried I could never grow one. Each tree became deader than the lasted until I almost wanted to give up." Chopper went on although his voice was shaky.

"I then found some real cherry blossom petals in a shop, I quickly bought them and decided another away to spread this. I began to throw the petals in the wind, if the petals could catch the wind then they would be blown all over the place and he could finally see them." Tears were in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"D-Do you think h-he's seen them?" Chopper asked.

Faith could only fall silent. Her mind quickly searched for an answer to come up with.

"I think he already has."

It was over the pine trees. Prium watched this scene unfold, he had been here the entire time. His blue eyes narrowed and he picked up what was from his pocket. A small black gun was in his hands and he quickly lifted it up.

His target was on the one with the fuzzy pink hat.

He finger was on the trigger and he wasn't going to miss.

0000

Cliffhanger! I am pretty sure this is the very first cliffhanger I've ever done. Also some main and major stuff I am going to explain.

In One Piece, I know that Dr Hiriluk made a explosive pink powder that when fired resembled cherry blossoms which was seen around the island. I didn't want to go with the explosive one which with the plot I was going with, would not work. I thought of another way in which Chopper explains. Chopper throwing cherry blossom petals would work, thinking that even though his father is dead he could still spread around his dream.

The next is the new characters. The banana bus squad. I did mention in my last chapter in the train crowd about black hair and red jacket who was Vanoss. The crew had come with him to go to his hometown but we're stuck in Vancouver in which lead them to get a cabin and lose there map. These are the first characters I've introduced that will be important at the end.

Also Basically does do a lot in the next chapter.

I would like to thank FAAAAN and BloodyBrilliant for there two new reviews. Those really lifted my spirits, thank you.

This was Beta by MikassaHiccupFrost. I am a kola, fear me.


	9. Chapter 8: Basically

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 8: Basically

Emerald eyes flicked from left to right, trying to spot a flash of pink hair or a pink fuzzy top hat. Nothing; he could neither spot Faith or Chopper. It would have been easy to see them since of their colourful attire, but there was no sign of them.

The yells and snowballs thrown around him could have snapped him out of his thoughts, but they didn't. Instead, his mind began to wander and think of the many possibilities. Where were they? Were they ok?

Were they alive, or were they dead?

The chances of something happening to them were extremely high, since an assassin was going around and trying to kill his new friends. As the situation hit him, Gavin dropped his snowball in horror. The cold breeze around him was blocked by his winter jacket, yet shivers ran up and down his spine.

"They could be dead!" he whispered loudly to himself, "they might be dead!"

He gazed around to see everyone else occupied by the snowball fight, laughing and having fun. They wouldn't be the same if they found the two corpses of their best friends. Gavin quickly rushed over to the castle and looked around. It was then that his eyes landed on their footprints.

They lead up into the distance in a straight line. Clenching his fist, the blonde began to follow the footprints, his shoes crunching through the snow. The adrenaline in his body pumped fast enough to make it easier to run. He wasn't going to let that bastard kill his friend. He would never.

00000

Prium watched the two intently, his gun in exactly the right place for a simple bullet to the head. The pink haired woman would simple fall down to the floor, her friend would watch in shock. This would lead to another bullet hitting the boy. Both dead and simple. There corpses would be found with there blood staining the snow and nobody would ever find the killer.

While the assassin couldn't see there faces he could tell there friendship. They were quite close and both happily watching the view in front of them. They almost…almost looked like a mother and child. Watching the view and having a joyful time together.

Prium watched only a few seconds more.

His arm was shaking quite violently which he stared at in confusion. He dropped his aim and held his shaking arm in his hand to stop the movement. Finally, he regained his composure and quickly took aim again.

This distraction had caused the two to move forward a lot more. Prium cursed under his breath but quickly took aim again.

"Don't you dare…!" he snarled to himself.

His finger inched closer and closer to the trigger. He wasn't going to fail this mission.

"GUYS‼!"

The assassin's gaze snapped towards the side he watched as Gavin sprinted towards them as fast as possible. Prium hid his body behind a tree and kept on watching. The blonde didn't slow down until he was quite close to Faith and Chopper.

His face red, lungs gasping and the expression if tired on his face. He looked up; they're both ok. They're both fine.

"Are…are you both ok?!" Gavin gasped as he took deep breaths.

"We're fine Gav," answered Faith, "but are you alright?"

The Brit gave a thumbs up, finally he pushed himself up straight.

"The others are worried for you." Gavin stated greatly.

"Really?! I thought it only had been a couple of minutes since we left," Chopper exclaimed in confusion with him tilting his head.

"Sorry we wandered off!" Faith apologised, her hand still connected to Choppers.

"It's fine…you should head back and I'll be there in a minute." Gavin urged as little as he pushed the two away and watched them walk down the same path back to the castle. Finally the both disappeared and Gavin finally relaxed.

His emerald eyes finally darkened and his head twisted to the side.

"I know your there you smegpot." Gavin calmly stated.

Prium quickly appeared from the trees. His baby blue eyes staring intently at the Brit and a gun in his hand. The snow crunching underneath his boots.

"You interrupted what I was going to do." Prium spat, Gavin made no movement.

"Thank god I did." The blonde replied.

Silence fell between the two, both could only stare intently at each other. The world grew darker and darker around them, the heavy snow clouds blocking the sun. The trees neither moved as the wind had stopped.

The assassin lifted his gun up at Gavin, "back off."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and instead shook his head. He could get this guy off there back and nobody would get…except Prium. Gavin watched the gun and saw that it was aimed for his shoulder.

"I thought-"

"Remember I can't kill you but I can injury you and you would just make up a little lie." Prium explained.

Gavin gulped at the thought of horrible pain going through his shoulder and having to think up a way of how the hell he was shot. He didn't move and narrowed his eyes, he was going to finally get this guy.

Crack!

…

Gavin had no time to process the information to what happen but there was blood, he blinked and there was a heavy sound. He opened his eyes to find the assassin on the ground, holding his right arm in pain. Blood began to stain the snow underneath and Gavin could hear his hiss of pain from his voice.

The gun only lay a few feet from him but his emerald eyes finally caught the final piece.

A dead rabbit.

Rather large with fur white snow, long ears, claws and shark like teeth. No pool of blood was underneath the animal but it wasn't even moving or breathing. It was right next to a pine tree. Gavin turned his head to Priums bloody arm and the rabbit.

"Walk away."

Prium lifted his head, his gaze found the same gun that he held only a few minutes ago. Gavin now held the weapon and pointed it straight at him. His eyes full of fury and his arms rapidly shaking, the assassin watched him.

He pushed himself up with his good hand with blood now staining his clothing. Soft gasps escaped his vocal cords and he turned his back. He slowly had his way through the snow; Gavin kept on watching this until he was finally out of sight.

The blonde dropped the gun to his side and gasped. He wiped his eyes with his arm and looked over to the poor animal. Dropping to his knees, he tried to find any signs of life. Nothing…not a heartbeat, breath or even twitch of the poor fuzzy creature.

Gavin shakily picked up the creature. He remembered accidentally killing a rabbit once, it was much worse than it sounded and Gavin could quite remember every single detail of it.

"Hello? blonde guy?"

Gavin quickly froze at the voice and he quickly felt his arms go limp. The dead rabbit fell on the snow, the bloodied snow. The blonde turned his head to see one of the guys from the other group.

Basically or Marcel.

The brunette finally caught up with him but was staring at the scene. His dark chocolate brown eyes widened, Gavin gulped unconsciously.

"I…I-I found it like this!" Gavin meekly spoke as he waved his hands in front of his body and pressed his face into his arm green scarf.

"This is one hell of a crime scene…" Marcel muttered and Gavin felt guilt suddenly come. Guilt…why was he guilty, this wasn't his fault.

"Well the others got worried about and I just passed a pink duo who were going back to the castle," Marcel explained, "actually I think this is your wallet."

The adventure time cosplayer gave a small leather wallet to the Brit. Gavin blinked and quickly opened it, this absolutely not his wallet. His emerald eyes scanned the info and he quickly placed it in his pocket.

"T-This is my w-wallet thanks!" Gavin stammered and Marcel nodded.

"We should be heading back." The brunette added.

Gavin gave a quick glance towards the rabbit and back to Marcel. The blonde gave a nod and both began to follow the path again.

It began to snow again. The heavy white snowflakes fell quickly and fast, already they had covered up the many footprints around them. It had already covered the gun and poor dead rabbit.

88888

This chapter might be a little rushed but I am going to try to make chapters that are easy to pace and make them even better. This chapter does show many things and does give a couple things away.


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome To Japan

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 9: Welcome To Japan

"Why…Why did I agree to this hellish torture?!" Gavin gasped as he finally left the airport bathroom, his knees still weak from how much energy he used to throw up.

"I don't now how idiots like you could forgot something like having air sickness when going on a holiday!" said Alex with almost a sarcastic tone to it.

Gavin could only moan in fatigue. The flight to Japan was exactly eleven hours long and he almost tried to jump out the plane in effort to stop vomiting. Inconveniently, in the middle of the flight, Gavin had happened to remember that he was in a metal tube thousand feet up the air, over the deep, blue ocean.

The group began to quickly march towards their destination.

"You still miss your Aunt, buddy?" Martin questioned, spotting that the young doctor had lagged behind the group (thankfully Faith was holding his hand so he didn't get lost).

"I miss home!" the tiny brunette whined softly, looking utterly depressed.

"We all miss family," Gavin chatted, "family are the people that raised you." He smiled reminiscently as he thought of Geoff, Griffin, Millie and the others back at home, though the light in his eyes left as he remembered other memories.

"My family is back in Corfu," Nepeta added happily, "and although they're all quite meow-nificent they can be a bo-fur."

Silence blossomed in the group as each thought of their family. Memories came flooding back, and each tried not to look at each other. They didn't want to ruin the trip.

"Seto, I hope you can show us around," Faith said as she broke the silence and pulled Chopper along. He seemed to be enjoying a chocolate bar he'd gotten from nowhere.

"Well, the house we're going to is mine and it is a little small, but there are many places to see." Seto explained with one of his rare smiles.

"So that means there must be great memories there," Martin said to Seto, who nodded slowly.

It was then they got their bags and quickly went into a line to leave. The line itself was made by metal rails and was extremely long. The group waited with their bags.

"This is bullshit, why can't they-?!"

Alex was cut off by Seto. "It's standard procedure, Alex."

"Don't you dare cut me off!" growled the Russian, who gave his purple-hooded friend a menacing glare. "Screw this, I'm leaving," Alex angrily barked. The group watched as he threw his luggage to Akura who immediately dropped it and began to open and throwing clothing out of the case itself. He leapt over the railing like a pro and the group watched.

"Alex, the-!"

He had only taken eight steps when ten police officers tackled the Russian to the ground and started quickly listing off things in Japanese. Many people were already watching the scene and were already recording it on their phones.

"The security here is very tight." Seto said calmly, ignoring Martin begging in the background for some of Chopper's chocolate bar and Gavin failing to stop Akura throwing more clothing over people.

"Nice boxers, Alex," Nepeta complimented as she examined one pair of his in her hand and put the other on her head.

"NEPETA‼!"

0000

"Welcome to my home," Seto said as he opened the small metal gate and let them in. The house itself was small and white with two floors. His front garden had its grass looking extremely cut short to the point that you could see the earth, and there were some bushes around. One had white flowers, but those had sadly fallen off and landed on the ground underneath them.

The group followed the brunette up towards his front door. He fiddled around for the keys but finally he opened the door.

They were greeted with the lounge on the left with the kitchen being straight ahead, the stairs on the right and another door. The walls themselves were wooden like the floor itself, a lavender couch, tiny TV, brown coffee table, white carpet and many framed photos hanging up. The kitchen was perfectly square and clean. Tiles, oven, microwave, cupboards, fridge and a large window showing to there garden at the back.

"It looks like trash in here," Akura commented as she looked around, dust literally coated the entire place. Nepeta and Chopper seemed rather energetic and began to run around and explore.

"Sorry, I haven't been here in a while." Seto apologised while looking around himself.

"There four bedrooms up here!" yelled Nepeta.

"Two bathrooms, a storage room and a locked room." Chopper called down as he began to skip down the steps.

"Can I head to the kitchen?" The Raven-haired asked and Seto nodded.

"How are you bloody well gonna get us into four rooms?" questioned the blonde as he set his luggage down next to him.

"Well I wanted to sleep on the couch, then two could share a bed if possible, then two more could share a bed then two people could have free rooms to themselves." Seto explained.

"But that leaves one person left over." The turquoise-eyed woman pointed out as she held a flailing Nepeta in her arms.

Seto blinked at this and slapped his hand against his head with a whack, "rats I didn't think of that."

The Blonde quickly petted the top of his head, "don't beat yourself over such a thing, we can work this out."

The purple hooded boy nodded, a small silence fell between them.

Crash!

"Seto there's no food here…I NEED TO EAT!" yelled Martin.

Chopper quickly slid out of nowhere with Nepeta who both seemed happy to sliding around a dusty house with nothing but socks on there feet. Gavin quickly stared at this extravagant activity and quickly pulled of his sneakers and joined them.

"Well since there is no food here, we could go to the nearby ramen place." Seto suggested as he thumbed towards the door.

"That's sounds good," Faith smiled, "I've never tried any Japanese food before."

"I want to have some!" yelled Nepeta who finally got out of Faiths grasp. Chopper quickly ran down the stairs again with Gavin following him behind. Martin quickly exited the kitchen and everybody waited on Setos next ideas.

The brunette blinked at the sudden eyes on him, "oh…umm….let's go then."

Cheers were heard quickly after which covered his soft voice and the group began to exit the house. Having only been there only five minutes was weird but they left there luggage near the door anyway.

The group quickly began to quickly exit with Seto and Martin behind the group. Martin smiled at this until he spotted a picture on the wall. This picture itself stood out oddly from the others, since the side of it was cracked. He walked over and began to examine the picture.

There was a a woman, man, child and baby in the photo. The man itself wore white clothing that covered most of his body. Wearing a white cloth covering his head, his mouth, a baby white long sleeved shirt, baggy white pants and brown shoes. Having tannish skin, flattish nose, dark brown narrow brown eyes and extremely tall in the picture. A turquoise pendent around his thick neck.

The woman herself was much shorter than the man but had a bright smile though her eyes seemed to be a little red. She was scrawny and thin in figure but her skin was a lovely pale silk colour. Turquoise eyes exactly like Faiths stared straight at the photo even if they were a red. Her brown hair with hung on her left shoulder was in a plait and almost down to the baby in her hands. She wore a dark blue kimono, black shoes and a red pendent around her slender neck.

The child in the middle who seemed about five years old looked quite joyful. They had tannish skin like his father and turquoise eyes like his mother. Dark brown chocolate hair was on his head, a shirt over the long sleeved one underneath, black jeans and red shoes. A large smile stood in the boy's face and Martin could feel genuine happiness drift off the picture.

The final person was the baby in the picture, wrapped in purple fabric and in there mother's arms. It was only there face that was actually revealed, pale skin and a small tuft of brown hair peeking out. Eyes were shut and the baby was sleeping peacefully.

It was one happy family. Martin could only give a sad smile as he stared at the picture more and more, the cracks on the glass didn't spread that much.

"Martin?"

The Bulgarian made a loud noise and turned towards the voice. Stared at his friend in confusion and had almost a quizzical look on his face.

"Why are you still here?" Seto asked again.

Pointing to the picture, the Raven-haired quickly answered, "this picture interested me."

Purple eyes wandered towards the picture and they froze as it caught his eye. For a few seconds, all colour drained from his face and his eyes narrowed. Almost unconsciously.

"There your family aren't they?" Seto nodded to Martin's questioned but his eyes never left the picture.

"Not…not to be rude but where are they now?" Martin questioned, his eyes turned to all the other pictures of the family around the room.

"There dead now." Martin jumped in surprise at the sudden comment and could only stare at his Japanese friend.

"Dead?! Oh my condolences." Martin spoke but Seto just waved it off.

"It's fine."

Both fell silent again, Seto could only awkwardly shuffle his feet while Martin stared in response.

"Why is this picture cracked?" Martin asked pointing towards it.

"Hmm?" Seto looked towards the picture and stared at the cracked glass. Again he didn't move from his place and could only stare.

"I'll fix it later, let's go." Seto acknowledged, the Bulgarian quickly followed behind him but took a look back at the picture. Finally they left the house.

00000

"food poisoning…" Seto grumbled as he heard another horrific wretch from the bathroom. No they didn't get food poisoning from the ramen place but Martin had pointed at a guy selling food on a stick. Of course they bought some and ate it. Bad idea in mind.

Akura, Alex, Nepeta, Gavin, Martin and Chopper had been hit with the bout of it, only after an hour. Seto and Faith had avoided the food themselves (Seto wasn't exactly hungry and Faith was vegetarian). Another wretch was heard throughout the house and Seto pushed his hands into his face.

"I think they is honestly nothing we can do about it right now," Faith spoke with hope, "if there lucky they might get it for only a couple days."

"Well our doctor is just as sick so this honestly doesn't help." Seto negatively pointed out with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

The two fell silent again as they heard more vile sickening sounds echo. Gavin and Chopper had taken Rythians bedroom after a while and Akura with Nepeta took Setos bedroom.

Alex and Martin were the only ones awake.

"I should have know better than to expect a ok day from these guys." The brunette grumbled loudly.

His pink-haired friend butted in, "don't you mean perfect day."

His eyes narrowed at the thought, "with these guys…there is no such thing as a perfect day."

"Ok, but don't blame yourself please." Faith put in as Seto pushed himself up.

"Whatever made you think of that?" Seto asked with almost a dark glare.

Faith fell silent to this and gracefully pushed herself up. She passed Seto only to stop for a slight ruffle of his hair and finally went upstairs.

Seto watched this and looked around. The house was not empty anymore, fourteen years of silence was a long time. The purple-hooded boy looked around, most of the dust was there but had been cleaned off a little by his friends active antics. His hand wrapped around the red pendent on his neck and he stared. He stared into space and fell back into his memories.

"Seto are you alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Seto turned around to see Martin standing only inches away from him. The Bulgarian who had only been vomiting minutes before…actually looked quite heathy. He wasn't pale nor had it looked like he had vomited up, yes he look tired but nothing else.

"I should be asking that." Calmly spoke Seto in a monotone voice.

"I'm fine." Martin answered.

"You have food poisoning." Seto Bluntly stated.

"I've had worse…I dealt with a lot of food poisoning when I was little." Explained the Raven-haired as he adjusted his black sunglasses.

"Ok….I might have a fever but I have dealt with worse." A grin on his face finally calmed Seto down enough.

"Ok, sorry I guess." Seto mumbled.

"Sorry for what? you all this, nobody would have know this unless you have psychic powers or some shit." Martin chuckled.

"My last name is sorcerer." Seto suggested with a slight smile.

Martin ruffled Setos hair and passed by him.

"Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault."

He heard the Bulgarian final walk upstairs. He was finally alone downstairs, no noises meant that Alex had possibly gone to sleep as well. Laying on the couch, Seto stared at the ceiling with on interest.

How could he not blame himself. This was his fault entirely.

0000

Ok, now this is a big jump from Canada to Japan suddenly. I honestly needed to speed up the pace with this and this time it's Setos backstory coming through. More or less, Seto has the literal mindset of blaming himself when a problem doesn't go right. The cannon Seto I think might do the same.

Real Seto, who sadly got kicked out of team crafted and got depression. It must have been hard and in my mind, he must believe that he blames himself. To him it's stuck with him forever and this would only send him deeper into into blaming himself. I know this is sad but this is what I honestly think.

Faith and Martin have noticed this since they know what Seto is like (especially in 'How We Met'. Though they haven't exactly caught on why Seto blames himself in the first place.

I would like to thank all the viewers from different places. This chapter was beta by MikassaHiccupFrost. See you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Gunning It

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 10: Gunning It

A week had passed since they had come to Japan and the group only had a couple more days in the country before they would be going to Russia. Overall, Seto had been a great tour guide and had shown the group around to many places - temples, shops and food shops. Gavin loved it all - the sights, the many pictures taken and the food they ate. Everyone seemed to be having a amazing time.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

This sound resonated throughout the house and Chopper, who was closest to the kitchen, skidded in with panic.

"Martin! Are you ok?" asked the Canadian, spotting the Raven-haired sitting on the kitchen counter with fear and shock. His face was pale white and his arms seemed to be trembling with fear.

With no words he pointed towards the floor; Chopper followed his gaze and finally saw the thing that got Martin screaming. On the floor was an animal, it was alive and well.

A rat.

A huge brown rat with tiny ears, a long pink tail, black eyes, a pointy snout, claw-like hands and scruffy coat. It's head was twisting around but it's gaze kept entirely on Martin, who tried to back as far away as possible. The rat made a loud squeak and Martin yelled again.

"Martin…its just a rat…" trailed off the brunette who bent down and stared at the rodent. Chopper had never seen such a large rat before in his life.

"J-Just get it away!" stammered Martin, who gulped.

"We could destroy it nicely if you want?" Chopper suggested as he tried to reach a hand out for the creature.

The rat stared at Chopper for quite some time before scuttling towards Martin, which lead him to yell for help (actually he screamed at the highest pitch possible on his vocal cords).

"Who the fuck is playing horrible songs?!" Alex yelled angrily as he entered the kitchen with a scowl on his face. He spotted the rat and stared at Martin. "What the fuck is wrong with Martin?" questioned the Russian.

Chopper quickly answered, "He's afraid of the rat."

A snort erupted from Alex, which Martin growled at. "Wow! To think the cool and brave Bulgarain would be afraid of a tiny, lil' rat."

"S-S-Shut up!" Martin sniffled and he moved again to the corner of the kitchen counter.

"I'll get rid of it for you," Alex snickered and he left the kitchen.

Then a large chair from the lounge was quickly thrown in and only smashed against the kitchen window. Martin screamed even louder and this startled the rat, who tried to run back out the kitchen. Alex quickly appeared and blocked the exit; another chair in his hand.

"You're dead, Mr. Rat," Alex smiled before slamming the chair onto the rat who was quite unharmed as it ran back to Martin.

"Chopper, block the entrance!" yelled Alex to which the pink fuzzy hatted doctor nodded and lay his entire body against the entrance. Alex groaned a little but finally went back to smashing the chair whoever the rat was on the floor.

Alexs chair smashing and Martin's high pitch screaming echoed through out the house. The others rushed down and were met with the same scene.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Akura yelled.

"AC believes that someone has purr-haps gone crazy." purred Nepeta as she causally slid down the stairs.

Gavin quickly rushed in and laid eyes stared at the scene. "Wow."

"Umm….is everything alright?" questioned Faith who looked confused at the sudden noise.

"Trying to kill fucking piece of crap rat!" whizzed Alex as he smashed the chair again where the rat was only seconds ago.

"A rat!" Faith shrieked, "don't kill it!"

There pink-haired friend leapt gracefully over Chopper and grabbed Alex by his arms. He dropped his chair and found his body being tightly hugged, his face smoothed against's Faiths chest. His cheek turned a little red but he began to rapidly struggle against her.

"OI Faith let go of me!" he yelled angrily and tried to pushed her away as far as possible. Though Faith had zero muscle in her, the grip she had was like tight chains.

Nepetas cat smile became wider and she licked her lips, "Ac spots the fur-beast."

The rat who was finally happily to not being chased anymore, squeaked in surprise at what seemed to be a giant sized cat pounced near him.

"Mine!" Nepeta roared loudly and all fours began to chase the rat around.

"Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!" screamed the Bulgarain who looked on the merge of fainting.

"Faith let me go!"

"Alex you must never hurt such a sweet creature."

"Ac will capture this creature!"

"I am really comfortable lying here."

Akura and Gavin watched this frantic scene, there eyes not even taking off the rat as it ran around.

"I feel like my life is a vacation." Chirped the blonde in with a smile.

"Gavin…we are on vacation." Pointed his blue-eyed friend out with Gavin nodding in reply.

It was then he leapt over Chopper and rushed over to Martin. He immediately began to talk to Martin while biting his lower lip.

"SHUT UP‼!"

Everyone froze and quickly looked up; Nepeta froze with her olive eyes turning small. The rat was still running but then a shadow had enveloped it.

Crack!

The fridge which had been pulled out of the wall was thrown at the rat and it had seemed to hit it with a crack. Plaster and chunks of wire was out of the wall and already seemed to be falling on top of the freezer.

Everyone in the room had frozen. Martin had shut his mouth, Faith stared in total and utter shock, Alex looked quite confused, Chopper has rolled onto his back in fear, Gavin still was digging his teeth into his bottom lip, Nepeta had her back arched like a cat and Akura looked quite angry.

"D-D-Did you…k-kill him?" whimpered Faith with tears filling up in her turquoise eyes.

Akura blinked and stared at the fridge while Chopper and Nepeta quickly rushed over to Faith.

Squeak!

Squeak!

Eyes turned towards the fridge, Akura, Alex, Chopper, Nepeta and Faith walked over. The rat was squeaking rather loudly with the tip of its tail caught underneath the fridge. It's claws scraping against the kitchen floor.

"Did…did we witness a miracle?" Alex questioned with confusion.

"Nope, more bad luck since it will die now." Nepeta cheered with a disturbed look on Akuras face.

They turned back to the rat who was sadly not under the fridge but now in Faiths hand, her tears gone. Her finger gently rubbing the rats head and soothing it while Chopper checked the tail.

"It might have a broken tail bone." Faith stated as she looked at the animal.

"It's a high possibility." Chopper muttered as he peered in closer.

"A broken tail is not gonna affect it in anyway." Akura huffed

"Still why did you want to harm such a sweet creature." Addressed Faith with a scary tone of voice

The group pointed towards Martin who still looked quite pale and shaken.

"I hate rats…" He grumbled with crossed arms.

"Martin…hate is strong word." Faith mumbled.

"What other could I use for it ok with it, tolerate or dislike?!" quizzed the Bulgarian rather angrily.

"Let's dye it blue! call it Dublish two!" Chopper squeaked. This was meet with utter silence and only the noise of the wind blowing outside.

"I am home…"

Seto blinked as he finally entered his home. The group only at the rat and Chopper while there purple hooded friend stared in surprise at this…scene.

Martin blinked, pushed himself off the counter and ran towards Seto.

"Seto! there gonna keep it!" the raven-haired pressed Seto in a hug and almost squeezed the life out of him.

"Keep what?" the brunette asked and was finally let go by Martin who pointed at the rat but also pointed to the fridge.

"Oh god." Seto groaned with a tired look.

"I went to get food for nothing."

000000

Gavin held his leg in pain as his entire body slid down against the bathroom door. This bathroom was then first floor bathroom. A shiny mirror cabinet with stuff for anything in there, a polished sink underneath, a lava dear towel nearby, a grey floor with red drying mat, a toilet (very sick memories coming to mind) and entirely white walls.

The blonde bit his lower lip and pulled himself up, his elbow propping against the door handle as he did. He limped towards the toilet and finally sat down on the white seat.

Groans of pain escaped his lips and finally he rolled his jeans. It was then he spotted the damage.

A small bullet wound was on his ankle and was already pouring a large amount of blood down it. The red liquid was staining the white socks under his shoes and if kept on going could have possible turned it all red.

He tried to say something but his words were twisted up until they made no sense, oh god this hurts. Gavin remembers tines how Dan talked about other people being shot, people he knew.

Well he finally understood how bad it finally was.

He quickly removed the shoe and sock, throwing them to the side. He would clean up the blood later; a bigger priority was on his mind. Well he felt extremely lightheaded and dizziness began to wrap around his head.

He could feel the liquid dripping down, the burning sensation around the skin where the bullet hit, the cold metal now stuck in there and the horror in his head. The horror of going through the metal detector and bring suddenly questioned as it kept beeping every time he passed.

At least Martin was safe, his friend was safe.

Finally he gulped down the pain and quickly pushed himself up.

"Pain….pain killers." The blonde wheezed out with his accent worn out.

Hand grasping against the cupboard handle and opening it slowly. Only a few pill bottles stood in the mirror cupboard, a razor (very rusty), two toothbrushes, wet wipes in a packet and a few white caps that had been opened.

Gavin snatched up two and read the labels.

Anti-depressants.

He quickly put them back and finally he found pain-killers, a heavy does it seemed to be but Gavin just needed something to null this pain. He swallowed two, feeling them go down his throat with some stick.

Finally he felt calm although the shock was still pumping through his body. Pressing his left hand against his head, he began to pull stuff out of his pocket and finally got to a wallet. He opened it and looked inside.

There was of course Priums photo and details about him, instead he pushed all last that and flicked to a photos on the next page.

It was a photo of a male. Same age possible as him, blonde hair, normal skin colour and disturbingly…almost like a copy of his. His hair was messed up in the same way, he was actually wearing a green scarf and even his nose almost the same (the males was smaller than Gavins) but the only true difference was that he had Priums baby blue eye colour.

When Gavin first found it, he thought that it was a photo copy of him with just blue eyes but even then…why would Prium have this?

He dropped the wallet next to him. That at least helped his thoughts, now it's time to remove the bullet.

Remove the bullet.

0000000

Ok so a lot more happens in this chapter. There are some major things to come in the next two Japanese chapters (well…what I have planned).

I would like to thank the many viewers in the United States, United Kingdom and Mexico. Thank you for all the views.

MikassaHiccupFrost beta this chapter. See you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: stop looking like him

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 11: Stop Looking Like Him.

"Gavin! Are you ok?" Chopper asked with a curious look on his face.

Gavin gave a wide smile and patted the top of Choppers pink fuzzy hat in affection. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Chopper answered, "well…it looked like you were in pain."

Gavin gulped again and bit his lip but he kept his smile and instead took the tiny doctor's arm.

"If I was in pain, I would tell you but there is a more important question…has anyone ever had a cardiac arrest while bring arrested?" The blonde asked as he ran a little faster towards the group up ahead. Chopper blinked at this question and his mind entirely went to it.

It had only been three days since the shooting. Gavin had luckily got the bullet out and thankfully was able to hide it from the others. Each step he took was painful but he was thankfully able to control his emotions. He also didn't have to go anywhere after the…''the rat incident'.

Seto had began calls and quickly trying to find a new fridge which was good. Faith was determined to cure Martin of his rat fear but had quickly found Martin would try in any power to get away in something that was five feet away from him.

Right now Seto was taking them to a bookstore he liked and believed the others enjoyed to.

Many other Japanese people were marching past them at a high-speed pace. Some where business men in suits, students wearing stereotypical school uniforms, mothers with little kids and teenagers in groups. The city was bustling with theses people but particularly cramped. There was enough to to at least feel comfortable and spot of the many shops going to.

While Gavin and Chopper were lagging behind the others were up front.

Seto was leading them Nepeta talking to him.

"But Seto the manga could have had been magnificent." Nepeta squeaked with her delightful cheer.

"It must be really upsetting to be let down," Seto surmised with a calm expression.

Behind them were Akura and Faith.

"Faith, phobias or fears can be really hard to get over," Akura pointed out as her blue hair bounced with her walk.

"It takes time but you can get over something," Faith chatted, "patience is a virtue."

Behind them were Alex and Martin.

"How are you afraid of something so tiny?" Alex snickered.

Martin went bright red. "Well I don't like rats and that's that!" he barked.

Alex could only hide his laughter while Martin grumbled in embarrassment and anger.

Gavin smiled as he watched and gripped his hand tighter onto Choppers arm. They tiny doctor was able to keep up with him and smiled all the same. Eyes wandered about with curiosity, most things were quite new and amazing. Gavin took a few deep breathes and kept on going.

"Here's the shop," Seto announced and a large sign in Japanese was on it.

"Don't worry, they also have English books here," the hooded male added and quickly everyone rushed in. Gavin let go of Choppers arm.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked the tiny brunette.

"Just need some air, I'll be there in a minute," The Brit replied.

Chopper gave a quick glance over and finally entered the bookshop with the rest of his friends. Gavin smiled and finally began to limp over to the alleyway next to the bookshop. The air was becoming a little cooler and already many people were tugging at there coats.

Gavin leaned against the wall and watched the night sky over head. It was extremely black except for the moon which was shining down and making the air quite nippy. Pulling his green scarf up, he nuzzles into it and felt the smells coming back. His entire body relaxed at this and opened his emerald eyes to the concrete floor.

Click!

"Don't move," whispered that very same voice.

Gavin felt shivers run up and down his spine but still was able to keep his calm and natural expression. His emerald eyes moved to the right and saw Prium. Dread filled his stomach and stress rose through his body.

"Follow me," the blue-eyed assassin ordered.

Gavin clearly remembered that his parents told the assassin to leave him alive, but he didn't want to be shot a second time and quickly followed the assassin down the alleyway. The gun still pressing into his shoulder, the cold metal and the finger very close to the trigger. The air which was now cold, felt like ice to the blonde.

Finally they stopped. Gavin couldn't hear people chatting nor cars draining alone, it was just himself and a assassin.

Prium finally backed away a little and lifted his gun.

"Give it back." The assassin ordered, the usual stoic expression he had was now replaced with hidden anger.

Gavin fell silent.

"Give it back!" Prium snarled and this time took a big step forward.

Gavin finally reached for his pockets and quickly pulled out the item, the leather wallet.

"Throw it towards me," the blue-eyed man hissed and Gavin threw it to Priums feet, he bent down yet with eyes still on the Brit. The gun still pointed at his chest. He stood back up and opened the wallet; one hand it must have been difficult to search it.

Finally Prium had found what he was looking for and only for five seconds did his lips curl into a smile. Though that quickly left and he turned around.

"Who's the boy in the photo?" The Brit blurted out with his accent showing.

Wrong move.

The assassin froze, his hands slowly reaching for his pockets but stopping. Instead he turned his head around and stared Gavin. Eyebrows bent down and his baby blue eyes filled with fury, he took out his gun again. Fully faced Gavin this time and pointed.

"Nothing. It was nobody." the brunette answered with his voice very cold and even more gruff.

This time, Gavin shook his head. "T-they look almost like me…like a clone."

"He's nothing like you!" this outburst made the blonde whimper in response but no other sound afterwards. He opened his eyes and Prium was back to his cold expression.

"B-B-But…" Gavin whimpered.

Prium snarled in response, "do you want your friends to die."

The Brit shut his mouth at this and watched as the assassin began to slowly walk away. He swallowed and felt more questions buzz into his head. More and more came in until it was brimming.

Gavin had to say something at least.

He couldn't leave it here.

Sure he was an assassin but even then.

Finally he found his voice.

"Please! Why does he look like me!"

Gavin had his eyes closed as he did this and waited. A sound of some kind or any type of response; just something.

Crack!

A cracking sound echoed out and he opened his eyes just a mil-metre. There was another person in front of him, he blocked his view and a quite a little bit taller.

Gavin blinked but then spotted an unusual feature about this stranger.

Green hair.

It was then the stranger moved to the side which revealed Prium, a look of shock on his face but he walked back a couple of paces. Gavin leaned over to stare at the stranger, he almost seemed quite familiar.

"Bloody hell your Choppers friend Zoro!" Gavin screeched quite loudly.

Zoro blinked and turned to Gavin.

Green hair, square jaw, tannish skin, narrow eyes, dangerous look, white shirt, green belt, black trousers and black boots. He had folded his arms and gave a low grunt.

"Your Choppers friend." He spoke gruffly.

"…at least remember the name of the person who's house you broke into." Gavin whined.

"Why should I?," Zoro questioned, "I do it too many times with Luffy."

"What!" The blonde squeaked.

It was then that Zoros lifted his left arm up, bent at the elbow. Gavin wanted to ask until he watched as a boot smashed against it, it didn't move. Prium who had seen his chance tried to kick Zoro or rather aim for the side of his skull.

He had thankfully defended himself.

Gavin only then noticed the gun in the assassins hand.

The gun went off with a loud bang and Zoro dodged it quickly, his his entire body leaning to the left and the bullet went up and hit a chimney.

This was another chance and Zoro quickly took a swing as he leaned back into aim, Prium made a sound and quickly blocked with both his arms.

This defence worked but the gun instead left his hands from the force of the blow and hit the brick wall at the side.

Both jumped back and looked.

"If only I had my swords here then this would be a lot easier." Zoro grunted and Gavin stared with his mouth wide open and irises tiny.

"Was that a gunshot?!"

Gavin and Zoro turned there heads to see people quickly running down the alleyway, Gavin snapped his head back to Prium.

Sadly the assassin was already gone.

"Is everything alright?" twisting there heads back, they Martin who looked quite concerned.

"Yea…just a mugger." Gavin finally answered, Zoro gave no reaction to this.

Seconds later the group finally appeared, Chopper tried to see if anything was wrong but Gavin quickly pointed out Zoro.

The Canadian squeed happily "ZORO!".

Rushing over and jumping into his green-haired friend arms. Zoro smirked a little and quickly petted the top of his pink top hat.

"Why are you here? where are the others?" Chopper asked with a jump.

"Luffy wanted to come to Japan with the others and reason I am here is…"

"I got lost." Zoro answered.

The group looked quite confused while Chopper narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Of course you did."

More footsteps quickly echoed down the alley way and everyone turned around again. It was a policeman, tallish with thin face and black face. White skin with brown eyes, he seemed very nervous and a hint confused.

"Subete ga Koko de daijõbudesuka?" He asked.

"Crap he speaking Japanese." Akura muttered.

"What did you except?!" Alex snorted, "Mexican."

Another fight broke out between the two while Chopper still clung onto Zoros leg. The green-haired man tried to shake him off but had no luck. The air was getting a little chiller.

"Uh…Subete ga daijbudeshou ka?" He asked again.

Zoro gave up and marched over, "Subete ga yakuin, Kekkōdesu."

The officer calmed down a little but the threading look Zoro was giving him was quite scary.

"Where's Seto?" Martin asked as he looked around.

No sign of there purple hooded friend.

Nepeta wasn't here either.

00000

Hello again so in Chapter they meet Zoro (who did met in How we met but not much). This chapter is a starter for the next one in which will involve a lot of sadness. The straw-hat pirates are here but I am not sure if I'll be able to fit them for long enough.

Also I used google translate for the Japanese so I am not entirely sure if it's right.

Subete ga Koko de daijõbudesuka? - is everything alright here.

Uh…Subete ga daijbudeshou ka? - umm…is everything ok?

Subete ga yakuin, Kekkōdesu - everything is fine officer.

I would like to thank the reviewers 'Ilovethissomuch' (who I believe is still a sobbing mess of feels on tumblr right now), 'Yikester' (thanks for the fav/follow and MikassaHiccupFrost says hi) and Boom-Ducks15 (I wish I could go to Canada).

MikassaHiccupFrost will forever be the beta to this story. I am just a kola with knotgrass.


	13. Chapter 12: Monsters Can't Have Friends

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain

Chapter 12: Monsters Never Have Friends

The world around them was getting darker and darker, although the moon was out and the many lights around them were blinking and flashing in the dark. The group had rushed out of the alleyway (with Zoro) and were searching the crowd.

"Seto! Nepeta!" Gavin called out to the crowd, but heard nothing.

Faith, being the second tallest of the group, was looking through the thick crowd but saw no sign of a blue cat hat or a purple-hooded boy. Nothing.

The others tried to call out, their voices clearly heard over the crowds noise, but still nothing.

"I'll try calling her," Faith suggested and quickly began to ring Nepeta number. It kept on ringing and ringing, but there was still no reply. Faith kept on calling as she followed the others and looked through the crowd.

"Maybe they went back home?" Alex suggested.

"But why would they do that?" Martin asked with desperation, no answer could come to that question yet.

"The phone keeps going to voice-mail," their turquoise-eyed friend whimpered sadly.

"Maybe they got lost?" Zoro put in.

"Don't make jokes, Zoro!" Chopper butted in.

Zoro grumbled under his breath.

"Let's ask people if they've seen them," Akura said as she looked around the large crowd.

"Most of them are Japanese aren't they? None of us speak that language," Martin said putting a damper to Akuras plan.

"We have Zoro," Chopper hopefully squeaked, and his green-haired friend nodded.

"No, they bloody well might be in danger and asking so many people in little time is not enough," Gavin stated with a tone of firmness to it.

"Then what do we do?!" Akura yelled and nobody said anything. They all thought hard, but no idea came up. They needed something right now.

"The only other option is Seto's home," pointed out Chopper.

"But what if-"

"How about you guys go there and I search around," Zoro grumbled, earning himself a mild glare from Alex.

"Really?!" Gavin exclaimed.

"I could get my gang to help when I find them." Zoro added and the group nodded.

The group nodded all together and Zoro began to run down the same alleyway as before, the group began to sprint in the direction of Setos home. It was rather hard as they went through the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Was Seto ok?

They all hoped nothing horrible had happened.

00000

"Big Brother…I am killer."

His older brother held his hand tightly as the police finally stopped asking them questions. Although it was sunny, the air had become quite chilly and already goosebumps were on both of the boys arms.

The garden was looking as lovely as it was usually. The bushes filled with flowers, the grass looking healthy, a few tennis balls though the many police officers looking around made it feel less…less homely.

Rythian held his little brothers hand tightly, everything had gone so wrong. Seto had the blood thankfully cleaned off him before they called the police. He had also wiped the knife of any prints (Seto did say he held it) and began to tell Seto what story to say.

"You didn't mean it," the turquoise-eyed brother gently comforted, "I know and I believe you."

"But…but I ruined our lives." That sentence was barely whispered out, Seto was only a mess of sobbing tears. Now he barely showed any emotion except some tears.

His purple eyes were dull with barely any light, they were bloodshot and his nose was just as red. Rythian had tried to hug his little brother but found each time Seto would back away in response.

"Rythian I am what I am," the brunette pointed out, "This is entirely my fault…I-I-I am all to blame here."

"Please…please stop saying that." Rythian whimpered…Seto had changed. His little brother wasn't childish or cheerful but not broken and cold.

"Please stop blaming yourself." The turquoise-eyed brother sniffled, the turquoise pendent around his neck glimmered in the light.

Seto said nothing and his eyes wandered towards his feet. A cloud passed over the sun, more policemen excited the house and many passerby and neighbours were staring.

It was then that Rythian leaned close to Seto.

"I'll always protect you." Rythian whispered into his ear, pulled back and used his free hand to hold the pendent. His dad's pendent.

Seto fell silent but held up his red pendent in response. He had no smile nor did the light come back in his purple eyes. Mothers pendent.

"I'll…I'll make sure your at your best then." Seto meekly replied.

Both weren't smiling but they seemed a little but more tightly confident.

"A promise." Both said to each other, then watching the body bags bring rolled out. The two were then brought to a police car, Seto looked back. That would be the last time he ever sees his home.

Both brothers intended to keep there promises.

Both only ever broke it once.

Friends…who needs them?

"SETO!"

The male finally snapped out of his flashback and blinked, his mind coming back to reality. Everything felt…felt weird. It was fuzzy and numb. He looked to see Nepeta, her usual cat smile gone with a look of weariness and terror.

"N-Nepeta." Seto wheezed out, all energy had left him.

He was back at home but how?

"Seto are you alright?" Nepeta asked as the brunette finally noticed that her hands were on his shoulders.

"I am fine." It was said to quickly and without thought.

Nepeta blinked and let go of his shoulders, both stared at each other. Nepeta's olive eyes were with worry doubt while Seto's purple eyes had no light but instead filled with fear. Raw fear.

"Seto…catn't you tell me what happened with the police officer?" the messy haired cat-girl asked.

Poilce officer? his mind was then hit with memories. Gavin hadn't come in…he went outside to check on him with Nepeta…a police officer came up to him and started talking. It…the memories came back and he remembers running, running away.

Running as far away as possible…he needed to run. That police officer…he…he would just question him. Question him until he found out.

"I…I guess…I just needed to get away." Seto shakily replied, this was not going to plan.

Nepeta narrowed her eyes with her face scrunching up a little, her fingers tightening around his shoulders.

"Why?" Nepeta asked.

Nothing.

Seto found nothing to say, no excuse, no words or even a single idea yo come up with. Seto Sorcerer…the killer…the stoic…the smart-guy. Nothing he could say, not even a single lie.

He gulped again but then noticed something.

Something he should have noticed a while back.

Yes, he was in his home. He was back in the same old house he lived in with his family; then how was he in the kitchen.

His eyes wandered to the same spot over the side, the tiles that were now clean. They would have been bloody and covered by a cold dead body.

A human life…no two human lives he took.

He fucked up.

He was a murderer, a killer and worse.

He ripped his and his brothers family life to shreds, he ripped it onto tiny little pieces. Now he was in the same room that he avoided for so long.

"I…am…" Seto whimpered out.

A knife.

"I…"

A red bloodied knife.

"Really I am-"

His hands soaked in red blood.

"I'm not fine." He squeaked out with choked sobs, Nepeta stared in shock as the her usual stoic friend became a weeping mess. Tears were already running down his face and he quickly leaned down. The olive-eyed girl found herself unsure of what todo.

"Seto…Seto what…"

Finally Nepeta found his arms around her; in a tight hug. He barely gave physical contact…barely gave any physical contact. Nepeta began to gently rub her hand up and down his back, he sob getting louder and louder.

His body was shaking a a tree in a hurricane, the louder his sobs were the more he violently shook. He felt very cold and Nepeta wondered if it was from the chilly night air or his own body heat. More sobs came out and her hand began to gently ruffle his hair.

"I…I killed them…" Seto sobbed as his fingers dug hard into her sides.

"Seto? w-what do you mean?" Nepeta questioned.

"The knife…the blood…my brother…t-there's…t-there's…"

"I KILLED PARENTS‼!" a wretched scream finally came from the brunette, he felt Nepetas arms slip from shock. Seto couldn't sob anymore, there was no more to say.

He finally came out with the truth and it was in front if Nepeta.

"Guys."

Seto looked up a little and spotted the door open wide. The group were standing there, shock plastered all on there faces. Did they hear him scream the truth or was it seeing the ever-so-stoic-Seto a horrible crying mess.

Finally it was all too much and he passed out.

000000

His eyes hurt when he woke up, they stung like hell and his vision was rather fuzzy. Finally he opened his eyes to not be met with the cold kitchen floor like he expected but the white Ceiling. It was this his body fully snapped up and he realised that he was in a bedroom.

His own bedroom.

Left like it was only years ago when the police finally escorted him from his home to the orphanage with his brother.

The room itself had the curtains wide open to revel the garden outside, still it looked like a broken disgusting mess.

"Should have come back here…maybe sort out this problem." Seto mumbled to himself.

He looked around to see the same dusty wardrobe probably still filled with his clothing, his old bed with the green covers, some books still lying about, a couple of stuffed toys, the same white carpet, the same pillows strewn about the floor. Everything was the same but had changed as well.

Quickly he pushed himself out of bed but found himself to only collapse back onto it again.

He was tired…really tired. The earlier memories that floated back in his head, the truth and friends.

'I lost them again…I lost a second group of friends.' the purple-eyed male thought to himself, he should have expected it. He messed up…like he always did.

Another hefty push and he was on his feet.

He moved to the door slowly, his entire body ached with soreness and each memory that flashed through his head was too much. It was all too much. He fiddled with the door until he finally opened it, his eyes peeked through the crack. From this angle he couldn't see downstairs and the fact all the lights had been switched off didn't help.

He opened it wide and shuffled out.

"Bathroom." He whispered to himself and shuffled down the hall to the left, until a soft sound from downstairs quickly froze his body.

He eyes snapped towards the stairs and he tip-topped over. He couldn't see a shadow but there were done lumps on the couch. He slowly moved down the stairs and crept for a closer look.

It was his friends.

Each one on the couch in what seemed to be uncomfortable positions. Gavin was half hanging out on the floor, Nepeta wasn't curled up in her normal cat sleeping position, Alex was actually sleeping on the floor, Akura was also hanging off the couch (oddly enough quite close to Alex), Faith had her head leaning sideways with her hair and Chopper was sleeping the right-side up.

All were wearing the clothes they normally wore and each were breathing quite softly.

"…then that means." Before Seto had time to realise who was missing, someone placed there hand on there head. Seto backed away quickly and looked surprised, Martin stood there with sunglasses on top of head.

He looked quite tense and his sunglasses off was already enough to make the brunette suspicious.

He had never taken off his sunglasses, it was then Seto finally saw his eye colour since he meet the Bulgarian. A bright orange, it was quite colour but it was so tired and blood shot that Seto felt even more tired.

Quickly the Bulgarian walked over with a soft smile and placed his hand back on Setos head.

"How are you feeling?" the Raven-haired asked.

Seto fell silent for a minute before answering, "Tired…sore…upset." The list could go on.

"Today has been tiring." Martin said.

"You guys didn't leave." The brunette stated.

"We're not leaving." Martin replied.

"I…I killed my parents." Seto bluntly said and squeezed his hand into a fist.

Martin fell silent and slowly wrapped his arms around Seto, then placing him into a soft hug.

"Your gonna have to explain what happened in the morning, I understand that you want to tell us now and get it over with but everyone needs to rest." The orange-eyed male explained.

"You…you didn't leave me…" The brunette mumbled.

"Friends don't leave friends, especially if there hurt." Answered the Bulgarian.

Seto felt more memories come back, that of his old friends who implied the same thing to him. It hurt worse than being stabbed.

"I…my friends hurt me."

"Must have been been friends then." Martin stared.

"I am not do sure anymore." The brunette mumbled.

Both fell silent again and Martin realised him from his hug.

"So I explain the morning…then you'll leave?" questioned Seto, feeling much more awake. Martin gave a loud yawn.

"We're not leaving." Firmly stated the Bulgarian with his accent heavily showing through.

The brunette gave up and leaned to the side. Nothing was making sense anymore,not hey we're gonna leave him. He was a monster.

Monsters shouldn't have friends.

"I'm going to bed." Mumbled Seto finally and began to wander towards the stairs.

"Can I come up later?" Martin asked.

"Your gonna be leaving in the morning so you can do what ever the hell you want." Seto snapped back softly, Martin opened his mouth and shut it again.

"There's a reason why they look so weird right now in there sleeping positions." Martin began and Seto gazed over.

"Why's that?"

"When you passed out," the orange-eyed male explained as he began to undo his tie, "they had no clue idea what to do and we all began to freak out. Realising you might be sleeping for a long time we wanted to stay up as long as possible."

Finally removing his orange and yellow checkered tie he placed on the couch, "of course they began to grow sleepy yet worried and passed out from do much stress, worry and lack of energy."

For only a couple of seconds Seto gazed back towards the group, remembering how they were askers in the van called Dublish. All together as friends.

It was then he went back upstairs with Martin following right behind him.

00000

I researched a lot for this chapter. Not sure if I got it all in character and made sure it would be as accurate as possible if it happened in real life. If it wasn't then I am sorry. Emotional breakdowns, Seto and everything else.

I would like to thank the views from Canada, U.K. and America. Thank you all and the beta will always be MikassaHiccupFrost. See you next Chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: explanations

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain

Chapter 13: Explanations.

01:00 am

Setos eyes kept a watch on the clock. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the only light in the entire room was his watch.

01:02 am

He had been like this for a whil, but finally his thoughts were steady and emotions were in check. The brunette had many choices, but he felt quite confused on which one to chose.

01:03 am.

"I need some food," Seto whispered to himself. He pushed himself out of bed lightly and saw Martin's body. He wasn't dead but after immediately entered his room, he collapsed straight onto the floor and snoozed away.

Seto had tried to at least pick him up and pull him onto the bed but he was sadly much heavier than the brunette expected and each time he did, Seto realised he might wake Martin up. So he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and placed them on Martin.

He slowly leaned over and finally got over him, he opened his door and began to descend downstairs. He felt the cold wooden banister against his fingers and could make out most shapes around the room.

His…friends were still on the couch, still in the exact same positions and were snoozing peacefully away. Seto tip-toed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, the brunette felt shaken to do this but decided that he at least needed to do this.

He stepped into the kitchen and felt the memories waver back, a slight headache dulled in his head and everything felt much less worse than expected. He hadn't lost it again and the emotional a also felt quite dull.

The purple-eyed male hadn't been able to by another fridge after Akura ripped it out of the wall and used it as a mouse weapon. He walked past it and began to search through the cupboards slowly. It was then he found a small packet of what he was looking for.

He took it down and carefully inspected it.

A small packet of biscuits.

He gently leaned against the counter as quietly opened the packet and began to nibble on the first one. His eyes firmly locked into the garden with no other movement. Each muscle in his body felt weak but was still holding on strong.

"I can't run away since they would look for me…lying to their faces is no option either but…" Seto mumbled to himself and sighed at the end. Then again they were going to abandon him like they did.

"I should just face up to it, my fault so I need to stay." The brunette mumbled to himself as he finally finished the first biscuit. "Even if history repeats itself."

000000

When Gavin finally opened his eyes; he was first met to the world being upside down. He groaned and shook his head slightly. The world was indeed upside down, he blinked and gave a yawn.

His view was plainly into the kitchen.

He could…could make out a figure leaning against the counter.

"Seto!" the blonde blurted out loudly with a large smile on his face, it was then that he fell with a painful thump onto the floor. His head and top of his back meeting the wooden floor and his legs hanging over him.

"Bugger," the emerald-eyed Brit mumbled to himself and he swung himself onto his side, his body feeling the cold floor underneath. Finally he got up and gleefully ran to the kitchen with arms wide open.

He quickly put the brunette in a hug and Seto froze at this. The blonde smiled but quickly let go, Seto stared into Gavin's emerald eyes with…hesitation or fear. Either one possibly.

"Hey Seto," the blonde chuckled lightly, but the expression on Seto's pale face still stood strong. Finally he went back to stoic self and stared at the ground.

"Would you like some breakfast?" the purple-eyed male asked, his arms folded and body leaning against the kitchen counter. Gavin gulped.

"Nah, not really that hungry…are you alright being…here?" Gavin asked.

Seto gave no real answer, "I can live with it."

Gavin blinked, "so…it's like a…well living in the kitchen would be weird."

Seto gave no sound, facial expression and not even a movement. He stood horribly still, like a statue.

Finally the blonde gave a tired sigh, "you still remember last night?"

Seto nodded without hesitation.

"Do you-"

"No."

The Brit could only stare at his friend, he looked do tired and scared. Already everything was going poorly for him and Gavin had the feeling that this situation would get ten times worse. He gulped and shuffled his feet but finally opened his arms.

"If you want to talk about it-"

"Leave me alone!" Seto snapped, Gavin blinked and shook his head.

"Seto, we want to help you and saying nothing isn't bloody going to help," his emerald-eyed friend spoke as he got closer. Seto pulled his hood over his head and stared at the ground silently.

"We've put the pieces together but we need you to explain the situation." Gavin continued.

"What's the point?" asked Seto.

The blonde finally narrowed his eyes, "the point?! the point is that you need help and we need to understand. If we don't understand anything then how can we help you!"

Standing his ground, Seto gave a noise what seemed to be a harsh growl "did I ask guys go even pry into my past."

"We didn't even think of doing that, we just want you to be happy?! Happy?! is that too much to ask?!" Gavin exclaimed as his voice raised higher and accent grew more prominent.

"Well I am sorry that I can't be happy. It's rather hard being happy when everything around you collapses into nothing but dust!" Seto spat in anger, Gavin saw his purple eyes had grown tiny and each fist was clenched and shaking. Gavin had never seen anger on Seto. Ever.

Gavin could only stammer, "T-Then please t-tell us the problem is s-so that we can fix it."

Before the blonde could react, his lower body was slammed against the kitchen counter. He felt pain go through but it was ten times worse with his still healing ankle. He gritted his teeth and head into the counter. He opened his eyes and they turned tiny.

Purple shadowy eyes stared back. No light but instead pure darkness, the shadows underneath his eyes and the way the light shone made Gavin think of the first stereotype come to mind.

A murderer.

Then again he was his friend. Seto inhaled in deeply and lifted his head a little more.

"My past is full of the mistakes I made and the many walls that stood in my way. I've handled them for so many years that…that I've always kept everything to myself and never let anything go. So I will tell you thing that is my right now." Seto talked with his voice do soft and smooth yet with that expression.

"You guys. You are the problem. So do me a favour - stop being a friend to me and leave."

Gavin blinked and he looked over Setos head. He stared for only a few seconds before finally letting his arms became limp and hanging head. His scarf was still dangling softly. The sun was already out of a cloud and shining through the window; onto the tiles and on them. Only Gavins shadow covered Seto. A soft smell of lavender was in the air and a gentle heat also touched everyone.

"Fine," the Brit breathed, "I give up."

Seto let go of Gavins t-shirt and stared, he blinked but got back to his stoic expression like a flash. His body became mostly limp and his eyes became dull but not cracked.

The eyes then light back up as two arms wrapped around him. Seto felt his face press againsts Gavins shoulder and feel how soft it was. A scent of cats, fresh green grass and tea hit his nostrils and he felt his back relax.

"I am giving up on the argument." The blonde stated with a smile.

"I am not…no we are never giving up on you." Gavin stated.

Seto blinked as his tears welled up and he clutched onto Gavin shirt. His back still pressed against the cupboard, they both slid down until they sat on the kitchen floor. Seto gave no noise or any indication of crying (except the wet feeling on his shoulder). The brunette had no intention of letting go and the blonde kept on letting him hug.

He looked up to see the group still standing there, all awake and alert. Gavin just gave one of his cheery smiles and finally they joined in. Seto felt more arms and hugs with the body warmth as well. He just nuzzled in and felt each tear leak out.

The sunlight still shining on the kitchen tiles.

No body on the floor.

No blood.

Nothing wrong.

000000

It had been exactly another week since the incident.

The group were at the airport and finally going off to there next destination, Russia. While the week they spent was mostly being inside and trying to be helpful, they did visit Choppers friends who were also in the city as well.

Gavin took a deep breath in and smiled, slowly walking through the airport over to the plane. His eyes darted about and made sure the group was close together. Nepeta, Martin and Chopper were talking to each other. Nepeta seemed to be going on about wild romantic story with the tiny doctor listening carefully and Martin chuckling. Though Gavin also knew that Martin wanted to keep an eye on his best friend, Seto was walking at the back of the group with Akura accompanying him.

The blue-haired woman narrowing her eyes but visibly relaxed. Seto was smiling, off yes but there friend had grown more relaxed and comfortable. More emotion was showing and he began to show affection through hugs. He did though revert to this stoic expression but Gavin was seeking that change.

Faith was happy enough to walk behind him with Alex, her pink bouncing with each step she took.

"You good?" the blonde asked as Alex had been grumbling through the entire trip.

The brunette sighed, "not really since we're going to Russia your gonna have to meet my shit family."

"So, we can bloody well handle it." Gavin smirked but Alex only snorted at this.

"I hate them and they hate me. My fathers an assholes, my brothers an assholes, there all assholes…your an asshole." His red-eyed friend insulted.

"I am not an asshole…I am a butt." Gavin clarified with himself looking up to the ceiling.

"Still…there is one thing I am happy about which is your gonna meet one of my friend, they he stuck around I mean." Alex mumbled.

"You never know, it might be like Dublish." Gavin chucked with Alex smiling back.

"Yeah, there really cool but also pretty sweet." Gavin fell silent, Alex rarely ever complimented someone ever; so who ever this person was must really have done something great.

"So how long in the flight?" the blonde asked.

"11 hours."

Gavin stop and quickly turned around again, the group turned around to watch him go.

"I'll catch you guys in Russia," Gavin yelled, "I'm walking."

90000000

Here is the final chapter for Japan. I wasn't sure if Seto would fully revel his backstory but I decided to go against it. His friends realised it would take time for him to even say anything about his past and they need to be patient. A friend wanted to say something to you then sometimes you got to be patient.

Also Setos development. My beta said is was highly possible that Seto might become a sue and that is my worst nightmare. I've decided to go a little deeper with his character like how he is opening up a lot more and even then things got worse for him after his parents death. No joke.

Seto does have some self-loathing in him but it's not that usually seen and even then he is still quite anxious about this friendship. He's still not entirely reassured that it would not become like Team Crafted did.

Also Gavin walks to Russia.

This was beta by MikassaHiccupFrost and I am a kola. See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome To Russia

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain

Chapter 14: Welcome to Russia

"Welcome to where I live bitches!" Alex yelled loudly, with arms spread wide open. A few people stared in shock or horror but many others didn't care. Of the course his friends did, as they stared in almost utter confusion.

"Well I guess we'll start going then." The Russian snickered happily and began to jog up ahead, making Gavin gave a relaxed-smile. Alex seemed so happy compared to his grumpy and mean ways. Maybe going back to his home, felt more comfortable with him.

The group quickly caught up with him, finally walking beside him.

The airport was much larger than expected and what seemed to be hundreds of people walking around. Some were hunched over, and others wore thick coats.

"So shit-face, where are we staying?" his blue-haired rival asked with a short glare to the Russian.

"Shut up bitch, we're actually going to hotel since my home…it's really small and rarely ever in good condition." Alex muttered as his walk increased in speed.

"Oh…is it ok then?" Faith asked.

"It's ok when it's summer but when it's winter…it's like living in frozen sewage water." The mechanic hissed. Thoughts of a disgusting wooden shack came into there heads and the thoughts of Alex living in such conditions became shaken.

"What about your family Al?" asked Gavin in curiosity.

"Where did that shit nickname came from?" Alex grumbled, though he didn't look too upset. "Well, my father is Pa who is now…80 I think, Ioann is the oldest who is the biggest bastard to ever grace the planet earth, Artyom who is a blind dog, Timur who is…ok and finally me."

"What about your mother?" Nepeta asked.

"Died giving birth to me." The stated was smoothly said and the group froze in place. Alex blinked and turned around in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, slowly walking back. Gavin's eyes darted around the group and everyone else.

"M- our condolences Alex," Seto mumbled with a shy look.

"It's fine, it happened and nobody could honestly stop it," Alex said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's go to the hotel and so I can show you stuff on the way." There red-eyed friend smirked and the groups pace increased. Gavin's body was tensed up, so many people and Alex cool and calm demeanour was…quite unnerving.

Gavin watched Alex as he looked around as well, he needed to keep an eye out. It was then he felt someone grab his hand and he looked down. Chopper held onto his hand like a little kid but a look if concern and fear on his face.

"What's wrong buddy?" the blonde asked.

The Canadian gave a small gulp. "Do… Do you think that Alex isn't telling us something?"

He looked back at Alex who was still leading up ahead and back to Chopper. He began to think about Alexs words in general…maybe something was going on.

"Not bloody well sure." Gavin mumbled.

"I think as long as we don't faff anything up," the Brit cheerfully spoke, "we'll be alright."

He gave a glance back to Seto who was still smiling softly to himself, posture relaxed.

"Question….do rich people smell good?"

000000

The hotel they went to was a typically normal Russian hotel (well this was the first Russian hotel Gavin had ever seen. It was prim and proper with a theme colour of honey yellow and burgundy. The blonde was curious enough to wander away from reception to get a better look around but Akura quickly dragged him back.

They were given there hotel number and quickly they went to there rooms. Since there was eight, they chose rooms with three beds (that was the limit of the number of beds in the hotel). Gavin, Martin and Alex were in one room. Faith, Akura and Nepeta was in the next. Finally Seto and Chopper were in the third room. Already most had unpacked and all were in the forest room.

"I'm bored." Gavin whined, his upper body and head on the carpet floor while his lower body was on the bed. His scarf covered half of his face.

"Fuck off then." Alex snorted as he tried to swing his fist as Akura again only for the blue-haired rival to dodge with ease. She tried kick back but found Alex dodged just as well.

"Sweet dodge Al!" Nepeta cheered with a snarl from Akura.

The group sat on the bed as they watched the two try and fight each other. One of those fights where they couldn't damage anything around them, they hadn't destroyed any item in the first five minutes of the match.

"But still…" Gavin whined, "there's so much time right now!"

"Quite whining!" Akura hissed as he foot aimed for the red-eyed Russians side but he stepped back, catching her off balance.

The Brit fell onto the light honey coloured carpet with a soft thud, rolling over onto his side and finally himself sitting down and body leaning against the bed. It's cream-white sheets were quite clean and a lovely smell of soft sweet candy was around the room. The group on the bed were still staring at the training-fight.

Faith was covering her eyes with worry, Chopper was staring for every detail, Martin with Nepeta were the cheering team (not choosing sides) and Seto was sleeping softly.

"What about your friend Alex?" emerald-eyed Brit blurted out.

Boof‼!

The group watched as there Russian friend was slammed against the white hotel room wall; sliding down and laying on the floor.

"Call a doctor! call a doctor!" Chopper screamed as he rushed over to Alex and quickly checked his pulse, "wait…I am a doctor!"

"GGGGGGGOOOAAaALLLL!" Nepeta yelled with fists in the air, Martin burst into laughter and fell onto his back. Landing on Seto who didn't even wake up and still slept away peacefully. Akura lifted both middle fingers up and began to wave them about in victory.

"Alex….are you ok?" Faith whimpered and the Russian opened his eyes and held his head. Chopper still looking for any injuries.

"Fuck that bitch." Alex snarled but didn't move or even lift a finger.

"So…what about your friend?" asked Gavin again, this time on his feet and a sparkle in his eyes.

"You mean them…no sure." Alex mumbled.

Martin who finally had stopped his laughter finally spoke, "weren't you determined to see them?"

"True," there mechanic sighed, "but they might have moved away or even might have had a adventure somewhere else."

"Adventure?" asked there cat-girl friend with more interest to the conversation.

"When we were children we liked to go on adventures together, they had a lot of time on there hands and I hated home so we wandered about." Alex explained and finally got up, his hand on Choppers pink top hat.

"So? There a high chance they might be still there." Gavin retorted with a large smile, the mechanic gave a shrug.

"Where do they live?" Faith asked.

"From the hotel here they lived in a large forest left to the hotel. Here it would take two hours…do you really want to meet them right now?" Alex asked with nods and yes in response. The Russian mumbled all quickly began to follow Alex to the door.

"Still won that fight." Akura muttered.

000000

Taking a taxi took about a couple minutes of the quest but nobody really minded. The walking bit was a bit of a problem, they had to stop suddenly and all got out. Following Alex with no words as he navigated the city what seemed to be hours. In fact one hour did pass as they walked around stinking alleyways, people grumbling as the walked past the group with stares and Alex mumbling to himself.

Finally they made it past most of the city but we're now in a poverty stricken place. Make-shift houses with dead animals, filth and a horrible stick in the air. Not many people walked about but the area had so many houses it was like a cramped maze. A couple of make-shift houses had plastic for roofs while a few seemed built to be ok. One even had glass windows and what seemed to be large metal things like toys stuffed in the garbage.

Finally they were out of that dread place and began to keep moving forward. Everyone was tired and nobody really had the determination left to go on, Alex though kept on moving forward without worry. The wind was growing chiller and chiller by every minute, there were pine trees dotted around with deep green grass. The sun was hidden by the large thick clouds overhead.

Finally, Alex stopped and stared at something in the distance. Narrowing his red eyes at what seemed to be some blob in the distance, the group finally saw it as well and stared. They couldn't really make out the figure.

"I'm gonna run up and see who that is." Murmured and quickly began to jog towards the person in the distance, the group watched without words but kept there eyes on him. Conversation started up of course and everyone joined in except Faith.

Instead her turquoise eyes wandered around as she saw the large pine trees and sky filled with fluffy large clouds. Turning around it was then her spotted something.

Another blob in the distance.

Not as far away as the other one but just enough for the animal-carer to make out a few details. They were extremely tall in height and of course were walking on two legs. Faith watched with interest but even more curious when they went on all fours. Some type of animal.

Her brain scanned for all animals in Russia and kept on searching for any type of animal that could use two legs to fours.

A bear.

She could finally could see the best even closer. Chestnut dark fur, massive powerful paws, a bulking body and a long snout. No other prominent details appeared for her.

'A brown bear? usually they avoid humans entirely and even then bear attacks are rare." Faith thought but finally she stared until the brown bear grew closer, in fact it seemed to charging at them.

'We didn't threaten or even surprise this brown bear, still it's dangerous.'

"Umm…Nepeta I don't mean to be rude but…" Faith quietly spoke with Nepeta finally turning there head towards Faith.

"Faith is anything or any-kitten wrong?" asked the artist.

"Well…uh…I don't mean to be rude but…well there is a brown bear charging at us." Faith finally git out.

"Hold the…holy fuck it's a black bear." Akura mumbled and finally everyone's eyes were on the brown bear.

"Bugger my arse what do we do!" Gavin screeched as they stared.

"Um…Akura it's technically a brown bear, black bears are more common in North America." Corrected Faith.

"The mewment of the bear is really impressive," Nepeta squeaked happily, "I want to ride it."

"It's a bear⁈ it's coming to kill us!" Chopper yelled and tried to hid behind Akura with only half his face being actually hidden.

"Don't worry I got this," boasted the fighter, "I won a fight against a gorilla."

"How the hell do you win a fight against a gorilla?!" questioned Martin.

"More importantly why have you never told me about that?!" there emerald eyed-friend squawked.

"I'll fight as well." Nepeta stated and stood next to Akura.

"Never knew you could fight." Akura smirked.

"Purrhaps I can teach you later." the freckled girl giggled.

"That poor gorilla," Faith mumbled, "I wonder if he's ok."

"Umm…guys…it bypass us." Seto spoke suite calmly.

"Huh?!"

"It's missed us and is now going for Alex." True to word, Seto thumbed behind him with the large brown bear charging at full-speed to Alex. There red-eyed friend had stopped there jog to get a breather. The bear heading straight towards him.

"ALEX‼!" Gavin sprinted off at full speed with the others behind him. Sadly it was to late, the bear heard the same cry and charged even faster. Alex had already turned around but the bear was already in front of Alex.

Paws out stretched, standing on two legs and Alex with body frozen and irises turning tiny. The bear wrapped around Alex and picked him up.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the blonde roared and still at full speed, he slammed his body against the Bears back. Gavin crashed back onto the ground, and the bear made no movement and in fact didn't even flinch. Finally, the group caught up with him and the bear hadn't moved, almost like it was a stone statue.

Then…laughter.

The group blinked and finally Alex emerged from the side, a smile on his face and laughing happily.

Gavin took the moment, "Alex your alive!"

He tackled the boy into a hug with the others piling on (except Akura of course). Finally getting off the Russia he stretched and smiled.

"Guys this is Oakley," he introduced pointing towards the bear, "he's my friend."

Of course silence fell between the group as they stared at Alex to Oakley.

"That's really cool!" Faith squeed in happiness and ran over to ask questions. The others joined and began to ask more questions.

"Don't worry Oakley there harmless." Alex stated with them going into all fours and coming quite close to the group. Faith of course jumped right in to feeling the fur against her skin and beautifully examine every detail. Though Oakley was not normal as a bear. One half of the Bears face was horribly disfigured to the point where it looked nothing like normal.

His left face was scarred with what seemed to swollen lumps in his face and fresh horribly scars. While the swollen lumps which covered his left eye, covered the left side of his snout and made his teeth stand out, the scars on his face were new and fresh.

Akura watched as her friends began to ask Alex questions about Oakley and Nepeta was even riding on his back.

A bear, a fucking bear.

00000

So Alexs long-time friend is a bear. Yes, this does come later into the plot it's his family but I found that Alex would have more likely have a animal best friend rather than a human one. Oakley also does have a sad backstory which I'll go into later.

I left Oakleys gender unknown because I found that I wanted no gender, Alex doesn't care and knows that Oakley is his friend. He even uses them and there for Oakley. The group caught on and used it themselves, thinking that Alex's friend was human and and possibly wanted themselves as no gender. Oakley is also a gender-neutral name.

Not really much else but Oakley's disfiguration also comes into it and Seto is becoming more sympathetic to the others.

So thanks for all the viewers, especially the viewers that were everywhere. Also the beta is of course MikassaHiccupFrost and I will forever be a Koala.


	16. Chapter 15: bear and brothers

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 15: bear and brothers.

"Are you alright?"

The tiny bear cub eye set upon the human in front them, it's soft brown eye glared at red ones staring right back at it. Another human…another human, again they tried to pull away, only for the collar and chain around their neck to stop them. Their paws dug deep into the concrete earth.

They had done this before but it never worked.

The human came closer, acting on emotions they went on all fours and tried to pull away. No more touching, touching bad. There collar only pressed against there neck and the chain only stopped them from getting away.

This human was bad, they needed to leave.

There paws struggled against the earth but the chain cut against there neck to tightly. They stopped and breathed in gently.

This time there body turned towards the human, eye staring at the boy. The boy looked so sick and pale. His brown fur on his head was falling out leaving small bald patches, his skin was red with scars, bags under his eyes, bruises covering his body, a black ripped shirt, shorts to his knees and socks with holes in them. The boy gave a smile to revel some teeth had fallen end out, his head violently twitched.

"Grawr!" this startled the boy who fell onto his back and whined in pain.

"You're a funny bear," the red-eyed boy giggled - a loud huff and the bear flopped onto the ground.

Their eye glanced back at the brunette and tried to feel the ground underneath him.

All they could feel was pain.

"Are you hungry?" the boy asked and the bear cub looked up.

A scent caught there nose, it was fresh and delicious. A smell that could only belong to one animal…the chicken. This time the cub sprang back up on all fours, feeling the icy ground beneath its paws.

Chicken was given to good bears.

Bears who did what was right.

Bad bears were beaten until they screamed.

That was the way of this world.

The boy revealed some chicken from his shorts pocket, a smallish bit of meat with hairs sticking on it. In his frail hand that twitched too violently, the bear cub spotted deep scratch marks and bite marks on his hand. Human ones.

"Don't worry it's very fresh," the boy giggled and the bear cub stuck there tongue out. There disability didn't help, the left side of there face made it harder for them to eat. Finally there tongue stuck out a tiny bit more and swiped the silver of raw chicken meat on there hands. Chicken, they hadn't had chicken in years.

They snapped there mouth shut and tasted the delicious and juicy meat in there mouth.

Feeling the delicious food, they swallowed it whole, did the human have more?

"Sorry…that was the last bit of food on me." The brunette whined and stared at the floor. The cub stared at the floor, seeing it's front legs covered in those fresh marks. They were being a bad bear.

"I have an idea!" red-eyed boy chirped and the bear cub watched as the boy sprinted on there feet and running back into the distance, although the boy looked quite sick he was sprinting quite faraway. Leaving them alone in this cold wasteland. The chain still attached to the pole in the ground, the icy ground making it harder for them to sleep.

There fur brushed against the dead earth and watched as the blob in the distance disappeared. Soon that…person would come back and the routine would repeat itself. Then again the chicken was delicious.

Hours must have passed because the wind howled even louder as it passed by there fur, the ground underneath was now concrete. There sensitive ears tried to adjust to the noise but they found no luck. The clouds that were thick were beginning to throw white pellets down to the ground. Slowly covering the ground.

They were gonna die.

Die, they were going to die.

They repeated this and it never happened.

Never had it happened.

Finally they closed there eyes.

…

"Hey are you still alive? please wake up!"

The cub opened its eyes and revealed the boy to be standing in front of them. His feet were drenched in blood and…a large hammer was in his arms. His cheeks were oddly enough red and sweat was pouring down his forehead. The cub blinked a couple of times and found something heavy on them.

Pushing themselves up, they shook it off to find the ground covered in white powder. The White powder underneath the boy was red. The hammer…the hammer he held looked perfectly brand new.

"Don't worry I am going to help you." The brunette chirped but the wince in his bleeding feet cut through his voice. He barely could lift the hammer at first but he somehow got it off the ground, the bear cub shut there eyes and waited.

Waited for the heavy blow on there head to a bone being broken.

Humans were unpredictable that way.

Destroying others for there own natural greed, selfishness and destruction.

They should have expected this anyway, at least they should take this and accept it. The boy was doing them mercy.

Crack!

The bear cub opened there eyes, no pain….nothing searing through there body. They hadn't been hit…they hadn't been hit. How?! What?! Why?!

Instead they saw there chain snapped and the brunette huffing and wheezing loudly. The hammer had snapped it in half and the white pellets blew down even more. Covering everything in its path.

He hadn't killed them.

He was giving them…freedom?!

Freedom…

The bear cub came a little closer to the boy, catching there scent. It smell of oil, metal, fresh raw meat and a lovey scent of what seemed to be…peppers?

"L-Lets g-g-get out of h-here before w-we freeze to d-death." The boy stammered as there body violently shook even more and they held out there arms. The bear cub hesitated and gave a loud snarl until there; everything became too much. There paws moved on there own and finally they had pressed there furry body against the boys. It was too cold and finally arms gently wrapped around the bear cub.

A pained huff or rather a painful gasp and the bear cub was lifted up. The boy gentle carried the cub and making sure they were safe, there feet were still bleeding. Finally they began to take heavy steps with the White powder still being stained red.

"We need to get this collar off." The boy chuckled as the white pellets intensified.

They could feel the brunettes knees shaking with each step.

"I'm Alex." The brunette finally introduced. "I'm gonna call you Oakley."

0000

"Oakley…" Alex could only chuckle now as he looked around, back in the hotel room. It was still dark outside but the lights outside thankfully shone through and illuminated most of the hotel room.

Gavin on the right bed was sprawled out in a weird position, his head twisted to the side while his back faced the ceiling (he was holding one of his ankles in his hand). He was softly snoring but his scarf folded neatly next to him.

Martin of course was on the left bed, he had thrown the bed covers off and instead was cuddling the pillows. He also was drooling quite a bit and even in his sleep his arms tightened against the pillow.

Alex watched silently, he didn't feel like going back to sleep. He instead leaned back and began to think. The many places in Russia, the food, the souvenirs, Oakley, his fam…

"No." The only words he could actually utter to himself, not now, never again. His face returned to a grumpy expression as he stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck it," he grumbled to himself, "a walk is what I need."

He pushed himself off the bed, almost wobbling as his legs regained balance. He grabbed the nearest pieces of clothing in his space some black jeans, an extra black jumper, his normal zip up hoodie, red sneakers and a beanie. He quickly began to walk towards the door but being careful enough not to waking up his two friends, his red-eyes staring at the golden doorknob.

He opened the door.

It was right in front of this door that he was met with a mysterious person.

A person with ginger hair.

His irises turned tiny and his mouth opened wide at this person who was a couple inches shorter than him in height.

This wasn't a mysterious person.

He knew this person to well.

A mossy mop of bright ginger hair on there head that covered his eyes, extremely pale skin (like Alex), pointy nose and red cheeks. The ginger wore a black oversized coat that looked quite puffy, a brown shirt underneath, black baggy jeans and black wellies on feet. Alex blinked for only a few seconds before gulping.

"Hi…brother…" Alex breathlessly spoke.

"Hi Rex…ta." Timur greeted back with a toothy smile, Alex gave a viable cringe at this and gulped.

"Are you still calling me that?!" the brunette snapped which caused his brother to stop smiling.

"What's wrong with Rex ta?" the ginger asked, titling his head to the side. Confusion something Timur was made of.

"First of its Alex, how the hell does Alex transform into Rex?!" the brunette snapped, his hand grew tighter around the door knob.

"Umm…well….I like Rex ta." Timur chirped with a larger smile and his bushy red hair bouncing as he did. He pointed up to the ceiling with his left hand like he was proving a point.

The mechanic finally gave a sigh, "it's useless isn't it…fine then, how are you?"

"I'm still in ironworks ta!" chirped Timur and jumped.

Alex quickly shushed him, "excuse you but other people are trying to sleep and not wake up to reality…ever."

"Sorry Rex ta." Whimpered the ginger, his voice growing softer. Alex finally gave a hearty groaned, god damn his brother is…something. Even though he's three years older than him.

"It's fine bro just you need to be a little quieter right now." Whispered the red-eyed sibling to his older brother. Timur nodded but gave another big toothy grin.

"Pa wants to see you ta." Timur spoke, Alex watched his brothers smile wobbled and his voice cracked suddenly. Of course, sending Timur. That bastard, trying to guilt-trip him wasn't he.

"Tell him I have nothing to tell him." Snarled Alex; was slamming the door in his brothers face a bad idea?…yes.

"B-But Pa w-will kill m-me…" Alex watched Timur, his smile faded to a wobbly frown and his hands began to pull at his hair. All colour had drained out of the blacksmiths face and his entire body trembled. Alex stepped back a bit in a gulp.

"Hey calm down," Alex blinked, "shit Timur I didn't mean to…fuck just calm down…alright! alright!"

Timur finally calmed down enough and waited for Alexs response patiently.

"I'll come…I'll come in three days time." The brunette trailed off, he had removed his hand from the cold doorknob. His hand clenched at his left arm, pain.

Timur brightened up, "that's good Rex! Artyom and Ioann will be happy to see you."

"Happy?! wait…you didn't tell me that Ioann is gonna be there and now that I think about it…aren't you suppose to be somewhere in Europe?" Alex questioned with a narrow glare. Timur shuffled his feet under the carpeted floor.

"Pa…well he invited me and Ioann over suddenly and we can't refuse his invites…unlike you ta." The ginger explained with a pathetic whine afterwards.

"Well I guess…Hold that out-of-date phone how did you find me?!" Alex snapped and poked Timur right in the chest. Wrong move as his older brother smacked his little brother right on top of the head. Alex groaned and held his head in pain. The Russian could feel his knees almost buckle under him.

"Fuck Timur you've gotten strong." The red-eyed brother whined lifting his head and rubbing the top with his hands, it fact a swelling has started.

"Sorry Rex ta!" the blacksmith squeaked in horror, already tears streaming down his face. Alex stared for only a few seconds, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"See I'm fine Tim!" Alex showed and began to wipe the tears from his big brothers eyes.

"See! I'm alright!" Alex showed with a smile on his face, forced from all the pain still searing through his body. Timur nodded with a big smile now on his face.

"See you in three days." Chirped the ginger and Alex watched as his big brother began to stomp down the hotel hallway into the dark. Watching him fade away, Alex gave a pain groan and touched the top of his forehead gently only to hiss in pain. Timur couldn't really control his own strength.

"Wait he didn't answer my question?!" Alex snapped, "actually…is he alright with Pa…"

Alex knew the answer, nobody in the family was safe with there father. Not even Ioann, that mask that covered his greedy and violent nature came from how Pa treated him.

"I always left home and was days away with Oakley," Alex mumbled to himself, "if Pa treated me horribly then what did he do to the others?"

Alex himself was used a Guinea pig for testing new addictive drugs but he had no idea what his older brothers went through. He saw Ioann when he gave info from Pa, Artyom of course delivered the food while Timur talked to him and played with him.

"Al…"

Snapping his red eyes to the person, his body relaxed to see Gavin. The blonde stared sleepily at the Russian and gave a loud yawn. He was of course still half-asleep.

"Sorry Gav I must have woken you up." Alex apologised.

This apology flew right over his emerald-eyed friends head, "whaaa…what you doing?"

"Oh I was going for a walk-" Alex made the sound of 'gack!' as Gavin put him in a headlock and began to drag the mechanic back to bed.

"Gavin what the fuck?!" Alex tried to screech but sadly found the headlock was a little too tight.

"Don't go…you die…can't be alone." The blonde yawned, Alex began to punch Gavin back. This somehow didn't work nor did Gavin even wake up. In fact he seemed to be limping…was he?

"Gav…too tight…can't breath." Alex gasped and black spots began to appear in his vision, oh fuck he was going to die. He was going to die and he hadn't even punch someone in the face who would deserve it.

Finally the Russian felt some air and felt something soft, he looked down and felt the bed and the warm covers bring pulled over him.

"Night night," Gavin yawned with the British accent seeping through.

"Gav?! no we are not sleeping the same bed you little-" sadly he was cut off again as his blonde friend pressed his face against the mattress. All amount of flailing and kicking could do nothing. Alex was tired and still in pain from his big brother, Gavin had the advantage by being taller than Alex,

Finally the brunette stopping moving and everything came to a slow stop.

00000

I have been on break for a couple for two weeks. Firstly since my beta went on holiday for a bit. I couldn't get in contact with her but I'll try my best this time to get more chapters finished. So we introduce Timur who is Alexs younger brother.

I liked writing about him and I liked giving him this childish way. Then there is how Oakley met Alex. Oakley was born with a disfigurement which makes him used for entertainment and Alex saved him.

Thanks to all views who kept on going while I was gone and the beta is of course MikassaHiccupFrost. I am a Koloa.


	17. Chapter 16: counting down

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 16: counting down.

"Oh my fucking God."

Alex groaned as he heard that accented voice speak out, his red eyes blinked and he tried to move. In fact, he couldn't move. His arm…it was stuck. His head ached and his neck also felt like shit.

"Ughhh…" the brunette groaned as he tired to turn but found himself still locked in this position.

"This is a picture I need." Snickered that very same accented voice.

Alex could only shuffle but did find the bed very warm, finally his eyes opened fully and he blinked. He was looking at a t-shirt…a green one. He lifted his head and finally he was met with a face. A face with a large nose.

Gavin free.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Alex using all the strength he had, slammed his head straight into the cameramans chest. A gasp echoed around the room with a familiar British scream. Alex flung himself off the bed and gasp also holding his head with pain and anger.

The blonde who had also fallen off the bed was wrapped in the bed cover and looking rather dazed.

"Wha…did something bloody happen." Gavin asked with a dazed yet happy look on his face.

"You…you bastard‼!" Alex screeched loudly.

Martin who watched as Alex tried to punch Gavin but the blonde was screaming and trying to get the Russian as faraway as possible. The Bulgarian just snorted as he watched them play fight and roll around the floor.

Gavin still screaming, "AAAAHHHHH‼! AL GET OFF ME!"

"I will when your dead!" Alex snarled, trying to get a swipe at the large nosed Brit.

Finally Alex was pulled away, the brunette looking ready to murder.

"Now Al it's not nice to murder." Martin snickered with almost a taunting look on his face.

"I'll murder you…you fucking fat pig!" wrong move. Alex felt his entire body slam against the hotel wall, mostly the top of his head. He slid against the wall and hit the wall with a slight thump. This wouldn't have really mattered. Alex had worse…except that Timur had hit him only last night.

The problem was the fact that Alex was bleeding and already the red liquid had covered his forehead.

"ALEX!"

Both rushed over to the Russian who wasn't waking up.

"Al…crap I didn't mean to…oh god!" Martin squeaked fearfully and felt guilt and horror rush into him. His friend…was bleeding on the floor! he killed him!

"Shake the life back into him!" Gavin spat out.

"Gavin do something instead of spouting gibberish!" the chef screeched. Mouth snapped shout, the blonde nodded and quickly rushed out of the door. Only a few minutes later bringing back a rather tired looking Chopper.

"Fix him! Fix him! Fix him!" Martin yelled at Chopper while thumping the ground next to Alex. The tiny Canadian flew into action and checked on brunettes head. Martin sat on the bed and watched Chopper check Alexs pulse then head again. Gavin sat next to him him, both eyes intently on the scene in front of them.

Finally Chopper left the room and came back with some bandages. Wrapping Alexs head in them.

"He's not dead but looks like someone or something hit his head with enough force to cause a cut only not enough to bleed. Martin throwing Alex against the wall just opened the cut enough to let it really bleed." Chopper explained.

"I-Is he alright now?" Gavin asked.

"Well he might wake up sluggish but when he does, get me and make sure he stays in bed." Chopper finally finishes.

"Thanks Chopper." Martin spoke.

"You…don't have t-to thank me asshole." Smiling with rosy red cheeks, Chopper began his little dance and shouted only a few insults.

"Fuuuu…" heads twisted towards Alex who was looking quite tired. Holding the side of his head in his hand and giving off whining noises. Chopper ran over to quickly check on the brunette, answering questions and examining his head.

Of course this was another noisy morning.

Only Martin had entirely dropped his smile and positive energy. Something had gone horribly wrong.

00000000

The city they were in or rather exploring was quite cold; colder than expected. No snow was falling like yesterday but there was a chill in the air that couldn't be ignored. The clouds overhead blocked out the sun making the world look bleaker than it should be. Of course this didn't stop the many people that were walking through the streets and talking.

Snap!

Gavin watched as the cat girl took another picture of a odd building and flipped through the photos again with that same smile.

"You've been taking a lot of photos." Gavin chimed in as he watched her go through each one.

"A purrfect photo makes a paw-sitive day." She chirped and quickly took another photo.

Snap! Another photo.

The group were out as of today and exploring the city. Everyone had strayed quite far from the group. Something which was putting the Brit on edge. There was too many people to spot the assassin and asking everyone to stay close would be suspicious.

Thankfully being very tall and his friends able to stand out in crowds made it easier to find them. Akura was staring at some dazzling pearls in a jewellery shop, Chopper was with Seto up front, Faith was talking to Alex and Martin was staring at a cooking shop nearby.

"They should talk to each other." Nepeta purred in.

"Huh?! Who?!" the blonde blurted out, his head turning.

"Marty and Al, refurring to the fight this morning." Her cat hat tilting at the side, making it look sad.

"Well…" emerald eyes glanced at Martin who wasn't energetic or positive. Then to Alex who looked upset and moody with a Faith oddly enough doing most of the talking. Both hadn't even talked to each other at breakfast.

"Bloody well guess that they should make up," Gavin mumbled, "but Alex isn't exactly good with this gaff."

Nepeta nodded before taking a picture of the background and then skipping towards Martin. Wrapping his scarf more tightly around his neck, he began to make his way towards Akura. Then he spotted those same baby blue eyes. All colour drained from his face but he stood strong.

Thankfully he hadn't spotted him and walked into a nearby shop.

The cameraman gulped down all fear and shuffled towards the shop.

He could only hear the snapping of photos behind him and the chatter of people. The snapping was blocked out of his head. He needed to keep an eye on him.

Snap!

Snap!

Snap!

—

"Try to talk to him." Faith suggested as she wrapped her green more tightly around her body. Her pink hair tied into a plait with a rainbow band to hold it.

"How?! I fucking fucked up more than the world could imagine!" Alex snapped with irritation but his burning fiery red eyes turned soft and horrified.

"Oh…god." He mumbled afterwards, clenching his left arm.

"It's alright, any way there are so many more people out there who have done worse things." Faith calmly spoke and gently petted the top of his head. Alex gave a loud growl which lead her to remove her hand.

"Just try and talk to him." Faith spoke with almost a nod.

"Says you," the Russian chided, "you can barely talk to strangers."

"Yes but talking to a stranger is different from a friend."

Faith gave horrified squeak and hid behind Alex. The Russian grumbled in return but relaxed to see Seto and Chopper.

"Yeah, Martin ain't a stranger." Chopper pointed out and Seto nodded in return.

"It's…more harder…I've never really done this before." The red-eyed blacksmith worried, his fingers digging deeper into his left arm.

"Oh…did you have any friends in your childhood?" the doctor asked, pulling on Alexs leg.

"N-No…I have the creatures and you guys…also Akura." Alex pointed out.

Seto smiled softly to him, "you just don't want to make it worse or say something wrong. Don't tighten up like a knot but be more flowing like lava."

"Are you hinting something here or…"

"Say what you think might be right but make sure it's what you want to say." Seto finally stated.

Alex gulped and nodded, "you guys can explore and stuff but remember the way to the hotel."

The three nodded in response and watch Alex walk up to Nepeta and Martin. The cat girl quickly noticed this and left Martin staring at the pots and pans. She gave her usual cat-grin and ran back to the group at full speed.

"Hey." The brunette greeted to Martin who turned his head slowly towards Alex.

"Hi." Martin wasn't smiling, he wasn't bouncy, he looked quite bleak and drained. Even though he was still tanned most of the colour had been drained from his face.

"I…ukkkk do you want to see anything around here?" the brunette asked, kicking his foot about and waiting for a answer. The Bulgarian turned his head around but nodded anyway. The red-eyed mechanic let his shoulders relax, a start.

Both started making there way up the street, not really knowing where they were going. Just kept on walking and keeping there eyes a head. Alex turned his head towards Martin who was still upset and hurt.

"I'm -"

But Martin had spotted something and already sprinted off. He walked to the other side of the street and looked at one shop. The brunette gulped and ran after him, finally stopping next to the shop.

"What are they?" the chef asked, pointing towards the wooden dolls in the display case.

"Matryoshka or nesting dolls," the red-eyed make answered, "there usually hollow its other wooden dolls inside to open."

Martin stared at them, looking a little brighter. His eyes especially met with a large nesting doll on the left shelf. It was painted orange with blue stripes with diamonds and frills painted on it. The varnish cost which covered the doll made it only shine brighter.

"Do you want to get it?" Alex asked finally, more chilly breeze blowing though the air. Martin instead lowered his head.

"I don't have much money as if now so I need to top up in Bulgaria." The raven-haired mumbled and shuffled his foot. This was not Martin…he seriously fucked up.

"Do you…want to go to a cafe?" this question was answered by a nod and Martin followed Alex towards the cafe.

000000

The cafe had some heating inside which warmed the entire place up. Martin had removed the black overcoat to revel a blue jumper underneath. Both had ordered coffee but Alex looked through the Russian menu. Food usually cheered up Martin.

"There butterbrots…its a single slice of bread sandwich with a topping of butter or ham," Alex continued on, "Blini is also good since it's a yeast dough pancake with different fillings-"

"I'm not hungry." Martin's tired accented voice ran out.

The mechanic snapped up from the menu and stared with irises small. Martin…Martin wasn't hungry?! that's was the last thing on this god damn planet earth he expected.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I am not hungry." The Raven-haired snapped and began to pull on his jumper.

"Fuck this…I'm sorry." Snapped Alex, almost slamming his fists against the table in anger. This made few people look and glare but they went back to chatting.

"I…so…I didn't mean to say that…urgh?! Why is this so hard!" Alex whined as he held his left arm, "I didn't mean whatever I fucking said this morning and I hate that you ain't yourself ok."

Martin watched as Alex stared at the wall at the side, folding his arms and looking rather pained. The Bulgarian stirred his coffee and then took a sip of it.

"But I injured you…" Martin pointed out.

"So?! I hurt you emotionally…physical pain is nothing compared to when your heart is cracked into pieces…emotionally I mean." He clarified but this time Martin smiled.

"It's ok but I'm sorry for almost killing you." Martin chuckled happily.

"Well thanks asshole." Alex grumbled.

A smile went on the Bulgarians face as he began to finish his coffee.

"How about we pay now and go explore?" the Bulgaria smiled and Alex in response. Placing down the money on the table and leaving.

"Your not use to Russian coffee are you?"

000000

Gavin finally sneaked inside the shop and eyed everything in it. It was a knitting shop, well it had more than wool. Fabrics of many colour, needles, measuring tape and many more. All of it was on the shelves and displayed making it look to vibrant and outstanding.

'Why would Prium be in this shop?!' the blonde questioned to himself but still began to search around. He couldn't find him at first but began to slowly sneak around and check each aisle carefully.

It was then he finally came upon the assassin. Prium was inspecting wool, he had grabbed two off the shelf and held both close to his face. One was a lovely emerald green while the other was a light yellow. He was mumbling under his breath and his eyes darted between the two.

"Need to keep an eye on him." Gavin muttered to himself and quickly turned down a different aisle, going behind the first one and peeking his head at the other end. Prium was nowhere in sight.

Gavin narrowed his eyes until he felt a sharp prick near his throat.

"Even dare move or make a sound and I'll slam this into your throat." Snarled that very same voice. Gavin turned his around slightly to see Prium, blue eyes staring right at Gavin with a snarl.

"You can't hurt me." Gavin wheezed out.

"I know but this is a threat so keep this to yourself," Prium sharply told, "leave me alone."

"Wot…says the assassin who is bloody following us!" Gavin snapped in anger, "oh…sorry for snapping I've been under heavy stress…by you!"

Prium finally let go of Gavins neck and placed the needle back into his pocket. Gavin rubbed the side of his neck.

"First off….do you think the war invented tunnels?" the cameraman asked.

"Second off why do you have picture of me?" Gavin asked almost pointing into the blue-eyed males chest.

"I do not have a picture you." The assassin stated plainly.

"That's a bag of knobs I've seen it!" Gavin argued back.

"It's not a picture of you!" Prium growled back.

"Well then who bloody is it then?!" The emerald-eyed cameraman yelled.

"MY SON‼!" Prium finally roared and put an end to the argument.

Gavin blinked for only a few seconds but still could register the horror on Priums face, it was stricken with panic and fear. Something you barely see on a assassins face and before Gavin could say anything, the assassin shoved the wool into his arms and ran off.

But his eyes also caught one.

Tears. Brimming, lost tears.

000000

So he begin here. Nothing much about this chapter but finally finding out a few things about Prium. Also wanted to put some detail on to Martin and Alexs friendship, I really need to make more complicatged friendships or just put two and two together.

Also thanks to Boom-Ducks15, I haven forgotten this story and I will see it until the end. I will also try to say when I might not be able to update the story.

Also this chapter was beta by me this time since MikassaHiccupFrost was not able to beta this time. So if you spot any mistakes or flaws this chapter was beta by me. Sorry.

The beta was MikassaHiccupFrost and I am still a kola.


	18. Chapter 17: Meeting My Family

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 17: meeting my family.

Three days.

Three days had pasted with a breeze and today was the final day. The same day where he talked to his family and finally leave Russia. Able to spend most of the day with his family and leave with everyone else on the plane later at night.

He breathed out deeply, able to see the mist evaporate from his breath. It had been snowing slightly and already had grown to a couple of inches on the ground. His red blazing eyes, concentrating on there house.

His house was the largest home-made shack in the poverty stricken place. It seemed to have four rooms inside which was like paradise here. It's wood was rotting away and if touched you could easily crack in your hands, Windows that looked liked they've been sprayed with dirt and the garbage bags that had been emptied. The snow still fluttered down and already was landing on the roof with easy, that would cause leaks tomorrow. A similar stench wafted through the air and it stunk of dried blood and brunt food. A usual smell that the brunette had gotten use to.

Finally he marched up to the door and slammed his fist against it. At first he couldn't hear anything but then heard shuffling and someone's voice.

"Maybe if you shut-"

The door slammed open. Alex stared at this person and felt all the colour drain from his face…it looked too much like her. His irises grew tiny and emotions swelled up in his chest. Guilt, pain and fear. He almost spoke those words that were forever forbidden in the house but then his eyes adjusted and he narrowed them.

It wasn't her. Thank god.

But then who was this woman in front of him.

Much taller than himself, long brown hair tied up in a pony tail, pale skin, red eyes, pointy nose, a brown dress with a musty white apron over it, black boots and stars in her ears. She stared at Alex for only a few seconds but then began to scowl formed on her face.

"Who are you?" the mechanic asked as he stared this woman.

Her face then became confusion.

"Didn't Timur tell you?" she asked and Alex recalled Timurs words…nope. The brunette shook his head in response and looked up. A almost sad look came on her face.

"I'm…Artyom." She mumbled out.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Artyom." She replied more sternly. He blinked for only a few seconds but finally nodded.

"Ok." Alex replied with a nod.

"I'm called Esfir now and it's she or her." Esfir added and then waited. Alex turned pale with the name and shook his head.

"Why did you-"

Esfir already cut him off, "it's a pretty name…she had such a pretty name."

He watched her walk inside. Alex watched and shook his head, of all the names she chosen it was her name. Esfir, the dead twin sister of his. How did Pa react to that? even a simply mention of there dead sisters or mother's name tore him into rage.

He shook his head and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He was in the same hallway with the doors still looking rotten and the floorboards creaking. The lights above were still covered in dust and swung with the slightest movement. All the doors closed like usually and the grimy smell making the brunettes head spin.

Finally he entered the door in front of him.

"What?"

The large use to be kitchen was also a living room and a dining room. The floorboards looked cleaner, the grimy smell was replaced with the sweet smell of cooking meat. The kitchen to the right of him had been replaced with new equipment and looked the cleanest it had ever been. No old cooker or those dead rats he would find piled up at the back.

The front of the room still had the same dining table and battered wooden chairs. Though they had been polished to shine with a tattered old carpet to brighten it up.

To the left the old couch musty red couch had been replaced with a light brown couch, a polished floorboard and a small square tv that had a crack down the side. Everything in the room had at least been improved.

"Holy fuck," amazement and wonder laced in his face, "when this place became to fancy."

"Sup little brother."

"Hi Rex ta."

"God…" Alex turned his head to the living room. Looking around the room he failed to spot his siblings.

Timur was being violently held by his throat, Esfir looking rather nasty and evil. Crayons and paper underneath her feet. Ioann was sitting on the couch, waving like everything was perfectly friendly. Those red eyes staring and his messy ginger hair tied back in a ponytail. He almost wore a similar suit since the last time he had seen his brother but he wore a red tie this time.

"Fuck off." The brunette snarled.

"Would if I could." Ioann mumbled back with a wave of his hand. Watching his sister and brother in front.

"Why the hell didn't you tell Alex?!" she snapped at Timur who struggled in her grasp.

"S-S-Surpise…" the ginger squeaked out with Ioann snickering in the background.

"Surprise my ass," the brown-eyed female yelled, "I hope your happy-"

"Is something burning?" Ioann asked.

Dropping Timur, she ran back to the kitchen in a fluster. Quickly checking the frying pan on the stove. Alex sighed and sat on the couch, pressing his body into the side and slightly holding his left arm. Timur dropped back onto the floor and went back to colouring.

"How are you?" Ioann asked.

"Don't talk," Alex snapped in return, "you'll just put yourself in a hole."

"…you still haven't forgiven me for punching you." The ginger said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never forgiven you for much." The brunette growled.

"Yea…what's the point for someone like me." A whisper from Ioann.

"what?"

"what?"

The mechanic stared at his older brother. Ioann looked more occupied with staring at Timur than talking now. Red eyes almost…teary.

'no, Ioann has never cried.' The brunette thought.

Pushing himself off the couch, his feet echoed against the floorboards. He sat on the floor, crossed legged and fiddling with his navy hoodie. Timur was more or less absorbed into drawing more than Alex. Red-eyes peered at these drawings.

All done in crayon. One was of a giant grey man falling to the floor, crumbled into tiny pieces. The other was a shattered mirror. The next was a bear weighed down with chains, not exactly moving. Alex remembered Oakley when he first found them. The next was a pipe, just one of those simple metal pipes and the final was a grave. A simple grave with dark grey clouds in the sky.

"Nice drawings…" Alex mumbled, they didn't have much detail and looked like they've been drawn by a five year old. Though he felt chills go through his entire body.

"Thanks Rex ta." Timur smiled and was drawing some chains.

"Do they have any meaning?" Alex asked.

The ginger shook his head, "nah I was just thinking about things and stuff like that ta."

He continued, "Like iron falling, reflection, animal in chains,…a pipe and a grave ta."

Alex nodded and looked back. Ioann was looking quite concerned, already he had shifted himself and looked more uncomfortable.

"Hows Ioann?" the brunette asked.

"I tried to hug him but he pushed away and got upset ta." Whined the blacksmith.

"You know he hates physical contact." Alex hissed with Timur nodding.

"But-"

"I'm gonna see Esfir." Pushing himself up and going to the kitchen. He felt more chills go up, everything reminded him of those horrible memories. Though how everyone else was acting made him feel, everything felt plain and it just didn't seem right.

"sup." Alex muttered and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Hello." Esfir mumbled back as she flipped another small steak. The smell made him feel quite giddy, he hadn't had steak in a while. His red eyes also saw the window, the snow piling up. He couldn't be late.

"How are you?" the mechanic asked.

"good."

Another silence that the red-eyed man didn't want.

"How did you get this place looking so…" the words almost fumbled off Alexs tongue.

"Good, well I have a few jobs I get money for and there are many places willing to give up furniture for free." Esfir snickered. Alex raised an eyebrow, the merchant family wasn't exactly angels.

"So you stole them." The mechanic stated and only followed silence.

"Yes…but they were sitting right there for me to take." The brown-eyed female whined in response.

"Stole anything else?" Alex asked.

"A few dresses but nothing too bad…they were so pretty and I just really wanted them." She mumbled

"How did Pa take it?" Alex asked.

"The name or me wanting to be a girl?" The female questioned as she placed a few more steaks on the frying pan. They hissed and sizzled.

"Both." Alex grumbled.

"Didn't give a shit about me wanting to be a girl but when I brought the name…he lost it," she muttered, "then again I have to look after him."

"You could have…dumped him in a care home." Suggested Alex.

"Not enough money and even if I asked money for that he would never give it. He would never give money if it was for Pa." Esfir grumbled.

"Thats true." the mechanic mumbled.

"I better go see him."

Alex solely paced towards the door and opened it. Giving a glance back to everyone else in the room. Ioann looked even move uncomfortable, Timur was staring straight at the door and Esfir was staring at the steak.

"Don't trigger anything," Esfir pointed out, "he doesn't remember anything."

His hand clutched the door handle and he gulped.

"Do you guys really believe that?! he lost his memories because if a simple fall. Sure he is weak but he remembers clearly what he did to us and we use that to excuse everything he did to us." The brunette growled.

"Excuses?! He's really lost his memory you mutt! anyway you don't even know what he's put us through unlike you?" Ioann barked, sitting up with fury in his eyes. Timur held in head in a protective manner and Esfir had piled that last pieces of steak on a plate.

"Your right there," Alex weakly chuckled, "I don't know."

He closed the door behind him. He turned a left and finally stopped in front of a door, this would be the second time he entered Pa's room. He latched on to the handle and turned.

His eyes were met inside the room. It was exactly the same, it was like he was six or seven. Entering the room that everybody dared to never go to. It was of course small like it usual was and felt like walking into a small prisoners room. The floorboards were dirty like usual with only a few things in the room.

A large red chair that always had its back to the door, a wooden stand next to said chair, a picture hanging on the wall and a window on the left. The light in the room was a single hanging light bulb which only illuminated the middle of the room. His nose caught that same smell that always made him feel sick. Already he could feel the bile try to force its way up his throat but he swallowed. It stank of rotten flesh and this sweet smell of honey. That alway made memories come back, apparently his mother smelled of honey.

"Alex…is that you." Wheezed out a voice, it was sore and sounded forced out. The brunette found himself to focus.

"It's me….Pa." Clutching his left arm and feeling horribly emotions and memories stir around.

"Where have you been?" that raspy voice asked.

"Around and about." Alex replied.

"Do you remember?"

"…Remember what?" Pa asked.

"What you did to me…what you did to everybody else." Alex hissed, tightening his fingers. It hurt but his head ached.

"I…I can't remember." Pa mumbled.

"Your a fucking good actor I'll give you that," the mechanic spat, "the lies, the words and those chains you attached us with."

"Chains?"

"No…No matter how far I run or even everybody else your still pulling them…pulling our memories or how we want to be or feel." Alex snarled.

"You fake losing your memories which only pulls harder. Not only do you get all those enemies who hated you off your back but you try to get sympathy and make us feel pain."

Alex finished only to feel liquid run run down his left arm. Red eyes watched as blood dripped down his fingers and onto the floor. He could only feel the raging headache in his head. His breathing was slow and already he felt quite sweaty.

"I don't honestly understand. Did I do something wrong?" Pa questioned with concern.

A single gasp came the brunette and then took a deep breath. His body filled with stress and pain, already it hurt. Hanging his head low, he turned around and opened the door.

"Bye." He mumbled.

"Needles never lie Alex," Pa finally spoke, "too bad nobody trusts you."

The red-eyed mechanic already stepped outside and the door had closed. He had of course heard that sentence. He heard that sentence too well and finally the door fully closed. His body looked limp and everything was too much.

He wandered over to another door. Entered for a few minutes and left, he held a large wooden box in his arms and quickly left the house.

He needed to get back to his friends anyway.

00000000

Prium watched in silence but finally climbed through the window. Easily placed his feet on the wooden and he gave a sigh, pulling out his gun with the silencer at the end. He had heard everything.

Already he connected the pieces and searching around the other rooms his brain made the connect.

Already anger bubbled underneath him. He had to even bite his lip to stop any angry rant.

Calculated steps he slowly made his way over to the red chair. He could hear that same wheezing. His fingers curled around the trigger.

Placing the point against the chair. His boots finally made a creaking noise.

"I am your killer." Prium snarled and didn't hesitate to shot.

You can not see blood on red furniture.

00000000

First off I am very sorry that I hadn't been able to update in a couple of weeks. I was on holiday and my beta couldn't upload the chapters for some reason but I'll still be continuing this story. Thank you for your patience and please let me know of anything.

First off we met Esfir who was once Artyom. The second is all about the merchant family. How they interact and talk to each other. They will get more characterisation in the next chapter. Artyom is character I especially like writing but as of now I've decided to leave her for the third fanfic where she will be a major part as of now.

Though Timur also is my fav again. Ioann is just getting over serious issues and he does love his family.

Also thanks to my beta MikassaHiccupFrost who is beta this chapter. I will forever be a kola.


	19. Chapter 18: Goodbyes and Hellos

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 18: Goodbye and hellos.

Alex remembered walking back to the hotel, he remembered meeting Chopper in the hallway, how the pain barely felt on him and how the tiny doctor patched him up. The pink-hat Doctor even gave Alex some gummy bears and checked for any other injuries.

The brunette could remember all of it but he found no feeling towards it. Not when he dragged his feet to Choppers room, even when he was offered those gummy bears. He felt…empty. Somewhat like there was a block to his emotions. A brick wall with tiny cracks and built on the moment.

Even when he got his suitcase and other important items from the room (an extra plastic bag), he felt nothing. When Gavin ruffled his hair, Martin tried to make him smile, Akura insulting, Faith offering a hug, Nepeta saying too many cat-puns and a Seto who tried some small-talk. Nothing seemed to get him even smile or give any emotion.

The taxi to the airport and even walking through. Going through security and finally waiting for there plane. Everyone sitting down and waiting, Alex gave only a slight glance and stared back at the floor. It was quite clean, white tiles that gave off a slight reflection of himself. Bags under eyes, pale face and hair that looked even more like mess.

'Pathetic. I look pathetic.' A single thought that floated through his mind.

Nothing else was wrapping around his head. All chattering, beeping of machines and people walking was all being blocked out.

"Alex we have to go." Red eyes looked up at Chopper who was pulling on his hoodie. Giving a soft nod, he pushed himself up and wandered towards the entrance. Everyone was walking ahead.

Beep! Beep!

"My phone…" Alex groaned to himself, stopping and fiddling in his pockets. Finally pulling out the item and pressing the button.

"Who is this?"

Sobbing, all Alex could hear was tearful sobbing at the other end. At first it was quiet but then began to grow louder and more painful. He could the sounds in the background, loud and sounded rather like…police sirens and ambulance sirens. He checked the number only to find it Unknown.

"Alex…you there?" finally a voice.

"Ioann? what's going on?" Alex asked, his fingers tightening around the phone.

"He's…He's fucking dead…" Ioanns voice both sounded pained yet joyful.

"Who's dead?!" Worry finally took hold of the brunette, the cracks on the wall were growing.

"Shot….Shot through the head…he's dead…" Ioann now sounded almost broken.

"Give me a name?!" spat the mechanic, many people around him staring.

"PA! HE'S FINALLY DEAD!"

A phone dropped to the floor with a clatter. His arms went limp beside him and his knees buckled underneath. He fell to the floor, he heard nothing else around him. His entire body curled up into a ball. All the memories, all the pain and every single bit of emotion finally hit his body. Everything hurt, everything hurt.

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." The brunette simply chanted, it couldn't be real. Pa had put them on chains for so long…could Ioann be lying.

His body curled up tighter, he heard nothing around expect his own voice. Chanting and chanting, his body hurt. It hurt from the exhaustion, the stress, the anxiety and how he knew that nobody would believe him. In the end….he feels like shit.

"Al…Alex?" A voice finally caught him but even then it didn't stop his actions, he still chanted it.

Around and around it went around his head.

"ALEX!"

He blinked slowly as his voice died down inside of him, that same usually soft-spoken voice. His red eyes shifted upwards to see light, a human face. Pink hair but also a halo around her head. She…She almost looked like an angel. Then he narrowed his eyes also to finally see her face, no halo but a trick of the light behind her.

"Alex is everything alright?" Faith asked, gently ruffling his fluffy hair. A sign of affection or rather a action to calm him. Either way Alex shivered and almost lurched back from the touch.

"Al you alright?" his head turned to the left of him, Martin bent down to the floor. While he couldn't see his eyes, a worried expression was over his face. The Bulgarian was also holding his phone which was now yelling in Russian.

"Alex please answer us?" Faith asked again though more sternly and hard.

The mechanic blinked for a minute, then his face finally froze. The thoughts in his head finally clicked and then without warning he gave a large smile. It not only looked uncomfortable but seemed something Alex wouldn't do, then tears fell down. They didn't come out but streamed down his face. It was like a river that would never stop and already he could feel how warm they were.

"Alex?" Both there voices almost echoed but even then his laugh covered over it. Nothing could stop him, nothing could really-

"Gah!" His laughter was cut short by a short yelp of pain. His hand instantly went to his head, rubbing the bit which now felt a little sore. His hand wiping his tears away on his sleeve, grumbling under his breath.

"Sorry…I couldn't think of anything else." Faith mumbled, strands of pink hair covering the other side of her face.

"You could have slapped him." Martin interjected.

"That's a little to much…" Faith pointed out but finally her stare went back to Alex.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

The brunette blinked to both of them and groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Faith watched him, contemplating what to say while Martin had sat down near him. The airport floor was very cold but they all ignored it for now.

"We could ask your brother," Martin pointed out, "he's still on the phone."

The Russian shut his mouth, maybe some bits were worth saying.

"My fathers dead…shot through the head." Alex blurted out, Faith gave a soft gasp and Martin stared.

"So sorry is-"

Alex cut through her words, "Ioann called to tell me…I-I honestly don't know how to feel about, he was a pretty shitty father. I hated his guts."

"My siblings have taken shit from him and I have as well. I've gone through it but I've never asked them about there pain…I hate and now he's dead but that hatred for him is gone? maybe I'm exhausted or something." He grumbled.

"Didn't your dad lose his memories, I remember that from Ioann when we entered Scotland." The chef replied with Alex cringing at Pa being called Dad.

"Yeah…they said that he lost all memories before he hit his head and lost all the shit he's put us through…I just don't believe that and nobody wants to believe me. Ioann, Esfir, Timur and those doctors all think it's my own hatred getting the better of me." Alex spoke but tears flooding his eyes.

Faith gently petted his head again, all exhaustion finally gave in and he leaned back. Almost falling against Martin in the process, thankfully the Raven-haired held onto his shoulders and made side he didn't fall to far. Waiting until he finally regained the strength to get back to sit upset right or even get back on his feet.

"What do you want to do now?" Martin asked.

"….I want to go see my family," Those words finally got out, they sounded tired "What about the plane?"

"Don't worry it's still…"

All eyes watched as the same plane took off and fly across the sky, they stared until it was finally out of there view.

"I think we have enough time now." Martin commented.

000000

Alex gazed around his home, with many police cars surrounding it just seemed so…unnatural. Already there was yellow police tape around it. The snow had thankfully stopped but was at least a few inches deep. Already police officers were around and about, many were already entering his home, a few were talking on walkie-talkies and few more were talking to his siblings.

"You live here?!" Martin commented as he looked around the other home-made some houses that were falling to pieces.

"Yeah…" Alex mumbled back, still rubbing his head.

"How the hell did you live here?!" Martin asked with a disapproving stare from Faith.

"Hard-work, ability to survive in the cold and seriously strong will-power." Alex snorted and finally made his way over to his siblings with his two friends following behind.

"Rex ta!" The brunette almost stumbled off his feet as Timur pounced upon the brunette, almost squeezing the life out of him. Alex petted Timurs head but a uncomfortable smile did appear on his face.

"You alright?" but the mechanic saw his brother nod and leave it at that.

"Actually do you know what happened?" Alex asked.

"I know! Well an hour after you left, Esfir went to see Pa and came screaming and crying ta. So Ioann went and came back later calling the police…then this giant white van and came and took Pa away ta." Timur explained with a smile to boot.

Alex nodded until a cough came from behind him, "oh fuck….these two behind me are my friends, Faith and Martin."

Faith waved shyly, almost hiding behind Martin while the Raven-haired waved with a smile.

"Rex made friends ta," the blacksmith chirped, "actually stuff happened afterwards but you can ask Ioann because he's gonna tell you ta."

"What-" but Timur about bounced away, a smile on his face and darting between the officers.

"He's very nice." Faith chirped with a smile.

"I think he's not exactly on the sane side." The chef pointed out with a rather suspicious look.

"When I was five he had always been like that," Alex explained, "before I was born he seemed to be more relaxed and cool but something changed."

"Actually he doesn't seem to care that your dad is dead," Faith pointed out, "sorry for pointing that out."

"It's fine, Timur didn't actually hate Pa but more or less was afraid of him." The mechanic muttered, his fist curling up into a ball.

"Where's your brother?" the animal-career asked.

"Speak of the devil." Martin muttered with the brunette turning his head. Already Ioann was right in front of him, giving no emotion on his face but already he had loosened his tie.

"Hello again." Faith greeted but it fell deaf on his ears.

"What happened?" Alex asked, Ioann looked more worn out but he also seemed relaxed. His messy hair looked even shorter, in fact it looked like he had cut it. Still it looked wild and even a little frizzy.

"Pa, dead, shot in the forehead about when you left a few minutes later but it only took us an hour to actually find his dead body. It was still warm." Ioann snorted.

"He was lying in his chair and the window of his was open and the police are getting forensics here soon." He added

"What about Esfir?"

"She's been arrested." Ioann answered.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Alex yelled, loud enough for many police officers around to hear. The brunette grumbled under his breath and turned a little red.

"Well one of the police officers saw the furniture and questioned us about. The people she stole the furniture off had given the police pictures of and that same officer saw how similar it was, sure there were many pieces like this but she did steal off rich assholes and since we don't have enough money to buy a new house, they got suspicious. I tried to say that I bought it but decided other wise bring in her to questioning." Ioann explained, pointing behind him.

Red eyes looked behind him, he could see her in one of the police cars. He couldn't see any expression but her hair was tied back and he easily saw the colours on the dress. Her head was low and it seemed close enough to the front seat.

"God this day…" The brunette groaned.

"Your friends have disappeared." The ginger snorted, Alex turned to indeed find they weren't there. A quick look around only to find them with Timur a few feet away, playing in the snow. Even though it was more chilly they didn't seem that affected.

"How you feeling?" Ioann asked this time his voice sounded more soft and calm.

"Honestly…I feel tired but I also feel less stressed," the brunette mumbled loud enough for his brother, "like this huge weight is off my shoulders."

"I feel the same." Ioann muttered.

"That asshole had really pushed us left and right. Even when I left Russia, began to learn about mechanics and even with the Creatures…I still felt so scared and stress. It was like a chain and it really pulled, everyday thinking that huge thing gonna come around and its gonna be hell to deal with yet impossible to avoid." Alex muttered with Ioann nodding.

"Yeah…sorry."

"Yeah, yeah….hold the nobs what?!" Alex yelped a little.

"Umm…fuck I don't know to put…I'm sorry." The ginger mumbled looking a little red.

The red-eyed male gave almost an unamused stare, "for what?"

"You don't believe me," Ioann groaned yet looking rather broken, "fuck I've known I've been an asshole, a jerk and probably many other insults and names you would like to list off. I guess I'm sorry for all those times I've been to mean or shitty…especially since I kind of an greedy business man who…wears a mask all the time."

Alex stared but still folded his arms, "honestly I don't hate you but right now I am not that forgiving."

"Oh I know that and saying sorry right after Pa's death doesn't seem exactly-"

"Nah, honest confessions I can believe but coming from you it's rather hard." The brunette pointed out.

"Look you beat me up, you wear a mask to hide yourself from others, you can be a bully and your one of the many people who I wouldn't mind kicking your ass but you did give my friends shelter when we we're going across England and did it without any reasonable gain I have to admit that." This entire confession from Alex made Ioann smile, it was a small smile but it was still there.

"But I am putting you in tolerate mood and I ain't that forgiving about the other shit you've done." Stated Alex with another silent nod from Ioann.

"If it helps I'm getting Esfir the best lawyer I can." Ioann spoke.

"Your also letting her stay with you in Scotland afterwards if she suffers from consequences or other things," Alex ordered, "Esfir of all people would not want to be here."

Ioann raised an eyebrow but nodded in response.

"I'm gonna go back my friends." Alex spoke.

"Actually the police need your alibi for when you left with father."

"Son of a bitch!"

0000000

"I finally got away from the police officer." Alex growled, glaring back at said police officer. While he was polite and of course spoke in Russian, Alex ground that it took a little longer and especially that he brought up his holiday.

"The guys have been worried but I've texted them the info," Martin chuckled, "all there messages together make seventy by now."

"My phone died." Faith wearily muttered feeling rather tired.

"I guess we're stuck here for now." The brunette grumbled and pulling his suitcase and plastic bag behind him. He dumped it into the snow and stared up at the night sky. The snow clouds had disappeared and he could see the millions of stars overhead.

"Actually what's in the plastic bag?" Martin asked, pointing to it.

"Oh ummm…stuff." Alex muttered.

"Oh fuck it," Alex grumbled softly, he pulled out wrapped gifts and handed it to them. Martin looking like a child on Christmas unwrapped his and Faith gently unfolded the paper.

Martin then gave an even brighter smile, as he examined his gift. A Russian doll; the same Russian doll that he saw in the shop. Lovely orange colours, squares, tiny black eyes and a shiny polish. The Raven-haired staring in awe and already began to open the outer doll and get to the inner.

"Thanks Al." The Bulgarian chirped with his accent fully showing.

The mechanic turned his head yo Faith who was already admiring the sweater he found. A lovely green with a rose right in the middle of it. Alex found it in a store while looking for gifts, it did look lovely put he had to guess her size. Rather hard but he tried.

Of course buying her another sweater went they were going to Corfu of all places was stupid but she only ever wore yellow.

"Thank you Alex." She mumbled shyly, almost turning red.

000000

Again sorry for not updating in time here's the chapter.

So Pa is dead, Artyom is going possibly to jail, Ioann is getting his shit together and Timur doesn't care. Honestly I liked this chapter more than I should of and there are a few hints here and there.

Alex has now finally sort of found peace. Of course he hasn't fully gotten over it but is now feeling a little better. Pa made them all feel horrible whenever they went and used this to always get them back. This is why Alex feels so cold-hearted and grumpy. Feeling like this makes him more stressed than he should and being a mechanic doesn't help. All the work and stress just makes him angry.

 **This is the second Chapter and sorry about not being able to post it but I'll get the schedule up to date now.**

My beta is MikassaHiccupFrost and I am a kola.


	20. Chapter 19: Welcome To Corfu

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 19: Welcome to Corfu.

"There you are!"

Alex, Faith and Martin got off the plane and waved. They had gotten off the rather small plane and actually was rushed over to the door by some staff. The plane itself being only a flight of four hours - though four hours was just enough for Alex to get some shut eye and the other two to admire there gifts. Faith had gone to change into the blue sweater for the flight and then the hour before they landed, she changed again.

Faith knew the country was hot and so wore a green t-shirt and White shorts. Her pink hair tied into a bun and wearing white flip-flops. This was the most skin she had ever showed and looked rather shifty. Martin had also changed afterwards in the toilets, a orange t-shirt and black shorts that went to his knee. Alex didn't feel like changing except taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around his waist. Already, the group had spotted them.

Alex grumbled a little before then being swept off his feet. Literally in a sense, as two of them tackled him to the ground and knocking a few other people in the way. The brunette gave a harsh growl but he didn't struggle. He was still to tired to struggle.

"You're alright!" Gavin chirped happily.

"Ya! Ya!" Nepeta squeaked out. Both hugging him as tightly as possible and looking rather happy. Finally Akura dragged them off and let him get up on his own.

"What happened why didn't you get on the plane?" Gavin asked, holding tightly onto their arms.

"Stuff…stuff came up with my family," Alex grumbled and everybody left it at that. Quickly Nepeta grabbed his hand after the blonde reluctantly let go. Almost dragging the mechanic away and towards the security gate.

"Sorry about Nepeta-" Alex started.

"It's fine, a fur-end was helping out and bring with there family it fine." She spoke with Alex grumbling and glaring softly at the cat-girl.

"Actually where does your family live?" Faith asked, keeping up with everyone else.

"Our cave is claw-some since we live in one of those old fluffy towns," Nepeta explained with her cat-smile growing wide and happy.

"A cave?!" Gavin squawked.

"That's interesting," Seto smiled in.

"Are there cats?" Chopper asked.

"Plenty," Nepeta stated.

"What family members wise?" Akura asked as she speed-walked with her.

"My older sister and mother." The artist squeaked happily.

"I think she already said that dumb bitch." Alex snorted with a glare from Akura.

"I don't take lectures from guys with little Dicks." The blue-haired fighter hissed back, the brunette still kept on walking up wiggled out of Nepeta's grasp.

"If I wanted to talk to a bitch then I would bring a female dog with me." Alex growled and already an argument spurted from them. Barking insults at each other and already attracting a lot of attention as it was.

Gavin smiled as little, Alex seemed relaxed. He looked usually stressed but his shoulders were more relaxed and his actions were more soft (with except Akura).

"What happened to Alex?" Gavin asked.

"He broke the chains." Turning his head, Martin stared directly at Alex.

Already the blonde felt quite nervous about that but left it as that.

00000

Everyone stared up Nepeta's house, since it was the only home that looked like it had been squashed Between two buildings.

The lower was mostly looked like castle stone that had been stuck in cement . Each rock was bigger than there head and had creeping ivy clawing all over the walls. What must have been the first floor on top was totally different to the castle stone one. It wasn't bumpy but looked rather smooth and painted a lovely deep dark paint. It almost looked like dried blood. The roof had cracked tiles in its place but seemed to be a horribly painted on with blood as well. There was a large blue garage door in front of them that had long claw marks, huge dents and what seemed to be bullet holes. Finally there was a small red door on the left, with a small reading enter and a cat flap on it.

Didn't help with the unbearable heat over head that made them all dehydrated.

"Your house is unique." Seto muttered with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, mother always loved unique styles." Nepeta thanked with her smile growing large.

"Come on inside and I'll introduce you." The cat girl chirped and entered the door quickly. Everyone else falling behind.

The garage itself was quite dark but a door on the left was open enough to at least make a few things. The smell of blood was faintly in the air, they could see some tools lying around and even in this dark garage it was still hot.

"It's really scary." Faith whimpered, almost hiding behind Akura but rather holding onto her arm. Chopper already had latched onto Alex which almost seemed to comfort him.

"You alright buddy?" Alex asked.

Chopper nodded softly but still latched on.

"Why does it smell of blood?" Gavin groaned.

"Maybe they do butchers work?" Martin suggested.

"Human is delicious." Seto mumbled with a dark grin on his face.

"Stop it Seto." Akura snapped. Finally everyone left that garage and instead was offered to a small hallway.

Peach coloured floor, white walls (with claw marks), with seven doors on the right side. All painted different colours and each one having a creative sign on it. The first door was thankfully a dark grey with pink glitter paint on it. In messy words was spare room.

"This cave will be your room," Nepeta pointed with a excited smile, "so you can leave your luggage here." Dropping there luggage against the door they moved to the next one.

This one was painted light olive with red hearts around the door and a cat flap. In red words was Nepeta lejion. The next door was painted a much darker olive with another cat flap. This time it had hearts but also tiny purple stars on it. This one had Meulin lejion in beautiful blue conjoined words.

The next door was simply white with only a plain red name on the door Diana (mom) Lejion.

Akura gave a glance to the next door, "what's the hunters room?"

Nepeta skidded too a halt, "purrhaps that room is the best one in this home. It's filled with ferocious furred creatures who can destroy lives and be smart an elegant at the same time. Meowfully there bounded by sleep, affection from its slaves and to kill anything that dares in its way-"

"Are you talking about cats? is that a cat room." Blurted out Faith then covering her mouth and looking quite upset with herself. Nepeta just gave a wide grin.

"The next room is the training room!" exclaimed the artist, everyone else following behind her. The door had simple black words of training room. Claw marks, shoddy wooden boards over it and a snapped door knob (there was only half the handle).

"The knob has snapped!" Gavin screamed looking in almost pure terror.

"Why does your family need a training anyway?" Seto asked.

"Refurring to this room my mother loved to train so we decided to follow in her footsteps." Nepeta explained.

"Could I train here?" Akura asked with the cat-girl nodding in response. Her blue eyes lit up happily.

"Oi, Akura this is a bloody holiday and we need yo at least relax." The blonde pointed out.

"Gavin….training is how I relax." Akura grinned, cracking her knuckles as Gavin listened. Only twenty seconds passed before tears welled up in the Brits eyes.

"Then…you weren't really relaxing this whole trip…I'm sorry." The blonde whimpered with everyone else trying to calm him down. Akura quickly tried too but found he looked to upset.

"We? who else trained with you?" the doctor asked.

"You'll find out." She chuckled.

They next passed the bathroom which Nepeta quickly explained would need to be shared. Gavin had finally stopped looking upset and nodded solemnly with everyone else in agreement. No arguments about that.

"That's the end of the tour!" she chirped as they stopped at the end of the hallway. Her hand pointed to the left where there are some small metal steps leading to the second floor.

"Alright we-"

"What about this door?"

Nepeta looked back only a little to see Seto pointing at a door. It was the last one literally the plainest door and out of all of the others it had no sign.

"That's…that's the storage room." She mumbled loudly enough, gripping the metal bar on the stairs. Finally they followed her up the stairs, it was only a couple of steps.

"NEPETA‼!" a high pitched voice yelled out of no where, making a few in the group to cover there ears. Some watched as Nepeta at the top was crushed in a hug. A large girl was wrapped around her but they couldn't spot any defining features.

The cat-girl didn't say anything but tapped the other girls back and she jumped. The others followed up to finally see this girl.

Long messy hair that stopped to her waist was flowing in every direction, her skin quite pale for such a sunny country, she oddly enough wore an olive sweater with the Leo sign on it, a blue skirt to the middle of her thighs, white knee high socks, black ballet pumps, a blue sown tail, olive eyes, freckles, large cat-smile and a headband with fake cat ears in them.

"Furriends this is Meulin, my big sister." Nepeta pointed to her, waving her hand quickly.

"PAW-LEASE TO MEET YOU!" Meulin yelled.

"She's very loud." Akura mumbled.

"She's deaf." The artist said.

"Deaf?!"

"Yeah….purr-haps I didn't mention that." Nepeta muttered.

"You never even mentioned a deaf sister." Chopper blurted out.

"Now honey," spoke a smooth voice, "purr-lease be careful."

"Is this family made out of cat puns." Martin snorted but they all turned to the next person who spoke.

There was tallish woman with the same messy black hair as Meulin, olive tanned skin, large sharp olive eyes, a black t-shirt, black shorts to the knee and wearing blue shoes. There was a pendent around her neck but what seemed to be in her hands was.

Gavin made a choking sound and Faith turned pale, she was dragging a large dead boar across the floor. It's size was titanic with its muscular body, blood stained fur and tucks also splattered with blood. Even now she seemed to be struggling with the carcass.

"Hello Nep," the woman spoke with a large smile, "these are your furr-ends correct."

"Yep there-" a small thud came behind her, turning she found Faith having collapsed onto Gavin who looked ready to be sick.

"I'm closer to death I've ever bloody been." Gavin groaned, struggling to get off her.

"Call a doctor! Call a doctor!" Chopper screamed but still rushing over to check on them both.

"Oh no…are they alright? Should I call the hospital?" She asked.

"THE HOSPITAL IS THE BEST PLACE!" Meulin yelled again.

"Is this family made up of puns." The Bulgarian groaned while grabbing Faith and pulling her up.

"Gavin if you really want to be nearer to death then I can help." Seto mumbled with then screaming underneath.

Nepeta watched with uncontrollable scene, "Mom…Gavin and Faith hate dead animals…Gavin can eat meat but Faiths vegan now."

"Purrhaps you should have told me." Miss Lejion huffed. Finally dragging away the dead animal and rushing over to help them both. Sadly her hands her still bloodied and Faith gave a piercing shriek and hugged onto Akura leg. The blue-eyed fighter looking irritable as the chaos exploded around her.

"I BlOODY WELL HATE THIS!"

"Purr-lease don't scream."

"NEPETA IS RIGHT MEOW!"

"Fucking hell!"

Afterwards they finally got the two on the couch. Miss Lejion gently checking Gavins forehead and Chopper fanning Faith. The group staring from the other side of the room. This large room itself was amazing.

On the left was the same patchwork couch the sick duo were on, the floors had large furs on them with many patterns, a battered old Tv, pictures of family on the stone wall, a almost fixed coffee table, an intense heat in the room and the smell of fresh blood with what seemed to be cooked spices.

The right were they sat was a nice fern tree table with a pot of green flowers in the middle, on the wall behind then was more pictures, animals skulls and coloured paw prints. The kitchen was opposite them. It had a lovely granite table top counter, clean sink, wooden cupboards, a fridge with chicken drawings on them and the same fresh blood splattered against floor. Looked like a rushed murder.

Finally there was a glass door right next to the kitchen, showing the view of a wooden floor outside, many plants blocking there view of the other side and a few cats dotted around.

"Paw-logies, I am Diana Lejion." Finally she came back, wiping her clawed hands on the towel.

"My daughter of course has talked a lot about you," Diana spoke her almost smooth as honey, "Nep would you like to show them out."

"Out are we leaving already?" Seto asked with only Nepeta jumping up and going towards the glass door.

"Bring Faith and Gavin‼!"

The artist lead them out with Akura both carrying Faith and Gavin in each arm. Chopper following behind with Meulin skipping in glee. Finally they walked around and out into sunshine.

There were high stone walls around then, dusty stone floors below, the intense Corfu heat almost glaring down at them and flowers sprouting about. Then there were the cats. About eighty cats were dotted about (a lot more if you counted the cats still on the wooden floor). All were different colours, sizes and all were snoozing about. There was a pool in the middle, slowly bobbing about with a few pool toys around. The water clear and flickering of the sunlight.

"I should gave gotten some more cats." Dinka hummed looking about.

"Kitty's!" Faith chirped, back on her feet, being down already stroke a elegant, blonde female with blue eyes. Gavin also seemed to have perked, his emerald eyes wide as he scanned over each.

"You must be Gavin right?" the blonde froze in place, his eyes looked up to only see Diana in front of. He breathed out again.

"Well yes-"

"Sorry Miss if you questioned this guys sexuality then you wouldn't get a straight answer." Akura who had jumped between the two and Gavin jumped. Of course he finally realised what she had said.

"OI Akura that's not funny!" The blonde yelled and began to punch her.

"You never did deny it." The blue-girl snorted with Diana laughing in the background.

"Mum I don't get it?" Meulin yelled with her mum petting her hair and still chuckling.

"I really want to ask why you have so many cats…" Chopper mumbled towards then staring straight at the artist, "then I look at you and all my questions are solved."

Seto had already sat down and was playing with the cats. Especially a small black one who looked rather worn out. Nepeta, Meulin and Chopper were already petting some of the cats. Many attracted to the two girls.

Martin and Alex just watched as Gavin kept on hitting Akura with British insults spewing out if his mouth.

Diana watched the group and slowly turned and back in. Her smile left her face and all energy did as well. She pulled the boar body's straight onto the kitchen table and got out the kitchen knives. They…they were all so happy.

00000000

So we finally introduce Diana Lejion and Meulin Lejion. Both who I now like to write about. Meulin especially in the homestuck comic who I found to be so full of energy and cat puns. Since Diana is Disciple, it might be a bit harder. I've made her personality and her troubles with be arriving later.

Alex of course is trying to loosen up and actually relax. His body and mind still rather struggling to get through it. Setos is getting better with emotions but has been through years of hell so smiling or outwardly showing emotion will be a little hard.

Finally Chopper while not noticeable is trying to be more honest.

Also will there will be lots of mentioning to other Homestuck characters. My beta is MikkassaHiccupFrost and I will be a koala until death.


	21. Chapter 20: Fight

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 20: fight!

"What are you making?" Martin asked.

He stared at Diana who already had carved the boar up. Removed it's organs, taken the neat and placed most of the bones and other organs she didn't need in a large plastic box. She already seemed to be preparing some sort dish.

"Well I have a a few new recipes here, since I wanted to make a feast." She explained, also gesturing to the other ingredients behind her. The Bulgarian quickly spotted fruit, veg, seafood and some sugary foods.

"Well you look very prepared," Martin chuckled.

"Would you like to help, I need some extra paws anyway." Miss Lejion suggested, then ruffling his messy hair and showing a large smile.

"S-Sure!" He looked around for the nearest apron which he finally found. Removing his jacket, rolling up his sleeves, then finally washing his hands. He jumped into work and quickly began to follow the recipe with her. Pointing things out and chattering as they talked.

"Mom I'm taking Akura down to the training room." Nepeta yelled as the group followed behind here. Faith and Seto still held cats in there arms. Both cats asleep and purring happily.

"ITS GONNA BE FUN‼!" Meulin chirped almost jumping around in glee.

"Alright Nepeta but don't break anymore walls." Miss Lejion pointed out while still chopping up vegetables. Nepeta nodded in glee and skipped down the stairs with Meulin and the gang following behind her. Already getting to the training rooms door and Nepeta slamming the door open.

The training room was massive.

The room itself was spread out enough to put two pools in. The walls were white with large cracks, scratch marks and bits of plaster missing. They covered the room with ease making it look more like a battle to the death had taken place. The floor itself was padded with blue training mats instead of hard floor. In the left corner of the room was a large plastic container. The lights that brightened up the room also seemed to be attached inside the ceiling, revealing only the bulb and glass covering it.

Although all felt still felt uncomfortably hot; the room seemed to make them feel a little cool. Not entirely cool but just enough to at least enough not to uncomfortable. There was a funny smell of what seemed to be flour in the room.

The training room did feel certainly impressive for having so little in it.

"Holy shit you trained in this room⁈" Akura quizzed as she looked around the room, her blue eyes observing each detail with glee.

"Yes, my mom wanted to make us strong…I purr-posely don't know." Nepeta spoke and looked around. Her finger-less gloved hand touching the wall and her cat-smile growing wide.

"Mom like to train here to!" Meulin yelled but thankfully not shouting at the top of her voice. Already jumping around in glee.

"Bugger it needs some work!" Gavin yelped and quickly tripped over one of the mats and fell face first into another mat."

"Your sense of balance needs work." Seto snorted with Chopper chuckling and Alex containing his laughter. Gavin gave a angry grunt in reply and got up, walking towards the container (his eyes roaming the mats).

"It's filled with training equipment." The blonde commented out loud.

"What else would it be filled with?" Akura groaned, "maybe Alexs missing backbone."

"I heard that you cow-tit!" Alex exploded with both already trying to fight each other.

"Umm…maybe we should calm down…" Faith told with only nobody hearing her.

"Well this is the training room." The Canadian pointed out, watching as Alex already slammed his knee into Akura stomach, then the blue-haired woman putting the brunette into a headlock.

"Purrmission is good Nep!" Meulin advised.

"No bo-fur but can I at least talk to Akura." Nepeta whined.

Alex gave a loud growl, "you can talk to her when you take her to the hospital."

But the Russian finally let go of her with Akura sticking her tongue out. Faith gave a sift sigh at the action but still said nothing.

"Want to fight?" Nepeta asked.

"In here?" Akura asked with Nepeta nodding.

"With you as the opponent." The fighter stated with another nod from Nepeta. Her blue eyes stared at the scrawny cat-girl for a minute before a grin broke out on her face.

"Alright then." The grin on her face large.

"But I need to change if that's alright." Akura muttered with Nepeta following behind her.

"Alrighty then." The artist followed out behind her with the others watching.

"Sit at the sidelines and watch!" Without warning they were pushed by the second cat-girl near a corner of the room. This one didn't have many cracks or slash marks. They all sat down in the corner and waited.

"Is Nepeta really strong?" Gavin asked, only remembering that Martin said she did take some robbers out. Of course he wasn't there and it was hard imaging Nepeta who loved to create cute drawing and make cat-puns; able to take down some robbers.

"Yes! She's sparred with mum and me loads!" Meulin yelled, "purrfect movement and cathletic!"

"You mean athletic." The Russian pointed out only to have a confused stare from Meulin.

"Faith you do live with her, do you know how strong she is?" Seto asked with the pink-haired woman squeaking in surprise at the sudden question.

"W-Well we've lived with each other for a few moments but s-she would come back about her fighting some people." Faith remembered.

This mostly ended the topic. Seto had leaned on Faiths shoulders looking ready to fall asleep, Alex was talking to Chopper both smiling, Faith watched the small group without words, grow blonde had begun to plait Meulins hair and already began on the first.

In the first few minutes nothing happened but finally it was Akura who first entered. Her blue hair was tied in a high pony-tail, it ended at her waist and bounced at every movement. The pearls she normal wore were gone expect the ones that tied her hair back. Wearing a blue top without sleeves, shorts and nothing else. Akura marched over to the other side of the room and began to stretch.

Her muscular body warming up with her as she got ready.

Then Nepeta entered.

Unlike her friend, Nepeta was a little different. She wore her usual black shirt with the olive Leo sign on it, dark blue shorts, cat-tail protruding out, black fingerless gloves but her cat hat, trench-coat and shoes gone. A spark in her olive eyes and her cheeks a little red.

"You ready?" Akura asked.

"Yes, give some rules out." The artist pointed out, light on her feet.

"Pinning the other down for five seconds." The fighter stated with Nepeta nodding in agreement.

"Doesn't five seconds seem a little too short?" Faith questioned.

"More than enough time to capture prey." Meulin muttered softly, everyone stared but said nothing.

Finally they were facing each other on each side of the room. Akura positioned herself, arms in front of her face and feet behind her. Nepeta had her right foot forward and hands curled up in front of her. Both glared at each other, olive and blue eyes met. There was a six second silence.

Nepeta leapt first.

Her swift and scrawny body was already in front of Akuras. Quickly she threw a punch and hit the wall, her fingers much more relaxed. Showing her sharp nails. Akura had dodged out if the way with ease, jumping back and then slamming her fist against the wall.

Snap!

Another large crack spread throughout the plaster and Nepeta watched, easily caught off guard for a second. Thankfully getting back to her feet and crouching. Akura watched this action and sprang off the ground.

For only a few seconds she shout out her left leg at the cat-girl. Another leap in the air for Nepeta who then proceeded to pounce on the blue-haired fighter. Akura watched with a soft smile and then grabbed Nepeta left arm. Pulling the black-haired girl into her grasp and wrapping her arm around Nepetas body. A body lock.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chopper yelled while bouncing with joy.

"Kick that blue bitch's ass!" Alex cheered.

"I hope nothing bad happens," Faith mumbled watching the two.

"I honestly think Akuras gonna bloody win," Gavin muttered while still plaiting.

"You might be right there." Seto hummed.

"No." Meulin spoke, her voice still a little loud.

"Nepeta is weaker than Akura but faster. Akura while both stronger and quicker to reactions is speedy." The cat-girl explained while pointing. Her voice almost echoed around the room.

"The blue-haired girls emotions are still mewing swinging."

There eyes went back to the fight; missing how Nepeta escaped Akuras body lock and already had gotten to the other corner of the room. Already she seemed to be panting and looking red, though her cat-grin only widened. Her body positioned like she was running a race.

Akura had already gotten up, haven't even broken a sweat and looked rather pleased.

Nepeta gave a growl. Her body leapt again into action, swinging her right fist into her stomach and kicking her left leg to surprise her. This absolutely caught Akura off guard and she jumped back in shock. Another silence followed up with another crack.

Akura fist hit the wall beside her and make the crack grow. Then she sprinted at her, anger on her face. Nepeta smirked and bent down, her hands making connection with her stomach. The group watched, then saw the final move. With all the strength she hadn't left, Nepeta pushed Akura up.

Then finally flipped her towards the ground with a large smack.

One, two, three, four and five.

Five seconds quickly passed with the fighter getting up.

"My hunt. My win." Nepeta smirked, bending down and holding out her hand. Akura watched for only a few seconds before grabbing it and finally getting up. Then a large grin broke out on her face.

"You really did well." Akura chuckled.

"Well I learned from cats." Replied the artist.

"Amazing!" Chopper cheered, with Faith and Alex running up with him. Both talking and smiling.

Meulin watched from the sidelines, the blonde having plaited most of her long black hair. Seto had fallen asleep on Gavins shoulder, even though the blonde looked more dead tired.

"She wasn't using her whole strength. There mewment was purrfect but I'm positive Akura let her win." Meulin spoke. Her voice was becoming more quiet with each turn.

How would you know that?" The blonde asked.

Meulin just stared in the distance, "I do notice things."

Both fell silent to this. Then Nepeta signalled them over with Meulin jumping up and yelling loudly how great she was. Hugging her, everyone chatting and laughing. Gavin gave a tired smile but felt his body violently shake again.

Theses weeks or rather everyplace they visited. He was so tired and scared. His body hadn't relaxed even though this was meant to be a holiday. How long could he actually survive like this. Even if they left? would be still be able to stand up on his two feet.

Already he was faking happiness and only texting Geoff and the others while his friends now made him happy. The fact that each one could die...he wanted nobody dead. Nobody should die, even if he becomes a shaking emotional mess. He wanted everyone near him, nobody to wander off and making sure Prium doesn't even touch a single one of them.

"ITS A PALLAS." A yelled was heard from the Bulgarian upstairs. Finally they left the training room. Gavin had to carry Seto since he would wake up.

Well, at least there happy.

00000000

This chapter is really short yes, but there are a few things hinting at the next chapter. Also the fight scene I wanted to show more or less strength and how the two both fight. Also rather important.

Thank you for the views around the world I've had as well.

My beta is MikkassaHiccupFrost and I am a koala


	22. Chapter 21: Don't Touch Her

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 21: don't touch her.

A week had quickly passed in a blur. Everything had been so fun and quirky. Corfu was much more fun than expected with one or rather two cites dotted around the island, villages nearby, market places, those colourful beaches and the wild cats that were literally everywhere.

In one week the group were busy having fun and Nepeta showing them around. No bad vibes around, Gavin hadn't even spotted Prium.

The blonde although still curious about the hit-mans past and son who was more of a clone of him. He had still been assigned to kill his friends, the stress of that was making him feel sluggish and almost jumpy. Chopper had suggested getting a few more hours of sleep in the morning and not drinking coffee.

At least everyone was feeling a little more relaxed.

0000000

Gavin knew that it was only him and Nepeta in the house this time. His friends wanted to go back to the same market again, already they had bugger all been there three times (that was a little too much). So the blonde stayed with Nepeta, well he had seen her at breakfast but had disappeared back to her room.

Already he was done playing with the gob load of cats.

"Nepeta are you in there?" Gavin called out, rapping loudly on her bedroom door.

No answer.

He knocked again, louder.

His emerald eyes, shrunk in horrible thought.

Gavin knocked even louder, it echoed around the house.

"Nepeta answer this isn't bloody funny!" The blonde yelled and finally slammed open the door.

Gavin had only peeked in Nepeta room a few times but never fully entered. It was technically her bedroom and for the week she hadn't given permission for anyone to enter her bedroom. It was her privacy, they respected that.

His eyes looked about but found nothing, the room itself was pretty dim in light. Thankfully he could make out no body or any blood. This began to calm him down, but if she wasn't it her room…where was she.

He left Nepetas room and quickly opened all the doors in the hallway. Meulins, Diana's, the bathroom, the spare room and the training room. The only room left; the storage room.

The Brit rushed over, then began to slam his body into the door. Only to find it locked shut (he never even touched the handle). His scrawny, toothpick body began to slam against the door. He firstly bounced off it a couple of times. Falling on his back it each time.

Clatter! Clatter!

No use.

"Go God! Oh god!." He repeatedly muttered, the panic in his chest grew worse and worse. His entire body was trembling, already his head ached. It ached when he had to force back the tears. This time he began to take steps back and slam his body into the door.

Not much force but he felt like he was getting somewhere.

He needed to check, he needed to check, he needed to check.

She can't be dead! She can't be dead! She can't be dead!

Slam!

The door swung open with great force, this time when Gavin was running at it. This launched his body into the wall behind him. Then sliding down to the floor. His eyes opened, his headache worsened and nothing felt right. Pain shot right through his body, mainly his back and arms. Helping in pain and hearing the door slam shut.

"Gavin are you alright?!"

His eyes opened a crack, olive irises met his emerald ones. They darted about until she pulled away from him. Nepeta breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least you're not unconscious." Nepeta stated with a soft smile.

The blonde chuckled but whined in pain, his shoulder felt the worse out of all his body parts. The artist quickly noticed this.

"Are you alright?" Nepeta asked in concern, bending down towards him.

"Sorry kinda of panicked and bunced the door." A weak chuckle, then another painful groan. Gavin tried pushing himself up again but found no use for it. His right shoulder was aching with pain. It was this that he opened his eyes, feeling Nepeta wrap her arms around him.

This pushed the blonde up, able to stand on his two feet. The only problem was moving his shoulder or moving his neck with pulled said shoulder. Nepeta being much shorter than Gavin, had made him lean onto her. She wasn't struggling and began to edge him forward.

Finally getting to one of the rooms.

Nepetas room.

This time she opened it and switched the light switch (hidden from his view when he barged into said room). He wanted to look around but his shoulder gave another sharp pain, making him almost hiss in pain.

"Be careful." She quietly spoke and finally placed him on the bed.

"Help meow-t and lift your shirt up." Nepeta requested, getting on the bed and crawling around. Then realising how painful it would be for him and instead did it herself.

The cameraman winced a little but quickly got a answer.

"Clawful bruising," the black-haired girl murmured, "right meow we should get Chopper but I have some bandages here."

The blonde nodded and heard her leave the room. He didn't even feel her jump off the bed. Finally he observed the room.

He did wanted to turn around but found him being only able to stare at the wall in front of him. He could smell catnip and what was baking cookies through out the air, unsure why it would smell of those things. He could feel the bed with felt incredibly soft, he almost wanted to fall back. He again tried to get a glance but only pain came to him.

The wall in front of him was interesting anyway. The floor was oak wood with different furs around like small carpets (already he began to feel uncomfortable). On the far left was a forest green painted wardrobe that seemed to have been, badly made. Both wardrobe doors were gone, revealing her clothes and forty percent of the wardrobe was being covered in stickers. On the far right of the room was just a long line of boxes. Many filled with books, art supplies but most filled with paper. Paper with doodles on them.

While Gavin couldn't see all of them, he could see that most were drawn in black crayon or black paint. They didn't even resemble anything expected they were swirls or large black blobs. He couldn't see any writing on them. In fact they were rather creepy, like someone had poured out all there emotions in them.

Negative emotions. It just didn't settle right with Gavin.

'Are they Nepetas? Sure it's her bloody room but Meulin and Diana both draw….maybe Nepeta asked them to?' Gavin thought but found no logical reason about it.

Finally he stared at the painting in front of him. It was a huge one, painted in many colours. Blood red, teal, violent, purple, black, grey, and more that swirled around his head. They were squares and a large title at the top. Written in black joined writing with a paw-print at the end.

The super ultimate shipping wall of all purrfect ships.

Of course, it was like the one painted on Dublish's inside van wall.

In each square was some type of symbol. A heart, spade, diamond and a club. There were faces in each one; the blonde quickly recognising them. They were all Nepetas friends at the party, while he could remember there face the names were another story.

"I think…one was named Karklack? Vicky? Kankan or was it Kanny?"

"Karkat or Karkitty, Vriska and Kanaya."

Nepeta voice made him jump and twist his head in shock.

"Bloody mother of-"

"Don't move. You'll make it worse!" Nepeta snapped, causing the Brit to freeze in his position. The Greek girl rushed over, pulled off his yellow t-shirt and began to gently wrap the bandages on. Gavin hadn't moved from his position, his emerald eyes staring at the ceiling. He could feel the bandages wrapping around his shoulder, gently she tightened them and worked swiftly.

"Pawsitive." Nepeta smirked with Gavin able to pull his t-shirt over him a little better.

"Thanks, never knew you could do that." The blonde thanked.

The artists smile widened, showing off her freckles even more "mom when training us also taught us first aid for injuries."

The blonde pleased with this answer, used his other arm to gently lie down. He finally got into a comfortable enough position. Lying on his stomach and his chin on one of her pillows.

"We can get Chopper to take a look at it." Nepeta said with Gavin humming in agreement.

"Actually…what were you hiss-terical?" The artist asked.

"Well…I…I had a nightmare that you died and I freaked out." The blonde lied with a gulp afterwards. He had no nightmare but he was afraid of any of them dying.

Silence fell between the two until Nepeta spoke up again, "It's ok, I'm a big strong cat who will always be here. Purrhaps you need something?"

"Nah, I'm good…bloody well that I shouldn't have freaked out." He muttered with only a ruffle to the head.

"It's ok, you were able to express it at least and not hide your worry." But Gavin gulped.

"Yeah…" A weak chuckle followed afterward but Nepeta didn't catch on thankfully.

"Since everything will be alright. Everything is usually fine, my Mom told me I needed to be strong…strong as a striped cat. I needed to face danger and use my pawerful hunting skills. She said how we needed to survive for ourselves…"

Gavin twisted his head a bit and almost for a couple of seconds, saw her frown. Her usual perpetual cat-smile was gone. Instead was a dark frown, her olive eyes darkened like she had remembered something horrible.

"Ugh…" Another painful groan escaped him and he had to turn back. He then tried to glance back.

She was smiling…like nothing had ever happened.

"Purrhaps you should get some rest." The artist suggested with Gavin nodding.

"I do feel sleepy…" His eyes closed but even then he couldn't get that single image out of his head. Nepeta not smiling. Never felt right…like if Martin stopped being a happy ray of sunshine or if Akura never dyed her hair.

It just never felt right.

He could hear the door close.

He closed his eyes.

Gavin needed sleep.

A hour or two wouldn't hurt.

00000000

He groaned as he opened his eyes, sleep still at the corners of his eyes themselves. His back switching uncomfortable, he was thankful that Nepetas bed. He tried to listen for noise but found nothing, his friends weren't probably back then. Where was Nepeta?

"Upstairs." He mumbled, the Brit still in his sleepy state.

He tried to pushed himself off the bed but found it still a little too much for his back. So he slowly pulled himself out and able to get to his feet. He shuffled out of her room and slowly going up the stairs. A bit of a nuisance, he could have just stayed down there and waited for Chopper to come back.

"Hey Nep-"

He stopped for a minute, he couldn't see her.

"Nepeta are you here!" He called out, he shouldn't panic again anyway. His emerald eyes finally spotted her blue tail, poking out behind the kitchen counter.

"She must have fallen asleep." A muffled laugh afterwards. He quickly walked with a bright smile. He felt a little relaxed, maybe it was Nepetas speech. It seemed to sooth him in a way.

"Come on Nepeta…"

Her body was lying against floor in a almost usual way. She still wore her cat-hat, white t-shirt and shorts. There was a small cut on her stomach, since a large stain of red blood was on said white t-shirt. Gavin gave throaty gasp and then looked to her left arm.

He felt pile force itself up his throat.

Her left arm had been twisted and snapped. Her hand was facing him but the actual arm was pointing towards the counters in front of them. Her now olive coloured skin (from being out in the skin do much) a deathly pale, almost grey.

His knees buckled underneath, he felt sick. Sick to his core.

He needed to call an ambulance.

He needed to call an ambulance.

He was going to kill Prium.

0000000

I sometimes hate hurting them but…stuff needs to happen. While I haven't seen a broken arm before I have watched a leg get broken. A girls at my school, both play with boys and girls sometype of football. Guy slid under her and with the force snapped her leg. I was watching from a bench and heard said crack.

Later she passed out, I thought she had fallen asleep. Apparently there's a difference.

So I tried to base what I think it would like (since I'm too scared to actually look it up because of images). Of course is Gavin is stressed, panicky and tired about everything.

So thank you for all the viewers around, seeing the story. Including from Canada, United Kingdom and Mexico.


	23. Chapter 22: A Puzzle

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 22: a Puzzle.

Nepeta had a pulse.

So he hadn't killed her, or maybe panicked. Either way, Gavin still felt not only dizzy but pounds and pounds of emotions violently swirled in his chest. He at least knew she had a pulse, but what next?

He was completely lost.

Already he had lost his voice, no words would come out even if he opened his own mouth. His head felt like it was being stamped on and then more emotions grasped onto him. Panic, stress, confusion, pain and anger. They all hit him at once and for those couple of seconds he could only stare at her. He didn't know why, he wanted to move. He had to do something, he was only the one on his own.

Then his head became clearer.

He needed to call an ambulance. His emerald eyes switched to the nearest phone which was lying in the kitchen table. So conveniently place, had it always been there.

Gavin scrambled to get to it and quickly dialled in nine-one-one.

"Please, is this the hospital?!" he yelled down the receiver.

Instead he could only hear Greek words jibber out, he was lost again. The phone slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. He turned back to Nepeta who still lay there on the cold floor. He bent down towards her and tried to figure something.

"I-I have no m-medical t-training and I-I can't call the hospital," the blonde stammered to himself, he felt honestly useless. He had no idea what to do next…he needed to do something.

"I'll leg it to the hospital by carrying her!" An idea but still dumb. He honestly had no choice.

Beep! Beep!

The blonde blinked and rushed to the nearest window. A ambulance, a ambulance outside the house. It was almost luck or some sort of miracle. He rushed out the stairs (almost tripping) and made it to the door. He slammed it open with two medics rushing in. The blonde followed them behind when they got up the stairs.

They weren't panicking and looked very calm. They bent to examine her and quickly pulled out things from a bag. Gavin watched from far away, clutching onto the stairs. His balance was off and knees felt weak. The blondes head thankfully clearer.

"Breath…breath…" he muttered this under his breath each time and watched. For two minutes they quickly checked everything and finally put her on the stretcher. They quickly carried her fish the stairs (which such balance and ease). The blonde followed behind, his entire body was shaking. Even though his head felt clearer, his chest was tighter and his emotions were now not flaring up. Of course they were still there but not making his entire body feel pain.

The camera-man power-walked out with the men and into the ambulance. The temperature was hot or hotter than usual, no clouds in the sky and a gentle breeze to accompany it.

A perfect day almost.

0000000

Gavin waited outside the hospital room, sitting in the chair. He had texted Martin along the way who quickly responded and told him that they were driving down. Gavin had told them the name of the hospital (actually he just said the nearest one) and waited.

'I should have heard something? Why didn't I hear anything?' Gavin felt these thoughts mercilessly repeat in his head. Each time made his heart sink lower and lower.

Head in hands and staring at the floor. Nurses, doctors and patients went past in a blur, he could hear the beeping from machines. That clean smell that all hospitals usually had, hearing people muttering in Greek and feel how much pain he was in.

They had taken Nepeta for an X-Ray and we're trying to fix her arm. The blonde could remember her arm. The olive tanned skin twisted, the dark purple were it had been snapped, how limp it was hanging and that uncomfortable feeling from where he saw it. Already sitting on the bumpy hospital chair he could feel the acidic bile try to run up his throat.

He gave a dry swallow.

"Gavin!"

His head shot up quickly and he got to his feet. Only for someone to shove him in a hug, he could feel there arms wrap around his body. He looked down to see Diana pull away from him, her eyes blood red and mouth.

"Honey are you alright? Where's Nepeta? Is my kitten alright?"

She listed off her questions and Gavin waited patiently until she finished.

"She's alive…but a broken arm." He heard her hers face turn pale and pressed her hands into her face. Gavin gave a sorry glance, not really knowing what to exactly say.

"Gavin…you found her didn't you…are you alright?" Diana asked looking painfully sorrowful.

The British man wanted to say yes, he wanted to he was fine. It was Nepeta he should be worrying about, not him. It was Nepeta who's arm was broken and must have been in constant pain. On the floor, in such pain. Nobody should worry about him.

He was fine but instead saying something. He stood there like a toothpick and stared.

He blinked a couple of times and leaned forward a little.

Finally he was put in another hug. Gavin actually bent down a little and hugged back. It was warm and fuzzy, like one of the lejions tabby cats. His body began to shake and Gavin could feel his head-ache. Was this what a mother's hug is like, filled with love and warmth. Was this what he had been lacking his whole life? a mother's hug. Nepeta was really lucky to having a caring family.

Someone to come to the hospital when there hurt, Gavin only went to hospital last time because he hurt Faith and Nepeta hurt him. The irony of it…almost. His head aches painfully and Diana let go. She wasn't tall enough to ruffle his hair so she pinched his cheek in a loving way.

Although her child was in hospital, Miss lejion stood there strong. Only a few minutes ago she was in shook. Now she was facing it with truth and already was sitting down. Now a stern yet soft expression on her face. Knees pressed against each other and hands on her lap. Her olive eyes focused in front of her.

Before he could sit down, other voices called out.

Again he was pulled into some more hugs. He was almost crushed but tall enough to look over everyone. Everyone had crushed him into a hug. Akura, Faith, Chopper, Martin, Alex and Seto. The group trying to get him his hug…without Nepeta. The group must have been hugging for somewhat minutes before they let go and quickly quizzed Gavin on information.

All expressing themselves very differently.

Akura was holding herself, her fists curled up and her face expressing anger like she normally would. Her lips had tightened and she was tilting side to side, her high ponytail swinging as she did. Alex was asking questions and falling silent, anger also getting him. Fists curled up and his red eyes blazing but unlike Akura he was in a hug with Faith.

Faith had entirely broken down. Her eyes also blood-shot with her nose also red. She was sniffing constantly and patiently hugging onto Alex. Her hair although tied up, strands were coming apart from her sometimes holding her head in pain. Probably to hold back any tears.

Chopper had gone with Diana to ask the doctors and nurses for any assistance. Although there was a high chance of them getting rejected, the look on the brunettes face was determination. He wanted help and wanted to do his best.

Martin had no expression on his face and Seto had a expression of pure worry. Martin had put the brunette in a tight-fitting hug. Enough not to crush him but also comfort him. Seto was relaxed in the hug but Gavin looked at the worry. Both at least we're comforting each other but the blonde believed they were both thinking heavily.

"Gav…"

The brit turned towards the source of the voice, Meulin stood there. Hand on his shoulder and her face entirely devoid of emotion. She looked rigid and stone-like. Her mouth in a tight thin line like she was heavily biting down on it and her olive eyes had no light in them. No emotion, nothing.

Anger at first boiled through Gavins chest and stomach but then logic burst in.

This was how she reacted to sadness maybe. Of course she wouldn't be joyful or excited, she would be sad or in pain. Maybe she was scared to show anything, to show sadness.

"I'm sorry." The words blurted out softly.

Meulin just stared and then staggered over to the hospital chairs. Slumping into one and staring at the ceiling. The only movement she made was tugging on the hem of her olive jumper. Nothing else.

Everyone else had also sat down.

Gavin sat with them.

It was painful.

000000

Four hours.

Fours hours of nothing but sitting, standing or wandering around in circles. Gavin had stared at the floor for those four hours. Blinking and listening to the very few things that went around. He thought he heard Faith walking off them coming back, hearing someone break down in tears and more footsteps.

The beeping of machines hadn't quietened down but everything else had. No talking, no footsteps and nothing to indicate human life at all. His body was tired and it was almost getting to dinner time by this rate.

Finally the blonde shifted himself.

Saying he needed some water badly.

He moved down the hallway at a slow pace and after getting down one flight of stairs and a few more turns. He was finally near a small place selling bottles of water. He moved towards it then froze fully.

He knew that trenchcoat, that same coloured trenchcoat anywhere.

Gavin only waited a few seconds, snapping out if his thoughts and shaking his head. Then running into a full on sprint outside. He could him running in the distance.

He wasn't going to let that bastard run.

Gavin sprinted after him.

The sun behind some clouds, not baring heat anymore. They were thankfully in a smallish carpark and no cars were driving about. Gavins green scarf fluttered behind him. Anger, pure anger was rushing through his veins and body.

He then to talk to that bastard Prium.

000000000

I would like to thank ano mousy for reviewing. Yes I did break her arm.

My beta is i-forgot-adam on tumblr. Her name used to be Mikassa Hiccup Frost, but she has recently become more active on tumblr.

This has been your chapter and I am still a koala.


	24. Chapter 23: The Truth

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 23: The Truth.

"PRIUM‼!"

The hitman gave a violent stop, his boots almost skidding to a halt on the stone underneath. He twisted his head but realised his mistake to late. He was quickly knocked over by the blonde and hit the ground with a thunk.

"Fucking hell!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

Finally the hitman froze, emerald eyes stared directly at him. Filled with anger and pain, the dead stare from Gavin made his entire body freeze up. He couldn't move, why couldn't he move?!

"What did you do?" A simple question, a question filled with Gavins accent. Though that question made his insides freeze. Prium gulped and stared back with his baby-blue eyes. The young cheerful idiot he saw was now pure filled anger and haunting pain.

Of course he did have some fault to it.

"What did you do?" Gavin repeated.

"I didn't mean too!" Prium yelled in hopes getting him too understand.

"I really wanted to see the good in you since we started talking…" The blonde explained, "you seemed a little nice and I hoped."

Prium watched as his emerald eyes faded away there pure anger to hopelessness instead. He almost looked tearful and seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek.

"Did you just do that…to crush my hope."

The hitman stared for only a few seconds before narrowing his eyes. He grabbed Gavins shirt and got to his feet. He quickly got up, rushed to a bench nearby and stood on it. Gavins feet touched the floor and Prium narrowed his eyes.

"First off goofball, you were the one who came up to me and talked to me in the first place!" Prium snapped.

"Second off I am a hitman hired by your parents to kill your friends, there's no hopes and dreams there!"

"Third off, sure I hurt your friend Nepeta but I didn't kill her. I am the best hitman in the UK and I do not make mistakes!" With this rant over, he let go of Gavin who dropped to his knees and watched Prium jump off the bench.

Panting and sweating, he scratched his short dirty blonde hair and groaned. Rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. He grabbed Gavins arm and pulled the large nosed Brit up.

"Sorry…"

Gavin stared in silence and watched Prium for a bit. Rubbing the back of his neck and grumbling to himself.

"What did happen in the apartment?" The blonde asked.

The hitman froze at this question and stared at Gavin. He awkwardly shuffled for a bit before finally giving an answer.

"I…I actually wanted to see you again and talk but I didn't realise you weren't alone…" The hitman muttered with a grumble at the end.

"Nepeta Lejion, honestly I thought she was weak and decided to maybe at her unconscious at least. I…I really under estimated her…"

"That could have happened to anyone," the emerald-eyed male pointed out, "she's quite under-estimable."

Another questionable stare from Prium before he went on, "well I…I tried for a bit but she seemed to dodge very easily and then she tried to knock me down. Man…I am really out if training. Anyway in the moment she went for my neck, on reflex I…broke her arm." Prium looked away with another grumble under his breath.

"Accidently?!" Gavin yelped with a unamused expression.

"Honestly…when you've been trained to kill you can hurt people. Even when you don't want to it." A statement Gavin listened to heartily.

"She fell to the floor in pain and I…I grabbed the nearest phone and called the ambulance. Of course I didn't give a name but if they talk to the police they will say a deep voice."

The blonde nodded, "why did you want to see me anyway?"

"Well I just…wanted to ask for the wool you took." Prium answered, his cheeks a little red.

"Wool…wool…oh! you mean the fluffy gubbins." Gavin expressed happily.

"Fluffy gubbins?…your nothing like him."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, I have to leave Corfu anyway." Prium pulled up, shifting his trench coat collar around.

"Why-"

"When your friend wakes up the police will probably get involved, she got a good look at me so she will give a good detailed picture." Prium muttered.

"Oh…Can I give the wools to you later."

The hitman finally nodded and with a simple wave he ran off. Going down the dusty path and turning behind a building. Gavin watched him go and stared off into the distance. He felt…not peaceful but a little relaxed in some sense. For a hitman, Prium was not cold-hearted like he was before. Then there was his mysterious clone.

Actually Priums son…maybe he had a third twin brother?

"Maybe it might get better."

"Who are you talking too?"

Gavin felt his entire body leap about a couple of inches before landing onto the ground. He groaned at the more conflicting pain, rolling around and making human noises. Finally he sat on the ground and rubbed his face.

Akura was staring at him. Hand on hip and long blue hair swaying to the side, a look of questioning and frustration mixed on her face.

"Hi…" a weak hello trailed off his tongue with a painful whimper afterwards.

The blue-haired fighter said nothing put grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Tilting on his feet but finally got his balance.

"Who…were you talking too?" Akura asked again, this time her hand holding onto the collar of his shirt.

"Nobody…myself." Both answers switched with a bumbling smile from Gavin. A raised eyebrow but finally she narrowed them at the blonde. Quickly pulling his face closer to hers, her blue eyes staring at his emerald ones. Gavin tried to wiggle out of her grasp but found nothing to his efforts while Akura stared straight into Gavins face.

Unblinking, she finally let go.

"Well, what ever." She grumbled and began fiddling with her pearls.

"I thought you needed to get some water dickweed." Akura stated with a chuckle from the Brit.

"Well I felt like Dickens but I also needed some air." The explanation at least satisfied Akura who nodded in response.

"Actually I came to get your ass since Nep has awoken from the drugs more quickly than expected but she's kinda hazy." The fighter finished.

"Really?!" Gavin bubbled with an annoyed sigh.

"Really?! Really?!" Another annoyed sigh.

"Yes! So hurry up and let's go see her then!" Akura shouted and was then pulled off by Gavin. Dragging her inside the hospital and all the way up the stairs.

Prium all the way from the building breathed out deeply. Placing hands in pockets and walked off with a gentle smile.

Birdy.

0000000

Nothing much to say about this chapter. Just explaining stuff from the last chapter. Also trying to improve my writing since, rather I believe the quality had gone lately. Not sure why yet but trying to find out.

I am a Koala, my beta is i-forgot-adam on tumblr. See you later.


	25. Chapter 24: Be Strong

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Warning: this chapter heavily hints at rape trauma or rather the aftermath of rape. If this triggers you then you can go to the authors note to get info there. Please don't force yourself.

Chapter 24: Be Strong.

It was only darkness surrounding her, Nepeta could only look around. It was was in fact an endless void, while everything was still black she could see. Feel at least the floor underneath her hands but nothing.

Nepeta herself felt very sweaty and her face was flushed, herself on her knees and gasping for air. Her olive eyes twisting in hope to see anything. Just anything, an object or even an familiar face. Nobody was around her, she was alone.

A alone in a mysterious place, nobody around.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed around for miles, nobody around.

"Can anyone stop kittening around." The pun fell on its face. Finally she got to her feet, shaking and terrified.

"It's alright…I can be strong."

"Liar!"

The violent voice caught her off guard and her knees gave out. Falling onto her side, looking around she saw white bodies. No limbs but pure white glowing heads, necks and bodies. There was a small group around her. In such a blackened void, these glowing bodies might have been comforting.

Nepeta felt nothing but guilt burning down her lower body.

"W-What?" Her voice now shaking.

"Liar!" One of them screaming and another joined in. All screaming at her together; all repeating the same words.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" It echoed around and buzzed at Nepeta ears. Her hands tried to cover them but she couldn't block them out.

"Broken! Should have done better!"

"You should be at fault!"

"You caused your own problems!"

"B-But I tried, h-he was too strong!"

She realised her own words.

"Leave me alone!" With all the force left in her body she tried to slam against them. It worked, pushing the White bodies aside and then she ran. Just heading into a straight line and running, not turning back. She couldn't look back, her legs although shaking with fear kept on going until finally stopped. Gasping for air and collapsing in a pile.

Squinting one eye open and rolled to the other side.

Nothing.

Empty, black and endless.

No white bodies. Nothing, just endless black void. Her cat smile returned onto her face and finally pushed herself up. Scratching her head (rather her cat-hat). Then pushing herself up, they didn't run after her or are too slow to catch up.

"Well that's-"

"Nepeta"

The Greek girl froze in movement and turned around. Black sweater with the star sign of cancer on it, messy ginger hair, flakes scattered across his face, red burning eyes, baggy sweatpants, those grey trainers of his and that same grumpy face he always had. Nepeta felt her cheeks flush up and her eyes stare.

Karkat Vantas.

Finally she skipped forward, pushing the guy into a hug.

"Karkitty!" A squeal from Nepeta and feeling his soft sweater. She loved how soft it was and worn out. He always wore it and Nepeta always loved to hug it. Rubbing her face in the shoulder like she usually did.

Then his arms wrapped around her.

Nepeta gave a cut off gasp and looked up. Her cheeks now red and stared at Karkat. Was this a dream? Was this place even real? So what, she was bring hugged by her crush. So her smile widened and her olive eyes sparkled.

"Nepeta…" His voice still grumpy but this time he wasn't shouting.

"Karkitty, are you alright?" The artist asked, "you've stopped shouting and…you rarely hug me."

"Nepeta…please stop lying." A simple sentence.

"Lying what are you-"

Then she felt the hug tightened her body. It made her growl in pain and feel his fingers dig right into her back.

"Karkitty that hurts!"

Finally he let go, the Greek girl collapsed onto her knees. Groaning about her sides which now felt bruised.

"Karkitty why-"

No Karkat, her mother instead. This time her head began to slowly ache, nothing felt right. Everything hurts. Nepeta began to feel dread go up her body and consume her thoughts.

"Mom?"

"Kitten…you promised…you promised to be strong. I-I don't want you repeating my mistakes. I was foolish enough to be weak for him…he let me go because of that. That's why we have to be strong Nepeta." Diana breathed out shakily. Her body was trembling and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Mom I know I promised and I was strong. Strong every time, I don't need any cat for me…kittens though…" Nepeta mumbled.

"Oh Kitten…don't let love hurt you…never let love hurt you." Bending down, her mother whispered in her ear. This time the artist felt a sense of relief and comfort over her body. This was normal, her mother's loving advice and nice hugs. So sweet, so soft and so purrfect.

"Oh mom…"

"Nepeta don't listen to her."

Pushing her away, Nepeta found her older sister Meulin instead of her mother. Now nothing felt right, everything was too quick and changing. Her head was spinning with words and her eyes ached with pain.

Be strong…don't be strong…be strong…don't be strong.

"Nepeta don't listen to mom. I listened, then what happened, my boyfriend. My boyfriend of two years hurt me! He caused me such grief and pain, all because mom told me to be strong. I stayed by his side and I get manipulated like some puppet of a string!" Meulins speech echoed around the void, holding on to Nepetas shoulders.

"Y-your not shouting your words of even doing sign language?! What your cat puns, or mums or mine?! Those white bodies were shouting at me, calling me such names, Karkat was calling me a liar, Mom was telling me to be strong and now you aren't?!" Nepeta felt her voice raising and her left arm hurt. A stinging pain around the skin and inside.

"Don't listen to mom. Don't be strong, don't let your strength drag you down like me!" Her big sisters voice was now loud.

"But you told me that…I don't understand!" Pulling at her hair, oh god! Oh god! Oh god!

She opened her eyes to see her big sister not there. The white bodies were there again, Nepeta felt all the colour drain from her face. Pain shot through her left arm and this time through out her lower body. She tried to raise her right hand, her two fingers on the left of the thumb began to twitch.

A repetitive habit she thought she got rid of.

"You should have stayed with your friend."

"Were you that stupid enough to believe him."

"Maybe if you weren't so friendly then-"

"Shut up…"

The white bodies voices grew quiet.

"Go away."

They didn't move but leaned over. Staring at her.

"Move now!" This time she glared at them gave a snarl from her voice. The White bodies lingered only for a bit and then moved back into the darkness. Like they were being pushed away.

Scared, tired and alone.

Nepeta just curled up in a ball on the floor. Everything was out of order, everything was confusion and nothing felt good anymore. Everything was wrapped up in her head, jumbled up like the universe. All planets there but not in order.

Nepeta could remember that one year of pain. Going home suddenly from her troll friends, leaving behind Equis, Karkat, Kanaya and even Terezi. Telling them it was a big change but she needed it well. Being home with her family.

She lied.

Looking up, a small pile of white lily's surrounded her. There long white pure petals, tall green stalk and those yellow buds. Then a large gust of wing blew upwards, removing all the white petals from there buds. They were carried up and up until they disappeared from her view.

Then the stalks and buds, turned brown and wrinkly. Finally turning into just dried plant dust. It blew away as well. Nepeta felt lost, something inside her was gone and she was never getting it back. There are many things in life you can get back, there are some things in life you can never get back.

No matter how hard you try to bargain, cry, climb or even turn back you can never get it back.

"Oh…no." Her voice faltered, this time on the verge of crying. Her headache grew in more intense pain with her arm joining in. She wanted to go home, ship some otps, she wanted to make cat-puns, draw something cool, watch some anime, role-play or even be with her friends.

Her friends new and old. Hear Terezis laugh, Aradia whispering, Karkat yelling about rom-coms, Tavros making ummm sounds, Soullx typing on his computer, Kanaya humming as she was sowning, Vriska throwing irons in the fire, Equis punching the wall, Gamzees honking his horn, Erdian groaning and Feferi skipping about. Maybe John coming along with Nicolas cage films, Dave making a sick beat, Jade brining along Bec or Rose knitting.

Her mind wandered to Gavin giving a pain scream as he falls or messes something up, Martin laughing along to the antics, Alex grumbling under his breath yet smiling, Seto more relaxed while watching, Akura throwing things (insults or objects), Faith giving a gentle smile with a soft hum underneath and Chopper cheering on for whatever odd adventure might be coming along.

This time the artist lifted her head head and saw herself in a field of anemone. The shipper remembered a bouquet of these being sent to her mother, later she found then ripped to shreds in her mother's room.

The flowers had there normal purple petals on with stick stalk on them. They tickled her legs but now there was no light in her eyes. She was tired, she was lost and felt nothing for the future.

In the end she was hoping for nothing.

A cracked glass, muddied glass and only deluding about the strength she possessed.

"Nepeta?"

Her head head snapped up to see Gavin looking tired. Bags under eyes but looking his usual and average self. A smile graced his lips and he sat down next to her.

"You feeling alright?" He asked, looking slightly calm but Nepeta feared he would disappear in this world.

"No…this place is so confusing, different advice, everything seems to hurt and nothing feels right." She had a slight whine to her voice and leaned against Gavin. Honestly, this was the longest break she had since being here.

"Your not using your cat puns," Gavin chided, "it's confurrsing."

The artist let out a simple snort from the pun, though she still felt utterly like a mess. It was then she felt a usual hair ruffle and looked up, this time he held one flower in his hand. Buttercup yellow petals, a huge pink bud right in the middle pointing upwards and a long stalk like the others.

The Brit handed it to her and Nepeta took it.

"Here's some advice, maybe dumb. Stick out your hand." He explained.

"Why?" Some rather simple advice that Nepeta.

"It can help, especially when falling."

Then her vision turned white.

00000000

A groan escaped her lips and she forced open her eyelids. Above her was a bright light that almost felt painful to look at, twisting her head away was a little harder than expected. Instead she spotted a drawer and a lamp.

'Where am I?' that thought sadly pounded upon her head in pain and made her feel sick quickly.

"Doctor she's waking up." A voice quickly called out.

"Odd the-"

"Nepeta!"

That voice easily recognisable and Nepeta felt her senses awaken her. She shifted her best but found everything sluggish.

"Chopper…" The Greek-girls voice croaked out in pain, almost sore. She gave a cough and tried to force herself up.

"Nepeta don't move!" His high pitched voice finally stopped her and heard some fiddling. Then she felt herself being gentle pulled up by her shoulders. Her back relaxing in the bed and finally her olive eyes adjusted.

Chopper was the first person in her sight. The Canadian doctor was wearing a white doctors jacket, a badge around his neck and looked slightly relieved. He was next to a nurse, another doctor.

"Chopper…" At least she saw a friendly face.

"Where…"

"We do need to get your vitals checked Miss Lejion." Ordered the other doctor with Chopper nodding in response.

"I'll make it simple," Chopper spoke too calmly, "your in…can't pronounce the name hospital, Gavin found you on the floor of the kitchen and we believe a robber came in and you fought."

"Don't move your left arm Miss Lejion, it's broken." That simple statement struck her quickly and she checked her left arm. The thing itself was already put on a simple caster and the nurse was putting a sling on her arm. Nepeta could feel nothing from her left arm anyway.

"Oh…where's everyone else?" Tiredness quickly kicked into her head and she rested against the pillow. She could feel a cold breeze blow over her body which is a relief.

"There outside-"

"Get mum and big sis." Nepeta bluntly spoke.

"Nep you need your rest and even now your state is…ok but five minutes." The doctor andnurse both looked liked they were about to interject until Chopper quickly pushed them out of the hospital door and ushered in Diana and Meulin.

"Oh kitten!" Diana already looked ready to cry her eyes out again and rushed next to Nepeta. Carefully petting her head and staring at her daughters face. Her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out, her eyebrows creased in a whirlwind of emotions.

Meulin of course had stress running through her body and already Nepeta could see those tell-tale signs. Unusual amount of black hair strands were covering her jumper, her fingers had tiny bite marks on them her her down on blue tail had been picked apart.

"Hi mom and sis…we need to talk."

000000

Nepeta watched as her mother and sister left the room. Her mother had no expression on her face, she wasn't angry nor trying to hide anything. She was thinking. The shipper herself became quite verbal with her mom and Meulin watched.

She talked about dad, the two spent at home, the storage room, her mother's advice and then just talked to her sister. Meulin seemed a little concerned where some bits of the conversation went but didn't butt in at time. Instead she stared and lip-read anything that came past her.

Then they both left, Diana walked out without. Meulin followed behind her mother and stared back at Nepeta. Just a simple wave and then left the room.

Nepeta at least gave a sigh of stress and leaned back against the hospital bed.

Crack!

Somehow that noise of the hospital door being flung at such speed that it slammed into the wall. It's door handle piercing that same wall and Nepeta could already spot plaster and paint slide off into a pile. A flash of blue quickly stopped at the side of her bed.

"Akura…" That name trailed off her lips, mostly from shock and being startled by a degree.

"Nep you alright? Tell me the fucking bastard who dare even touch your arm!" Akuras voice wavered between concern and anger. Holding Nepetas right hand gently.

"OI! Akura that was too loud and you damaged the wall!" Already the doctor looked quite annoyed. His foot tapping against the floor and pointing at the damage. Akura let go of Nepetas hand and flipped back her blue hair.

"That can be easily fixed, with tape." The fighter mumbled.

This only seemed to anger Chooper, "tape your still scaring Nepeta even after her ordeal so at least sit down and don't scare her!"

This she took in, grabbing on of the blue hospitals next to the wall. Slamming it down into the ground sat on it. Chopper stared at the legs of the chair that were now cracked into the ground. He held his tongue.

"So Nepeta are feeling alright? Any pain? Any confusion." Chopper asked away with Nepeta shaking her head.

"We can easily fix that wall." Akura muttered but stared at Nepeta.

"You haven't watched attack on Titan then."

Nepeta stared at the door with the others following in. Gavin stormed into the room and quickly slipped next to Nepeta bed. He looked tearful and tired.

"Are you alright? Please say your alright? Organys stuff in neat check?" A flurry of questions came from the Brit and he quickly stood up and held Nepetas hand. Her cat smile widened a little as the others came.

"Hi Nepeta," Seto came in with a smile gracing his face with almost felt natural, "did you like the reference."

"Refurring to such a wall is quite deadly." Nepeta snorted with a sly look from Seto. Only earning a barrage of confused looks from around.

Faith sat on the other side of the hospital bed, gently petting Nepetas hair and glancing at Nepetas cast.

"Do you want us to get you anything from your house?" Faith asked with Nepeta nodding.

"Hold it, we just go here Faith we can't go back." The Bulgarian pointed out with a look of surprise on Faiths face which then became tearful.

"Y-Your right, I'm sorry!" The pink haired woman whimpered.

"Well at least your not dead." Alex snorted and poked Nepeta cheek in a playful.

Her olive eyes roamed around the room. They all stood there, smiling happily with hints of concern on her face. Her friends, her cat-smile grew wider. Then she held out her hand.

"I need some help and advice." It was a simple statement but Nepeta feet weak. The what ifs rushed through her head and she gulped down her fear. That same fear of being outcasted and all those years locking herself.

"What's the hand for?" Martin asked.

"If…you want to help please touch or hold my-"

They all quickly did. Gavin, Chopper, Martin had to rush around the bed, Faith easily reaching over, Akura had slammed her hand against everyone else's, Alex was stretching his arm but reached and Seto calmly placed his hand.

Then Nepeta felt tears drip down her cheek.

000000

Mainly the first large bit was to be Nepeta thoughts and feelings as of right now. She was stuck in her thoughts and in general was confused like she would be in real life.

Her fight with Prium is mainly showing how she thought she could handle anything but at failure was quickly pushed to realisation that that's not how it worked.

White the voices are representing how people or rather society would look at a rape victim. This is not all of society but some who do and saying liar was a little separate but talking about Nepeta denying the truth.

Karkat is Nepetas crush who I decided would be quite important like Equis before the incident. Though Karkat calling her a liar is how Nepeta is thinking or rather been thinking for a while how if she says anything then nobody would want anything to do with her. A fear she has always kept to herself.

Then her mom and Meulin. Diana is telling her the advice she gave a long time ago, how she needed to be strong for herself and be tough so that she would never face what her mom once faced in life. Nepeta and Meulin took this advice and life turned quite poorly for them.

Meulin is talking about how she followed that same advice and realised her mistake. Instead she decided that being not strong is much better and that she needed others to help. It's easier but uses her observance to help herself a little.

Nepeta is finally taking control as she commands the White bodies to leave. This showing that they were thoughts this time.

In the end she thinks about the friends she is going to lose and believes that she will never be strong. Almost pushing herself past everything and thinking that it would be better for her not to be around.

Gavin in her head is mainly that little bit of hope left in her subconscious. Trying to tell her what she needed to do the whole time but Nepeta ignored her own advice.

Sorry if this chapter is really long, I needed to put down a lot this time and mainly had to look up a lot about rape aftermath. I wanted to generally show how Nepeta felt really.

So I am a Koala and my beta is i-forgot-adam on tumblr.


	26. Chapter 25: Bye Corfu

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 25: Goodbye Corfu

Nepeta stared around the storage room one last time.

The large room itself was filled with pieces of paper. These pieces of paper were stuck all over the walls, in fact they covered every bit of wallpaper in the room. Nepeta could not spot any black wallpaper except for the ceiling. The lights on the ceiling itself were dim, incredibly dim but just enough light to see some bits.

On each bit of paper, there was something drawn in crayon. It was made either in black crayon, red crayon or any dark colour. No happiness about these drawings and everyone of them was filled with heart-breaking pain.

Some were just massive scribbles that meant nothing, some were shadowy figures, some was just red blotches on a page, others had nothing except water droplets and many seemed to be ripped to shreds and taped back together.

At the end on the room was a simple grey cushion, a large box of crayons, empty crayon boxes and a blanket. Nothing else. The carpet under her feet felt itchy and the artist eyed the room.

For the two years when she got home, she spent most of those two years in this room.

Her pain, anguish, miserable and healing process all went on in this room. She only came out of the room for the toilet and scrub herself 'clean'. Sometimes she would stay for hours in the shower, scrubbing until her skin was red or stay in her room for days on end.

Repeatedly drawing out her feelings or nightmares.

Her mother and big sister questioned her behaviour, questioning at great lengths. Nepeta just said that she was in a pickle and could always handle herself. Her mom left it as that, trusting her daughters words but Meulin took some time convincing.

Her mother would bring her food but Nepeta would sneak out when nobody was at home and took food herself. Although her appetite diminished sometimes. This process repeated that she lost track of time but got better and better at covering her tracks.

In the end of her two years she pushed all of those memories into her head; any feelings with it were locked away as well. Nepeta felt better but felt tired and slow, only finding out her sisters long term boyfriend dumping her really got her out of her room.

Her hair had grown past her shoulders and was a knitted mess, bags under eyes, sweat, dirt, smelling like shit, nails long and her body felt itchy.

A few changes and bath later, she had pushed it down.

Her mother was pleased for Nepeta to be feeling better and called her daughter a ''strong tiger'. The shipper felt like a disgusted liar and forced her cat-smile.

It was painful.

One look around the room even now, Nepeta felt scared. She hadn't had time to remove any of the paper.

She had to tell the police the description of her attacker, and then be with her friends.

She first thought of telling the entire story like she did to her mother and sister but felt the confidence lose in her chest. So decided to just say something bad happened to her a long time ago and needed help to get over it. They didn't even press her for details, instead they talked to her and started on about antics.

Finally her right hand closed the door and she wandered towards the stairs. Her arm still in a cast and a sling. The cast itself had been finely decorated by her friends. The ones that couldn't draw put colourful messages down while the ones that could put strange drawings on (like a horse with human hands instead of hooves).

It was a little bit more of a pain to do some things but she struggled through those things at least.

Finally getting to the top and rounded out her wrist.

Then moving her body outside and into the small area. All the cats still laying on the floor, most purring and other meowing. Nepeta struggled to sit without causing any more pain to herself. Finally folded legs on the dusty floor, many cats began wandering towards her. Purring or trying to snuggle up in her lap. Nepeta gave a wider smile and giggled happily.

More and more of her furry friends became to roll around or circle her in some demonic way. Though a few began to scratch her thighs and claw at her clothing. Even at heart they could be murderous. For a few minutes she scratched and even purred in tune with them.

"SIS!"

Her sisters loud voice snapping her out of her relaxed state, looking up to see her big sister looming over her. Nepeta raised up her hand and was pulled up, almost losing her stance. But was then pulled into a hug. Meulin quickly nuzzling her face into Nepeta cat hat.

Then she was pushed away.

"I'm clawful." She muttered under her breath. Her usual happy go charm and ability to look on the bright side was gone. No cat smile but a soft frown, her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her usual cat jumper was gone with only a grey t-shirt and blue skirt. At least she kept her socks and black ballet pumps.

"No, it's fine-"

"No it's not!" Her sisters voice almost screeched but pulled her into another hug.

Nepeta could only pet her sisters back in an effort to calm her down. Then was gently pushed away.

'Have you ever been fine?' Meulin sighed with her free hands.

The shipper gave a slow shake. Truth was the best thing she could offer right now.

'No matter how many times I cheered you up, played video-games with you or even searched the Internet for ship?!' Her signing became quicker and Nepeta almost missed a few words.

"There were good moments and bad." The artist mumered. Even when she pushed it all down, some days were just too much.

'There really was nothing there was there.' Meulin signed.

Nepeta nodded and waited. Both standing in silence until Nepeta talked.

"But I want you to feel happy." She squeaked out.

''Honestly…I feel cat-astrophioc and I can't stop ignoring those negative feelings anymore. It really hurts. I always ignored them and pushed them past, even when I was with mom or him. Now these…negative feelings are too much.' Meulin finished off, her signing this time slow.

"Oh…" Nepeta knew of her big sisters appeal to everything paw-sitive but this was much more that she ever thought.

'So that's why I'm moving out and leaving Corfu.'

"Excuse me?!" That simple sentence caught her completely off guard. She almost twisted her bad arm and stared at Meulin for a few seconds.

"B-But what about mom and-"

"What else is there?! Nepeta I've been living with mom for so many years after high-school. I am deaf, barely have any talents, I ignore my own feelings and the only friend I have is my god dam ex who will not stop texting me!" Her voice was extremely loud but Nepeta watched in frozen fear. Her sister had never shouted at her ever.

"Do you know where you might go?" Nepeta whimpered out, holding back.

'Maybe America or somewhere in Europe.' Meulin signed.

'I've told mom, I can't stay here anymore.' She continued signing.

"Any plans if you get there?" Nepeta questioning continued.

'Get a good job, make some money, get good friends, maybe fall in love and get three cats.'

Nepeta stared at her sister. At least she was making cat-puns but Nepeta felt that was only a little hope.

"Then…Then I hope you a purrfect life." Her voice felt shaky but this time, Meulin gave a soft grin. It wasn't a cat smile but a soft and gentle smile. It looked so perfect on her. This time, Meulin pushed away the messy bits of hair on Nepeta head, leaned over and placed her forehead against Nepetas.

"I'm sorry I could never make you truly happy." It was almost a deathly whisper and finally the match-maker pulled herself away from her little sister. Walked past her and bent down. Her hands petting one kitten on the head.

Nepeta bit her lip and struggled not to say anything else. She didn't want to leave it like this, honestly she wanted her big sister to be happy. Though her mind was blank, it was a huge probability that Meulin had made up her mind and wouldn't change it.

So she struggled herself to get inside.

Then was meet with her mother.

Nepeta felt her mind go blank but she straightened her back and stared back into her mother's eyes. Diana stared right back at her daughter, hands clasped together and pressed against her chest. Her eyes were heavily bloodshot and already had bags under her eyes.

"Kitten?" Her voice sounded quite sore.

"Mom." Nepeta stated back.

"I just wanted you…I wish you well on your holiday." Diana spoke. Nepeta nodded.

"Thanks; are you alright?" asked Nepeta (though clearly she wasn't).

"I'm…I'm sorry…I am so sorry that I could never say the right thing." Her voice was choking up but she held all of it back. Her emotions swirling behind her eyes.

"Nobody has ever said the right thing." Her daughter breathed out.

"But that was advice! Advice that I thought would lead you to happier and better lives." Blurted out her mother.

"I've ruined both your lives." Diana acknowledged with a struggle in her voice. Her hands were now holding her black t-shirt she wore.

Nepeta just stared in pain, "do you want me to-"

"No honey…please just go with your friends and have fun. Since I'm not going to ever make you happy."

The black-haired girl listened in horror at the sentence but found again that her mind was blank. Not a single word came into it and then she left her mother with only a gentle hug and shuffled down the stairs and outside.

The sun glared at her but nothing was really fazing her. Her tired eyes spotted the others in front, of her. They stood in the group and Nepeta shaky smile. Though it was entirely see-through already. Martin ruffled her head and the others kept a close eye but Nepeta mumbled that she was fine.

They began walking back to where the few taxis were stationed. Nepeta was leaning and walking against Faith (who was happily holding her shoulder). The others were talking, Nepeta found some joy in there being no silence. Especially listening to her friends conversation was fun.

"Ok how about this, for one million dollars…after every kiss you get a six year old will have to beat you up and win." Gavin suggested heart fully as both Alex and Akura listened.

"Fuck that, I'm not getting beaten up by a six year old for one million dollars." Akura snorted with a flip of her hair.

"Can I beat up the child and still get the one million?" Alex asked.

"No…you have to let the kid win." Gavin mumbled.

"But it's after every kiss, so that means you get beaten up in front of the person you kissed." Martin pointed out.

"Can it be any six year old or higher?" Chopper asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Killing someone does sound like fun." Seto chuckled.

"Beating Seto, not murder." Martin muttered but with a smile all the same.

"Yeah, we're not killing six year olds Seto." Gavin expressed.

The blue-haired fighter almost growled, "we are not discussing this right now."

Quickly an argument started up between. Nepeta gave another shaky smile.

"Nepeta do you want any help?" Faith asked.

"Yes…yes please." The shipper whispered and finally nuzzled into Faith.

000000

So her family is now seriously broken apart. Her arm is still broken and now she is still scared.

I am a koala and my beta is i-forgot-adam.


	27. Chapter 26: Hello Bulgaria

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 26: Hello Bulgaria.

"Welcome to Vrasta or rather my place of birth." Martin cheered with the others following behind. It was rather humid when they finally left the plane but nothing so bad, so they didn't change out if there clothes from Corfu.

Martin was giving his usual bright smile and pointed forward. Gavin who was infected with Martin's cheerful mood, quickly followed behind Martin and both started up there conversation. The others followed behind.

Akura with Chopper riding on her shoulders, the doctor making weird and curious noises as they walked. Faith was glancing behind her shoulders, keeping an eye on Nepeta. Alex was staring up front and almost looking ready to fall asleep. Nepeta was walking slowly and looking awful.

No cat-smile and almost dead eyes, her frown had caused her freckles to be pulled down a little. Half way through the plane journey she put her trenchcoat on and wouldn't speak to anyone. Did say that she wasn't fine but quickly told her friends not to talk to her for a bit.

Seto was next to Nepeta, struggling to keep a smile and looking painfully awkward. Even tugging on his purple hoodie that he always wore.

Though they strode all the way to the luggage compartment, went out of check out and finally got taxis.

They hoped to get to Martin's home soon.

0000000

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The house in front of them was in fact more different than the others along the street. While the others were more rural looking with them brick houses, simple roofs and plain gardens. The outside of Martin's home was stunning.

It was a painted orange house with a metal balcony out front, orange pillars holding up balcony itself, the grass in the front had grown up to most of the groups waists, there were rose bushes against the edge and the door to Martin's home was a double-sided door with sliver knockers on the front. The curtains that were against the Windows seemed to hand stitched with different materials and a plastic owl was finally attach to the chimney of said roof.

The street they were in looked pretty crap to begin with so Martin's home was like ruby stuffed with millions of coal.

Alex stared in shock, uttering the sentence before. He had never seem such a perfect house in his life, is this what rich people lived like?

"You have such a cool house!" Gavin chirped almost jumping joy.

"Really? It's just a house but thanks." Martin smiled and quickly walked through the grass, up the stone steps and pulled out his keys. The others followed. Akura also looked in great awe at the house and looked pretty interested in the pillars as well, Faith was staring at the grass for any insects, Chopper was holding onto Faiths shirt, Seto still walking next to Nepeta who gave no response to the house or anything around her. The brunette had fallen back into an emotionless state but held onto Nepeta trenchcoat all the way.

Finally they entered the house.

Firstly a wave of scent all hit them, it was like just-out-of-the-oven-pie and cooking sugar. Then they were faced with what was inside.

They were first met with a lounge. Having a honey comb coloured carpet, darkish red couch with overly large cushions, a simple coffee table in front of couch, tv, pictures on the wall and books lying about. The walls themselves were painted white. There seemed to be hints of dust and felt almost homely in a way.

Looking forward they could see a door with a long mirror on the left of it and a large landscape space which seemed to lead to the kitchen. There was also another door next to there's and quickly the group pushed past and started to explore.

Gavin and Chopper entered the door next to the mirror, "Bolocks the kitchen is huge!"

"Hey there's a trampoline outside!" Chopper squeaked, they heard a large slam to another door in the kitchen.

"I should tell them there a dead bird underneath there." Chuckled Martin.

Only to hear feared screams outside.

"Where's the bathroom?" Akura asked.

"Open the door next to us, go down the hallway and open the door on the left." Explained the Bulgarian, with the fighter slam in through the door and running down (meaning she took said door off her hinges).

"I can fix that." Alex grumbled with a nod to Martin.

"Can we have a tour of the house please?" Faith asked.

"Maybe we should go to our rooms." Seto mumbled.

Martin quickly got to the point, "Rooms first."

They entered to the door on there left, revealing that the hallway was rather small and much plainer than expected. Simple white walls, normal chocolate brown doors and marble stairs with a simple metal rail case leading up.

"What about the door across from us?" Seto pointing towards a simple door.

"Oh that's the dining room, I can show it too you guys later if you want." Martin but they decided to go yo there rooms.

Quickly following up the steps (almost slipping up a few times). The finally got to the second floor.

It was also plain but seemed to have yellow carpet running throughout the floor. There were some pictures and fake plants also going through the hallway as well. In a total number there were nine doors.

"The one closest to us left is the bathroom, then from the left its the bathroom, spare room, spare room, my room and parents room. Then on the right closet to us is the bathroom, relax room, spare and another room." Martin explained happily.

"This place looks much bigger from the outside." Seto points out.

"That's because the attic is so big." The Bulgarian answered and quickly watched his friends enter there rooms. Nepeta pulled Seto into the spare room next to the bathroom, Faith went into the room next to them and Alex entered the spare room across from the others.

It became a nice silence that spread through the air. Every room was sound proof (he never knew the reason). It was calming…too calming. The Bulgarian fiddled with his sunglasses and quickly walked back downstairs and going back into the lounge.

This time entering the kitchen.

The kitchen was indeed massive with buttercup yellow tiled floor, grey marbled tops, too many cupboards to count, too many drawers to count, two sinks, two washing machines, a huge fridge with a massive freezer next to it. There was a window behind the two sinks and Martin took a deep breath and looked outside.

While there house was gigantic there garden was mini.

It was big enough to hold a trampoline an apple tree and one flower bed which did made it smaller than it should have been. The trampoline itself was rather rather dangerous, having no netting around it to keep anyone from falling off.

The Raven-haired itself remembered falling off the trampoline with his sister, crying off to his mother having his injuries and finally going out for ice-cream. It was fun though it seemed the two of those idiots were still outside.

The apple they had was right next to the trampoline (his mother all though sweet wasn't that smart with somethings), the apple tree itself hadn't bloomed in years. It was probably dead. To seeing Chopper wrapping Gavin up in plasters, a dead apple tree branch sitting next to them and the blonde looking dazed.

There was an instant connection.

Martin walked over to the door nearby, leading to the garden.

"Oi, do you want to see your rooms?" Martin shouted both leading to his two friends to jump.

Chopper gave a sparkly smile and rushed in, Martin watched the pink-hatted Doctor rush away in trying to find his room. Gavin followed afterwards, thought at a slower pace. Finally getting into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, your tree will be banging proper in no time." Gavin stated and followed after Chopper. Martin then noticed how sluggish the blonde was, almost like he had been losing sleep.

Before he could comment, Gavin had already left.

"Please don't have sex with my apple tree." Martin muttered.

"Maybe I should go out and get food, this kitchen is bare." The Bulgarian sighed and checked a few cupboards. He power-walked back to the bottom of the stairs and finally called out.

"Does anyone want to go shopping with me?" Martin yelled and waited for only a few seconds. Finally a blonde came tumbling down the stairs with Akura rushing after him. Gavin fell at the Bulgarians feet.

Somehow Gavin just jumped up like nothing had happened and Akura jumped in front of the emerald-eyed Brit for any injuries.

"Are you alright?! that's marble you just fell down on!" Martin stated with Akura already poking his nose and checking his check (by pulling them).

"Yeah are you sure you haven't got a broken bone or…maybe some sort of injury?" Akura asked and tried to pull up his shirt only to get an annoyed glare by the blonde and him pulling down his shirt.

"I'm use to it." Gavin stated and gave a tired yawn. Martin just stared before noticing almost everyone come down, except Seto and Nepeta.

Akura though glared at the blonde, narrowing her eyes and finally tilting her head.

"Did anyone see Nepeta or Seto?" The chef asked only to be encountered with no's except Faith.

"She wanted to be alone with Seto," Faith mumbled, "oh sorry."

"It's ok, she really has taken it tough." The Bulgarian mumbled and filed his arms.

"Maybe we should get here some gifts." Chopper suggested with a large smile.

"She likes gifts." Faith softly mumbled.

"Alright but your getting that from your own money since we are going to a market." Martin mumbled and heard groans throughout the group.

Finally the door closed behind them.

000000000

"Nepeta?" the chef opened the door just a crack. He saw no Seto but a lump underneath one of the beds. The room was more dazzling to begin with. The beds covers were stitched from different fabrics and it touched the floor, the carpet was orange as well, a desk with a mirror on top to the left of the room, one potted plant and a very small balcony which lead to the view of the house next door.

Martin went in and walked over to bed. A large lump underneath it, he gave it a couple of pokes before Nepeta face was finally reveled.

Her hair looked particularly more messy than he had even seen it, her eyes were blood shot with tear stains down her face and her nose also looked quite red as well.

The Bulgarian lifted up a large bag filled to the brim with wrapped gifts. Nepeta eyed them but barely even blinked. He sat on the bed next to her and placed the bag next to her bed.

"There gifts, we all went out to the nearby town market. We bought a lot of food but that's downstairs if your hungry. The gifts were for you…everyone knows how sad you are and…we've tried giving you space but here's some gifts." Martin stated with a simple, the artist could only listen.

"Some gifts are from different people, we tried to get you one gift lift but….it soon got out of control which is why we are now banned from that nearby market. Luckily there's a lot more here in Vrasta though since nobody spoke Bulgarian I had to haggle." He grumbled at the end but he brightened up with a smile.

Usually Martin's infectious happiness and cheerfully good mood usually brightened up everyone in the group. Though Nepeta just stared in pain, almost like she was pleading for him to leave.

Finally the chef noticed, "I'm sorry but we…we really want you to be happy and…I guess it might take a while but we will try to be patient."

Nepeta blankly stared.

"It's fine. I'll try to get use to this feeling." She could only croak out.

Martin opened his mouth, "you…you shouldn't get use to that feeling. You should never go through that again."

"I feel…I really just feel like doing nothing. I wanted there help...I can't even do anything for them anymore." Her throat sound dry and sore.

"Would you like any water?" Martin asked but only received a shake.

"I want to be on my own!" She snapped and startled the Bulgarian. Almost knocking over the lamp and bag.

"Right…sorry for disturbing you, hope you can get better." Martin mumbled and quickly left the room.

"Maĭnata Isus i vsichko, koeto e svyato! Swearing in Bulgarian as he exited the room, only to find that Seto had startled him. Martin clutched his chest in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry but you startled me." The chef apologised with a soft nod from his friend.

"Why does Nepeta only want you?" Martin asked but this time earn a confused stare from Seto.

"I…I honestly don't know, when I asked she just gave no noise and fell to sleep. I've been trying to slowly help her but now I think I should just wait until she is ready to talk. She just wants me by her side, not sure why but it's the best help I can give for now." Seto listed off with Martin nodding and ruffling the brunette's hair, making it stick up in different directions.

A soft smile coming on his face but then Martin squinted at his friend. He had bags under his eyes and something just seemed very off about him.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked; they had just got to the house and it only took an hours shopping.

"I'm just really tired for now but…can you take me to the market to get a gift for Nepeta." His purple eyed friend mumbled shyly with a nod from Martin.

"Don't push yourself, I'm making food later."

A nod in response, Seto went past and into the room. Finally Martin gave a smile until a loud creak made him jump and run down the stairs

0000000

maĭnata Isus i vsichko, koeto e svyato- fuck Jesus and everything holy.

Not sure if that's right since I used google translate so please tell if that's right or wrong and I will correct it.

I would like to thank Amv-master for favouriting this story. Thank you.

Just a simple start up to the story in Vrasta, I have done research for it which will be in the other chapters. Nepeta is also still upset and can't get over her family.

Also sorry for not updating last time, my beta couldn't come but she is ok now.

I am a Koloa and my beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	28. Chapter 27: Market Point

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 27: Market Point.

"Martin?"

The voice he heard was of course Faith's. He turned around a little and gave a her a nod. The pink-haired woman gave at least a brief smile. Walking besides the chef and watched him work, after coming downstairs he didn't hesitate to start cooking and had already begun.

Faith watched him mix away at a bowl about two hours ago but now that she came back from her room, the amount of food looked suspiciously small. Well it was a bit bigger than she saw last time but even then he had been cooking for two hours straight without any help or breaks.

"Um…actually I need to ask something," Faith confessed

"Oh ok, can you hand me that sugar." Martin hinted and she passed a sugar bowl over, tipping it into the bowl. He began to mix again but at a faster pace.

"Well…its been two hours since you've been cooking. Well you haven't taken any breaks." She mumbled her last words but he heard her perfectly.

"Nah, two hours for me is a breeze to handle."

Faith watched as he mixed at a faster pace and then he stopped. He gave a tired sigh and pressed his hand against his forehead. Delicately; she put him into a hug and gently ruffled his hair. This got him a lot more relaxed and let out a deep sigh.

"Take a break," Faith began and quickly pushed the Bulgarian out of the kitchen into the lounge.

"I still need to make you guys lunch then dinner!" Martin yelped was finally pushed into the couch.

"Umm…I suppose we could just what's left now and go out for dinner." Suggested the pink-haired girl only to earn a complex stare from Martin.

"Would Nepeta really want to go out?" Martin asked.

This time his turquoise-eyed friend just fell silent and stared at the floor. Her mind went blank, especially with Nepetas broken arm it was going a lot harder for her to eat. Even now she was in really no condition to go out.

"Alright…you can have your way but please have a small break now." Faith whined and Martin gave a smirk but at least looked relaxed. Faith quickly left the room, mumbling that she needed to see Nepeta.

The Bulgarian could sometimes forget they were honestly roommates at times.

He needed a break anyway.

Rolling over onto his stomach and then loosening his tie, his chin on one of the couches pillows. Everyone was else was in there rooms still trying to adjust to this house and with seconds, Martin had closed his eyes.

Creak!

Eyes opening; he shot upwards.

Gasping and looking around, he shouldn't be down here. He should be up there.

 _'I'm sorry. I can change. I'm sorry. I can change. I-'_

His thought process stopped and his hand covered his forehead, it was sweaty. His breathing became normal and he looked around. Everything was in place like usual, spotting the photos on the walls. The chef himself was almost bone-crushing the pillow underneath his arms and finally let go.

His head was spinning (he was more dizzy than he thought). Almost getting off the couch was a task and more a few minutes, he wobbled around the towards the kitchen door. Finally stopping mid-way there and his eyes catching the mirror nearby. He could see his whole body and most of all his physical details on there.

He made a face of both fear and disgust twisted into one. Finally his thoughts back on track.

"I should make some biscuits," he mumbled and finally entered the kitchen.

0000000

Gavin stared at the women in front of him, her eyes stared back in almost quizzical confusion. The blonde himself looked rather cheerful and almost rather hyper. The woman blinked and pointed to the tiny metal instrument on the table.

It was long, thin and had a metal bird glued down onto it. She pointed at it and then picked it up.

"Дали това е елементът, който иска?" she said and pointed to it.

Gavin just smiled and nodded polity but then froze.

"Umm…well you know…do you have any others?" Gavin asked but felt rather awkward and the woman gave a loud groan. The blonde chuckled and she furiously pointed at the item in her hands.

"Ok! Ok! I'll have it!" Gavin yelped only for her to look even more confused. He pointed to the item and nodded. She gave a sigh and a smile with it; then showing the tag on the item to the Brit.

"Oh ok let me…" he shuffled through his pockets and finally found some notes. He handed it too her and then she frowned. She tried to give them back but Gavin just pushed them back to her. This annoyed her even more and she began to shout at the blonde.

Though it wasn't that threatening in a different language, so Gavin stood there and his fingers pulled against the fabric. His eyes looking around for anyone about or rather nearby to help out.

"Is there a problem?"

Turning around, the emerald-eyed male sighed in relief to see Martin holding a bag filled with food and stared between the two.

"It's bangers that your here and now help me out!" Gavin yelped, almost putting on a show of waving his arms about and pointing at the woman. This was the wrong move, she glared at the blonde and began to yell again.

"I can't understand your fancy words!" Gavin yelled back at her and Martin snorted at the scene.

"Gavin stop flirting and let me try to talk to her." Martin stated, some sounds that sound like a lark trying to cough came from the blonde.

"Аз съжалявам, но моят приятел не може да говори български." Martin spoke to her and she gave a weird stare or rather 'I-think-I-knew-that-shit' stare.

"Какъв е проблемът?" he asked to her and her shoulders relaxed. She handed him the money and Martin stared at money but finally turned yo his friend.

"Gavin." Started Martin.

"So what's the problem? Have you figured it out yet?" Gavin questioned.

"Oh yes, I have. Your a moron, this is British money." Martin yelped and shoved the notes into Gavins scarf. The blonde screamed and tripped over while the chef handed over his own money.

The blonde easily pushed himself up, "what's it meant to be?!"

"It's Bulgarian lev." Clarified Martin who finally grabbed the item off the woman and into Gavins hands. The blonde gave a huge grin and thanked his friend.

Both quickly walked off to find the others around the market.

After being banned from the last market, Martin had found a new quite a bit away from his home. They had too take two buses to get to it but apparently they liked the sights and taking pictures.

The market itself was very big but a lot more spacey. The stalls themselves were all different colours and were selling so many odd items. Everyone decided to go around and look, Martin himself had a goal in mind in getting more food (it had been a couple of days since then and the food was running low). The Bulgarian almost forgot a about Bulgarian lev, the others did well with money in the countries before.

They had to pay for nothing in Canada since they mostly travelled, Japan was mainly just looking about with Seto paying, Alex paid for most things in Russia and Nepetas mother was sweet enough to pay and even threatened when others insisted.

"Maybe I should take you to a bank to swap out money." Martin suggested with a nod from Gavin. Who quickly blew on his new item which made a rather startling sound.

The Bulgarian jumped and almost fell over, the sound itself was very high pitch and loud. Being quite close to it made it only worse.

"I regret giving you money for that now…" Martin grumbled and Gavin gave just a sly grin.

Then the blonde fully froze. Martin kept on walking and only stopped when realised his friend wasn't walking next to him. Turning around, the blonde was staring over at the other side of the market. Near where the storage for some stalls was put, Martin walked back.

"Gav you alright?" Martin asked, snapping the blonde out of his daze and staring at his friend. Although his face had become paler, he looked quite chirpy and a annoying just seconds before. Though it seemed whatever caught his attention made him really tense.

"Huh…oh, yeah…where's the bathroom?" asked Gavin.

"Umm…don't know? How about we look around, if I find one I'll text you." Stated Martin with Gavin nodding response. The chef turned the left and the Brit turned to the right.

There wasn't a large number of people in the market but enough for him to get bustled and almost pushed about. He could hear people yelling in Bulgarian about great deals and almost felt lost. Didn't help with being pushed about, he felt an elbow jab into his side and tried not to swear in Bulgarian.

Finally after what felt like nothing but hours, Martin finally found the sign for the bathroom. It was hidden behind another stall which looked like a stupid error on someone's part.

"Drop these…get phone…" Martin mumbled to himself and shuffled through his pockets. Finally pulling out his phone and turning it on.

Triple: 12 messages.

"Hope your not worrying over something else." Martin chuckled, feeling joy to at least seeing his best friend texting him. Ryan or Double as a nickname (Triple just to annoy him). He was the first person in England he had a proper English conversation with (even now remembering that conversation made his insides cringe with embarrassment).

Unlocking it and then quickly texting Gavin.

Martin: found a bathroom. I guess look for a stall with rainbow coloured bags tied to the front.

Prankster bro: thanks, try be there.

Ignoring the broken sentence on the phone, he quickly began texting Double. His friend quickly texted back and both kept this going, then someone bumped into him. He was knocked almost off balance and he dropped his phone.

"Sorry." Spoke the voice, sound really low and like a growl.

"It's alright…" Martin's words trailed off because as he look at the man, something clicked in his head.

He looked exactly like Nepetas statement, short height to wearing a trench-coat. Dropping his bags, Martin quickly placed his hand on the guys shoulders. This action cause him to glance at him.

Then he bolted.

"Get back here!" Martin yelled and chased after the blonde.

The trench-coat man was up ahead but had no advantage to his run, the crowd of people was becoming too thick. Martin would have caught up if the this thick crowd of people weren't blocking his way. Both were pushing people aside and trying to reach there goals.

"Stop! Get back here now!" Martin yelled even louder, his tone becoming more dangerous.

He was going to get that bastard, then probably drag him to Akura. Sure he could inflict damage but Akura was a trained fighter. She could really put him underground and in a morgue.

Though the crowd of people began to thin out. In fact there was a straight path between the two which lead to both going all out. Martin was trying his best but already getting to his limit and he years of not exercising got to him. He was even panting but he could each step was getting closer to him.

Sadly the trench-coat man felt miles up ahead, it looked like he hadn't even stopped or gotten worn out.

Then a wall appeared up ahead.

It was brick and Martin smirked. The left and right were both blocked off by stalls, he was cornered and nothing could stop him. Though the trench-coat man didn't stop but instead sped up; confused but Martin still ran. An idea to tackle into him.

"Hey-"

The man had fully ran at the wall and then found leverage on the stones. Martin could even hear a loud crack from one break in the stone, his boots pressed against the wall and somehow was getting up. Then he jumped.

The Bulgarian watched in amazement as the man somehow jumped over him, he even blocked the sun overhead and his brown trench-coat flapping in the breeze. Martin had remembered stuff like parkour or rather back-flips.

 **Crack**!

He hadn't stopped at all at the staring and couldn't even skid to a halt. His entire body slammed straight into the brick wall with a painful crack. He was also a couple seconds early when he looked straight ahead so his face also made impact with the wall.

For a couple of seconds after pushing away from the wall, Martin found he had no memory of his name or anything around his surroundings. Then he fell on his back, viable confused and staring at the sun (thank god he was wearing sunglasses).

It was also in those couple seconds that he felt a range of emotions. Confusion to utter obliviousness to anything around him. He couldn't even utter a word of any kind until he felt some people pull him up.

This snapped him out of his painful daze.

"Hold it I'm a doctor!" Shouted a voice and quickly watch as Chopper raced out from the cloud and towards him.

In minutes Akura, Faith, Alex and finally Gavin showed up. Asking him what happened while Chopper began to examine him.

Martin had some explaining to do.

"Martin can you answer me some questions?" Chopper asked and Martin could only mumbled something. It sounded like a yes.

"What's your name?" Chopper asked.

"M-Martin Petrov…" He almost stumbled over his words.

"Tell me your age and what's your job?" The Canadian asked.

"I…am 25 and I work at a bakery." That appeared quickly to him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Chopper asked, he pulled up four fingers. The chef could easily saw his fingers and spotted the hands reaching for his glasses.

On instinct he slapped the hand away.

"Four."

"Why would you run into a wall? Is your head filled with nuggets?" Gavin spoke.

Akura turned to him "nuggets? Really, unlike him at least he has something in his head."

The blonde gave a low grumble under his breath to that.

"I saw-"

"At least my head has space to think things out instead of just dead mush." Gavin muttered.

Although the insult itself wasn't that sharp, it had already set the blue-girls temper off. Didn't help that Alex snorted at that comment.

"DO YOU WANT-"

"Please! Martin is trying to speak!" Faith snapped and the small group fell silent. Gavin and Akura both mumbled a apology to Martin and each.

"Go head, we'll listen." Faith whispered.

"I…I saw him, the description from Nepeta…the attacker." Martin trailed off.

Gavins eyes flickered around and his head turned, Faith though pressed her hands to her mouth.

"You saw him…hold it Martin there are lots of people here-" The blonde began only to turn to Akura for support. The blue-haired girl was gone, turning his head he couldn't see any blue hair around or any angry ranting girls who needed to calm down.

"She must have tried to find any people looking like that." Faith mumbled.

"I'll go after her." Alex grunted.

"Why?"

"I want to punch the guy then her." The brunette smirked and ran off.

Gavin watched then turned to Martin. Faith already was talking to him while Chopper was grabbing a roll of bandages from his blue back-pack. The blonde listened to Faith quickly giving good reasons to why he might not be in the market though suggesting that it might be true.

He listened carefully.

He hoped Prium was ok.

000000

Is this the item you wanted? - Дали това е елементът, който иска?

Аз съжалявам, но моят приятел не може да говори български - I am sorry but my friend can't speak Bulgarian.

Какъв е проблемът?- What is the problem?

Prium almost getting caught from Martin and Gavin making it obvious. Also thanks to Amvmaster for the comment.

My beta is i-forgot-adam on tumblr and bluebellfic here

If your wondering about the bluebellfic, my friend i-forgot-Adam is doing a fic on tumblr. She's a big fan of supernatural so is doing a fic on that. I've seen bits of it already and it looks good. It starts uploading on January 2017 but I recommend still looking out for the page.

Its

I am a kola.


	29. Chapter 28: I'm Sorry

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 28: I'm sorry.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of nothing but obsessive cooking. Martin even now found himself concentrating on just cooking though the amount of food he cooked became less and less. Using recipes from his mother's cookbooks, he began to make longer and tougher recipes.

Boiled chicken, salads, pies, steaks, home-made sauce and even began making recipes from other countries. Hot meat stew, gotcha-pork roast, scones, ramen, vegan meals and anything else. Whenever Martin wasn't out with his friends, he was at home; cooking.

Whatever food he made went to the neighbours.

Even now he wore a pink apron over his suit only missing his trade-mark tie.

Every single bit of concentration went into cooking. He had no room for other thoughts except for repeating the next step. The actions he simply made were what ingredients to get and methods of preparing the food. Anything else outside the kitchen was usually ignored, Martin needed his concentration anyway.

Sitting on the cold floor, watching the ham heat up. The Bulgarian had finished washing up and just watch it heat up. He could be taking a break or even falling asleep, his head was swaying from side to side.

"Hey ass-head."

Eyes snapping open, the Bulgarian bolted up. Giving a tired sigh to see Alex only standing at the doorway of the kitchen. The brunette leaning against the side and arms folded.

"What do you want Alex? I'm busy." Martin croaked.

The red-eyed mechanic only raised an eyebrow at the sentence, "What's the problem in trying to say hello?"

Pinching the end of his nose, Martin slid a book off the kitchen counter and began looking through it. Alex only edged closer to him and peeked into the book as well. His eyes began to skim over the index.

"You've been out of it dude…" The Russian mumbled with only Martin snorting.

"Well what I mean is…you're a fucking wreak." Alex pointed out, this caused Martin to look up. A wreak; snapping the book shut he placed it gently on the counter.

"Wreak? What do you mean?" Martin asked.

A quizzical look appeared on the Russians face "you…haven't noticed. Jesus Christ you really haven't noticed yourself in the mirror."

The chef could only open his mouth then close it (looking almost like a goldfish).

"I've just been busy cooking." Martin excused, almost mumbling the sentence out.

Alex stared before grabbing his friends shoulders and shoving him up. The chef almost fell forward but caught his balance. His eyes flickered towards his friend and the oven.

"You really need to tackle this problem head on." The brunette ordered, pushing the Bulgarian slowly towards the front door.

"I…it's hard." The chef whined.

"Life is hard and yet we have to hit people head on." Alex said.

"Don't you mean problems." Martin gulped for a second.

"No, now take a walk, get fresh air, fight a person and do things if fun." Alex yelled and shoved Martin straight out the door.

"What about-"

Slam!

"The ham?" A sigh escaped his lips and finally he been to walk down the street. Removing his apron and taking off his jacket. The heat over his head, feeling the heat over his skin.

The street itself was deserted, there no people around nor any noise to indicate of anyone. He was in his own. It made sense from the unbearable heat, already he was beginning to sweat. So he began to take a simple walk.

His head in the clouds, he quickly started by walking left from his house. The stone pavement underneath him, the houses of other people, no cars passing by and only his footsteps echoing around. Under his shades, his eyes were glazed and unfocused though he just continued walking.

For a few minutes he continued this until he crossed to the other side of the street. Then he began walk around and finally he was back. The front of his house, for a few seconds the Raven-haired stared at his family home.

Family-home.

"I am going to confront this problem." Martin repeated to himself.

Then a smile formed on his face (although it looked tired).

"I will confront this problem head on!" He yelled.

0000000

Staring outside the large stone building, Martin gulped. Large cold stone walls that created cool shadows, the massive metal door in front of him, the tower just above him and creating an even longer shadow. It was chilling.

'It's alright…' Martin thought, 'everyone is exploring the village nearby….my home is just a short walk away…I can finally do this.'

His hands began to shift around, no matter how many times he tried to put it in a different position it was always uncomfortable. His stomach was in butterflies and every second he stared, his fear increased only slightly.

Finally he took a deep breath in, arms against his sides and hands curled up into fists. He marched towards the metal door. He knocked, the sound rattled against his ears and then a smaller door opened.

A officer stood in front of him, almost glaring in some way. A sharp tense feeling hit his stomach and Martin felt himself struggle to stand.

"M-Martin Petrov….here to see-"

"ID." Simple sentence with a heavy Bulgarian accent (Martin could tell they were starters).

Pulling the wallet out of his back-pack, he showed the ID card or rather handed it to the officer. Eyes scanned over it and the guard looked up, finally he made some space and Martin moved past into the area.

Following the guard while looking around, they were still in the courtyard but entered another door. The room itself being small and only having a desk and chairs in it. The officer pushed the card in front of a person and quickly began typing away.

'Don't panic. Don't panic.'

Finally they handed his ID card back and then went into another room. This had two more officers in but was much highly equipped. A table, some computers and the guards looked more threatening than he expected.

"We will check your bags and your body." The first guard spoke.

Handing over his bag was easy but the next bit was harder. It was simply just feeling around the body in case of any hidden items, each touch made Martin ill. His face turned a little green but only at the thoughts he experienced through his head and finally felt less ill when they had stopped.

'You've…made it this far. See…no problem yet.' That voice in his head was grieving quieter.

"Follow me." Ordered the guard.

Martin gulped as walked through, one officer at the front and one at the back. Keeping a straight face was hard but he was trying his best, even though each step meant more fear. His heart was already racing and his hands had curled up into fists.

Though he had a back-pack with him, only with his wallet and Russian doll from Alex. If anything got to tough, then he would look at it. The Bulgarian wasn't exactly sure how it would help but it felt like it. After only a few minutes, they sent him in.

It was a rather large room, no windows and armed officers by the door. It was damningly cold and although it had been high temperature outside, the room itself felt chilly. Martin could feel goose-bumps on him and finally they pointed him to a chair.

The chair itself was stuck to the floor, plastic and orange. A long barrier in front with wall between, glass in between that as well. Turning around he thanked the officers in Bulgarian and went to sit down. Only for chills to run up his spine and then he waited.

For only a few seconds.

Then he heard footsteps.

Harsh voices and finally they came.

Two heavily guarded officers and one prisoner.

Dad.

Sitting in the chair, Martin could feel his heart racing even more. His head filled with muggy thoughts, thoughts that made his stomach churn in pain. He needed to throw up but just swallowed. He opened his mouth but then decided to observe his dad.

His mother had always told him he had took bits from herself and Dad. This would be accounted as true. He had taken his mother Raven-black hair, tannish skin, chubby cheeks and smile. While from his dad he had taken his orange eyes, the shape of his face and that thick curly hair of his. Unlike his sister who took both his mother's chocolate brown eyes and fathers hazel nut hair.

Dad had changed.

His thick curly hair had been cut, not too short but then that it didn't cover his ears like it usually did, he had grown about a couple inches taller than Martin, shadows under eyes, his nose had bandages over it, a few scars on his right arm and wore a orange jumpsuit. Already his father looked blankly at him.

"Hey son." His dad started, Martin felt his body shiver.

"Hi dad." The chef replied weakly.

"So…you've come to visit me?" His dad asked almost looking confused.

"Yeah…I just want one talk and then I'll be gone." The chef explained.

His father raised his eyes brown but then relaxed into the chair.

"Ok…what do you want to discuss?"

Martin felt his mind go blank…no words came out but then it slowly came to him. It was hard looking at his straight in the face, even now he felt…little. He wanted run, scream or even cry his way out of this. Martin was struggling to even stay still.

"Just…some few questions. First…have you changed?" Martin asked, it was stupid question and he blurted it out of fear. Even between this glass barrier, he almost believed that pain was coming.

The brunette stared for only a few seconds before giving a grin, "oh…well I've lost the temper he use to have. This prison really has changed me, I'm a lot more calm and patient now. No more outbursts or stress. Just being calm and collected."

Under his shades, Martin felt his eyes twitch.

"N-Next…do you regret what you did to me?"

A hard-hitter, Martin could tell that his dad expected that. He didn't even flinch, in fact he was still looking calm and collected. The raven-haired couldn't tell what was scarier, his now calm dad or the aggressive one.

"I'm neutral to it." Short answer, his dad's answer was thick in that Bulgarian accent.

"Neutral?" His voice rose in anger.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, "it…happened. Honestly ever since…she left. Everything felt like it was surprise, you couldn't predict what was coming next. Everything was going to come out and hit you on the head. So I had to adapt."

Martin felt his rage rise but he started to think about things. He though about Gavin and him racing down the hill in the shopping cart and hitting Faith. Then he began to think about cooking, his rage lowered and he then noticed it.

"You still love mom?!"

His dad blinked at him, like he had said something weird and then gracefully smiled.

"Would you believe me if I said yes."

Martin just stared at his father, honestly he would.

"Do you…love me?" Martin asked.

The brunette fell silent and stared at the ceiling instead. The chef patiently waited for his answer, watching as his eyes looked almost lazy. His fingers tapping against the desk and finally he stared straight at Martin. He couldn't move and stared straight back, this time he was shaking.

This glass would not protect him.

"I don't care." His dad muttered loudly.

Martin just stopped, any train of thought in his head fell flat. He knew that…no he should have expected this answer yet it hurt worse than he thought. He hated him but always thought that maybe…there might he something. A fatherly and son bond but there was nothing.

"You…you don't care." The chef repeated.

"Honestly I don't care." His dad huffed.

"Well I saw you the last time you were eleven and now your…twenty-five?" He questioned.

"But…I…should have expected this…" Martin fell in defeat.

"Honestly, you haven't changed still as stupid as always." Snorted the brunette.

It hit his heart, he could fell his chest tightened. He was going to throw up, his dad always called him such names. From anyone else he would know it didn't hurt, from his dad…it was painful.

"Mom would never love you if she saw what you did to me!"

Both froze, Martin blinked and turned ghastly pale. He began to violently tremble and shake, his heart-rate beat up. Instead he was frozen, like a deer in the head-lights or a object frozen in the moment. His eyes looked fearfully at his dad.

Any relaxed or calm posture had now left, instead his dad just stared at Martin. No moving an inch but looked more surprised. In fact…he should be more angry. More yelling, more objects being thrown about. His eyes were frozen onto Martin.

"It's odd how the Russian doll in that back-pack is so like you." His dad spoke, clearly and calm.

The room temperature was chilly was now dead cold.

"No matter how many layers you peel off, you'll always see the same disgusting shit as usual."

"I would like to leave now" His voice barely above a whisper. Martin repeated this phrase but louder, then the guards took dad away.

Then he was escorted out.

Everything around him was blurry. Nothing mattered, nothing did right now. He just walked and walked, even if he had the money to get a taxi. Martin needed to think, everything around him was nothing. The people chattering to each other in Bulgarian, the dogs barking, the sudden change from dead cold to now hot temperatures or even the sweet smell of a bakery nearby.

Nothing mattered.

Martin continually walked.

Then he finally made it to the house.

Opening the door, it somehow wasn't locked.

Closing it behind him with barely any force.

His orange eyes wandered about the room, everything happened to him in this house. Every single piece of furniture, floor, smell, touch and any other sensation reminded him. No good memories, bad memories push themselves to the spotlight.

Slowly he began walking.

His breathing was soft and his face was still pale.

He stared at the mirror in front of him.

His view was distorted.

Usually he viewed himself as ugly or very unattractive, always bigger than he was. This time, another image haunted his eyes. He looked quite a lot like his father, this time he saw nothing but his dad. Smirking back, taunting him.

Crash!

His fist slammed straight into the mirror, a web of cracks rose from the entry point. Blood dripped and flowed through the mirror cracks. He repeated this action with his other fist, then he continued. Slamming his fists and then using his shoulders. Cutting through the fabric into his arms.

A small pool of blood appeared.

Finally he snatched it off the walls and slammed straight into the ground. Glass shattered into even tinier pieces. Blood dripped down his arms and formed the pool to be a little bigger.

He'd won. He''won this time- No for the first time.

Then he frown.

No he had failed.

"M-Martin?!"

Turning around he saw Nepeta, looking stricken and horrified at the scene. Martin stared at her, she was finally up and about.

It all turned black.

0000000

I would like to thank all the views from everywhere. So that I couldn't update for the last two weeks, I had trouble getting this stuff to my beta. So sorry about that.

My beta is I-forgot-Adam and I am a koala.


	30. Chapter 29: I am Who I am

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 29: I am who I am.

"You doing ok?"

Prium twisted behind him quickly but relaxed to see that Gavin stood there. His shoulders slumped a little but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Good, though your friend Martin scared me." Prium snorted, remembering how the sunglasses guy sprinted at him. Thankfully his years training made it extremely easy to get away from him. Too easy.

"Sorry…" Gavin chuckled looking awkwardly around and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine…how are you holding up?" The blue-eyed male asked in return.

"Well I am kinda of tired. This holiday itself was meant to be relaxing but almost most of my friend had some bangers in there past that got caught up." Gavin continued, folding his arms in thought as he did.

"So…not well." Prium stated and Gavin nodded to this.

"It's meant to be relaxing and I specifically chose those places because they all came bloody there." The blond almost ranting, Prium stared. Bags under eyes and movements were sluggish, he looked ready to fall asleep.

"Example?" Prium asked.

"Well when we went to Choppers, you almost shot my two friends with a rabbit. Then in Russia, Seto revealed a lot of emotionally painful stuff, Alex's father died with him having a breakdown then you broke my friends arm and she's depressed!" Gavin yelled rather loudly, thankfully both were situated in the middle of an abandoned park.

"You that's why-" he shut his mouth, seeing regret in Priums eyes but it was quickly shadowed by other emotions.

"Oh! Bugger, sorry I didn't mean to-"

Prium interrupted easily, "it's fine."

"Sorry." Gavin mumbled softly and nuzzled his nose into his scarf.

"Don't be. I am the one at fault here," Prium comforted (tried to), "I was doing my job."

"Why do you do it?" Gavin asked, this time it was curiosity though the question made the trench-cost man speechless. He stared at Gavin; mouth open before shaking his head and shutting it.

"When I started I did it because I was good at it." His voice grew a little deeper.

"Good at killing?" Gavin questioned even more.

"Good at…well killing is a start but could handle many weapons, I know karate and other defensive sports, I can speak twenty-eight languages, copy handwriting and easily remember codes or numbers. I am good at random stuff that just fit the job." He spoke, not sounding proud.

"Don't you need other bangers as well?" More and more questions spurted out.

"You learn that you went through a job I have though it's harder than that. A simple mistake can leave you dead or worse." Prium shrugged to this.

"That sounds risky." Gavin whimpered.

"It is." A short and sweet answer.

"Do you feel anything?" The blonde whimpered.

Blue eyes blinked for a second, "yes, I throw away the emotions of grief and pain. But my job is to destroy other human lives, to make sure there dead for whatever reason. Money, blackmail or something else. Though…I do at least respect them."

"Respect them?"

Prium started, "the many people I have usually killed, were people of great caliber and high status. Gavin I am called the best of the best. This is the first time I've tried to kill people like your friends. The people I killed were people who knew what they were doing was dangerous. They knew at any moment they could die."

"So when I entered, holding a gun and there guards dead. They all reacted differently. Some actually to fight me, some talked to me, some tried anyway to get out but there were some who calmly accepted it. They didn't freak out but they accepted it."

"Why? If I was going to die then, I would scream to the top of my lungs." Gavin spoke.

"Of course you would," Prium snorted, "maybe some knew there was no hope, maybe they wanted to join death or had some other thought in mind. Be in mind Gavin, I respect them. The people who wanted to live had to have some emotion or determination to do so. The people talked wanted to make there last moments almost peaceful in someway for come to some conclusion. The people who tried to fight wanted to prove a point. I just find respect for that."

The Brit fell silent, it made sense. Prium at least wasn't truly cold or heartless in a way.

"But don't that you kill so that you won't die?" Gavin asked.

"True but I am the ones who have the determination and will to live on."

The blond fell silent again before asking, "even if people die?"

The trench-cost male fell silent and instead sat down on the gravel floor, "even if people by my hands or not."

"What about your family? The guy in the photo? Didn't you say he was your son?" Gavin quickly asked.

For a minute Prium was utterly silent. He just sat on the spot, thinking. Gavin watched for any signs of movement until he finally spoke.

"I'm gonna tell you a bit but not all." Prium grumbled.

The blonde nodded and leaned in a little.

"People thought that I came from sort of horrible childhood but I didn't. I lived a normal average childhood but a little different. I lived only with my mum and step-father. Both are dead now." Prium started.

"I didn't know my real dad or why he's dead, he just left one day. My mom remarried when I was eight. I went to school and I got average grades, I didn't have any friends. It wasn't like nobody liked me but I was too…attached to people." Prium gritted his teeth at that last sentence.

"Attached?" Gavin asked.

"Well when my mum remarried him, they started living more. They went out a lot, had fun and went on trips. So I was kind of in the house on my own a lot."

"At eight?! That's rather scary." Gavin commented.

"Yeah but I was really mature or that's what people said about do. So I just had hobbies like knitting, cooking and cleaning. Also my mum got really distressed about my dad so it made sense about her going out a lot." Prium explained but his eyebrows continually creased.

"So I went through life lonely and just being by myself. The more I was alone, the more did to make sure I didn't feel so lonely. I trained myself to learn martial arts, I learned languages and taught myself higher tier maths. As long as I didn't feel lonely."

"Damn…" The Brit muttered.

"Then at the age of 18 I finished school, packed my bags and left for America. My parents didn't no and two months I found out they were both dead in a car crash." The hitman grumbled out.

"that's horrible!" Gavin whimpered.

"Yeah…I guess. So I left, found a job at a market and had an apartment. Though money was low and I needed a new job. I needed to find something fast and then I found this job for a bodyguard for a rich guy well powerful guy would be the words." Prium continued but began shuffling.

"He saw me fight for a bit and told me to continue training and protect him. I did and I grew stronger, then he told me a deal. He would pay me more if I would kill people for him. Not just protect him, kill others," his blue eyes stared at the floor, "I was hesitate but I then took it. I began to kill people. At first I was messy and almost got caught but then I began to figure it out and learn."

Gavin nodded to this, "so how did you get out."

"I met this girl…well actually she was a police officer. She kind of saved me one day and she started to follow me. At first she was an annoyance, pain in the ass but she was…" He stopped to ponder and Gavin waited for an answer. Though he noticed how the tone in his voice was happier.

"She found I was part of the guys group and decided to get me out." Prium spoke.

"Ah!" Gavin chirped but then Prium spoke.

"If you think it's a happy ending then your wrong. She didn't die but got heavily injured and I killed my boss. I took her to hospital, when she woke I kind of promised to marry her and get away from New York. She agreed as well but she had enough damage to her that she could never try any stunt like that again." His voice wavered but he stood firm.

"After she got out of hospital, we left for England and married there. I stopped being a hitman and we had one child, a son." Prium spoke softly and Gavin watched him. It was like whatever tough demeanour had left him for a second and showed a tiny bit of gentle happiness. Then it left him.

"It's not a happy ending is it." Gavin addressed which gave a nod from the hitman.

"For five years we were married but it then went south. She missed being a cop, she missed that action but I also had doubts too." The hitman explained.

"Doubts?" Gavin asked.

"I asked her to marry her suddenly but I found whatever feelings I had then were…gone. It didn't disappear but it kind of lingered in my head and made me so confused. My son was five, we both s him but whatever love that was there was gone. We argued…a lot. At first it was bickering, then it was just arguing with no end and finally it went into full blown arguments." A grumble came from Prium, sounded like a cough.

"So after a five year marriage we…divorced. It was harder but it was the only thing we could, we needed to get away. Though it launched itself over our son, I loved him and I known she did as well so we both wanted him safe and happy but we both wanted him." Prium muttered the last words rather darkly and Gavin gulped to the realisation.

"Did it go well?" Gavin asked.

A glare came from the blue-eyed hitaman, "no. It in fact became much worse. Both of us arguing and trying to sort it out, we didn't realise how he was bring affected by it. At the time we had sorted out a few things, he both split the money while I got the house we lived in she got some of the wedding items or rather most of the items in the house."

"What about your son?" Gavin asked, finally he could at least get some more answers about this mysterious look-a-like.

"Well-"

Buzz!

The noise both took them off guard. Prium was startled enough to jump to his feet while Gavin reached for his pocket. He watched his phone buzz again.

Bluey: CALL ME YOU DICK

Beep!

"Akura is everything ok?"

"No! Fucking…just get to the house! Nepeta called me! Something wrong with Martin!" Her voice was almost violently screaming down the other end.

"Where are you?" Gavin desperately asked.

"Outside! I mean near some large building! A castle or prison! Get there!" Akura screamed.

Before the blond could ask, she had turned off the phone and he almost groaned.

"No, I got to get to the castle prison building." The Brit muttered.

"Sorry! Can we talk later." The blond spoke and Prium nodded sternly. Finally he watched the blond sprint off into the distance. He could only stare blankly.

000000

"Akura!"

The blue haired girl snapped her head towards Gavin, as usually she looked angry. Almost ready to punch anyone or thing.

"Where's everyone else?" Gavin asked.

"I think there somehow at the house. I dunno but maybe they ran there when they got the news." The blue-haired girl explain.

"Is there a taxi nearby?"

Instead the blond felt himself being picked up, he looked to realising that Akura was in fact giving him a piggy-back. Akura finally held onto his legs and stared straight at the street.

"Akura what are you-"

Without warning she sprinted off. Dodging passerby's and running as fast as possible. She even kicked a few people out of the way. Gavin himself was caught off guard but he was able to hold onto her shoulders.

Though he was screaming loudly as she ran.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

The fighter just glanced ahead, "this is the fastest way to get to the house."

Gavin could only scream and hold on to his friend. Even shutting his eyes and feeling the wind on his skin. He was ready for Akura to even trip or fall in some kind of way. What actually like an hour was only a minute.

"Get off." She snapped.

Opening his eyes, Gavin found they were situated outside Martin's house. He was let go off and he gave a affectionate pat to his friends head before rushing to the door.

It was open.

"Martin!" The blue-haired girl slammed it open and dashed inside. The Brit followed afterwards and saw that everything looked normal. Until he saw that the mirror on the wall was missing. Then he saw a small pool of blood and glass shards.

A lot.

"Where is everybody⁈" The fighter shouted.

"Akura please don't shout."

Gavin turned to see Chopper standing behind him, wearing clear gloves and a roll of bandages in one hand. The blonde quickly scooped up the doctor.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Gavin asked.

"I'll tell you stop shaking me!" The pink-hatted Doctor snapped and was finally put down.

"Nepeta called me. She was rather shaken up and talked about Martin bleeding out and that I came over. He had many cuts to both his up and lower arms. The cuts themselves were made by some mirror shards. Though I have no idea how it happened nor did Nepeta." Chopper explained.

"Really? Is Martin fine?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, is he alright?" Akura asked but more pushy.

"He's fine, upstairs and resting. When I got there all I saw was a seriously smashed up mirror, Nepeta trying to pick up Martin and Martin's arms bleeding. He was unconscious at first but when we tried to call an ambulance he got conscious again."muttered Chopper.

"But then he should be at the hospital." Commented Akura.

"He should but he tried to stop us. In fact he even latched onto me and…well he kind of threatened us not to take him to the hospital." The Canadian mumbled.

"Threatened? Are you sure?" Gavin mumbled.

"Well he just growled and said that he wasn't going to hospital. Then he sort of begged not to go and of course he would have been best at the hospital but he was still bleeding quite a lot. So I decided to remove the glass here."

Gavin nodded while Akura stared, almost coldly.

"Well we took him up to the bathroom and I tried my best to remove the mirror shards. I was able to remove most of the glass and found that he luckily didn't puncture any arteries. his arms are bandaged but he will develop a lot of scars on it and he shouldn't move about much." Chopper finished.

"Where's everyone else?" The blue-haired asked.

"Follow me."

Getting upstairs and finally coming onto the first floor, they saw everyone. Nepeta was finally out but already looked even more shaken, Alex had pushed her into a hug and Faith sat on the other side. Looking up to see the three, Alex jumped up first.

"Setos still in there." He pointed towards the door.

Gavin nodded and sat in the place of Alex.

"I'll go in and check, then I'll saw when everyone can come in." Chopper motioned and finally walked into Martin's room.

"You alright Nepeta?" Gavin asked.

"N-No." A sniffle came from the cat-girl as she tried to snuggle in.

Everyone huddled together.

Waiting.

0000000

Sorry for the delay this is a very long chapter but I'm gonna make chapter 30 the longest chapter. This mainly details how Martin is and also quite a bit about Pruims backstory. There is a lot more to it than that but I wanted to explain a lot more for it.

The next chapter will be entirely about Martin and what will happen next.

I am a koala and my beta is I-forgot-Adam. Merry Christmas!


	31. Chapter 30: GoodBye Bulgaria

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 30: Goodbye Bulgaria.

He had been staring at the ceiling.

Martin had been staring and staring. His eyes weren't covered with any sunglasses, his orange eyes of his were blankly staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how much time had passed, all he did was stare at the ceiling. They were would dry out but even then he just watch it.

The Bulgarian glanced over to see Seto; still asleep. He had fallen asleep in the chair, though the brunette was leaning against the wall (tear marks on his cheeks). Seto must have been asleep for…hours? Minutes? Martin wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious.

Glancing down to his arms, he saw them wrapped in bandages. Any movement was just too much, it hurt more than he could explain.

Finally he stared back up at the ceiling.

Creek!

"Martin, are you awake?"

The Bulgarian looked over to see Chopper closing the door. Turning around and seeing his friend was awake, he make some sort of noise and jumped over. Climbing into the bed and then looking professional.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked.

"T-tired." His usual Bulgarian accented voice was hoarse.

A slight frown and crease on his forehead, Chopper asked another question "can you move your arms?"

"Too…p-painful." His voice became weak.

"Anything else wrong?" Chopper asked, coming quite closer and staring at Martin's face. The doctors eyes were huge for him but looking so very close was rather…creepy. The chef shook his head.

"I should wake up Seto-"

"No."

Chopper turned to Martin, an expression on his face that was quite unreadable. Martin shifted himself for a second and gulped.

"Just take him out please." Martin mumbled, a more calming tone.

"Ok…please get some rest." Chopper softly replied.

"I will."

The pink-hatted Doctor nodded for a second, then pulled Seto off the chair. He didn't wake up, then he sort of dragged Seto out of the room.

Then another person entered. Without warning they passed both Chopper and Seto, slammed the door and the locked it. Martin shifted even more but gave no expression at all, he was still tired looking. At first a few voices yelled from the other side.

"Not to worry. I'll just a five minute talk and I'll be done." Gavin chirped and sauntered over.

Sitting the chair, he looked over with a smile.

"How are you?" He asked, that same smile on his face.

"Fine…" The Bulgarian grumbled in return.

"So…I heard the whole story from Nepeta. Why did you refuse to go hospital?" The Brit asked, that smile still the same.

"I...I don't have the money for it." Martin answered.

The Gavin leaned forward, he was against the bed. His face then inches from his friend, since of his large nose it almost touched with Martin's. Then the smile faded from his face and his emerald eyes stared at him.

They were filled with no emotion, it was cold and icy.

"Next time, go to hospital. I will not lose you to some injuries…even then." His voice had no tone or emotion to it. Flat as a calm sea, though underneath was a chaotic whirlpool. Although Martin had felt plain anger before, he only felt stone-cold.

The first he heard Gavin becoming angry was when he was 'shot' at the police station. Anger, though he had never witnessed it. His friends outside said he gave a glare that caught a police-people off guard. Now the chef understood this anger. The usual idiotic, cheery, chirpy and lovable Gavin Free was scary when angered.

"Don't lie. Though I will find out later." Gavin spoke, although this time his voice became softer.

Finally the blond pulled back and the Bulgarian breathed out and in again. He held his breath without realising. Thankfully Gavin wasn't the scariest person, though now having a feel of that anger…it would be best not to push him in the future.

Thankfully the Brit gave his usual smile, "so that's why I will be keeping an eye on you twenty-four seven."

Martin shot up but felt the pain shot through his arms, "no."

Gavin stared for a moment and stood up, he leaned over and ruffled Martin's hair.

"You have no choice sorry, your the one who damaged your own bloody arms. Beside you need to heal up and get better. I haven't told the others yet but instead this is for your benefit." Gavin explained, folding his arms and looking stupidly mature.

"Why should I-" Martin was cut off again with Gavin pulling his cheeks.

"Don't worry you'll be ticketey boo in no time!" He cheered. The blond exited the room with a smile and Martin was left to his ponder.

"Who fucking uses ticketey boo in a sentence!" The chef snapped.

0000000

It had been three days and Martin had already settled into the new routine that had been set. True to Gavins word, the blond had checked on Martin at regular intervals each day without fail. Usually smashing through the door (he actually got through the window once). Martin found this a little reassuring, but more so annoying. He wasn't some sort of disabled puppy who needed constant checking on.

The group itself also visited. Chopper frequently came the most, checking on his injuries and asking how was his emotions today. Martin grumbled a fine and the Canadian would place a bag filled with candy on the bed. So the Bulgarian placed it next to the bed (so far he had three giant bags of sweets).

Alex had come once and just talked to Martin, oddly enough he looked guilty. In the end, he felt like he triggered the whole thing for his friend. Martin said nothing.

Akura had visited frequently like Chopper and Gavin though she calming entered, talked a few sentences and gave Martin some rainbow beads. Apparently colourful shit would be more exciting.

Faith like the mother of the group, had entered a lot. Usually to give Martin his meals. To be fair she was a good cook (though her area was more balanced foods and vegan meals). She smiled, petted his head, gave some kind words, placed the meal next to him and left a gift. It would be some sort of stuffed animal (the first was a orange horse, the second was a fox and the third had been a squirrel).

Nepeta nor Seto had visited him, this bothered him more than Martin realised at first. Though he said nothing and went through the day, stuck in bed and tired.

Though in the end he still felt painfully upset with hints of frustration and anger. No smiles, no funny laughs and no bright cheer attitude. Even this had affected his appetite. Usually he ate a large portion of food with seconds and desserts, now he barely ate anything on his plate. It just wasn't right any more.

So like usual, he would lay on the bed.

Staring at the ceiling, the white ceiling with nothing on it. The attic…the attic was still there. For a minute, Martin stared blankly. His sunglasses were perched on his black messy hair; his orange eyes were dim and cloudy with emotion.

Then he pushed himself up, some cuts on his arms had healed but some were still scabby and needed cleaning. The pain wasn't as bad as it use to be but it still stung if he was reckless. Finally he got to his feet, his legs were wobbly but he finally got his balance. Slowly the chef shuffled towards the door and opened it.

Peeking outside and nobody was about. Shuffling outside, he looked up to see the attic door above, still dusty. He shuffled down to one of the doors, opening it and pulled out a wooden stick with a metal hook at the end.

Getting underneath the attic door, Martin used the stick and hooked onto the metal latch. Opening it was tougher than he thought but finally he unlocked it with a click. The attic door easily opened, swinging as it did.

Then he used the stick again, only for it to hook onto a rather large metal ring. Then he slowly pulled it down. Though the wooden stairs themselves were heavy; finally able to get them to touch the floor. Throwing the stick to the side, his eyes stared at the those wooden steps.

Swallowing any hesitation, the Bulgarian got up the steps. Rather swiftly to not hear those noises.

Finally he was in the attic.

It was how Martin had always remembered it.

Disgusting, murky and humid.

The attic was very big or rather large in length and height, making the house look bigger than it should have been. Everything was wooden, there were no windows and only cardboard boxes. Taking some steps, he opened one box. It was filled with just old newspaper and his memory shifted.

All the boxes were either filled with trash or paper, anything sentimental was in his parents room. His dad moved them there a month after his mother and sister disappeared. Even then Martin couldn't enter his parents room. That would have been too much.

Shoving the box away, his hand reached into the darkness and finally he found a cord. Pulling on it and a dusty lightbulb flickered on and off. This revealed some portion of the attic itself.

Though to Martin, it was a copy.

A copy of what happen to him on the last day he was ever in the attic.

He remembered calling the attic small and suffocating, though that was from the sheer amount of boxes his father crammed into the large space. Walking over to one bit of the bit, he pressed his fingers lightly and could feel a breeze. His dad had covered up the window after catching his son staring out of it.

"The view was nice." Martin muttered grimly to himself.

Then he began to shuffle down the left of the attic space and found a home. A simply mattress that had lost its original colour. It was brown with splattered bits of dark dried liquid and what looked like animals having ripped into the fabric. There was a lumpy pillow and that was filled with newspaper. Also having lost its white colour.

"I…remembered sleeping about this when I got shot." The chef coughed to himself, remembering how Gavin crashed into a police-station and took the bullets (they were actually sleeping darts).

Then a flash of something caught him off guard. Switching his gaze towards it, Martin saw that same damn mirror. He crept towards it and wiped away some dusty. The light shone a little but he could still see some portion of his face.

His hair was messy and black as a Raven, his face looked rather pale and his orange eyes were cloudy. Though his eyes couldn't see that. His eyes instead were twisting his image, twisting it with those memories.

That dull hair that was falling out, those pale eyes, looking pale as a ghost, having barely any cheek on his face and looking more like a skeleton.

Biting his lip against crying, Martin shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice choked out.

Standing there in utter silence, gulping down any semblance of emotion that pushed its way to the surface.

He wanted kill him. He wanted to watch the pain of it all go through him. He hated him, he wanted to destroy him. Destroy any memory of him, any evidence of him and believed he never existed. He wanted nothing more than doom and destruction.

Martin felt no guilt about that.

"Bodil?"

His eyes snapped open for a minute, very few used his YouTube name and he turned around. Gavin stood there, no anger like last time but confusion.

"What's wrong? I've been saying Martin yet you didn't response." Gavin asked.

Staring at the blond, Martin felt shake. At first it was slight but grew to become more noticeable and Gavin began to look…scared? Martin felt his head spin again but it was any thoughts in his head that began to turn. Violently, he felt sick again and felt his balance slowly going and coming back.

"I…hate him." His voice was a whisper but somehow Gavin heard him.

"Hate who?"

"I hated him! Him! Everyday I hated him! I just want him gone! I don't want him here and I don't want to be here!" His voice changed from a soft whisper to a screaming shout. It almost knocked Gavin off but quickly jumped back into talking to Martin.

"You don't want to be here? Then you should have-"

"No‼!" Martin hissed but then held his head in his hands. It ached and every emotion he kept under wraps hit him. Hit him hard, all those years of being in this damn attic then all those horrible years of being in high-school. For what?! For fucking what?!

"How the hell can I tell anyone! It hurts and you would have questioned it! Your too damn curious and you would poked and prodded!" Martin yelled even more, this time tears streaming down his face.

"I would always respect your privacy and we could gone to a hotel! Martin, you're gonna hurt yourself again!" Gavin yelped but could only be frozen.

"Hurt myself! Hurt myself! You don't think I've hurt myself before! I-I-I hate this! I hate my dad! I hate how I fucking feel! I hate how I look and…and…I don't wanna be this way." This time his his voice lowered and he let out a choked sob.

Gavin stared at Martin. His best friend; standing there and crying. The confident…no, Martin must have felt like this a long time.

"Do you want a hug?" Gavin asked, opening his arms wide and giving a soft smile. A simple nod left the the Bulgarian and he slowly stepped into a hug. At first Gavin just let the chef sob into his t-shirt but finally wrapped his arms around him.

"I…I just wanted be h-happy." A whimper came after it. "W-Why does nobody w-want me to b-be happy?" Martin choked out.

"Can I ask?" Gavin asked, gently patting his friends back.

"D-Dad. My c-classmates…" Another sob broke out.

A minute ached past with Martin still sobbing onto Gavins shoulder.

"I-I just w-want a normal life…I just wanted a n-n-normal childhood."

Gavin fell silent, this time rubbing gentle circles into his friends back. "Don't we all."

000000

Martin woke up like usual, though this time his view was blocked. All he could see was bright colours and hear funny noises. Pushing up he found that most of the room had been filled with balloons. In fact he couldn't see anything but his bed.

Red ones, yellow ones, blue ones and almost every colour filled the room. It was so bright and floated about without care. His eyes were mesmerised by the colours and he stared.

'Mom…she loved balloons…' A lone thought echoed through his head and the Bulgarian grabbed one from the air. Feeling the tight rubbery on his fingers, he flicked one into the air and watched it float around before bouncing off his bed.

"God!"

"Who-" his voice was silent as a person somehow appeared out of the balloons like a god…then tripped on a long one. A snort escaped his lips but he stared looking stoic. Then they pushed themselves up.

Nepeta gave a gasp then smiled, "Hi Martin."

A flash went through Martin's eyes and he shifted, "Hi Nepeta."

The cat-girl quickly skipped over and jumped on the bed. It shook for a bit and Nepeta scooted over, finally sitting right next to Martin.

"How are the arms?" Nepeta asked with a chirp.

"Sore and achy but moveable at some extent." The chef replied, gently bending his elbow a little.

"That's neat." Her voice almost bubbled out, that same cat-smile on her face with showed all the freckles on her cheek.

"You're happier." Martin snorted.

"You're not." She smiled back, playfully sticking out her tongue. She quickly added, "Sorry, I can understand this is con-fur-sing but I've…I've been with our fur-ends."

"Oh…I thought you would be with Seto." The Raven-haired muttered.

"Well, I was. For a bit but after I found…you…" Her expression darkened but then she brightened, "I had a talk and I decided to do stuff with them. While you healed, like being cathletic with Akura and stealing with Gavin."

The chef listened and nodded, he…he wasn't really feeling it.

"…I apawlgise."

"What?"

"I've been a bad cat. I went all depressive and everyone was worrying about me, I pushed it onto Seto for help and you must have been worrying." Nepeta humbly explained.

Martin listened carefully, "you couldn't help it. Of course you would react that way, you've been through a lit and you needed a couple of days to get over it."

"I guess but you must have really felt horrible." The cat-girl whined but then smiled.

"Though I guess I feel better, I also got the news from everyone about you. It must have claw-ful for you, I wanna have purrmission to help you." Her tone became more bright and happy with each sentence. Martin stared, Nepeta was back to normal, though she seemed stronger and more determined.

"Why do you need my permission?" Martin asked.

"I don't want to upset you with anything bad." Her answer simple.

"Oh…I guess no ice-cream, nothing scented with vanilla and no looking in my parents room or attic." As he uttered the words, he felt bile run up his throat. He swallowed it, pushing it back and covering his mouth.

"You want to a…metal tub." She almost whispered the last words.

"Metal tub? Don't you mean bucket." Martin repeated.

A obvious shiver went up Nepetas spine as he said that.

"What's wrong with buckets?" Martin asked, plainly confused.

"It all started with Karkat. A long time ago we all met in this wonderfurl city and we were good fur-ends. Though we kinda were…sheltered about stuff and for that we had never heard of that object…before." Nepeta whispered.

"Really?" Martin asked.

"Aradia lived on her own, Tavros lived with his Dad but used wooden tubs, Karkat never thought about it, I was kinda in my own world, Equis knew but kinda waited for stuff to happen. Vriska was in on the whole thing but the events really messed her up. Terezi is blind. Kanaya used to go to those religious school. Gamzees was too high to say anything. Eridan was being…Eridan and Feferi used safe stuff for beaches so never used a metal tub."

"Your friends are weird." Martin snorted.

"You guys surpass weird into bat-damn crazy." Nepeta sniggered.

"So Karkat had made fur-ends with this guy named John. Then we all talked to him over text and then one day he sent us all this picture. It was a metal tub and we'ed seen one before or the ones that had said nothing. Then he explained to us what it was for-" She whispered her last sentences before going next to Martin's ear.

Then whispered, for a minute he listened then his entire face turned hot red.

"W-What! Ew! That's disgusting!" Martin yelped.

Nepeta nodded, "Yep - but John told us about it later, after Equius realised I knew about this. He had done it from a bet from his fur-end Dave strider."

"I want to meet him." Martin spoke and Nepeta gave a bright smile back.

"Your happy! Your happy!" She chirped loudly and frantically pushing balloons out of the way.

His smile faded away as he watched her and she stopped.

"Hello."

A violent squeak echoed around the balloon filled room and she jumped onto the other side of the bed. Hissing and glaring though to calm down immediately. Seeing that same purple hoodie.

Seto sat next to Martin on the bed. A smile on Setos face while Martin stared with no expression.

"How are your arms?" the brunette asked.

"Sore but moveable," Martin replied, lifting one arm up and down.

"Uh…sorry I haven't seen you, it's been a while. Wanna come come down stairs?" Seto mumbled out.

"W-Why?" Martin asked, his accent shot up in tone which made his friend jump.

"I just…I just wanted to see if you would like to come downstairs. We set up an Xbox and found a minecraft game, do you wanna play?" Seto asked but with more wariness to his voice. Almost meek and soft.

For a second the Bulgarian opened his mouth, "I…need to think."

"Should a leave the room?" Seto asked, pointing back to balloon hidden door.

"What! No! I…why do you want me to come down?" Martin asked, it sounded stupid but he couldn't understand.

"I…I though my best friend wanted to play video-games?"

Seto was brought quite close, in fact both of them were looking directly at each other. Martin having grabbed onto the brunettes shoulders and pushing him towards Martin. Seto was frozen with both confusion and sorry while Martin looked straight-faced as possible. Nepeta watched like it was some sort of Tv show.

"Repeat that." Martin's voice stern and orderly.

"I thought my best friend wanted to play video-games?"

Then he let go if his shoulders, one hand covered his mouth and he gave a loud snort. Then that snort erupted into laughter, a bright smile beaming on his face. Nepeta smiled in return and Seto relaxed at the sight.

"I'm your best friend! I'm your best friend!" the chef repeated.

"Do you still want to play video-game?" Seto repeated.

Martin nodded, pushing himself out of the bed. Though quickly leaning onto to Seto for balance, Nepeta walked over and stayed by the side of him.

He had a few issues to sort out later, maybe now he should be happy and be with his friends. It's the greatest thing he could do.

000000

I finished Martin's arc. This is the longest chapter I have put in my story since Martin has a lot of issues like still clinging onto his bed and how much he buried his emotions. He still does have some issues that will also be addressed in the final one but right now he is much happier and better.

Basically this entire one is Martin dealing with the fact that he might of been dealing with all this rather unhealthily. Quite like Alex, but he lets out his emotions of anger while Martin hides it more with smiles.

I am a Koala.


	32. Chapter 31: Welcome To France

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 31: Welcome To France.

"Welcome to France…" A grumble left Akuras lips.

The group followed behind her and felt the rather sweltering heat. It seemed that there were not many people around or about the airport, in fact it was rather smallish. Easily going to the luggage compartment to the scanners in mere minutes.

"We're in South France, right?" Gavin asked Akura, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Yep, I think since it's so near Spain, it gets more hot and sunny," she muttered.

"Why did I have to sit next to you on the plane?" Alex grumbled rather angrily and glared at the blue-girl.

"I didn't chose to sit next to you, there were no more fucking seats!" Akura snapped wildly back. Smacking the Russian cleanly on the head.

"You too should stop we need to get to the hotel." Chopper whined and pulled on Akuras white dress for extra effect.

"Fine! I'll break your dumb Russian neck later." She hissed and marched straight ahead.

"Fucking bitch." Alex insulted in return but joined the group as Akura still continued marching up ahead.

"It's alright. She always cools down," Gavin smiled, stifling a yawn.

"She needs a chill pill…or a cat," Nepeta added in, pushing herself against Gavin.

"Maybe a kick in the ass," the red-eyed mechanic snorted; only to mumble under his breath.

"Let's just get to the hotel and relax," Seto concluded.

Everyone quickly agreed with him in turn, quickly trying to catch up there friend who had marched up ahead. Easily finding her outside the airport and pointing at the two taxis.

"Hurry your asses up," snapped Akura, "I already payed these guys."

"Sorry for being late," Faith whimpered but it was barely heard above the chatter.

"Don't apologise for everything." Chopper huffed but held into Faith hand and lead her to the second taxi.

"Akura, do rich people smell good?" Gavin asked as Seto and Nepeta followed Akura into the first taxi.

"How the hell should I know?!" Akura hissed back.

The taxi journey itself wasn't anything bad except for the sweltering heat. It was unbearably hot. Corfu was somewhat bearable but the South of France was boiling. Already Nepeta had removed her signature cat-hat while Gavin had rolled up his scarf in a ball. Martin was quite unaffected by the heat as well as Akura.

"Pansies," Akura snorted.

"Thank you," Nepeta replied.

"I don't think that was a compliment," Gavin groaned, wiping some sweat away from his forehead.

Martin smirked, "you give out advice as much as Bluely gives compliments."

"Bluely doesn't give a shit!" The fighter hissed back with venom in her tone.

"D-Did you just insult me?" The blond asked giving a tired yawn.

"Gavin keep up," Nepeta teased lightly but finally the conversation ended there. Staring outside was the best comfort they could get.

The view was in general just blue sky with not a single cloud, sun was more bright than it had been in ages and it burned. Though the landscape itself was dry. There were a few trees up as they passed, dry grass and dusty earth. For a while as they passed it was nothing but that but then fields began to appear.

Some had long rows of grape vines with the leaves tangled up, some had rows of gorgeous sunflowers or even tight knit fields of the same flower. The landscape began to grow to almost what an landscape artist would paint. It had in fact caught both Nepetas attention; who was taking photos and Martin who had unbuckled his seat-belt and leaned over to see.

Only Gavin and Akura were sitting still. Akura had full concentration on the blond who had fallen asleep. He had been more tired lately and something was off. Her blue eyes sharpened as she stared, something was off. Whatever it was it must have been there for a while.

'I'm not sure what it is…should I confront him verbally or physically. Maybe pull his cheek or pick him up?' Her thoughts muddled with paths to take.

Anyway if he continued sleeping the side of his head would burn against the hot glass of the window.

0000000

"Nice hotel."

The group stared up at the four story hotel in front of them. Painted a yellow cream with small balconies with each window, vines curling up the lumpy walls, a large curved arch for a door and two large windows with doors both on the left and right. Each balcony had twisted metal bars with large colourful flowerpots on each one.

The small courtyard looked much better with large trees giving shade, bushes, a stone paths leading in two directions, a pond to the left and some tables and chairs to the right. A faint smell of cooked fish and tea lingered in the air.

"Alright, let's get to our rooms," Gavin ordered and they followed himself inside.

The inside was small as they went into the lobby. Only a long wooden staircase, a glasses stained window, a desk with the usual items of a computer and notebook.

"Welcome guests," said a voice, and a rather stern-looking brunette came out of nowhere. Giving Gavin and Chopper a shriek in the process. The lady didn't even blink an eye before going towards her desk and pulling out a large file.

"Akura." The fighter spoke.

"Last name?" The lady asked.

"I give no last name." Her tone became quite frosty and the manger raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, here are your keys." She pulled out a key with the tag nineteen on it.

Snatching it from the manger, the blue-haired girl marched upstairs. Gavin gave a quick apology before following up with the others looking almost confused. Making it to the second floor, they found there room with ease.

It was a large room with the white walls, red carpet, wardrobe, desk, tv, two fans, bathroom and two large beds.

"I thought you said it was four beds?" Faith asked, placing her luggage against the wall.

"I tried to…but it was more expensive than I thought," the fighter mumbled.

"Nice of you to fuck up again," Alex snickered with only a beautiful middle finger from his rival.

Gavin only jumped onto the bed before bouncing back off and his legs hitting the board on the second bed. Seto watched the sight with a chuckled before flopping onto the bed himself and falling asleep.

"Seto! You said you would be awake!" whined Nepeta who unsuccessfully pulled on her friends purple hoodie. Chopper decided to join in by also pulling on his friends sleeve.

The Bulgarian quickly stopped the two, "just let him sleep. He needs it."

For the moment everyone just left there luggage on the bed and decided to go and explore the hotel (letting Seto asleep get some decent sleep).

There was nothing much except a small bar inside the hotel. The outside was much wider. Past the tables and chairs, hidden from view was a large pool. Beach chairs around it and umbrellas.

The crystal clear waters that looked very refreshing. There was even a jacuzzi next to it.

"Pool time!" the big-nosed blond cheered and quickly tried to jump in, only for someone to grab onto his scarf. He fell onto the stone floor and gave a pout of anger.

"What was that for?!" He yapped loudly.

"If your going to swim then at least change into something different." Alex pointed out.

His emerald eyes changed from anger to sparkles (any anime character would be proud of). Quickly jumping up with glee and suddenly dragging both Martin and Alex away. Back to the hotel while Chopper dashed behind them with delight. Akura grumbled under her breath as she walked, Faith smiled a little and Nepeta held onto Faiths green shirt ending.

In the end they quickly came back.

Gavin was already excited by the entire prospect, trembling with excitement (though looking quite tired as well). Having just changed into some yellow swimming shorts. Martin followed behind him while just wearing red swimming shorts and a orange shirt.

"Why didn't you change you bugger?" Gavin asked, as Alex trudged up behind the two.

"I don't swim," the Russian snapped a little harshly.

"Ever?" Martin asked, while Alex was in shorts he was wearing a white t-shirt and had thrown his hoodie over Seto.

"I've only swim once and that was when I moved to England," the brunette expressed.

Splash!

Martin burst into laughter as Gavin pushed Alex straight into the pool. Coming out spluttering and coughing, his usual fluffy brown hair was soaked. In fact it covered his eyes and reminded Martin of his ginger brother. Already the rage boiling under Alexs skin had blown.

"YOU PIECE OF COCK-SUCKING, UNDERMINING BITCHING SHIT‼"

Without warning he tried to grab Gavin's legs and pull him in. The Brit stepped out of the way and the Russian caught Martin's leg instead. Pulling the Bulgarian on top of him and both into the water again.

Gavin smirked as both began coughing again. Alex was in more fury while Martin was both angered yet slyly smiling. His hair dripping and his orange shirt bring soaked through. Gavin still smirking pulled his scarf of his arm and placed in on the beach chair behind him.

Then jumped into the pool.

Nepeta and Chopper watched the scene with glee. The artist had her black hair tied up into two tiny pigtails only wearing a dark pink one piece. A large inflatable ring around her waist. Chopper held onto her hand, wearing pink swimming shorts and his giant pink fuzzy top hat.

They quickly joined the pool with Nepeta floating happily while Chopper was trying to balance and sit on the floating donut.

"well there having fun." Faith chuckled, watching the three males trying accomplish…whatever they were doing. Sitting on the same beach chair, the animal-carer took Gavins scarf. Quickly keeping it directly besides her. Unlike Akura she had her pink hair in a long flowing plait, her green shirt still on and a long see through skirt.

Akura came behind her. Her blue hair in a bun, the front bits of her hair free from the blue pearls constricting them, a black two piece bikini and nothing else. Her body was more outlined with muscle and power.

"I thought you were going to swim?" Akura asked.

"Swimming is nice but usually with animals…though I don't mind swimming with friends sorry!" Her pink-haired friend added with a fluster.

Rasing an eyebrow, Akura replied "you always say sorry don't you. There's nothing to be sorry about!"

This only increased worry on Faiths face, her eyebrows wrinkling and her bottom lip poking out a bit.

"I'm-"

"Don't! Saying sorry for being sorry ain't sorry." Her voice raised sharply and Faith gave a quizzical expression. Then she nodded and lay back in her position. From this position she looked so elegant and graceful without meaning to. The fighter saw her coming close to being a model (thought shaking her head at the thought).

Another loud splash, her blue-eyes were met with those three still playing in the water. Nepeta and Chopper were still floating about.

Well maybe it's time to relax a little.

Then the minutes turned into a full hour without warning. The three idiots had gotten out a while go, already trying to dry themselves. Nepeta and Chopper still continued floating. The other two were already dry. Akura had taken a swim half an hour ago and decided to relax.

'Shit always gets fucking hectic' Akura thought, 'at least I wouldn't cause any bullshit'.

"Where's Gavin?"

The fighter looked as Chopper who had gotten off the donut float was checking for the blonde.

"Check the bins." Akura snorted.

"Nah Gavin would never hide in a bin," The doctor concluded while Akura began to reevaluate her sense of humour.

Finally she replied, "we went to change into something different."

"He's taking a long time."

Looking around, Akura mentally began to count up the time. He had been gone for a while hadn't he, it wouldn't take this long just to change clothes.

"I'll find him." A huff let out afterwards.

It was only a short walk but the fight had only turned to see Gavin at the hotel gate. For a second relaxation came over her but then she froze up. He was talking to someone, usually this wouldn't make her guard up. Though he looked tired, more stressed and already his tone sounded panicky.

"Please…no that's not right."

The blue haired girl tried her best to be stealthy but she couldn't go far. Only a few steps, her hearing couldn't catch onto whoever else was talking.

"You told me…you told me you would tell me everything!" His voice rose sharply, almost to anger.

Akura froze on the spot this time.

"Sorry! I'm just kind of…out of it." A usual Gavin chuckle at the end.

"Earth to ."

This was enough for her emerald-eyed friend to turn to Akura. Quickly tripping over his own feet but she caught his arm then pulled him up. A gasp came from his throat and his had turned pale. Finally registering who it was he gave a tired scowl.

"Don't startle me!" He snapped.

"Well sorry but you were gone for so long." The blue-eyed girl huffed, folding her arms.

Another tired groan escaped from Gavin, his hand rubbing the side of his head before stopping. The bags under his eyes were more prominent and his movements were sluggish.

"Who were you talking to?" Akura asked.

"M-Myself." The answer came sooner than expect, though it was a stupid answer either way.

Her eyes narrowed, "don't fucking lie. Who were you talking too?"

The blond gulped and pulled out his phone, "Ryan called me so we decided to have a chat."

A better answer but still a lie. Akura knew the blond much better, though his lies were dumb and easy to see. He had been talking someone in front of him, he had been.

"Alright…go upstairs and get some rest you freak." The fighter ordered.

"Wow, tough insult there." A snarky comment in return.

"Shut your lanky-ass up."

Her eyes watched the emerald-eyed male finally enter the hotel. Then perking her head outside, she checked both ways. They must have bolted off quickly…and silently.

A growl escaped Akura throat.

He had been stupid out before and was already suspicious now.

000000

Well this is the start to the south of France arc. Akuras arc, this story went longer than expected and this and one more arc to go. I would like to thank all the view from everywhere as well. Thanks.

I am a koala and my beta is i-forgot-adam on tumblr.


	33. Chapter 32: Stop Changing

*** By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 32: Stop Changing.

Akura muttered under her breath as she ran. "Stupid fucking idiot…being in Vias…god, why here…"

Her blue hair was up in a high pony-tail, a top, shorts and trainers. Her jogging was continually getting faster and faster as she muttered. There were a few people which glanced as she jogged past, hearing her mutter loudly. Sweat dripping down her body and the heat rising up.

The fighter's temper quickly rose.

The small town itself Vidas was much smaller than expected. It only had squashed houses with small windows, balconies and flower pots. The cobble-stone pavements which were uneven; making sure not to trip over them. The lone cat that watched your every action, every word and licked itself clean under the Suns rays. Finally she stopped, leaning against a stony it scrape her sweaty skin but instead taking deep breathes in and out. Her blue eyes glared at the floor before growling.

"Need to keep going…" Finally she began to jog again, this time keeping a Rhythm with her steps.

Passing a cat with dark blue eyes, giving a glance to Akura. She turned, then again and finally came out of the alley into the town square. A metal statue of a French moron on a horse, a pizza shop, a lone bakery and a pub. There were some houses even more squashed and large flower pots. A few people at the pub stared at her, unblinking almost. They then went back to there idle chatter.

"Fuck off." A hiss escaped her throat as she began to walk.

Finally getting in front of the bakery, she entered. It was a simple bakery with honey coloured walls, white floor and a display case packed with goodies. Tarts, eclairs, pancakes, donuts, bread, cheesecake and other baked goods.

"Bonjour," chirped a voice, and an employee came out from behind the counter. A bright smile on there face.

"Uhh…four donuts please?" Akura asked; motioning to the donuts and holding up four.

A nod and they quickly boxed them up. She repeated this action until the employee finally got most of what she was saying (even trying not to punch the glass to calm her temper). Finally coming out with six strawberry tarts, four donuts and a baguette.

Carrying them to the hotel and into the chair area, seeing her friends chattering to themselves.

"Here you go." She let the boxes drop on the table.

"What's in them?" Chopper asked, but no answer was needed. Peeking into one of the boxes, his eyes sparkled with joy and picked a strawberry tart.

Faith thanked her friend, "That's rather lovely of you."

"What? I didn't exactly do it for those reasons…I had some money to use up." The fighter growled and turned away.

Turquoise eyes watched for any sort of action before turning to Chopper. Nepeta had picked out a donut for Seto, who was to sleepy to even lift his head up from the table. The brunette thanked the cat-girl with a pat on the head before nibbling on the treat. Alex hadn't touched anything.

"Where's Gav and Martin?" Akura asked.

"At the pool," Alex snipped in.

"I'll get them," the blue-girl huffed, walking away.

"There just at the pool Akura," Faith noticed.

The freckled-artist interjected quickly."That means they're up to something!" Akura could hear that last bit and finally turned the corner.

Only to see a sea of bubbles.

The pool, ground, jacuzzi and anything in a three metre radius was covered. For a second the blue-haired girl didn't spot the bubble and was up to her knees in the soapy stuff. Her eyes stared it and then back to the pool. A mountain of bubbles was pouring out of the jacuzzi, it was still making them.

"Uh oh."

The same British accent caught her ears and she turned to the two offenders. Martin and Gavin, both at the end of the pool. Gavin having spotted his friend first was pointing to her.

"Stay there." Her voice hissed softly and she marched over. Both hadn't moved, either smart enough not to run away or stupid enough to let her come close (probably both).

"Explain?" Her voice growled.

Martin gave a shit-eating grin, almost like a proud child. Gavin was looking a little pale but also hiding a wide smirk under his green scarf.

"Bath bombs." The Bulgarian started off.

"Also bubble bath in the bathroom." Gavin added.

A dark glare emitted from Akura, "now explain to me how it started and ended.

"It was Gavins idea." Martin pointed to his friend who grumbled.

"He wanted to cheer me up and cause chaos. So we thought up this idea, then decided to put it all in the jacuzzi and see what happens. Basically an explosion with bubbles." The chef finished.

"Now tell me how this will end?" The fighter asked. Gavin glanced to Martin, the chef looked a little pale at that.

"Umm…we get off scot free." Gavin chuckled.

"If you think your British annoying ass is getting freedom then my hair is not blue." Hissed Akura.

"So Martin your free," the Bulgarian let a loud cheer but his t-shirt was tugged on, "but your punishment will be later."

Akura smirked with the last few words, Martin gulped but kept that air of confidence. Her blue eyes glanced at his bandages and finally she let him go. A glance at Gavin before walking off. The blond gulped and turned his friend.

"You let him off." Gavin whined softly.

"It was your idea. Besides I was not in the mood for your shit today." Growled the fighter.

"Got it! Got it! So what now?" The big-nosed Brit asked, glanced around.

"Get changed your soaked, to teach you a lesson we are going to go out." A tired huff afterwards and she turned away. This was a better plan than she had expected.

0000000

"Where are we?" Gavin asked, in wonder at the square they were in.

There were hundreds of people chatting and walking about, some in tightly knit groups and others wandering about with shopping bags. Most looking rather sharp and well-dressed. Even if the temperature was slowly rising. The square itself was huge with enough space to put a military boat in and leave some space. Thought he centre piece was a giant stone fountain. Fishes, horses, men, women, dragons and flowers were in perfect detail. In fact there was water pouring out of the spouts and children already squealing there head off.

"Montpelier, I went here for a trip in the orphanage." The blue-haired fighter muttered quite loudly. Gavin opened his mouth but closed. Unlike yesterday the blond was forced into something different. An olive t-shirt, a sleeveless thin jacket, black shorts and green sneakers. His signature scarf still wrapped around his neck. Akura though had simply decided on a white skirt and grey tank-top (her blue pearls around her neck, ankles and wrists).

"So…what happens now?" Gavin asked, turning to Akura.

"There an ice-cream place near by." The fighter pondered, trying to remember the route.

"Are you going to-"

A smirk appeared on Akuras face, "you'll find out."

His face turned pale but he followed Akura at her side.

"Got any calls from your achievers?"

The cameraman jumped at this, "huh! Oh Geoff fine but he said he wanted to talk to me about something. A group called Roosterteeth but not much details. Jack is fine. Ryan bought his seven cow, the bugger needs a bigger garden. Ray's been binging at a video-game lately and Michael has been talking and talking! Sometimes I annoy him so much the texting goes on an extra hour."

Akura listened to her friend chatter on. Gavin was certainly the chatterbox even when he was in trouble. Already he had switched from Michael to even more about that angry ginger nerd.

"So it's well I take it?" Akura snorted.

"Yeah, they miss me and asked me how everything is going."

His smile became larger and Akura tried to smile in return.

"Have you been sleeping well?" The blue-haired girl asked, noticing those bags under his eyes. They went into an alley, passing some shops and then turned another corner. Gavin closed one of his eyes and touched the underneath of his face.

"It's there dickhead!"

"Well sorry I was checking." The cameraman grumbled.

Then they became quiet, Akura directing them through the alleyway before turning another corner. Gavin yawned and followed with ease.

Finally her voice piped up, "you have been tired for a while haven't you? I think it started in Japan…"

"Dan the man!" His British accent yelled out and he stopped.

She stopped and turned towards the shop in front of them. An ice cream shop.

"Here's the place, let's get something and lean against the wall looking badass." Akura explained, ignoring the dumb shouting from Gavin.

They entered the ice-cream shop for a few minutes before leaving. Both having sugar-cones but the actual ice-cream was shaped like a rose. Gavin was at total awe at the whole experience while Akura had already bitten halfway through her strawberry ice-cream.

They then leaned against one of the walls.

"Is it hard been bare-foot?" the Brit asked, pointing to her wearing no shoes.

"Hard? Nope, I never wear shoes. They hurt and rub, it's better for me anyway. The skin becomes hard and that means it's easier to kick people. Also it's easier to explore and climb things." She barely thought about shit like that.

"Don't other people get confused when you enter shops?" Another question blurted out of his mouth.

"Gavin I am a fighter. I have won about eighty five fights and all ending with each one in a broken bone and blood. I've trained my body since I was thirteen to fight, I look like muscle. People would avoid me at all costs." Akura addresses.

"Now you get a question! What the hell is up with you?" Her finger pointed to the blond as she finished off her ice cream, the blond had already finished his but did not expect the finger poked into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Gavin asked.

"I'm asking you that shitload!" Akura snapped.

The civilians who were walking past had fled from what ever scene they were witnessing.

"Well I don't know what's wrong!" Gavin yelled back.

Her temper flew up but determination pushed her forward. If you couldn't hit directly with a knock-out punch, then a flurry of punches and kicks would be a distraction.

"What's your name?!" Akura shrieked.

The blond stared before yelling back, "Gavin Free!"

"How old are you?!"

"Twenty eight!"

"What's your sexuality?!"

"Confusion!"

"Well-wait what! No fuck that! Why are you stressed?! Answer me‼!" Her voice at the peek of screaming, grabbing Gavins shoulders and shaking him around.

"S-S-Stop!" he stammered in reply.

Akura stopped, in fact she was forced to stop. Without warning she was sent tumbling over, pain shooting through her body. Though she jumped up with ease and charged at whoever hit her.

A person in a trench-coat dodged the flying kick, almost ease.

Then grabbed her waist, at such an odd angle, there would have been nothing he would of done. Akura growled and then slammed her knee into his side.

Snap!

"Shit!" His voice was deep and gruff.

Letting go of her, he staggered to the side and leaned against the wall. Gavin watched in horror and his head switched between both of them. Another violent filled smile came on her face, he had let his guard down. Throwing another punch but he dodged, her fist connected to the wall.

Almost close enough to Gavin.

Another hiss left her mouth but then something soft leaned against her arm.

Gavin had passed out. Grabbing her emerald eyes friend, for a second…terrible thoughts of head damage came to her head.

"Gavin!" Turning towards the attacker, who had shouted her friends name but he was gone.

A choking noise escaped from Akuras lips, then slinging Gavin over her shoulder she sprinted off.

0000000

The blue-haired girl stared at the floor, her own eyes were blinking but also unmoving as well. Her right hand had been bandaged up by Chopper; the tiny doctor chiding her for being so wrathful. Though she had been attacked, what else could she have done?!

Gavin was fine but it seemed he had barely had any sleep and there was an odd injury on his ankle. The wound itself was sort of healed but he had been walking on it. Which had already caused some sort of slight infection on it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She croaked, her voice still sore from screaming at Gavin.

"Miss Akura there's a phone call for you." Looking up, she saw the manger who gave a stern glare.

A sigh escaped her lips before pushing herself up and walking back in; towards the desk. Picking up the phone with her good hand.

"Who the fuck is this?" Her voice spat though rather softly.

"Honestly, you can't even recognise me."

Her face turned from confusion to pure rage, "I told you I-"

"You can't keep putting this off any longer."

His voice was sly as usual. A painful growl escaped her lips and then she sighed.

"Nothing will change-"

"Exactly," his voice interrupted her, "you always hated everything being the same. You loved it. Though it's odd for you to be here in France but I found out easily."

"Fine! Should I come to you." Her voice became tired.

"Gladly, tomorrow then." The phone went dead and she groaned. Almost throwing the phone.

Her luck was getting worse.

000000

These places are actually real and I have been to them. Montpelier is really great and there is even an ice-cream shop with ice-cream shaped like roses. It was great, so I decided to go with something more familiar. It was easier to remember and love the place. Beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	34. Chapter 33: Exploration

*** By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 32: Stop Changing.

Akura muttered under her breath as she ran. "Stupid fucking idiot…being in Vias…god, why here…"

Her blue hair was up in a high pony-tail, a top, shorts and trainers. Her jogging was continually getting faster and faster as she muttered. There were a few people which glanced as she jogged past, hearing her mutter loudly. Sweat dripping down her body and the heat rising up.

The fighter's temper quickly rose.

The small town itself Vidas was much smaller than expected. It only had squashed houses with small windows, balconies and flower pots. The cobble-stone pavements which were uneven; making sure not to trip over them. The lone cat that watched your every action, every word and licked itself clean under the Suns rays. Finally she stopped, leaning against a stony it scrape her sweaty skin but instead taking deep breathes in and out. Her blue eyes glared at the floor before growling.

"Need to keep going…" Finally she began to jog again, this time keeping a Rhythm with her steps.

Passing a cat with dark blue eyes, giving a glance to Akura. She turned, then again and finally came out of the alley into the town square. A metal statue of a French moron on a horse, a pizza shop, a lone bakery and a pub. There were some houses even more squashed and large flower pots. A few people at the pub stared at her, unblinking almost. They then went back to there idle chatter.

"Fuck off." A hiss escaped her throat as she began to walk.

Finally getting in front of the bakery, she entered. It was a simple bakery with honey coloured walls, white floor and a display case packed with goodies. Tarts, eclairs, pancakes, donuts, bread, cheesecake and other baked goods.

"Bonjour," chirped a voice, and an employee came out from behind the counter. A bright smile on there face.

"Uhh…four donuts please?" Akura asked; motioning to the donuts and holding up four.

A nod and they quickly boxed them up. She repeated this action until the employee finally got most of what she was saying (even trying not to punch the glass to calm her temper). Finally coming out with six strawberry tarts, four donuts and a baguette.

Carrying them to the hotel and into the chair area, seeing her friends chattering to themselves.

"Here you go." She let the boxes drop on the table.

"What's in them?" Chopper asked, but no answer was needed. Peeking into one of the boxes, his eyes sparkled with joy and picked a strawberry tart.

Faith thanked her friend, "That's rather lovely of you."

"What? I didn't exactly do it for those reasons…I had some money to use up." The fighter growled and turned away.

Turquoise eyes watched for any sort of action before turning to Chopper. Nepeta had picked out a donut for Seto, who was to sleepy to even lift his head up from the table. The brunette thanked the cat-girl with a pat on the head before nibbling on the treat. Alex hadn't touched anything.

"Where's Gav and Martin?" Akura asked.

"At the pool," Alex snipped in.

"I'll get them," the blue-girl huffed, walking away.

"There just at the pool Akura," Faith noticed.

The freckled-artist interjected quickly."That means they're up to something!" Akura could hear that last bit and finally turned the corner.

Only to see a sea of bubbles.

The pool, ground, jacuzzi and anything in a three metre radius was covered. For a second the blue-haired girl didn't spot the bubble and was up to her knees in the soapy stuff. Her eyes stared it and then back to the pool. A mountain of bubbles was pouring out of the jacuzzi, it was still making them.

"Uh oh."

The same British accent caught her ears and she turned to the two offenders. Martin and Gavin, both at the end of the pool. Gavin having spotted his friend first was pointing to her.

"Stay there." Her voice hissed softly and she marched over. Both hadn't moved, either smart enough not to run away or stupid enough to let her come close (probably both).

"Explain?" Her voice growled.

Martin gave a shit-eating grin, almost like a proud child. Gavin was looking a little pale but also hiding a wide smirk under his green scarf.

"Bath bombs." The Bulgarian started off.

"Also bubble bath in the bathroom." Gavin added.

A dark glare emitted from Akura, "now explain to me how it started and ended.

"It was Gavins idea." Martin pointed to his friend who grumbled.

"He wanted to cheer me up and cause chaos. So we thought up this idea, then decided to put it all in the jacuzzi and see what happens. Basically an explosion with bubbles." The chef finished.

"Now tell me how this will end?" The fighter asked. Gavin glanced to Martin, the chef looked a little pale at that.

"Umm…we get off scot free." Gavin chuckled.

"If you think your British annoying ass is getting freedom then my hair is not blue." Hissed Akura.

"So Martin your free," the Bulgarian let a loud cheer but his t-shirt was tugged on, "but your punishment will be later."

Akura smirked with the last few words, Martin gulped but kept that air of confidence. Her blue eyes glanced at his bandages and finally she let him go. A glance at Gavin before walking off. The blond gulped and turned his friend.

"You let him off." Gavin whined softly.

"It was your idea. Besides I was not in the mood for your shit today." Growled the fighter.

"Got it! Got it! So what now?" The big-nosed Brit asked, glanced around.

"Get changed your soaked, to teach you a lesson we are going to go out." A tired huff afterwards and she turned away. This was a better plan than she had expected.

0000000

"Where are we?" Gavin asked, in wonder at the square they were in.

There were hundreds of people chatting and walking about, some in tightly knit groups and others wandering about with shopping bags. Most looking rather sharp and well-dressed. Even if the temperature was slowly rising. The square itself was huge with enough space to put a military boat in and leave some space. Thought he centre piece was a giant stone fountain. Fishes, horses, men, women, dragons and flowers were in perfect detail. In fact there was water pouring out of the spouts and children already squealing there head off.

"Montpelier, I went here for a trip in the orphanage." The blue-haired fighter muttered quite loudly. Gavin opened his mouth but closed. Unlike yesterday the blond was forced into something different. An olive t-shirt, a sleeveless thin jacket, black shorts and green sneakers. His signature scarf still wrapped around his neck. Akura though had simply decided on a white skirt and grey tank-top (her blue pearls around her neck, ankles and wrists).

"So…what happens now?" Gavin asked, turning to Akura.

"There an ice-cream place near by." The fighter pondered, trying to remember the route.

"Are you going to-"

A smirk appeared on Akuras face, "you'll find out."

His face turned pale but he followed Akura at her side.

"Got any calls from your achievers?"

The cameraman jumped at this, "huh! Oh Geoff fine but he said he wanted to talk to me about something. A group called Roosterteeth but not much details. Jack is fine. Ryan bought his seven cow, the bugger needs a bigger garden. Ray's been binging at a video-game lately and Michael has been talking and talking! Sometimes I annoy him so much the texting goes on an extra hour."

Akura listened to her friend chatter on. Gavin was certainly the chatterbox even when he was in trouble. Already he had switched from Michael to even more about that angry ginger nerd.

"So it's well I take it?" Akura snorted.

"Yeah, they miss me and asked me how everything is going."

His smile became larger and Akura tried to smile in return.

"Have you been sleeping well?" The blue-haired girl asked, noticing those bags under his eyes. They went into an alley, passing some shops and then turned another corner. Gavin closed one of his eyes and touched the underneath of his face.

"It's there dickhead!"

"Well sorry I was checking." The cameraman grumbled.

Then they became quiet, Akura directing them through the alleyway before turning another corner. Gavin yawned and followed with ease.

Finally her voice piped up, "you have been tired for a while haven't you? I think it started in Japan…"

"Dan the man!" His British accent yelled out and he stopped.

She stopped and turned towards the shop in front of them. An ice cream shop.

"Here's the place, let's get something and lean against the wall looking badass." Akura explained, ignoring the dumb shouting from Gavin.

They entered the ice-cream shop for a few minutes before leaving. Both having sugar-cones but the actual ice-cream was shaped like a rose. Gavin was at total awe at the whole experience while Akura had already bitten halfway through her strawberry ice-cream.

They then leaned against one of the walls.

"Is it hard been bare-foot?" the Brit asked, pointing to her wearing no shoes.

"Hard? Nope, I never wear shoes. They hurt and rub, it's better for me anyway. The skin becomes hard and that means it's easier to kick people. Also it's easier to explore and climb things." She barely thought about shit like that.

"Don't other people get confused when you enter shops?" Another question blurted out of his mouth.

"Gavin I am a fighter. I have won about eighty five fights and all ending with each one in a broken bone and blood. I've trained my body since I was thirteen to fight, I look like muscle. People would avoid me at all costs." Akura addresses.

"Now you get a question! What the hell is up with you?" Her finger pointed to the blond as she finished off her ice cream, the blond had already finished his but did not expect the finger poked into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Gavin asked.

"I'm asking you that shitload!" Akura snapped.

The civilians who were walking past had fled from what ever scene they were witnessing.

"Well I don't know what's wrong!" Gavin yelled back.

Her temper flew up but determination pushed her forward. If you couldn't hit directly with a knock-out punch, then a flurry of punches and kicks would be a distraction.

"What's your name?!" Akura shrieked.

The blond stared before yelling back, "Gavin Free!"

"How old are you?!"

"Twenty eight!"

"What's your sexuality?!"

"Confusion!"

"Well-wait what! No fuck that! Why are you stressed?! Answer me‼!" Her voice at the peek of screaming, grabbing Gavins shoulders and shaking him around.

"S-S-Stop!" he stammered in reply.

Akura stopped, in fact she was forced to stop. Without warning she was sent tumbling over, pain shooting through her body. Though she jumped up with ease and charged at whoever hit her.

A person in a trench-coat dodged the flying kick, almost ease.

Then grabbed her waist, at such an odd angle, there would have been nothing he would of done. Akura growled and then slammed her knee into his side.

Snap!

"Shit!" His voice was deep and gruff.

Letting go of her, he staggered to the side and leaned against the wall. Gavin watched in horror and his head switched between both of them. Another violent filled smile came on her face, he had let his guard down. Throwing another punch but he dodged, her fist connected to the wall.

Almost close enough to Gavin.

Another hiss left her mouth but then something soft leaned against her arm.

Gavin had passed out. Grabbing her emerald eyes friend, for a second…terrible thoughts of head damage came to her head.

"Gavin!" Turning towards the attacker, who had shouted her friends name but he was gone.

A choking noise escaped from Akuras lips, then slinging Gavin over her shoulder she sprinted off.

0000000

The blue-haired girl stared at the floor, her own eyes were blinking but also unmoving as well. Her right hand had been bandaged up by Chopper; the tiny doctor chiding her for being so wrathful. Though she had been attacked, what else could she have done?!

Gavin was fine but it seemed he had barely had any sleep and there was an odd injury on his ankle. The wound itself was sort of healed but he had been walking on it. Which had already caused some sort of slight infection on it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She croaked, her voice still sore from screaming at Gavin.

"Miss Akura there's a phone call for you." Looking up, she saw the manger who gave a stern glare.

A sigh escaped her lips before pushing herself up and walking back in; towards the desk. Picking up the phone with her good hand.

"Who the fuck is this?" Her voice spat though rather softly.

"Honestly, you can't even recognise me."

Her face turned from confusion to pure rage, "I told you I-"

"You can't keep putting this off any longer."

His voice was sly as usual. A painful growl escaped her lips and then she sighed.

"Nothing will change-"

"Exactly," his voice interrupted her, "you always hated everything being the same. You loved it. Though it's odd for you to be here in France but I found out easily."

"Fine! Should I come to you." Her voice became tired.

"Gladly, tomorrow then." The phone went dead and she groaned. Almost throwing the phone.

Her luck was getting worse.

000000

These places are actually real and I have been to them. Montpelier is really great and there is even an ice-cream shop with ice-cream shaped like roses. It was great, so I decided to go with something more familiar. It was easier to remember and love the place. Beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	35. Chapter 34: Finding Home

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 33: Finding Home.

"Sooo…where do we start?"

For a moment the group glanced at each other. While there friends had gone missing before, they were much easier to find. Akura had gone off with barely a hint or an idea to where she would go.

"Umm…Home?" Nepeta shrugged with her cat-grin.

"Could she have gone far?" Faith wondered.

"Well…maybe she went on a walk?" Alex timely put in.

"Walk. Walk to where?" Martin asked, staring at the Russian.

"I dunno…probably really far away from here." A smirk came on the brunettes face.

Martin could have sighed, "well we are down down Akura, Chopper and Gavin. So it would be harder for us to split up….Seto any-"

His purple-eyed friend had disappeared, for the moment the chef thought that Seto had gone off as well. Until Nepeta pointed behind him and watched Seto calmly ask the hotel manger something. Then he calmly wandered back.

"She's at a place called ," the brunette explained with a soft smile.

" ?" their pink-haired friend asked.

"Who da fuck is he?" Alex questioned.

"A lawyer…Akura went to see a lawyer." Seto added.

"Why a lawyer…purrhaps she wanted to beat him up?!" Nepeta chirped and almost fell to her side.

"I don't know…how did you find that out?" Martin questioned, pinching Setos cheek before the brunette pushed his hand away with a snort.

"Well it's common for mangers to take calls for people. Of course they would needs to know who they were talking to and who they needed to get. Since the person used there last name, I assumed they would have easily been known." Seto pointed out with ease.

"Well done for being a smarticle particle," Alex snorted and ruffled Seto's hair who chuckled.

"Thanks…though I would at least like one of you to search it up please." Seto asked and Nepeta pulled out her phone. Quickly typing in the details, as the others gathered around and peeked over her.

"Here! Mr Hons lawyer, a ten minute drive away from here meow." Nepeta chirped.

"To the taxi!" Martin yelled with enthusiasm and quickly pulled Alex with him. The other three followed with ease behind them.

They were definitely going to find Akura at this rate.

0000000

Akura kept her eyes clearly ahead, though it was only dusty hills for miles and miles. There was not a single cloud in the clear sky; so the sun would continue to burn and burn. The blue-haired fighter had tied her hair up in a high ponytail and had sweat dripping down her forehead. Trying to the her straight bangs was a pain but at least she wasn't as hot as before.

Bon or rather was prancing behind her in glee. Unlike the muscular sweaty fighter, he seemed to be not affected by the heat and was looking in better spirits than before.

The two walked in silence, going up hills and down. Feeling the dusty sand between Akura's feet (already the dust was sticking to her skin). Bon would sometimes chirp ''un, deux and trois' loudly before continually prancing again.

"How long have we been walking wa yo?" Bon asked, skipping straight to Akura.

"From…the lawyers place to my parents place, directly is a twenty minute walk." The fighter puffed out and wiped more sweat off her.

"How long have we been walking wa yo?" Bon asked.

Akura snapped "How the fuck would I know?!".

A vicious growl left her and both fell into silence. A loud crunch noise emitted from who had stepped on a brittle log.

"Do you even know the direction?" Bon asked with a hint of worry.

Akura turned to him again, "of course I do! Though…this is the third time I've done this." She mumbled the last bit but Bon clearly caught it. Instead his smile widened.

"Not to worry!" He chirped, "with the Okama way; nothing can go wrong!"

Then he spun past her and only got a couple of feet ahead, then began to prance again. Akura snorted at his actions but finally caught up to him.

"Your a moron." The fighter insulted but Bon only hummed lightly in return.

"What are you going todo there?"

The question made her eyes widen and she turned to him.

"Repeat." A short statement.

"Well…this is the third time you'll be back here. What are you gonna do wa yo?" Bon asked.

Akura only clutched the plastic bag in her hand tightly, more sweat dripped off her fingers.

"I…I just want to see it. Got a problem?" Akura grumbled the last word.

"…it's odd. Wanna talk about yourself while you pass the time wa you?" Swan-man suggested; almost singing the last word.

For a moment, Akura considered the thought and then shrugged.

"I guess so. Though you tell me how you met Luffy and Chopper." The fighter suggested back which only made Bon grin from ear to ear. Like a mad, troublesome monkey.

"My name is Akura. I am twenty years old. I like to fight anyone, blue pearls, dresses and swimming. I hate fires, Alex, weaklings and anything too salty."

Bon nodded as Akura continued.

"At the age of…fuck I cannot remember…at some sort of age I was left with nobody and nothing. I wandered around these hills for two weeks until I was found by a stranger. I was taken to the police, I told my story and put in an orphanage by ."

Then she stopped, staring at her feet and then she shuffled. Bon stopped as well and tip-toed closer to her. Her eyes became cold and her eyebrows knitted in frustration. Then her head shot up.

"Ugh…just need to get my head around…where was I?" Akura contemplated, almost like she had ignored whatever had happened. The fighter continued forward with Bon staring in under confusion then stared to catch up with her.

"So I was in an orphanage and had to go to school. My mom taught me at home so I never to school…oh gooooooood. Thinking about that shitty place makes my head ache." She groaned loudly.

Bon gave a hearty laugh as she continued, "that place fucking sucked. People who say school is the best years of your life; was not only a lier but someone who made other people's lives hell."

"Anyway, I hated school. The people, the pressure and that…I didn't want my choices cramped by them. So I usually skipped, I…I wanted to be more Akura and less like her." Her voice hissed out the last word.

Bon nodded, "well school never resented with me to wa yo."

"Yep, so I started fighting. At first I beat up dolls, then felt quite better. So I started on brick walls and doors. I felt a lot more power and so…much better. Then I found a book on fighting styles and then I was hooked," letting out a chuckle, "I started on boxing, then kick boxing and more and more."

"Then at fifteen I left school. I went back to my old home for a bit and decided to become a fighter."

"We're here wa yo."

Snapping out of story-mode, the blue-eyed girl hadn't realised that they were standing on a hill. Overlooking a large amount of flat grass. There was a large patch of square concrete with a giant pile of rotting wood.

"Let's get-"

Akura raced down and got to the bottom. Bon watched before spinning down the hill and finally leaping forwards. Already the pearl-wearing woman had stopped in front of something, only a few feet away from the house. Bon stopped next to her and finally saw it.

Two large wooden crosses were poking out of the ground, both looked in stable condition. Vine wrapped around the middle. Then there were a large amount of stones in a line. Marking a grave.

Bon watched his friend, since pulling back her bangs there was a painful look of anger yet…fear, mistrust or ache on her face. Her teeth were gritting together and wrinkles had already appeared on her forehead.

"A-"

Her arms raised, she threw the plastic bag at the grave on the left. A violent yell left her mouth and she kicked a stone nearby. Her screaming became louder and louder, her voice became more high-pitched with each note. Finally she pulled at her hair with anger.

"Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!"

Mr. Two watched her erratic actions. Pulling at her hair frantically which made it tangled and messy; her mouth repeating the same word over and over.

Then she slipped.

The swan-man watched as her foot stumbled back and she went to the ground. Bon bent over to see her face.

She looked pale and her eyes were closed. She opened them and rubbed one of them with her hands.

"You feeling better wa yo?" Bon asked, offering out a hand.

She only nodded and was pulled up. Finally getting to her feet, brushing dust off her dress and staring at the graves.

"Would you-"

"I hate her."

"I know it feels wrong but I hate her. I know she was meant to be loving…I remember her being that way. Though I hate her! She's so confusing!" Akura yelled and stamped her foot in frustration.

Bon watched her silently.

"Do you want to go home? Do you want to go back to your friends?" Bon asked and Akura looked up.

"Shit…I left them without telling them where I was going." The fighter muttered under her breath.

"What was that wa yo?" Mr. Two asked.

"Go god there going to be pissed." Akura muttered and groaned.

"You certainly must apologise when you see them, for that's the Okama way!" Chirped Bon.

"God…" Akura groaned even louder before scratching her head.

Finally she walked back to the grave and picked up the bag. A deep breath took her and she got up.

"I hate her…but I'll one day forgive her," the fighter sighed, "just today is not that day."

0000000

"So…is it just me or do babies look like squeezed mushrooms."

"Gavin, shut up."

The blond blankly stared at the ceiling. Prium lay next to him on the bed. It was bit cramped but Gavin did allow him to be here. After all his ribs are still cracked.

"You doing good?" Gavin asked.

"Could ask you the same question." Prium snorted in return but gave a hearty winch afterwards. Gavin shuffled to the side and the hitman pushed himself a little to the side.

"…did you go to the hospital?" Gavin asked.

"No…I've suffered worse." He replied.

"That sounds painful," Gavin whined, "so can you tell me about it?"

"I asked you to be quiet for a minute." The blue-eyed male huffed back and the Brit stubbornly huffed as well. The silence lasted only a minute. Then Gavin started talking.

"Are you feeling alright?" The Brit asked.

Prium raised an eyebrow, "besides the fact I have cracked ribs, I'm just fine."

"No…ever since you told me about your past or the little bit, you've been softer." Gavin mumbled and Prium shot up. Though he snarled in pain and his hands rushed to his side. The Brit shot up as well and wait with worry.

"I'm not soft." Prium growled out and pushed his fingers on his hair.

"Well you kind of saved me." The scarf-wearing Brit grinned and the hitman snorted.

"I thought she was going to hit you."

"Akuras always like that but she's fine. She can be rather violent but I've also handled worse." Gavin chirped with a little pride at the end of his sentence.

"You haven't had your thigh bone broken or several concussions in one go." Prium answered back.

"I've been choked and tackled, also been hit in the nuts with a ball. Bloody Ray." Gavin grumbled the last two words. He looked quite grim at the memory itself.

"That's light. I've been injected with several drugs and I'm still here." The hit-man grimaced.

"How can you be alive?" The blond blurted out.

"My boss was rich. He thought I was the best and wanted me alive." The blue-eyed assassin explained.

"Oh." Gavin made a popping noise at the end of his noise and snuggled back onto the bed. His head connected with the pillow and he let out a tired sigh.

"You still haven't explained."

Prium pushed himself off the bed, "explained what-…oh."

"Your still going to tell me aren't you?" Gavin asked with some eager in his voice. He wanted to find out about that mysterious boy, that mysterious boy who looked almost like him. Prium was still holding those facts back from him.

Then the hit-man walked over to the large window and opened it, he stepped onto the balcony. His back facing Gavin.

"I'll tell you later."

Then he jumped over the balcony. This was the same man who has disappeared twice, followed the group around the world and knows how to handle a gun. Though Gavin felt shock go up him and he rolled off the bed.

"That's wasn't a bloody well good answer!" Gavin helped and tried to push himself off the ground; though only to send himself flying. His face hit the wall and he slid down it. Rolling on to his back with a violent groan but he was closer to the balcony.

Dragging himself, he looked between the bars and thankfully saw no bloody body on the floor. This was a relief.

"Bloody moron jumping off balconies like eggs and-"

"Gavin!"

The voice made his almost scream bloody murder but he instead covered his mouth. Then he felt the same tug of his shirt and felt himself being dragged back to his bed. Then pushed onto the mattress and the covers pulled over him.

A stern expression was on Choppers face, even having the stern tapping foot and hands on hips.

"This is the fourth time you've been out of bed!" Chopper yelled and Gavin hid his face under the covers.

"But everyone is outside and I'm stuck in here!" Gavin whined like a child, quite loudly. Chopper sighed but then his expression softened.

"You would not be saying the same thing if you were playing minecraft."

Gavins eyes light up as the Canadian said that.

"Sadly I found no gaming station around," Chopper huffed, "so I found Alexs DS with Pokemon White."

This finally caught Gavins attention who pushed out his arms.

"Here you go." Chopper chirped and Gavin finally grabbing the DS quickly opened it up. Music blared from the speakers and Chopper got onto the bed as well. Snuggling next to the Brit.

At least they were relaxing.

000000

Hello, again. So we start off with a man-hunt, feelings, graves, more Bon and two friends relaxing. As my beta said, I am going to have some Seto characterisation since I should show more about how he's developed lately.

I would like to thank all the views that have come in lately. Thank you!

I am a koala and my beta is i-forgot-adam on tumblr.


	36. Chapter 35: Goodbye To France

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 34: Goodbye France.

"You feeling better?"

Seto looked up to Alex, the Russian having suddenly started walking next to him. His blue hoodie off and tied around his waist; revealing the white t-shirt underneath.

The brunette gave another gentle smile. "Yeah. I needed the sleep and the food here is good."

"I meant emotionally," Alex spoke.

Seto blinked and looked to the group. Martin having pulled off his black overcoat and tying it to his waist, rolling up his white sleeves and revelling his bandaged arms. Faith having pulled off her yellow sweater to reveal the green t-shirt Alex had bought. Nepeta had also removed her trenchcoat but pulled some scissors out of her pocket and cut her jeans to shorts level.

The fact she did this with one arm could only be called a miracle.

All were looking bright and happy even if the sun was roasting them alive.

"I feel…lighter," Seto remarked and stared ahead.

Alex could only raise an eyebrow. "Please use English."

In return Seto gave made a grumbling noise but another smile broke out over his face. "I always use to feel heavy. Everything felt to tiresome and too much. It was like I was carrying this heavy weight around. Everything…was painful."

Alex nodded. "So that weight is gone now?"

The purple-eyes shorty eyes brightened up, "yeah!…I haven't felt so emotional and stuff. I haven't truly smiled, I feel better."

The mechanic smirked and gently knocked his fist against the sides of Setos head. The bookworm also fell but got his balance and gently tried to push push Alex back (tried as meaning it was a tap).

"How about yourself?" the brunette responded.

"OK, Artyom was able to get my sis out of jail. She's trying to settle in Scotland and my other brother is work-"

"I meant how are you feeling?" Seto repeated.

Alex gave a loud snort, enough to Make Nepeta turn but the mechanic shrugged.

"I feel peaceful. Honestly I'm a grumpy lil shit, most things sucked and being negative made everything less surprising. Now I feel grumpy yet more peaceful and pleasant with everything. That makes sense right?" Alex uttering the questioned and flash of worry on his face.

"Well if you feel better…sorry I can't understand." Finished Seto but Alex smiled, instead he just patted Setos back.

"I feel better."

"Is that singing?"

The small group stopped, Nepeta having pointed it looked in front of them. At first it was some sort of soft singing but quickly becoming louder with each step.

"It's sounds a-paw-ling." Nepeta whined loudly.

Then someone jumped over the same dusty hill and landed in front of them. His arms raised to the sun and his feet bent like a cross. He quickly began to spin until he faced the group.

"Good evening wa yo!" The man chirped.

"Who da the fuck are you peasant?!" Alex screeched and pointed, maybe it was the mans appearance or first impression but he felt pissed off.

"It's the afternoon anyway," Martin muttered, blankly in shock to whatever was in front of him.

"Excuse me, do you know where our friend Akura is?" Seto piped up.

"Yes we are looking for our blue-haired friend," Faith agreed.

"Your outfit…are you refurring to the swan ballerina?!" Nepeta gushed, a bright smile on her face and her hand covering her mouth.

"Yes lil lady for the swan is very representing of the Okama way‼!" Swan-man did another spin with Nepeta joining in.

"It's nice to know where are priorities lie, guys." Martin called out (still in sudden shock).

"Nepeta…umm this is no time for spinning we have to find Akura." Faith whimpered which stopped Nepeta spinning.

The black-haired girl stopped but began to look around, "p-p-purrmission to…p-pawses Captain."

"Permission granted!" Martin chirped, snapping out of his shock he slid over to the swan-guy.

"Seen a blue-haired woman, in her twenties, looks like she's been training since birth, blue hair, blue pearls and a white dress." The Bulgarian described and this time he stopped.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…she'll be coming wa yo," the man explained before leaping.

"She'll be coming? Can you explain?" Seto asked with the swan-man leaping to him.

"Ah she will here soon lil boy wa yo." The man chirped and petted Setos head. His hand was then slapped away.

"I'll cut off your fingers if you do that." Seto snapped, watching the swan-man leap back.

"Your demeanour changed quickly wa yo." He muttered.

"Seto stop threatening people!" Martin called out.

"Oh…sorry." Seto noted, looking rather upset he had said it.

"Bon hold up!"

Only a few feet away from them was in fact Akura. Sweating and looking pissed as usual, finally making it only a couple feet from the group. Opening her eyes, she froze to the sight and opened her mouth wide. No sound came until.

"Your alive!"

Nepeta quickly grasped onto her blue-friend, wrapping her legs around Akuras waist and using her free hand to hold onto her dress. The fighter made some violent spluttering noises and struggled to get her balance.

"Nepeta get off me! My dress is slipping!" screeched Akura who had a held on Nepeta as well.

"You're alive! You're alive! You're alive! You're alive!" Nepeta bubbled in return and was laughing her head off.

"Nepeta get off her!" Faith yelped, watching both.

Alex snickered loudly, Seto just watched the scene (showing the wide smile on his face) and Martin quickly stepped into action. Peeling the cat-girl off and carrying her in his arms.

Nepeta just playfully smiled until it turned into a frown, "you feeling ok?"

Akura stared but instead a bright smile came on her face, "feeling much better thanks."

"Thanks?!" both the artist and chef exclaimed in union.

"What?" The fighter asked.

"You don't often smile. Why much better now?" Faith asked, coming in closer.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head!" Akura snapped.

"Well at least your feeling better." Seto huffed.

"Yes, Akura is feeling much happier now wa yo." Bon chirped happily.

"Yeah, I'm feeling ok." The blue-haired female spoke, waving her hand like it was nothing.

"Let's go back now." The Russian whined.

"Ugh…it started talking again…" Akura moaned and was promptly kicked in the face. A violent crack came from it and Akura grabbed his arm. Spun him around before slamming her leg into his face.

Alex quickly got back to his feet.

"Stop fighting!"

Both quickly did, following the Bulgarians order. Though Alex stuck out his tongue and Akura also raising the middle finger to him.

"Honestly you guys need to chill, let's go back to the hotel anyway." Martin huffed but brightly smiled all the same.

"We get to see Gavin again!" Nepeta yipped and jumped for joy.

"Umm…Akura how do you know this man?"

The blue-eyed fighter looked up, seeing Seto pointing to Bon. He was already spinning gleefully and looking rather…sparkly in some sort of terms.

A loud groan came out and she held her face in her hands, "long story."

0000000

Prium gave another tired sigh, each step he took made his bones ache painfully. It was true he needed to go to a hospital but already had too much on his plate again.

She wanted another report on her son and his 'dead' friends. He knew that a simple break or a report not turned in correctly would lead to her digging deeper. Another tired sigh before he turned down an alley way.

Gavin would be traveling to Hungary soon, the last stop before going back to Britian.

"I should reveal everything then to him. It would make it all easier." The dirty blond sighed.

Although this being his first assignment in ages, he found himself not liking it. She being too…too nice for her kind of person and even then her husband was also rather suspicious. Gavin looking like his son was even worse, especially who many times he mistook him for…his head hurt.

"Oi…"

Prium froze and quickly recalled that voice, his body gave a shiver. That was the same voice in Japan, the same man who stopped him. A rather painful gulp and he turned around.

That same green hair, three swords, tall figure, narrow eyes and broad stature.

"You're the one who stopped me in Japan." Prium gruffly hissed and glared.

"My gang has been traveling, in the same direction as Chopper. Our leader wanted to met up with them again. Though you seemed to have gotten in the way." The green-haired swordsman explained and pulled out one sword.

The hit-man tilted his head, nobody had not heard of the strawhat gang. A violent and powerful gang that had become famous for taking down strong figures of great interest. Prium remembered them being on the news and broadcasted around the world.

Even figures like Crocodile and the world government had asked him to stop them.

He refused all of them.

Prium knew that they were tougher than him; he would be beaten in an instant. It was just his luck that one of Gavins friend was a crew member taking a break. And now he had the second most powerful member of the group in front of him.

"You've caused quite the trouble for Chopper and his nakama." The man huffed and pulled out another sword.

Prium only watched, "I thought it would be none of your business. Though it seems I was wrong."

"Any friend of Choppers is a friend of Luffys. He has met them all before anyway, he found out about it and ordered me to find you. Can't refuse an order from the leader." The man grinned and then put another sword in his mouth.

"Why doesn't your captain deal with me by himself then?" Prium asked, he needed to keep his cool.

"Needed to find his brother, so he asked me to deal with you." Although a sword in his mouth he somehow spoke clearly.

"Interesting. Though I will commit to my goals, a green-haired swordsman is not going to stop me."

"Ronona Zoro, soon to be the world's greatest swordsman. Don't forget the name!"

The hit-man knew he was going to possible lose an eye.

0000000

"Good morning!" Both greeted to there friends happily.

"It's the fucking afternoon!"

The blondes smile brightened up and he threw himself off the bed. Chopper jumped off and quickly jumped to hug Akuras leg. The Brit quickly dragged himself towards his friend and held onto one of her ankles.

"You came back‼!" He looked ready to burst into tears yet with a happy grin on his face.

"Jesus Christ we only left for a day." Akura breathed and quickly shook the two off her leg and the others began to enter the rom.

"Your all back‼!" The Brit cheered and began to roll around rather happily.

"Of course you moron," Martin assured (grabbing his friend), "we weren't going to leave you."

The Bulgarian pulling Gavin back on the bed and sat next to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Faith inquired and the blond nodded.

"He's got enough rest and just needs to keep his ankle under care. He should possible walk soon but not put any heavy weight on it." Chopper concluded with a rather stern expression.

"Alright doctor let's- Hey that's my DS!" Alex declared and jumped next to Gavin. He peered at the screen and narrowed his eyes.

"Level up your psyduck," the brunette snapped.

"I've been trying!" Whined the blond.

Nepeta inquired, "What's a psyduck? Is it meow-nificent?"

She threw herself between the guys, leading to yells and cries before finally snuggling next to Martin. The small group quickly began to yell advice to the blond.

"Honestly I get back and only this happens." Snorted the fighter.

"What? Were you expecting some fanfare or something." Seto grinned.

"Well…yeah this is much better than fanfare." Akura huffed and started pinching Setos cheek.

"Oh yeah! Chopper, Bon said hi and for you to say the same to Luffy." Akura spoke (still continually pinching Setos cheek and whining for her to stop).

"Bon…Bon clay!" Chopper yelped and began to dash around madly.

"We thought he was dead! How is he alive-wait how do you know Bon?" Chopper asked.

"Long story." The blue-eyed girl mumbled and quickly pinched Setos other cheek.

"Oh! I have to text Luffy about this!" Chopper chirped quickly pulling out his phone.

Akura sighed but also gave a smile. Watching the group having fun like this, was nice and refreshing. She had fun with them and she hoped she was fun too.

"I…like this." She whispered to herself.

"Akura…your hurting Seto." Faith pleaded.

Realising her actions, she let go and quickly petted the brunette head.

She was having fun.

000000

The last chapter for the France arc. I need Zoro to come up because the strawhat crew will become important later. Bon for now is gone until maybe the last one and I tried to give Seto the best characterisation I could. He is a lot more happy and so is Alex. Although he still has some serve issues he trying his best to go through them.

I am a koala and my beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	37. Chapter 36: Welcome To Hungary

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 35:Welcome To Hungary.

"So…where are we again?"

"It's Tihany Gavin, in Hungary," Faith repeated but with a large smile on her face.

"So what is Tihany like?" Akura inquired.

"It's a large bit of land that's still connected to the mainland and divides the large lake Balton into two. It has a number of attractions like the abbey, museums, the village and lots of rare wildlife and plants which makes it a national park." Faith explained which lead to lots of noises.

"So it's an island!" Gavin hummed happily.

"Islands are cool," Chopper gleefully smiled.

Faith could only sigh and decided not to correct them.

"Well we are not exactly at Tihany yet, we need to get a bus don't we?" Alex stated which lead Faith to nod.

"Yeah, Tihany is very old and traditional but doesn't have lots of technological city stuff. So…we just have to take two buses and be there in forty minutes." There pink-haired friend assured

"Forty!" Nepeta piped up, "well at least I can draw on the bus."

"Actually do you have family in Tihany?" The chef asked.

"Um…well I'm not sure…sorry!" Faith apologised.

Akura quickly butted in, "I thought I told you not to apologise!"

"I'll try…" Faith mumbled, "but I haven't been here in ages. So I'm not sure if I have any family left. Which is why I have booked a hotel just for one week." There pink-haired friend stated.

"Claw-some, honestly you make me fur-ever proud!" Nepeta yipped and slapped her friend on the back.

"Be careful!" Chopper squeaked.

"Guys what's your fav shape?" The Brit asked loudly, enough for other people to turn.

"That one shape with the twenty sides!" Martin yelled.

"An octagon." Seto bubbled with a bright smile.

"God not this shit again. Honestly you need to stop with the dumb questions." Akura snapped.

"Hey I'm really smart sometimes…" Gavin interjected, "only sometimes."

"Yeah, I think that's a point about everyone came to when they first met you." Alex snorted.

"Well at least I'm not as dumb as Martin!"

The Bulgarian quickly argued back, "don't drag me into this. Besides I can't argue with you, anything say comes out stupid so what's the point."

Gavin quickly stuck out his tongue to which Martin yanked on the blonde scarf. Watching him tumble to the floor but Martin held onto his scarf, so he quickly began to drag him along like a dog and even whistling a tune.

"He's such a bird-brain," the Russian grumbled.

"Alex you must be mistaken," Akura snickered, "he's not mirror."

Faith watched the two quickly go at it again and sighed.

They should not be late for the bus.

0000000

"Wow what a view!" Nepeta yipped in and pushed herself half-way through the window.

"Don't stick yourself so far out!" Faith fretted and watched with great worry. Akura gave a sigh and began to help Chopper unpack from his suitcase.

"It's ok Faith, there not much of a drop from this floor and she can land on the bushes below." The brunette hopefully added but did nothing to quell his friends fears.

"This lake is gigantic…meta-furr-kitty it reminds me of a giant last boss at the end of a video-game." The artist purred her last sentence and jumped back. Bouncing off the bed and rolling towards her bag.

"I feel ready to draw!" Another chirp to her voice.

"I want to fight a giant…" Chopper sighed.

"Your not gonna last then. I mean who the hell could topple giant…except me." Akura muttered and handed the doctor one of his shirts.

"I could topple a giant, well I do know a few people who could." Chopper added.

"You mean your gang, well they certainly sound tough. Though don't put yourself in any useless fights, alright?" Akura huffed and petted the top of Chopper pink fuzzy hat.

"Don't pet me asshole!" the doctor squeaked and began to do his little dance.

Faith exhaled again (which took away some small part of her worries and anxiety). Looking around the hotel, she was glad to have found a more modern hotel in her native home. Normally all hotels had a more traditional and old design.

This one was more spacious and was more like a normal white room with two beds, white carpet, Tv and shower. Though the guys were in the hotel room next door and they were put in this one. The view itself was nice and Faith knew showing her friends around would be great…though maybe the attention would be too much.

"Fuck, gonna have to die my hair again." The blue-haired girl groaned and stared at the mirror next to the Tv. Her eyes grimly set upon the roots of her hair which were a lovely brown.

"I forget your a brunette…why not turn back sometimes." Nepeta suggested.

"Nope! Blue is my hair colour! Not brown! Brown a dull colour," Akura snapped.

"You take that back right now!" Chopper yelped and threw a pillow at her (thankfully missing but instead hitting the TV).

"Fine, I'll go dye my hair again," the fighter breathed and marched towards the bathroom. Slamming the door.

"What a nice cat-titude." The artist chirped before going back to drawing.

Beep!

The noise almost startled Faith until she realised it was her phone, she sheepishly pulled the object out and quickly to her delight; started to text back.

RD: ok…I need you to look outside.

Fluttershy: umm…not to be impolite but why?

RD: Faith of all the years I've known you, have I ever let you down?

RD: don't answer that.

Fluttershy: you do realise that I'm Tihany right?

RD: yeah, thanks for going on another wild trip with your friend. Has the blond guy destroyed something yet.

Fluttershy: Dashy, Gavin has only destroyed very few things. Including his ankle and a fridge.

RD: if they hurt you, call me so I can beat there ass. Also just go outside the hotel.

Faith was about to text back cut quickly noticed the hint in her friends text. Her teal eyes glittered and she bolted out of the room. Racing down the stairs (almost bumping into people and apologising greatly), she made it to the final floor.

Her breath had become fast and her heart raced but she made it to the front doors. With great effort she pushed them open and with great grace…toppled over herself and landed on her face. Whine of pain left her and she looked up.

Confirming her wish.

A shortish female stared down at her. Her hair still in rainbow colours and extremely short, her odd eyes (a colour Faith could barely describe), tanned skin, muscular body, blue shorts, blue trainers and even a blue sports top with a black jacket. Her nose still small and that same scar on her left knee.

"Dashy!" Faith yelled (a childhood nickname her friend liked to be called as) and got up. Pulling her childhood friend into a hug and pushing her face directly into her chest.

"Great…too see you too Faith," Dashy wheezed out, "your crushing me…"

Her arms unwrapped from her friend and Dani (her friends real name) inhaled and exhaled slowly. Finally she turned to Faith who was looking quite giddy and shaky.

"I haven't seen you since the party?! How's everyone else? Pinkie, AJ, Rosamund and Talia. Actually what are you doing here…excuse me for bring so chatty." Faith squeaked and covered her mouth.

Dani smirked, ""it's fine. Pinkie is trying to create another batch of hybrid cupcakes, this one is meant to be cookie dough scent and sand flavoured. AJ is helping in the farm like usual. Rosamund has taking a liking to your new friends and asking me to tell you that she wants the Raven-haired one as model. Oh Talia and Spike are fine."

Faith nodded happily. "Well, it's a rather nice surprise but a repeat of my question. What are you doing here?"

This time her rainbow-haired friend grin grew wider, "well I heard you were on a holiday with your friends and coming back here. So with great awesomeness I am here!"

Hands on hips, Faith watched her friend give a wide grin and puffed out her chest.

Her teal-eyes softened, "I really have missed you."

"Well of course, thanks though." Dani grinned and pulled her friend closer.

"Besides I want to meet your friends again. Especially the purple egg-head." She stated.

A sigh escaped from the girl, "please don't call Seto an egg-head. Though you will like my friends. Gavin and Martin love pranking like you do and Akura or Alex could challenge you physically."

"Actually, are you going to show them the church or maybe the old military school. Remember where we met?" The runner sparked and gave a pat to Faiths back.

"Of course I'll never forget it…" Her eyes grew softer and warm memories washed over her. Though a spike of pain shot through her back, those bad memories made her face curl up in anger and disgust.

"Ah…sorry to bring up those memories. Have you seen your old man lately?" Dani chirped the next question.

Faith's face of disgust mixed with anger turned all right nasty. Her eyes glared and a dark frown over took her face; the runner realised her mistake and froze.

"Oh god…you haven't seen him have you." Her voice became quick but there was some determination lingering.

"I left when I was fifteen Dashy…I'm twenty-for now." Her voice was cold but then became the same soft and smooth voice.

"Faith you can't avoid him for ever." Her rainbow-haired friend pointed out. Faith gritted her teeth and turned away.

"I can't forgive him. I can't forgive her as well."

"He's gonna spot you Faith. You've always dyed your hair pink! Ever since you were ten, he even knows your butterfly clip! You're in an insane group of friends who caused a ruckus in Scotland and made the news. You've been on adventures with us!" Dani yelled loudly.

"Then don't you know I hate it!"

Her friend froze at the words but relaxed, "I…thought you liked them?"

Faith opened her eyes and moaned, "Oh god, a day I've been here and already I fell like a moron. I didn't even think Gavin knew where I came from. I should…oh god."

She only patted her back, "you can take them to the zoo. You always loved the zoo, remember how I fought a gorilla and your got adopted by those penguins."

A soft giggle escaped Faith lips, "remember how you spray-painted that weird thunder cloud on the side of the school building."

Dani pointed a finger to herself, "of course. Though remember how I broke the running record and almost got noticed by the wonder bolts."

Faith smiled and felt all her worries wash away. Dani had been her childhood friend in military school and both remember how they even met. The pink-haired female had always remembered her friends determination, pride and great speed. Even at a young age she loved being noticed by the crowd but always was there to cheer Faith up.

Even if it was making her skip class or Faith trying not to get her friend expelled. They've had some adventures.

"Though do you really hate the adventures we go-"

"FAITH‼! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE‼!"

The two shot up to one of the windows and could only see Akura half-way out of it. A furious look on her eyes and looked ready to destroy anything in her path. Though instead of her normal blue hair, was Faith shade of pink.

Akura had pink hair.

The same cherry blossom pink. Dani's jaw was almost hitting the floor and Faith looked quite shaken, between 'what the hell' to 'oh my god I'm sorry'. Which lead her to being frozen and staring at her friend. Blank eyes, blank expression.

The sound of Chopper screeching and Nepeta laughing was in the background.

"What the bugger is- AKURA?!"

Turning to the side, Faith saw the guys leaning out of the other window. Gavin turning quite red in shame at his friends stupidity, Martin yelling at passerbys not to ogle at his friend, Alex having covered his mouth but clearly snickering at her hair and Seto having face-palmed.

Having realised that her hair had turned a shade of pink; the fighter must of rushed out to yell at her friend.

This leaving her chest being uncovered and in public view.

Realising this, the fighter sighed and closed the window.

"Did…what…" The rainbow-haired girl trailed off, her face rather red from the sight.

"Akura…" Faith moaned, covering her eyes.

"You should definitely take them to the zoo. The trouble they would get it." A devious grin appeared on Danis face but Faith stared in utter emotional pain.

"I've been shot in the shoulder, had my hand almost crushed, watched a rat almost die, found a guy calling himself the 'the god of chaos', had my night ruined by animals and been almost brainwashed by a cult and was once believed to be a vampire…I think I can handle what they get to if my other friends adventures can lead to that." Faith explained but a shy smile on came on her face.

Thus would begin the longest week of her life.

0000000

Ok I would like to explain a couple of things.

I remember once mentioning the main 6 having human names in 'How we met'. I've looked through peach chapter but cannot find them. I've tried to but also can not remember them. So for now, Rainbow Dash's name is Dani.

Secondly, I in fact planned out Faiths past a long time ago 'in fact while still updating How we Met'. In cannon we found out about Faiths past in 'flutter brutter'. So I was split between changing said past to cannon or keeping it. So I've decided to keep the past I wanted since that would be easier to explain and would make sense in the plot I have.

So we will not see Faiths cannon mother, father or brother in this. There will be a father but he will be quite different in personality and physically. Same with the mother.

I would like to explain this since Mlp fans would notice this if they watched ''Flutter brutter'. So I would like to explain this first hand before anyone starts asking why the characters from cannon are not in here.

I am a Koala and my Beta is I-forgot-Adam. I would like to thank the views in Canada, New Zealand, U.K., Netherlands and Mexio. Thank you.


	38. Chapter 37: Stress

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 37: Stress.

Faith eyed one strand of her hair but smiled.

Dani stood next to her with a face of pure confusion, also eyeing her hair. It was in one large plait which reached her hips with a red tie in place.

Though her hair was in fact, a nice blue. Akuras shade of blue, like a blue pearl colour. It was odd to see such a change; her hair normally being a cherry-blossom pink shade. Though it somehow suited her either way and made her teal eyes only shine more.

"This is your punishment?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

Faith turned to her with a shrug, "I did place my hair dye bottle where Akuras usually is. So the punishment would definitely be to have my hair dyed a different colour."

"It's kind of weird…" The athlete muttered, "you've always dyed your hair pink. It was your first rebellious age in school."

An odd snort came from Faith, "Rebellious act? You know just as well I that I did it because I felt prettier with pink hair."

"You were prettier either way. All the boys in the class wanted to date you…I think a few girls did as well." Dashy spoke and creased her brow. Trying to remember any details.

"So it's a giant tent?" A British voice spoke out, both turned to see the small group.

"It's a hermit house Gavin," His purple hooded friend explain, "from the info it was used by Greek monks to live in."

The blond made a sound, "so wait…they built this by themselves. It must have taken ages."

"Technically they carved into the stone. The limited tools they would have had meant it would have taken a long time. So I can understand your realisation. Then again these people were patient." Seto chuckled while Gavin nodded.

"I wanna make a stone fort…actually a pillow fort sounds better." The emerald-eyed Brit spoke aloud.

"I wanna make one to." Seto agreed with a bright smile and determination in his eyes.

"Pillow fort? What's a pillow fort?" Chopper asked, tugging on Gavins arm.

"You don't know, I would expect living in a castle for soon long would mean a pillow fort. It it's a great monument of impressive stature and size that…"

Gavin rambled onto the greatness of a pillow fort and Chopper listened with wonder. Seto smiled while listening as well, even nodding and adding bits in.

"Martin, hold still!"

Turning to the left, they saw the Bulgarian hold Nepeta on his shoulders. The cat-girl observing something in the walls and drawing it.

"This is harder than it looks!" Martin yelled trying to keep his balance.

"Purr-lease try, this is a golden moment in art." Nepeta chided.

"It's a fucking grasshopper!" Martin retorted.

"It's art!" the artist retorted. She was then sent straight into the wall and slid down it, a hiss of pain echoed from her but Martin somehow jumped underneath her. Cushioning her fall but only increasing pain for him.

Chopper scrambled over and quickly helped the two up as did Seto and Gavin.

"Hey your two buddies are up there." Dani point and Faith looked up. The Hermit houses were carved into large stone walls, being about twenty feet high. So seeing her two friends brawling while climbing the stony wall was almost made her have a heart attack.

"Oh god…" Faith whimpered.

Both holding onto the stony wall with one hand and only there feet. Though with their free hand, they were trying to hit each other. Hit each other off the wall and down to the floor.

"Get down from there!" Faith spoke up but her voice wouldn't reach.

"They look like some tough nuts to me. Just leave them, there not dumb enough to kill the other…maybe." Her rainbow-haired friend comforted or rather tried to.

"I hate it when this happens…" Faith muttered and pinched her nose.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Dashy whispered in her ear. Lifting her head, she turned towards Dani who thumbed towards a path nearby.

"I'm not ditching these guys." Faith sternly spoke.

"Woh. I didn't mean it like that," the athlete whispered, "I mean that your off and do you wanna go somewhere else to talk. It's really obvious that your unhappy."

The blue-haired woman wanted to argue but found no words. She did feel unhappy and did feel rather stressed already. Though the thought of ditching her friends was just horrible.

"Look, can we just talk somewhere private?" Dani whispered with a pleading look.

Faith shut her eyes and made some sort of odd noise.

"Fine. Just for you." Faith replied and a wide grin came on the girls face. Quickly grabbing her friends hand and held it tightly, the two went up and left the group. Faith felt her heart-strings get tugged.

00000000

"You…you brought me here?!" Faith squawked.

Staring with her mouth wide open at the building in front of it. It was a large school building but with large green vines, shrubs and the building being more black than sliver. All the windows had been shattered and birds could even be heard from chirping inside. Butterflies were entering and exiting the building as they pleased, the smell of rotting leaves and fresh earth was strong in the air and her eyes could spot the abandoned classes inside.

More memories began to submerge from her mind.

"Yeah our old military school. Pegasus academy!" Dani yelled. She easily leapt over the rickety metal fence and marched towards the building.

Faith watched with tense fear before pulling herself over the metal fence and racing after her friend.

"Dashy we can't be here! Just because this bit of the building is abandoned doesn't mean the new building is!" Faith whimpered, "also my friends will be worried!"

"Relax Faithy, it's school vacation for the school. So there will be no one here except us. Anyway don't you want to see the memories we've made here." Dani explained. Faith followed after her friend, she did not want to break and enter into her old school.

Though…the thought of seeing this place felt tempting yet almost painful.

Though her friends had always put each other first; why shouldn't she?

A quizzical look came over her face and tilted her head side to side. She wouldn't be gone for long.

"I want to see the girls toilets first." Faith decided and a smirk came on Dani's face.

It was almost to easy entering the school, one window was just an open square and both easily entered (though there was broken grass everywhere). The room they entered was once one of the training rooms. Though it was empty and only its desks remained.

Large in size with stone floor, wooden desks with there metal school chairs and overhanging lights. Recollecting of learning fighting techniques and the many painful fights went on here. Faiths hand slid against a wooden desk and she felt dust gather on her fingers.

Exiting the room, they found themselves in a small corridor. Stairs on the left were covered in roots and rusty metal. The stairs themselves leading up to the girls and boys changing rooms. In front of the two were two doors.

A male toilets and female toilets.

The female toilets they quickly entered.

The girls toilets was small with grey walls and grey floors. There was barely any light except from the only door in the room. The sinks were rusty with dead insects in them and the toilets lids were stuck to the rims. A weird smell of rotting plants and sweat came to Faith head.

The toilet usually smelled of cleaning fluids when she was younger and blood. Blood from the girls getting injuries while training.

"Remember when I spray painted this?" Dani smirked and pointed to the wall.

Faith saw a large yellow thunderbolt with red and blue thunderbolts dotted around it. A smile came to her face.

"Yeah, the teachers went ballistic but let you go for beating another academy record in the school. I remember when you came in with your spray-cans." Faith chuckled and watched Dani began to scan the walls and tracing her hands over the art-work.

"Check it out, your butterflies are still here!"

Walking over, she leaned in to see three pink butterflies on the wall. The size of a small textbook and with red hearts on each wings.

"You always loved butterflies haven't you?" The runner snorted but a warm smile on her face.

"Says you," Faith replied, "You were obsessed with the wonder bolts. You still are and love all of the teammates."

Dani only smiled (a confident smile), "It's my dream. The best running team in the world, it must be so amazing. The training, the cool partner, the shows and tricks. Even in school they encouraged us to join a team. Well to be part of the army but…"

The teal-eyed female nodded, "Yeah…is it weird I've kind of had my best memories in this bathroom."

"Yeah. I mean you were kind of hated…" blurted out Dani. A dark look having come upon her friends face but the runner placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"You weren't totally hated. Remember so many guys and girls were crushing on you." Dani comforted.

"No…they just wanted to laugh and point." A whimper leaving Faiths voice. As much as she wanted to say that she wanted to forgive them and be the better person, she could not. She tried to be kind and in the end it lead to pain.

"Hey, everyone was too stupid to see how truly amazing you were! I mean you did so much after leaving…the school…"

A deadly silence came between the two. Dani gulped in realisation at what she had said and Faith having pushed some of her hair to cover her face. Using her fingers to fiddle with her skirt and felling herself sweat.

"Hey do you still sing?"

Her head snapped up and with no words she nodded.

A grin came on her friends face, "Damn if only I brought my guitar. I really wanted to hear you sing again, your voice was really pretty."

Her cheeks stained red but she pushed herself a bit higher, "Do you still do parkour? I want to see you do some tricks again."

Dani nodded, "Well of course. I've been doing the best tricks which only very few people can pull off. I do need to train and practise to get into the wonder bolts after all."

"Although you use to be called Rainbow Crash after-"

"Ok! Ok! Of all the incidents you had to bring up. Why that?" Dani whined with anger yet desperateness to her tone.

"Sorry," Faith apologised but glimmered, "that was your biggest…mistake of all time."

The runner made a funny pouty face and turned away. Hearing Faith laugh made her grin happily and quickly go up to her friends face.

"So are you going to sing or not?" Dashy asked.

"Well…umm I haven't sung in a while…my voice might not be…ummm." Her cheeks stained red as she mumbled along.

"Have more…faith in yourself," Dani winked earning a snort from the blue-haired girl, "though seriously. You've always had the best voice and need more confidence to sing."

Faith just sighed, "alright…any requests?"

"We didn't start the fire by Billy Joel."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "really? I can sing it but I need a beat."

Dani exited the bathroom but came back in with two heavy looking sticks. Quickly she began a steady beat against the bathroom wall. Faith tapped her finger against one of the sinks.

Taking a deep breath in…she let her voice out.

00000000

Prium watched the small group near the hermit houses. His eyes were continually kept on Gavin, watching the blond move about and smile.

He looked happier.

The hitman watched, clenching his side in continually pain. The swordsman had given him a painful wound, it was deep but thankfully had hit no vital organs. Though it still bleed and even though he had to be careful.

Cracked ribs, a deep wound and walking about like he wasn't in pain.

Baby-blue eyes stared down at his phone, an old small phone. Having the words T parents in capital letters at the top but no messages from them. Only he sent messages.

No message had been sent yet, his missed his deadline because of the green haired swordsman but he was sure that he was following him.

Prium needed to send a report.

Checking back on Gavin, he was still smiling. Though bags were still under his eyes and his movements were slow. He knew that he would have to confront his parents.

He still needed to send a message, he still needed to reveal things to Gavin (since he's so damn curious the little bugger).

Prium: Haven't yet. I'll do it by tomorrow and your son will be yours.

Checking on Gavin, he could only see his son.

It hurt worse than a sword slash to the side.

0000000

"Damn! You've gotten like…twenty percent cooler!"

Faith stared at her friend who was sparkling in amazement. The blue-haired girl saw nothing cool about her voice, it surly hadn't gotten better. She hadn't practised since she was fifteen.

"Oh…umm thank you. Though I really haven't improved that much." Faith mumbled the last words. The runner heard those words.

"Are you kidding me! You've gotten ten times better!" Dani yelled and punched the side of the wall as a point (though holding her bruised hand).

Faith quickly blushed at the comment then froze, "Dani! We should go back my friends will be worried!"

Turning on her heel, she tried to leave but the rainbow-haired girl grabbed her wrist. She tried in effort to pull away but it no avail. Turning back but trying to show no anger on her face.

"Dashy what is it?!" Faith asked.

"Well I needed to asked something important but forgot until now. When are you going to see your dad?"

Another cold silence came between the two but it warmed up from Faith, "fine…I'll see him tomorrow. I'll knock on his door."

Dani smiled and ruffled her friends hair, "I promise this will be for the best."

"Umm…actually if I'm going to do it tomorrow then I want my friends not to. As much as I love them and stuff…I don't them to find out maybe. Can you help me?" Faith asked.

A thumbs up only came from Dani.

"Umm…ok I just want maybe a one hour distraction. Nothing suspicious and nothing too bad. I can slip away but if they notice tell them I went to the bathroom alright?" Faith asked.

"You can count on me!"

"Alright nothing too dangerous promise."

"Promise."

0000000

I've been planning the Hungarian part for a while but this might be one of the more longer parts in my story. So Prium is fine and because of Zoro that the strawhat might possibly show up. This is basically showing Faith in more depth for this.

I am still a koala and my beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	39. Chapter 38: The Zoo

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 38: The Zoo.

Teal eyes shined with true passion, seeing the beautiful creatures she loved. Her heart warm with love for each and everyone. If she could communicated with them…then all her dreams will successfully become true. Although seeing them in such a habitat did make her wonder if this was right.

Faith always knew going to zoos made her both happy and argumentative with herself. On one hand the animals are captivity, treated well and do get open air exhibits with there natural habitats and if there species becomes extinct. On the other hand they live there life sheltered from truly experiencing how to hunt and are confined in such a way for human pleasure which makes them depressed or unhappy.

So she had a weird view on zoos.

"Do you want to see the long necked tortoises next?"

A stern face came from Faith as she turned to Dani, "it's a turtle Dani. Tortoises are reptiles that dwell on land while Turtles are reptiles that dwell in water or nearby water. Of course they look similar but at least get the names right. Of course if you really want a challenge then alligators and crocodiles are-"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Gavin interrupted, pushing himself between the two.

The blue-haired female stared at her friend, "Of course not! Alligators have wider U-shaped snouts but crocodiles are pointed and V-shaped. This is of course from a top view. Also crocodiles have toothy grins when there mouths are shut but alligators don't."

"Your animal facts are certainly wide…like Geoff kno-"

The blond yet out a yell of pain before turning around to see Akura. The pink-haired fighter giving a dark look.

"Don't be so rude!" Akura snapped.

"I wasn't…anyway Alex mentions that word all the time." Gavin pouted.

"Your both vermin!" Akura hissed, "though Alex is much more nauseating to look at. Make anyone puke."

"Well at least I'm more dignified, your going around reveal your naughty bits." Alex yelled, situated next to Nepeta and Martin. Both watching the lions lazily sleeping on the giant rock behind the glass.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you went out naked. Since you look desperate enough to fuck a mutt!" Akura insulted back.

"Alex is roasting his chestnuts." Gavin snickered but the Russian playfully ribbed him in the side. A smirk on his face.

"Calm down, we are here to see the zoo and Dani got us special passes remember." Martin huffed.

"One day I shall be the king of all cats." Nepeta purred; playing with her blue tail.

"Don't you mean Queen?" The Bulgarian pointed out.

"No…fur-get it, since guardian of cats sounds paw-sitively better." Nepeta chirped watched those lions eagerly.

"Seto don't you want to see the reptiles?!" Chopper questioned. The brunette looked away, avoiding eye-contact and looking uncomfortable.

"Komodo dragons don't make me feel safe…I don't exactly want to see one." The brunette whined.

"It's ok Seto. The reptile is big in size of course and its mouth is filled with bacteria, enough bacteria that causes infection when bitten but you're fine. Such a handsome creature is safely behind its glass wall and might have been feed." Faith chirped in.

"For someone who has a fear of there own shadow your fearless against animals." Seto huffed and dragged Chopper away.

"I wanna see the hyenas. They have funny laughs." Martin spoke and adjusted his tie.

"Cool! Like yours maybe?" Gavin jumped to talk.

"Oh Gavin, you'll damage your ankle again if you continue to jump." Alex warned and pulled Gavin away.

Faith smiled, she had always felt less fear being around animals.

"Hey, I'll distract them. The exit is nearby and I'll just tell them you went to the bathroom."

Turning to Dani who looked very confident and sly, "don't worry I can handle it."

Her teal eyes stopped glimmering and her smile left her, "maybe…maybe I should do this. It's better to forgot about him, join the group and never talk about it."

"Don't back out now! You should fix it now before it catches up, Faith you don't have to reveal anything yet but just go see him. He's worried." The rainbow-haired whispered.

"He should have told me that a long time ago."

A soft shove on her friends shoulder, "look the zoo is not meant to be open today. I just broke in and opened the gates. I have a couple of hours to distract your friends before anyone notices, you go have a talk and try your best. The outcome will probably be bad but you can confront it now than later."

Staring at Dani face, it was surely full of confidence and power. It looked like she knew what she was doing at least. Faith should trust one of her closest friends and one day trust her new friends with her past. Though now wasn't the time.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Akuras voice pierced the air.

"Hey I ain't slow!" Running a few steps but pulled a thumbs up.

"Alright…I can rely on you ok." she whispered and Dani winked in return.

The blue-haired female nodded and ran away. Her mind remember coming to this zoo and knowing all the layouts. The bird enclosure was near the exit, the lions enclosure was next to the bathrooms and the gift-shop was at the front entrance. Skipping school with Dani and coming here was her favourite place to be (though worrying about school took the fun out of it).

Finally finding the exit, her hand pressed against the metal bar and pushed it open. Revealing the road nearby.

The mansion was only ten minutes away from the school and her house was fifteen minutes. At a serious run it would be ten.

"I can do this for Dani." She whispered then quickly ran down the street.

00000000

"Hey where's Faith?"

Dani felt herself stiffened but turned to Nepeta, "she needed the bathroom."

Though a high voice piped up, "you said that ten minutes ago."

A swift glare came from the runner, "maybe it's a number two?"

"The huntress shall check. Where's the bathroom?" Nepeta spouted out, giving a wink and thumbs up with her good arm. The rainbow-haired girl could only mutter the directions with a ugly glare and point to the right direction.

The cat-girl sped off.

"I hope she's ok," Chopper quietly mumbled, "she hasn't been looking well."

"Really? I think she's been less shy and more confident," Martin stated.

Dani smirked at that, Faith felt a lot more confidence around her. It was one of the many things that made her warm and confident inside. Faith knew she could rely on her and not let her down. She had never let down her friends and now wasn't a time to think negatively.

"Well she's been more quiet, pale faced, looking weak and almost twitchy," Chopper listed off.

"Maybe the poop is bad?" Alex loudly asked. Earning a violent whack at the back of the head from Akura.

"Well…have you noticed anything Dani?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, is she feeling alright?" Martin added and a nod from Seto.

"Um…yeah she's been totally cool. She's just happy to be back here, lots of memories with her school and this zoo."

"Your certainly her childhood friend, though you don't look that strong." The pink-haired fighter snorted.

"Wanna go? I can beat you any day, month or year," the runner sharks retorted.

"You fucking well might think that in your imaginary land of rainbow colours." The insult came quickly. Dani decided to strangle her on the spot but Nepeta raced back.

"AC has a report. My arm feels better and Faith is missing. Very claw-ful." The artist report. Sudden loud arguing came from the group.

"Where is she?! Did she run away? Get kidnapped? Murder? Somebody call the police!" The doctor screamed and darted around.

"Purrhaps she became hiss-terical and went to calm down?" The cat-girl assured though more worry on her face.

"She couldn't have gone far. The zoo is only so large and maybe she wanted to be on her own. Faith does like to be on her own." Seto suggested quickly picking up Chopper.

"In the place which makes her feel safe? Honestly." Alex huffed.

"Can we all shut up and do something here!" Akura yelled, "your her best friend. Do you know where she would be?!"

"She probably went to see one of the exhibits on her own. We should probably split up and find her." The runner shrugged. At first the apprehension hit the air, everyone glancing to each other but quickly nodded.

"I'll go to the Tigers section." Gavin chirped.

"I'll try the petting zoo." Martin said.

Nepeta piped in, "The big cats!"

"The nocturnal section is nearby." Hummed the purple-eyed bookworm.

"The I'll try the aquarium." Akura muttered.

"The reptile section." Chopper squeaked.

"Bear section." Alex grunted.

A nod between everyone became clear and they all separated. Dani watched everyone go off in different directions but quickly joined Gavin. He was the slowest for now and the Tigers section was at the centre of the zoo.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! God it's only been ten minutes and already there searching for her! I need to keep everyone occupied!' She mentally screamed and walked in sync with the blond.

"So how did you two meet?" Gavin asked.

Dani turned but smirked, "well we both went to the same school. We were both eleven at the time and some guys were being rude. I stepped in and pushed Faith out if the way…pushed her through a window and into a bush. Heavy bruising and tears."

"Jesus in hell…you pushed her out the window?!" Gavin yelped.

"It was two storey but thankfully she was fine. Since the school nurse was…occupied so I patched her up myself and cheered her up myself. I bought her the hairpin she wears." Dani smiled.

Gavin nodded, "she's really attached to it…like my scarf! Actually can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Does…no is Faith alright? There are times where she's so fearful its kind of worrying. Is she really alright?" The emerald eyes questioned timidly. He slowly limped and even now worry and fear was on his face.

"She's…Faiths alright. Well I mean she got her hand almost crushed and she was shot in the shoulder!" Her words becoming rather aggressive at the last tone.

"We patched her up." Squeaked Gavin and backed away at the fearsome glare.

"Though she's handled much worse. Although it doesn't look like it, she has a temper. Under that cute, shy personality is a burning fear. Whenever she hates doing something, irritation or anxiety gets her she locks it away." Dani explain.

"That...that doesn't sound healthy." Mumbled the blond. Remembering how calm she was during the entire trip, how even during the trip she was calm. Even when she got shot, her hand was crushed and bopping Rythian over the head with a lamp. Her body sent out calmness but showed signs of fear.

"It's not. Of course she use to be much worse, like doormat wise and even then, there are few things that makes her calm. So seeing her pissed is both terrifying and dangerous. Though many things tick her off…like adventure, bullies, Dolphins- Dani muttered, remembering how two of her friends came under such anger.

"A-A-Adventures?" Gavin whimpered. Clutching his head, his face became pale with worry.

"Yeah…as much she joins them for justice and fun. She despises then…here's the Tigers enclosure." The runner announced.

The enclosure itself was rather small. Having a small parting between the fence and glass itself. Inside it was just green jungle foliage with flowers, trees and bushes. There were also long grass and sloping rocks as a front view. Then there was a metal door at the left side of the wall. It looked like a giant metal cat door and was closed.

Dani saw the glass next door and spotted two large Tigers. There bodies there lying on one of the rocks, a had eaten lump of red meat next to them. There striped orange coats, lazy tails flipping backwards and forwards and round lump ears twitching.

Darting towards the far right. She saw a metal door, a heavy one. Bolts on locks on it for this enclosure (possibly to clean out the cages). Though it was ajar. The door itself was fucking ajar. It was probably down to the locks been bad or something.

"Hey I saw something blue in the enclosure." Dani pointed out. Her finger pointing to the trees near there and having worry on her face.

"Wait! You sure?!" Gavin asked and peered.

"You…you don't think…" The blond turned deathly pale and Dani stared at him. Both ran (well Gavin was dragged) to the door and they opened it.

"What the hell would she be thinking by going into-"

A quickly push and he was in. Using all her strength she slammed the door and locked one bolt on it.

"Dani! What happened?!" The emerald-eyed cameraman called out and quickly began to pound on the door."

"This…this is for Faith." The rainbow haired girl whispered to herself.

Another plan had sprung in her head. If she was lucky enough then most of the enclosure doors might be open or she could find the keys. Either way Gavin for now was out if way. When Faith would come back, Dani would possibly put all the blame on herself. Burn that bridge when she would get to it.

Then she sprinted off.

Seto was next.

0000000

Faith stared at the building in front of her. Her tears were brimming with tears, painful and harsh tears. Staring at old and forgotten memories that had pushed up.

Her childhood home stood in front if her.

A rather large house stood only a couple feet from her. Only separated by the black, metal gate and fence. Both which had spikes on the top. A gravel path had been made for getting to the front of the house itself of going left and around the gigantic palace. Leading to the garage possibly.

The house itself had about three storeys and a couple hundred feet in length. Having maybe fifteen Windows on each storey of the house, white walls, pillars for the front and large rose bushes. That is what is use to look like.

"It has changed." Muttered Faith.

All the curtains had been shut which showed no view into the house itself, the roses bushes were either overgrown or dead branches themselves. Even a massive amount of ivy had covered almost half the house.

To be truthful it looked abandoned.

Rubbing her hands together, she turned to the gate and hoped for it the magical open.

It did.

"This…ugh I just need to find him." Faith groaned and quickly began down the path.

Bwark! Bwark! Bwark!

Her entire body became stiff at the sound and her head snapped to the left. That sound was too familiar to forgot.

A giant bundle of fur was heading straight for her. The bundle itself being up to her chest and as wide as beach ball. It's fur was grey in patches and was still clearly barking. Each leap it made only became louder and louder until he skidded to a halt.

Faith stared in utter silence, in anger and happiness.

"Muffin!" She yelled quickly embracing the old English sheepdog. Muffin clearly enjoyed this affection as he began to push his nose into her neck. Laughter erupted from her and stroked her old pal, though really itself was check-up.

He was clearly matted and knotted underneath all his fur. Even as he ran it was a serious struggle for him and he now resembled a weird version of 'cousin it'. The damage must have been quite tremendous.

Pushing herself up, her teal eyes narrowed at the house. She was not going to take him lightly.

"Muffin…lets go inside." Faith ordered. Muffins tail continuously wagged and painfully trooped into the house.

The door being unlocked and wide open.

00000000

This is the authors footnote again. So Faith goes back to her old hi aome and Dani is utterly losing her mind. Of course this is going to be longer than the normal arcs that I have done, which have been three chapters or five long. So this will be the longest I think in this fanfiction.

I am a koala and my beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	40. Chapter 39: Big News

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 39: Big News.

"Dani! Dani! Dani! Dani! Dani I will kick your knobs off‼!"

The blond waited for any footsteps or at least the rainbow-haired girl to come back. Nothing, there was only silence. Again the blond began to pound against the door and continually yell but there was nothing. No voices or footsteps.

Finally after slightly bruising his arms, he stopped.

"Guys? Faith? Akura? Anyone!" Gavin yelled but there was nothing. He was truly alone, pain in his ankle and feeling rather disheartened.

"Is there another exit?" the blond mused to himself and saw a wide cat flap on the wall. He could have certainly fit through it. Walking over and bending down, he examined the metal flap and smiled. There must be an exit on the other side!

"Yeah this will be…"

Opening the metal door was hard, harder than when Michael choked him on the floor. It was so heavy and made a loud creaking noise. Finally he pushed it high enough to see through it.

Except his view was blocked.

Two yellow eyes peered back at him. A round face with whiskers, orange fur with black stripes, white patches around its pink nose, long pink tongue hanging out, circular ears and yellow fangs hanging from his mouth.

The blond silently stared and closed the metal cat-flap. Pushing himself up he directly walked away from the flap and back to the door.

"PLEASE SOMEONE GET HERE! I'M GONNA DIE‼!" He screeched as loud as possible, slamming his entire body against the metal door. Then the loud creaking noise rang out and Gavin froze. Glancing behind him he saw two tigers enter the enclosure. Turing around he pressed his back against the metal door.

'My phone! My phone! My phone!' his mind rang out and screamed.

Shaking hands dug into his pocket and pulled out the object. Quickly opening it up (continually glancing at the Tigers), he came to his contacts and chose a random number.

It rang to voicemail.

Continually cursing in his mind the Brit noticed one of the Tigers move closer. Two feet away, the creature titled its head and stared.

He tried another but it went to voicemail. Anyone who was near by went to voicemail, nobody was answering.

Emerald-eyed eyed the cat with fear.

"Good kitty…!" meekly spoke Gavin and the second tiger came closer. Slowly it edged closer and closer, finally inches from him. It pressed its nose against his thigh, sniffing at his leg. He had frozen in place and felt everything go blank.

Then his knee jerked out and his thigh hit the Tigers nose.

"Oh fuck." He muttered.

GWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jumping off the to the left, the tiger took a swipe at where his body use to be. Realising its prey wasn't there is turned and snarled. Scrambling up, the blond tried his best to sprint away only for pain to shoot up his leg.

"Ankle! Bangers!" his mind panicked and held his thigh. Hissing pain but quickly forced himself through the foliage and through the trees.

Even now the Brit could hear pounding steps behind him, the crunch of leaves underneath and the breaking of branches. Then he skidded to a stop and spotted a small metal cage. Seeing the door being open, Gavin walked into it and slammed the door behind him.

Locking it and backing away as far as possibly.

Only seconds later the big cats jumped from the bushes. Landing with ease and spotting the blond, the first tiger began to snarl and calculate each step. The entire animal's body was tense and irritated, the second was as well but circled around to the other side of the cage.

Gavin watched quietly and pressed his knees to his chest. His entire body now shaking with both adrenaline and fear. Shaking and his face pale, emerald eyes skittishly turned to both.

Bang!

"Stop! Stop! St-"

The tiger had quickly leapt on the cage and began to bite down in the tiny metal bars. His claws poking through the squares and holding on. Shaking his head back and forth, his body also pushing its full weight against the cage. Though the metal bars made no sign of breaking or cracking. The second tiger was also copying his friend and trying to break the bars with his teeth. No sign of any wear or tear.

Finally after minutes of nothing, the Tigers leapt off the cage. Starring at him with their yellow eyes and pacing around the cage itself.

The blond just curled up in a ball and rocked backwards and forwards.

00000000

"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!"

The Bulgarian still screamed loudly as he continually ran, this petting zoo was hell. Like the other enclosures they were inside a glass wall but with a metal door connected to it. The inside was large with pens for goats, donkeys, rabbits, chickens and tortoises. So he checked inside and searched for Faith high and low; then when he found nothing, the fucking door was locked.

It was certainly not shut on accident and he had made sure to leave it wide open. This was a big problem, a very big problem. Since all the animal pens were open.

Also they had rats.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE‼!" Martin screamed and glanced behind him.

Two large rats were right behind him. There bodies the size of small notebooks, long pink tails, scratchy looking fur, beady eyes and tiny claws.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Martin yelled, as his vocal cords started to be painfully sore. No one could hear him but he continued trying to reach out to anyone (even if his phone was dead). There must have been someone out there.

Up ahead was an oddly made fence, unlike the other ones this one had not a single space. It was all wooden boards and only up to his waist. A smirk forming on his face, the Bulgarian ran faster and then slammed his feet into the ground, bending his knees with the impact.

Easily jumping over the wooden fence, going over it and slamming straight into the earth on the other side. Holding his arms, he checked the bandaging underneath but found no signs of bleeding. The rats were stuck on the other side and squeaking very loudly.

"Can't get me here you lil shits‼!" cheered the chef, laying on his stomach.

"Meeeeh!" A noisy bleat rang out. Pushing himself up, Martin saw a goat. White fur, brown spots, curved mud-ridden horns, hoofs, rectangular irises and crooked teeth. The goat stared at its intruder and gave another noisy bleat. Examining the goats pen, there were about five more goats scattered around and all the wooden boards surrounded them. The grass was gone and left nothing up dry earth.

"Hey little fella." Chirped Martin and raised his hand to pet the animal. It's head coming closer to his hand but ducked under instead. Then he used its crooked teeth to bite into Martin's overcoat sleeve and ripped a large chunk of fabric off.

Martin froze at this action, "what…What the hell?!"

He tried to push himself up but the five other goats had surrounded him. Quickly began to take large bites onto his clothes and rip them off. The chef was strong but had no way of controlling these beasts. Four were pulling on his pants leg and another chewing on the back of his overcoat.

"GET OFF ME! I don't want to be eaten‼! Get off!" A mangy kick was made at one goat; so Martin was directly head butted in the knee, finally losing his balance he tipped over and slammed into the earth. The goats surrounded him and quickly went to work at eating his clothing.

Trying to pull himself away was useless, since the earth was too dry to pull away. Even pushing or kicking the goats away was useless, at they only responded with more force.

"STOP‼! STOP‼! SOMEONE HELP‼!"

0000000

Nepeta quickly began to scratch behind the ears of another lion, this one descended into a rumbling purr like the other lion. The artist was quite glad to have come up close with such magnificent meow-beasts. A large pack of lions with lionesses and Cubs. Lounging on there rock and surveying there home.

Though the home itself was actually a large ditch surrounding a flat area, a large tree and pond included. Nepeta thinking back to how Dani had shoved her into the lions den (Rather the lions jaws). The door becoming locked and no way out, the black-haired girl decided to quickly assert her instincts and become one with the pack.

Though it only took a few knocks on the head, some trying to rip her trench-coat and even tripping back into the ditch. Finally she had been accepted. Treating them like giant house-cats was the best way to gain there trust.

"AC ponders when she shall get out of here," she role played to herself. The Cubs pouncing on her blue tail and pulling at her trench-coat. The lionesses kept a careful gaze on this new intruder but had not taken any action.

"AC should rescue her friend as soon as possible!" The artist chirped and jumped to her feet. The park stared at her outburst and watched her jump into the ditch. A rolling-land was deployed and she raced over to the metal door.

It was certainly locked, though maybe there was a way to unlock it.

Searching through her pockets, her fingers pinched at a metal stick and pulled it out.

A hairpin.

"AC believes Glob has answered her prayers."

000000000000

"Hello! Anyone there?" The brunette called out. His purple eyes still peered into the darkness and his hands moved about. His hoodie was oversized enough to cushion him from any bruises or falls he might have.

Being locked in the nocturnal animals enclosure was really creepy.

"Martin! Gavin! Alex! Anyone?" Seto called out and reached out his hand for a branch. Only for him to grabbing empty air. Another sigh left him before slowly shuffling ahead. Leaves and twigs snapping under his shoes, the sudden lift in temperature also caught him as well. Seto didn't have that much knowledge of animals in the first place.

'Still Dani's sudden betrayal was a surprise. I should inform the others later when I can get out of this place. Actually which animal enclosure am I in?" The brunette thought.

Then something grabbed him. A slight tug to the side of his sleeve froze him in place, Setos mind frozen as well. All he knew now that could at least see him and get close to him. Slowly the brunette tried to pull away and the creature latched on.

Whatever it was, its grip was tight. Seto stared off into the darkness and tried to shake it off. The creature latched on and attached it's whole body to his arm. It weighed quite a bit (making it hard to lift his arm up).

'Just keep calm. Whatever it is, it's likely to leave if threaten.' Another thought racing through his head.

"Move."

Then the creature jumped onto Setos hoodie, climbed under his hoodie itself and then under his shirt. Touching his bare skin. The brunettes entire skin gave a violent shiver and shudder. Long fingers and scratchy like fur was rubbing against him and the creature was trying to push its fingers against him.

'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!'

Nobody moved and nobody made a sound.

"IT BIT ME‼!"

Slapping the creature off him, Seto bolted into the darkness. Holding his side in pain and looking rather panic-stricken. The creature shook off the attack and crawled to a tree. They were going to follow that thing.

0000000000

"Of course...fucking of course." Uttered the pink-haired girl.

Akura couldn't be heard over the loud noises over her. In fact she was sat in the middle of a large flat rock with water around. Her knees to her chest and sulking angrily, while a hundred penguins or so were surrounding her. All spying there intruder and letting there squeaks be known. Some tugged at her hair, some pulled at her clothing but all were squeaking loudly (getting louder by the minute).

"Stupid blobby animals with webbed feet and funny walks. Buy walking canes you lil shits." Grumbled the pink-haired fighter.

"Fuck this shit!"

Pushing herself up, Akura marched towards the water. The hundred or so penguins stared and waddled after her. Yapping and squeaking, when stopped the filed behind her (in some sort of awkward line). The one at the front was even pecking her ankles.

SPLASH!

"Maybe the exit is underwater." Akura muttered, then heading hundred more splashes. Catching a glance behind her she saw the Penguins swimming behind her, all floating and staring at her.

"Go away!" A violent shriek left her. Holding her breath, the fighter quickly ducked under the water and checked around for any exits. A few penguins swam in front and some circled her. Moving herself back up, her lungs gasped for air before violently having a coughing fit. The Penguins remerged with her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE‼!"

0000000

The Canadian doctor held tightly onto one of the branches. Even now his fear was clear as the temperature was rising in the reptile house. The reptile house itself contained many wonderful creatures, all with scales and sometimes the ability to swim. Some resided tubs and glass cages, others were behind glass cages but anyone could easily climb over.

"Are…are they still there?" Chopper muttered to himself and turned to look down. Seeing the greenish beady eyes made his heart jolt. Quickly he wrapped himself tighter around the branch. Even now he could believe what had happened.

Dani quickly joining his party, entering the reptile house and checking around for Faith. Then coming to the crocodile pit and without warning, was picked up and thrown into the pit. For a moment the doctor thought himself dead but slammed into the tree and then the tree branch.

For now he was stuck.

"Faiiiiiiiiiiiiith? Faith? Faith are you in here?" Chopper called out.

"Gavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvin? Gavkitty? Marty? Allllllllllllllllll? Seto? Akurrrrrrrrrrrra? Nep?…anybody?!" Though it was clear that nobody would be able to save him. A tired sigh left him before a violent snap loudly echoed from the water.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop calling." Chopper huffed.

"Please save me." The Canadian whispered quietly.

000000000

"You know what…maybe I was wrong. Maybe James was right…compare him to you guys…YOU'RE ALL SOMEHOW WORSE THAN HIM‼!"

His violent yell didn't nothing to help his situation either way in the first place. In fact the Russian only hoped that Akura wouldn't walk in and laugh (throw a few objects could probably be thrown at her). The brunette had quickly checked the bear enclosure and the rainbow-haired girl had shown up. So they searched high and low for there friend and Alex only found that one of enclosures doors was open.

Then he was pushed in and locked inside. No amount of punches or kicking the would even leave a dent also left him dead tired.

So with that, he ended up in the panda enclosure. Three pandas and two cubs, didn't really take interest in him in the first place. The Russian just wandered around for another exit and then was promptly crushed. One of the pandas became confident enough to come closer and push all itself weight on Alex.

Effectively pinning him to the ground, while the black and white was just laying on him.

No insults, threats, yelling loudly or even actually trying to push himself up would help.

"I'm too tired for this." The brunette muttered and the panda grunted in reply.

"Don't talk shit you bamboo loving cunt fuck!" A sharp reply came from Alex. Again the panda just stared and gave a yawn. Then closed its eyes and fell to sleep.

"DON'T YOU DARE‼! Gavi- no wait he couldn't do shit…FAITH‼! Someone please fucking save me."

But nobody came.

0000000

Dani came another tired huff and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She had done it, having locked Faiths friends in animal enclosures and saved Faith about a couple more minutes or so. The task itself took a while in the first place and could have been very helpful for her friend. Though guilt was eating up on her, certainly Faith would freak out at such actions but the runner had done it for her.

"Ok…this is fine. I've done this to save a few more minutes for Faith. I mean they can all survive it." Dani chuckled to herself.

"Alex can handle a panda. Akura can handle penguins. Martin can handle goats, Seto can…actually what enclosure did I throw him into?…still everyone can handle themselves in long Chopper. I mean…there only crocodile-"

Her mouth fell open and her entire face began to sweat. The realisation at what she had sone, really caught her. Putting Chopper and Nepeta in such dangerous situations in the first. Faith was going to never speak to her again. Finally she pulled her phone out and scrambled to open it.

"Come on! Come on!" Her fingers picked out a phone number and quickly called it. Finally it got to the person on the other side.

"Talia…remember you told me not to do anything reckless when I got here?"

000000000

I would like to thank all the view to my story, thank you. This is just where everyone is in the zoo and the next chapter will focus on Faith being at her old home. Right now I just needed to explain where everyone is and how it happened. Also just Dani's thoughts on her actions and realisation for what she had done

My beta is I-forgot-Adam and I am no such thing as a animal.


	41. Chapter 40: My Father

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 40: My Father.

"Why is it so dusty."

The words left her lips and registered in her mind. The hall itself was certainly dusty, everything her eye examined was caked in dust. She found that nothing was out of place nor moved. All of its was in its place.

In fact it had been exactly the same. Nothing had changed, nothing had been moved and it was all just dusty. The marble stairways leading up to the second floor, the thick red and black stitched carpet covering the marble floor, the white unsoiled walls, pictures hung by nails, thick wooden doors and even the hand-carved ninetieth century drawers at the side of the wall.

Muffin followed after Faith, continually wagging his tail. The blue-haired lady stopped at one photo frame on the wall and placed her hand against it. This one not caked in dust.

A simple family photo is what it could be called, though Faith stared with a cold face. There posture was to stiff and there was no expression of a happy family. The two adults wearing army uniforms while the daughter was wearing a grey dress. Her hair tied in a painful looking bun and a grim expression plastered on her face.

"Let's go. We need to find you some scissors."

Moving past the photo, Faith continued until she stopped at one of the doors. The handle on this one having being caked in dust like everything else. Taking the handle, she pushed against the wooden door. Giving out an echoing creek, Faith winced at the sound until she had it half opened.

Her head peeked through and relaxed a little to see the kitchen.

"Mom's love of marble showed up." Faith snorted a little and gracefully looked around.

White tiled floor, white walls, marble kitchen counter, a island table sitting only a couple feet away from the oven, the drawers with there metal carved hinges and at the left of the kitchen was a simple wooden table with chairs. Everything was still in place but unlike the hallway, it was all clean. Too clean.

"It's like someone had been in here with a toothbrush." The blue-haired girl muttered. Her hand wiped the counter and surprisingly enough it was wet.

Bringing her hand closer she took a sniff, "cleaning products…is this the only place he had kept clean? well the kitchen was always spotless."

Muffin continually wagged his tail and Faith retrieved some metal scissors from a drawer. They weren't dog grooming scissors but would have to do.

"He must be still here if the kitchen is clean. Then why isn't the hallway clean?" Faith muttered to herself as she began to snip bits of mangled fur away. Muffin had quickly sat down and watched her go on chattering.

"I…I have seen him in age, though Dashy said I should see him. Actually how would she know how he is? Has she checked up on him? Why would she do that?" Faith questioned and sniped away some fur. Revealing large brown wet eyes underneath.

"Dashy was urging me to go see him…is he unwell? I mean he wanted me out in the first place so why would be want to see me again? Well I'm here anyway; if it doesn't go well then…"

The words died in her mouth. The turquoise-eyed girl hadn't planned that far ahead, in fact she didn't think she would make it this far. She surely though that some miracle or unexpected fate would stop her. Maybe AJ or Spike could have shown up.

In fact would he recognise her? She left at such a young age and even then there was a big difference between the 'past' and ''present' her. Her hair was blue now, she was taller, her chest had become…more defined and the little details like a thinner face.

What if he asked about where she went when she left? She could lie…though her lies were poor and based on the fact other people pressured her into doing things. Even mentioning the things she had done during that period was almost painful. Of course it wasn't all bad but he would react to it, react to it with aggression or hatred.

Her mind switched back to her task. Faith stared at Muffin who's face was more defined and shapely, having a snout and eyes. Even his neck and ears were exposed.

"We should get to your legs and body. Your still as handsome as I remembered you." Faith hummed in delight and continued forward.

In half an hour, Muffin resembled a dog than a pile of fur. His limbs having much more movement and most of the painful tangles were gone. Faith could see more colouring to the skin and less painful movements.

"Well…maybe I should leave." Faith muttered and turned around to exit the house. Then halted and lifted her head up.

"Is…is that music?" Listening carefully, her ears could pick out faint notes in the air. The notes themselves were so soft that Faith could barely hear them at first. Exiting the kitchen, she skipped down the hall towards the stairs (Muffin bouncing behind her).

"It's getting louder." Turquoise eyes darted towards the door right next to her, reaching out for it and opening it. She found herself in the lounge.

Faith felt herself shiver; mostly in fear than temperature. Mother loved everything to be spotless, everything must be spotless. Everything must be perfect.

The lounge was much smaller and more colourful than the hallway or kitchen. Paintings of soldiers and battlefields were hung on the walls, fluffy white couches sat in the middle of the room and more hand-carved furniture was decorated around the room. Oddly enough a large vase of dead roses sat on one of the couches. There petals were curled up and the leaves were brown.

"Honestly…" Huffed Faith and picked up one of the petals. Only for it to quickly break at her touch, almost crumbling away.

"He hasn't been taking care of anything." Only a tired sigh left her but spotted at door in the corner of the room. The music faintly exiting the door.

"The basement. Let us go Muffin!" A squeak came from her throat but she dashed over and tried to pull it open. Letting out a rusty squeak, she finally got it open and stared down the wooden steps.

The walls themselves were grey crumbly stone and no light bulbs were hanging from the ceiling. The music itself was much more clear than it was before, it was classical.

"Tri…Tritsch-Tratsch-Polka?! But he's always hated classical music?!"

Faith slapped her face to her hand and gritted her teeth. Confusion flushed into her head and she marched forward.

SNAP!

Air rushed through her ears and eyes, it was cool air. At first she could feel the entire world move with her, in a odd way. In fact her brain couldn't even register what was going on. Everything she saw was going at high-speed.

Finally it hit her or rather a part of the stairs did.

Faiths entire body entire body slammed directly into the wooden stairs below. A single scream of pain left her, only to bite her lip. The crashing and noise, resided with the music. It grew louder and louder, even as felt each bruise form and each nerve sending signals to her brain. Thankfully she had fallen on the last bit of steps.

Finally the world turned black.

Only hearing Tritsch-Tratch-Polka.

00000000

"Gavin! Gavin! Please! Can you hear me?!"

Hearing that same voice made the blond groan. Moving his head slowly, to the left and right. His eyelids could barely open and he could only see fuzziness. It was like everything was pixels, tiny pixels. Even the giant flaming ball in the sky was one giant square.

"Gavin‼! Oh thank god I thought you were dead."

"Geoff…can I have five more mins…" Gavin groaned but felt someone patting him.

Hearing an odd snort, he blinked again. Everything was thankfully less fuzzy and could finally make a clear image in front of him. Pushing his hand against his head, he rubbed the side of his temple.

"Prium." The Brit weakly smiled.

The hitman stared at the young male but then relaxed. Giving a rather soft smile on his lips, his baby blue eyes softened and any tension in his face had disappeared. Gavin stared back and pushed himself up.

"I haven't seen you smile before."

Gavin grinned and pointed directly at the hitman, slightly red faced he turned away (realising he was smiling). Covering his mouth with his hand, then facing away and making a awkward grumble. Then facing back to Gavin; who had a teasing smile on his face.

"Shut up," grunted the hitman, "anyway are you feeling alright?"

At first the Brit opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. A sudden whirl in his head made him flash back to the zoo, seeing only fangs and claws. Hearing those same sounds. Those ungodly roars and worse. All colour drained from his face and he felt himself shake a little.

"T-T-There…tigers…bloody Tigers." Weak muttering left the poor boy and Prium moved forwards. Quickly he touched Gavins shoulder, making his body go rigid. Thankfully he relaxed the second he felt no fear to go with it.

"There's nothing here to attack you. I can assure you of that." Prium comforted.

"What about your gun?" Gavin asked and glanced to holster on the belt. For a moment the blue-eyed man make became silent. The emerald-eyed make waited for any answer but noticed his surroundings.

A child's playground.

A rusty fence, green grass, tiny red slide, blue monkey bars, orange roundabout and even a olive see-saw. Though for miles around that there was nothing. It was like an abandoned hill, there was nothing except for the two of them. Blue sky ahead, a chilly breeze and the sweet scent of blooming flowers in the air.

Click!

Turning back, his eyes watched as both the holster and gun were thrown away. Watching the objects slowly disappear until they were finally out of view. Prium sat back down.

"Nothing, can hurt you now." The hitman stated with determination.

"T-Thanks…how did you save me? I was less alive than I was a second ago." Pointed out the emerald-eyed male.

"I…I was in the area. I spotted you in danger and quickly came. Entering the Tigers pen, I knocked both Tigers out and found you unconscious. Took a while to break the lock as well for both doors anyway." Mumbling the last sentence.

Gavin briefly stared, "you…you knocked out two Tigers?!"

"Yeah, I was- I mean I am called the best hitman. Of course it took a while, Tigers are a lot more vicious than humans." Prium waved it off.

"But how?" Squawked Gavin, waving his arms about in an odd manner.

"How? Like any other person would do. I punched one in the lower jaw, sending a shock wave to the brain which knocked him out. The other one I choked until it became unconscious." Prium stated in a average tone.

"T-That's not human," Gavin disagreed, "actually, where are we?"

"Found this place while travelling here. Since my face is popping up again, I have to find…different types of shelter to any degree. Its only about half an hour from the zoo." Prium assured Gavin.

"Half an hour? Did you carry me here?!" Gavin squeaked and the hitman nodded. A babble of words left the blond; almost like a repeating record. Most of it was gibberish or sentences strained together. Then his throat became sore and he flopped on his back in silence, only a sting of pain coming from his ankle.

Staring at the blue sky above, feeling the chilly breeze on his skin. It was so peaceful and lovely, he wanted to take a picture. He really wanted to capture this memory in his head.

"You…you promised to tell me about him." Breathed Gavin. Prium glanced over and glanced back to the sky.

"I did."

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I…I haven't told anyone else." The hitman muttered.

"Well…you don't have to tell me." Gavin added.

"…nah, you begging me for info was rather interesting. I should get it off."

So he began his story.

000000000

"Ugh…so loud…" her voice was still soft but pain was twisted through her tone.

Loud classical music was still blaring the air and made her head ring. It was like a drum going off in her head (though it followed the beat of the music). Only the loud whining of Muffin competed with the music, who sat next to her body and pawed her at certain times.

"I'm getting sick of Orpheus in the underworld." Faith grumbled and rolled onto her stomach. Her vision went for a moment and vomit pushed itself up her throat. A painful swallow and a grit of her teeth, she got onto her knees.

"Muffin, leverage." The dog plodded to her side and Faith tried to push herself up with help. Thankfully she shakily got to her feet, her breathing becoming heavy. Using any balance she had and tried shuffled a few feet; only to lose it and slam into the ground.

Thankfully the floor was carpeted.

"Great…I might have a concussion." Irritation had boiled to frustration. The blue-haired female lifted her head and tried her best to examine the room. From such an odd angle it could have been impossible but it was not. Any objects in the room were spread out so it was easy to spot.

A grand piano near one corner of the room, trumpets lined in a row, tubas against the wall, drums sitting on the floor and guitars hanging on the walls. There were flutes, microphones, triangles, wires, bongos and almost every musical instrument to Faiths knowledge.

"This…This has changed!"

The basement had always been just a cold stone floor, grey walls, over hanging lights and only a small piano stored against the side of the room. Now it was clean and filled to the brim with musical instruments.

"I come home to a good room…I wonder if he made a menagerie somewhere?" Faith muttered but more dizziness took over. Finally noticing the music again, her turquoise eyes came across a music player in the middle of the floor. So with great effort she dragged herself across and towards it.

She had no strength in any part of her body and her chest…weighed her down somewhat. So all movement came from effort and the fact Muffin was dragging her along as well. A yellow sleeve jumper in Muffin's canine teeth.

Finally getting to the obnoxious thing, Faith stopped it and sighed.

Her eyes lay at the door only at the end of the room. A simple white door which was once her room. Would it still contain her things or would it be a storage room?"

"Guess I…I should check it out."

At first her hands pushed her across the carpeted floor. Muffin continually accompanied her, waiting every time her owner needed to pause. After getting half-way towards her objective, the blue-haired female got to her knees and tried to push herself to her feet.

Dizziness over came her but she continued forward.

'A few more steps. A few more steps.'

Slamming against the door, Faith could feel her entire head spin and weakly opened her eyes. Grabbing the handle, she pushed it open.

Finally entering her room.

Her turquoise eyes couldn't notice her bedrooms surroundings, instead it was the man on the bed.

It was him.

A thin face, long neck, broad shoulders and long limbs. His hair still the same strawberry blond on his hair, the small moustache on his face, turquoise eyes, blue sweater and black trousers. Sitting on her bed and his head in his hands.

Rocking backwards and forwards.

He looked up and stared in sudden shock. Tears in his eyes.

"Yeah…Guess I'm back." Faith snapped.

Then collapsed onto the floor.

00000000

Tritsch-Tratsch-Polka- by Johann Strauss II

Orpheus in the underworld- Jacques Offenbach.

So these are the two classical songs I added to the story. I will be adding lots more music into these chapters as well since music does come into some importance in this arc. Also writing Gavin and Prium stuff is my face thing to do now. Of course the final explanation of all the shit and Gavins funny clone.

The beta is I-forgot-Adam and I am a mammal.


	42. Chapter 41: Keep It Together

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 41: Keep it together.

"Umm…sorry!"

Dani loudly yelled the apology then almost bowing down. Sweat ran down her forehead and her short rainbow hair was rather sticky. Her face scrunched up in both tiredness and little bit of fear.

In front of her stood Faiths friends who had been stuck in the zoo cages for about an hour or so at least. Each one suffering from different problems and each one having varying reactions.

Martin was only half clothed and his face burned with embarrassment. His black overcoat had been eaten and so had his black trousers, even his shoes and socks had been eaten. All that was left were his sunglasses, tie, blue boxers and white button up shirt. Even that had its sleeves missing (thankfully his bandages were intact), a large whole at the back revealing his upper back and most of the buttons ripped off. Even now he stood shaking in the wind with a deep frown.

Alex was fucking covered in fur, leaves and drool. His hair had been sticky from the slobber, leaves were down his boxers and back, even white and black fur shreds were on his body. Covering him head to toe almost. Though he was unusually calm and stood with no emotion on his face.

Seto was looking thankfully normal. His clothes were on but his face was pure pale and a large swelling bruises on his head. Even cuts were on his face and he was shaking quite a bit. Purple eyes averted any sort of eye contact. His voice mumbled 'Aye-Aye' very softly and even the tiniest physical contact made him whimper. Nobody could get a word out of him and everyone was very worried.

Akura had been soaked plain through her dress so had to wear a red jacket from the zoo's shop. Everything was drenched but she wasn't shivering. No, but she was still looking quite frustrated. Of course anyone would be with twenty penguins behind her, making funny noises and examining the area around them. Anyone going near them would be assaulted by attacks from the aquatic birds. Now they just encircled the pink-haired girl and glared at anyone.

Nepeta was looking quite fine, in fact she was smiling as usually and hadn't voiced any problems at all. Though her eyes were darting about more than usual.

Finally Chopper stood at the end of the line and shuffled his feet. A large bite mark was on his pink t-shirt and rips on his shorts. The boy looked up every now and then before giving a squeak. Thankfully he was unharmed but still in shock, a crocodile having come so very close to him in the first place.

Dani waited for any reply. For anything.

"Go fuck yourself," Martin snapped and looked away.

"I agree with the Bulgarian," Alex hissed as well.

"You're a huge useless dick," Akura grumbled.

"It's ok, I've been through worse." Chopper added with a half-smile.

Neither Seto or Nepeta said anything, both stared at the ground with utter silence. Dani struggled to say anything back and turned behind her.

Talia stood behind Dani and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her purple hair with the darkish blue and light pink streak down her hair. Those same rectangular glasses on her nose, those purple eyes and lightly tanned skin. Still wearing her lavender sweater vest, white collar short, black star tie and dark blue knee length skirt. Even her lavender thigh socks and black shoes.

The call from Dani was thankfully enough to get Talia, Rosamund, AJ and Pinkie over in a jet (from Equestria organisation).

Rosamund had her dark purple hair still in her signature curls and curves. Her long eyelashes, that blue eye-shadow and pale skin even. Her blue eyes flickered like a diamond and she had chosen the oddest clothing to wear. A long white dress to her ankles with frills at the end, a black jacket (from her design), her blue strap on bag, white ballet pumps and three studded diamond necklace.

"Honestly Dani what the hell were you thinking?!" Talia yelped and quickly scowled the runner. Ranting on about consequences and time of her actions.

"Yes Dashy, your actions must be explain." Rosamund added in and quickly got next to her.

"I know! I know! She wanted a surprise!" Pinkie chirped.

The shorter girl with the bright pink hair fluffy was bouncing about. Still in two low pigtails with balloons on the hair ties, bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks. Her pink t-shirt, even darker pink shorts, white socks and blue trainers. She was wearing suspenders oddly enough and had her giant yellow backpack on her as well.

"Pinkie let Dani explain herself." AJ interjected and Dani felt some relief. She knew that her cowboy hat friend would be some great help.

Her yellow hair with the end at a red tie, green eyes, her freckles across her face, her brown cowboy hat, light maroon shirt with short sleeves, dark blue skinny tight jeans, brown cowboy boots and her arms crossed and hat shielding her eyes.

Dani felt some relief to see her friends her. She hadn't known Faiths new friends for that long and felt much more comfort around her close friends. Even now she knew that this would only strain any bond of friendship (especially since Dani risked there lives). So any friendship would be shot down by the new group.

"Dashy, explain." Talia stated.

"Oi, where's Gavin?" Akura asked and searched around for the blond.

"I…I went to the Tigers cage-"

"Tigers cage?!" Flustered yells and horror came from both sides. Dashy held her ears before feeling herself be forcefully dragged. Coming face to face with Akuras face. Her blue eyes were nothing but determined anger.

"Is he alive?" Her voice was almost growly and Dani but her lip.

"When I got there, he was gone. The doors were open and the Tigers were asleep." This answered the question and she felt herself get dragged back. Seeing AJ hold her made some relief and Akura snarled. Thankfully Martin and Nepeta were holding the fighter back.

"Does that mean he's wandering around the zoo?" Talia wondered.

"I dunno, he's stupid but would usually try to find us." Martin put out there.

"Maybe the Tigers ate him?" Pinkie suggested, which earned a deathly silence.

"No, there was no blood." The runner answered.

"Maybe he got shocked and wandered off." Rosamund spoke. Some nods went around and the group had high hopes for that option.

"If he's in shock them I should see him quickly." The Canadian doctor ordered.

"Alright so finding blondie is one thing. What about the other." AJ started off.

"Faith. Where's Faith?" Alex asked and glared at Dani.

"I…she's fine."

Alex took a few steps forward, "I am asking you where is she. You don't know if she's fine, nobody knows if she's ok. We just want to know where she is?"

"Dani, why can't you tell us." The glasses-girl asked and bent down next to the runner. Her eyes darted to Talia and back to the group in front. The plan was falling apart, it was crumbling under both her and Faiths feet.

"Faith wasn't ready! She isn't ready to tell anybody! I needed her to see…god!" Her fists slammed on the ground.

"Tell anybody what?" Martin asked only to earn a growl.

"Purrlease! Is she in danger?" Questioned Nepeta.

"No, I certainly know she's in no danger. That I can guarantee on." The rainbow-haired runner wheezed out.

"How can we trust you?!" Snapped Akura.

"We trust her. Dani is reckless but she's loyal and would keep her friends safe. If she knows that then I darn well believe her." AJ piped up, standing in front of Dashy.

"She's the only one who has info on Faith! Where is our friend?!" Alex shouted.

"Now darling there no need to shout," Rosamund gracefully stepped in, "we at least keep a clear head to all this."

"Yeah we'll find Faith faster than my party cannon fires confetti!" Pinkie chirped, looking very eager.

"Yes, we need to keep a clear head. Dani knows Faith is safe and Faith trusts Dani enough to make sure that it all goes well. Though your plan failed…didn't it." The purple-haired girl explained.

The runner wanted to smirk, her friend was sounding more and more like a detective.

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to notice so soon. Faith blends in backgrounds a lot and thought that you would forget her presence. I even though my excuse would hold out!" Dashy gritted her teeth at the last statement.

"We don't forget someone like Faith!" Chopper burst out.

"Umm…does this have to do with anything personal?" Seto asked, his voice almost a whisper and had shuffled closer to Martin as he listened.

"Fine, it does. It's personal." Dashy muttered.

"Refurring to the main six, you've known her long. Any ideas?" Nepeta questioned.

"Faith, she's sweet and kind but doesn't bring up her past that often. There…there are hints. All we know that she use to go to school here with Dashy." Rosamund put in.

The explanation did nothing to quell anyone's worries.

"Please! We just want to see here! Stop concealing info and let us see her. Faiths not here and your just as worried as we are! Gavin might be searching for her without a clue!" Martin yelled.

"Fuck it! Fine! I'll take her to the house but no questions!" Snapped Dashy who pushed herself up and ruffled her hair.

"Sugar cube, who long did you plan Faith with this?" AJ asked.

"About a couple of days. I was here for a week actually…I needed to talk to someone. It was just stuff and then I saw Faith. I…Thought she would never come back here."

"No more questions! Do you want to see here or not!" Dashy snapping the last words

Grumbled replies came from the group and they quickly exited the zoo.

The Penguins followed behind and waddled out onto the streets. Only behind them, that lions quickly prowled as well and entered the empty street.

A little exploration never hurt.

000000000

"W-what…uhhhh." Faith could stare blankly at the ceiling. Already she couldn't process anything in her head. The ceiling seemed to tilt from side to side, making her throat feel like it was burning. All the blue-haired female could do was blink and feel something cold pressing against her forehead.

"Who…head, anyone?" Her voice became softer as sentences could not be formed in her head. Then she tried to turn. Only to feel a shot of pain in her left shoulder and left hand.

"It…it really is you."

Her eyes weakly opened, only to see a face. Two faces, in fact there were swapping sides. Almost going backwards and forwards. Continually blinking but it wouldn't go away.

"I-Is…there something wrong? Gah sorry for asking!" His voice was extremely timid and soft sounding.

Finally the double vision lifted and she could see his face better. His hair was still cut short but looked like it had barely been a professional cut. It all stuck out like a hedgehogs bristles, only being strawberry blond. His face was pale; no his entire complexion was pale and ghostly. He had turquoise eyes with bushy eyebrows, bags under the eyes and a fluffy moustache under his nose.

He had some wrinkles on his forehead and his cheeks as well, there was also a slight scar on his neck.

Then it hit her, "oh god it's you." The displeasure in her tone made the male back away. Fear that was in his eyes was now pain.

"Head…hurts." Faith whined and tried to push herself up.

"D-Don't! You fell down the stairs…you might have a concussion. Your certainly having symptoms of them." He mumbled and Faith nuzzled under…covers. They were white covers, she was under a bed.

"C-Can you remember anything?" He asked.

"A…a zoo, animals and people. Then coming here and…oh god Dani!" Faith yelped and pushed herself up. Only to hold her head in her hands and almost scream in pain. The male rushed to her aid but was quickly pushed away.

"I-I-I…am fine." That hiss became a violent wheeze of pain. Opening her eyes, she could feel the entire room turn upsides down then back around. The vomit quickly shot up her throat and it splattered over the covers.

"Ugh…" Any sort of aggressive action was now timid and pitiful. The male quickly exited the room and came back with new covers with towels. Removing the towels then replacing them, he placed the frozen bag right over the lump and left the room.

"M-My room. God it burns." Finally she tried to examine the room. It was certainly her room but she never remembered having Windows. It was a simple white bed, brown wardrobe, drawers and desk. No colour was in the room and nothing to promote any colour.

For a children's room it was very sad.

He came back with a glass of water and pushed it into her hands.

"Honey, your suffering a concussion. I…I can tell the symptoms. Keep the cold compress to reduce the swelling, I'll give you pain killers if it hurts and don't leave the bed. You need plenty of rest and need to avoid any stressful situations…sorry."

"Don't call me honey…secondly, I can handle this." Faith muttered and stared blankly at the wall.

"Faith you've…I'm sorry to say just fallen down some steps." He squeaked.

"I've had worse." The blue-haired girl spouted off and stopped. Worry and fear flashed onto his eyes.

"Why, why Windows?" Faith asked, pushing away any subject.

"I-I-I moved y-your o-old bedroom to the second floor. The room…downstairs was really cramped."

Faith felt herself glare and sip the water, "guess who put me there."

Standing up, he stood several steps backwards. Her turquoise eyes got a better look at him. His arms and legs still gangly, wearing a dark blue sweater and baggy jeans with socks. He looked less like a solider.

"Are you still feeling well…I'm sorry! I just haven't seen you in ages and I-"

"Please…stop talking." Faith stated.

His mouth snapped shut and he put his hands behind his Awkward posture was made and he stared at the floor. The blue-haired girl could feel herself grow even more confused. Where was his uniform, where was that strong posture and where was that ugly glare?

"God…god, God. Dani…Dani, she knew…" Moaned Faith and moved the glass onto the floor.

"Dani came by. She…s-she told me about you. You've grown up…I only saw you at fifteen." His voice was much softer and stopped at that number. Already turning his face towards the wall.

"The zoo…I need to get to them. There…I lied. I lied." More pain flared through her head and she grasped onto the ice pack. Her body rocked backwards and forwards.

"Faith! Faith! You o-"

"Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave!" Her voice became a shriek which made him freeze up. Then walk away from her and exit the room. She heard a loud thumping sound then a soft whimper. Finally his footsteps echoed away.

The pain faded away but tears flooded the corners of her eyes.

She had really messed up.

00000000

"What a marvellous mansion!" Rosamund delightfully blurted out with stars in her eyes. The mansion itself was certainly gorgeous though is state of chaos was very obvious.

"If I could just clean up the place-"

"Rarity this is no time for us be designers. Faiths in there!" Snapped Aj, earning a huff from the pale-skin lady.

"I wanna throw a party in there‼!" Pinkie cheered and clapped her hands.

The other group only stared at the house. Martin found some shorts along the way (actually he just entered the nearest store and bought the biggest pair). Alex had brushed off the fur, Seto was less shaken and Faith was dry.

"Alright everybody we need to sort out a plan and-"

"Helllllllllllloooooooooooooooo!"

There heads snapped to see the pink-haired girl yelling loudly and Chopper who jumped over the fence with determination as well. Talia gave a loud growl of anger and Alex tried to jump the fence with Nepeta.

Then a large dog bounded out of now where and quickly charged at the group. Already it was snarling and snapping. Quickly it stopped a few feet from the two and gave vicious snarl.

"What the hay?!"

Pinkie only smiled while Chopper climbed onto the girls back.

"Chopper hang on!" Akura yelled but was pushed away and onto the floor.

Dani jumped over and halted only a few feet away from the two. Turning to the dog, Dani glared but bent down a little. A sharp whistle, her fingers snapped a few times.

"Come here! Come here!" Her voice yelled.

From aggressive barking the dog became almost cheery. Bouncing over he sharply barked only with a loud snap to stop him.

"Sit." Dashy commanded and the dog did as she said.

The group got over the fence, Akura raced over and chopped the rainbow-girls back.

"Hey-" shutting herself up, Dashy turned back to the dog.

"Guess she cut your hair Muffin." Concluded the runner and Muffin barked happily.

"Muffin? Who named this dog?" Alex insulted, earning a quick glare.

"Dashy I never knew you could tame a dog." AJ teased with an elbow.

"Oh yeah, Muffin here is gentle if you get the bodyguard training out of the way."

"This dog was trained to attack people?!" Martin gulped and took a few steps back.

"He's fine now. Muffin is gentle but he's never forgot what he's been taught."

The group quickly marched up to the steps, towards the door and Dashy rapped loudly on it. At first , nothing happened. After a while footsteps could be heard and the door opened. Nobody recognised the male in front of them but he froze at seeing Dani.

"Hey Attila, they want to see Faith."

00000000

So Faith seeing her Father, having a concussion and slowly going down the drain. Also I passed 100k! I would like to thank the guest who pointed this out for me. I didn't realise this had happened actually when I posted the chapter so thank you.

Also tomorrow is the anniversary of when I first put up 'How We Met'. It's really amazing how I am on this story and have 100k words which is so mind-blowing! Also I am nearly on 50 chapters and I am really.

Also thanks to Guest 1 and guest 2. Yeah, hitting 100k is really exciting as my beta did reapatly tell me. Thank you.

My beta being I-forgot-Adam and me being a kola.


	43. Chapter 42:My Sunshine

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 42: My Sunshine.

"You had a son," Gavin stated, listening to the older man's words.

"Yeah, his name was Hector. My wife named him, Even in his teenage years he despised that name. Always went on about calling him some other nickname." Prium spoke fondly.

"Why does he look like me?" The blond asked. Prium quickly pulled out his leather wallet and pulled the photo of his son out of one of the pockets. Gavin stared at the photo and examined the boys features.

His hair was blond just like Priums but on closer inspection, it was a bit more combed and neat. He had a large nose like Gavin, even having similar face shape. Though unlike staring at the photo while having been shot, he could see a lot more odd details.

His skin being very pale, nothing like Gavin's complexion. His eyes were still a baby blue like his fathers and his ears were rather small. There was not a green scarf around his neck, it was certainly green but it was a green poncho.

"Actually, he does look a little different." Gavin mumbled and he placed the photo back in the wallet.

"Yeah, he usually wore some big rimmed glasses. Actually I have more photos of him as well!" The hitman chirped. His hand pushed into his left trenchcoat pocket and pull out a group of photos as thick as a large book.

"Are-"

The blue-eyed male nodded, "this is every single photo of my son since the day he was born. Every single photo."

"That's…that's very lovely of you." The Brit stared at the thick pack of photos while Prium pulled one from the bottom.

"See this was the day he was born. Fourteenth of August, a sunny day. I remember that day too well. I held him and he was so quiet…my child." A slight hum came from the hitman who happily admired the tint baby in the photo.

"Earthy? Earthy? Earth-to-Hitman!"

"Huh! Oh…sorry." Prium mumbled and stuffed the photo back into the pack before Gavin could get another glance at it. This time he pulled out another photo which the blond could see clearly.

It was of a small child. His hair still short, wearing large black framed glasses, yellow t-shirt, blue shorts and white socks. Some missing teeth in his mouth and some plasters on his arms. Prium was also in the photo.

A younger Prium with longer hair, less wrinkles and wearing different clothes. Having a bright smile plastered on his face and hugging the child.

"Your wife must have taken the photo." Gavin spoke and Prium nodded.

"Yeah, she loved Hector as much as I loved him. Such a sweet child, always wearing his heart on his sleeve and quite the crybaby. Though that's what made him so amazing, he alway though about others before himself and always worried about others." Chuckled the older man.

"Do you have an older photo of him?" Gavin asked; another photo being quickly produced from the pack.

"Actually the best photo I have of him was his first time going to university." Chuckled the Hitman.

Hector in the photo looked a lot older. His blond hair all neat and combed, still wearing those thick rimmed glasses and looking bright and cheerful. Wearing a white button up shirt with an olive tie. Black trousers and black shoes as well. There were other people in the background which made Gavin realise that the male was much shorter than he realised.

He was six foot three inches, if he estimated anything then Hector might have been five foot nine inches.

"What university did he go to?" Gavin asked.

"Oxford."

The blond stared with his mouth wide open and the hitman smiled.

"He had a great memory and was very academic even at a young age. When I was divorcing, there was a lot of legal paperwork and going about in court. We both loved Hector, we were both fighting for him. He loved both of us and yet we argued at home while it was all going on…" Then the tone of his voice became tired and laced with guilt.

"We loved him yet we somehow forgot about him in our hate. We battled in court while we left him in school. One day got a call from a teacher saying that Hector had been beaten up." Prium muttered.

"I…I picked him up and tried to ask what happened. H-He wouldn't stop crying, though he had a smile on his face. Even now I still can remember that smile. Then he told me that I…I hadn't loved him nor did Mom. I didn't understand at the time, it only took a few months later to finally understand." Prium muttered and pushed his legs to his chest.

"What happened next?" Gavin asked.

"A couple weeks later, the judge announced that I was to be the main parent for my son and she could only see him on weekends." This line was just soft. Soft and almost cracking with emotion.

"But you must have-"

"I was. Hector wasn't. For a couple of weeks he became cold at both me and his own mother. He stopped speaking to both of us and started working extra hard at school. He tried to do everything on his own, he never wanted my help. At the time it felt frustrating, I couldn't understand and felt like there was a wall was blocking me." The blue-eyed hitman explained.

"It took some time but he opened up to me again. Even now I still believe he held some resentment against both of us. For arguing in front of him, splitting up and not explaining it properly." Finally his voice went dead silent.

"Are you-"

"He was twenty six when it happened," Prium spat. This time clutching his side and painfully glaring at the ground. His teeth were gritting from side to side, his fingers digging deep into the skin. The sun still glared down and Gavin just weakly stared.

"Do you want me to get anything?" the blond asked.

A simple shake from the head came.

"He was in college when it happened." Prium grumbled.

"I called him one day while he was in Oxford. He sounded really sick and he told me that it was a cold. Nothing to worry about. His immune system had always been weak. It was July the twenty eight. Hector complained of having a runny nose, sneezing, cough, body aches and muscle aches."

Gavin nodded. "Sound like a common cold."

"It did sound like one but he also talked about having trouble breathing. At the time he didn't want to cause any fuss and just said he was fine. Just taking a day off, he needed one at the time." A tired laugh burst from the hitman and startled the Brit. For over several seconds he just laughed then turned quiet.

"He loved laughter. Hector loved hearing other people laugh and yet I rarely do it anymore." A tired whimper escaped his lips.

"Five hours later…he had collapsed. Hector was at his apartment, nobody witnessed it happen but he then collapsed. Then an hour later someone found him and sent him to the hospital. His…his respiratory system was struggling." Prium described.

"I…I got the call. I drove as fast as I could to Oxford and tried to find the hospital." Prium struggled to say. His breathing became short.

"Hector stopped breathing. There was no signs of him stopping…my birdie just stopped. On a hospital bed."

The blond fell silent, his head leaned forward and Gavin watched. The hitman's face was blocked by his arm (so no expression could be seen). The blond scooted closer, then closer again. Finally enough to be only inches from Prium.

"Is there anything I can do?" The cameraman asked.

"I want him back. I want my son back." This time the hitman's voice became a deep growl with that sentence.

"I…I can-"

"Your the closest person I've seen to him. You're very identical, you're the link I need." Finally his face appeared. His blue eyes were clouded and a dark expression of grief washed over his face. His dead stare only made Gavin gulp a little.

"I'm not your son," Gavin stated.

"You can be." Prium answered. Still unblinking and not moving.

"Hector…he's a really cool guy. He's smart, he's determined, he's so emotional. I'm…a bloody guff. I play pranks, I'm clumsy-"

"I need him back." He grabbed Gavin's shoulders and pulled him closer. His blue eyes became bright with happiness, a forced happiness.

"Your my link to getting him back. He'll never be dead, he is not dead. Hector is here, you can be him-"

"I'm not a substitute for your dead son!" Gavin screamed, pushing the hitman away. The Brit felt himself groan and stare at the older male. Finally he got close enough to wrap his arms around the blue-eyed hitman. No reaction came from it.

"I'm not your son," Gavin softly mumbled.

"I…I know," whispered Prium.

"Hector is dead," the Brit forced out.

"No, you're my-"

"I'm not," Gavin weakly chuckled, "I am not your son. I'm sorry, I wish I could make you happy."

A slight whimper escaped from the hitman and he bent his head down. The blond just waited and waited. No noise came from Prium but he continued going silent and would lean from side to side. Gavin stared with no expression. Only the Suns heat kept the two both warm.

"S-Sorry…I'm not crying," grunted the hitman leading to a slight chuckle.

"Feeling better?" asked Gavin and a quick nod made the Brit let go of him.

"I'll take you to his grave," Prium spoke and caused Gavin to lift his head.

"Excuse me?" he asked and leaned in closer.

"His grave is in England. We had the funeral there, I want to show you his grave. It's kind of morbid but…I think that could help." Prium sniffled and rubbed his face. His eyes were already red and bloodshot but he looked much more calmer.

"Sure, uncle," agreed Gavin.

"Uncle?" questioned the hitman with a tired look.

"Well you can't be my dad. Geoff took drunk adopted father role a long time ago. You'll be my cool uncle," chirped Gavin, a bright smile adorning the boys face.

Prium stared then nodded but a tired smile came onto his face. He placed the photos in the middle and quickly began to show them all. Trying to hold back any tears and pointing out the little things. He may not be feeling truly happy but at least could share his son with someone else.

It was a beautiful day.

000000000

The zoo.

That's what she could remember, her friends were at the zoo. She had been knocked out for God knows how long. Though a clear image of her friends at the zoo was in her head. They must be worried about her…she left them.

"Zoo…" Her voice mumbled and turned to the window next to her. Faiths turquoise eyes blinked slowly to the realisation that there was a large forest nearby. Her head began to quickly ache again but she pushed the pain away.

Faith must get back to them. She must get back to them.

Her fingers pushed against the window and found it swung open. Sadly it was only half-open but it would have to do. Peeking her head outside, it was only…two storeys, one?

"Soft…soften landing," she mumbled.

Throwing the pillows and bed cover was easy to task. The pink-haired woman stumbled off the bed and pushed the first half of the mattress against the window ledge. Still having trouble with her balance as she stumbled every minute. Finally she pushed one half of the mattresses on the window ledge.

Then finally moving it though the window.

The mattress fell to the ground, half landing on the pillows and cover.

Faith stared for almost a while and leaned against the Windows ledge. Her eyes became more glazed, holding her head in her hands and feeling a burning sensation down her throat.

"Escape, Escape…" Leaning forward, her body weight took to the gravity; she fell like stone. Her body bounced against the mattress but the impact was still enough to shake her. Her head hurt worse than ever and everything became blurry, almost like a washed out painting.

"Ugh…Gavin?" Faith's voice called out but nobody came.

"M…Marty? Al? Nep?" Those names were also called out but nobody came.

"Still…still at the Zoo." The pink-haired girl whispered. Putting her fingers to her mouth, she blew and a loud whistle came from it. Only fifty seconds later did Muffin speed from nowhere then stare at his owner with an odd expression.

Her hands grasped against his fur and pushed herself in a kneeling position. The view became more detailed but her headache only increased. Trying to stand up, Faith only collapsed onto her knees and muttered under her breath.

"Need transport." Staring at Muffin, she climbed on his back. He was a strong dog, his spine was in good condition and she wasn't that heavy. Grabbing onto her fur, she stared ahead.

"Forward. Zoo." Her voice was still soft and tired, yet reached the dogs ears. Two sharp barks came from him (which worsened her headache). Finally Muffin sprinted full speed ahead. The jostling about made her sick, almost painfully sick. Though her hands tightened around his fur.

Continuing forward, he finally stopped in front of the forest.

"For…forward." Everything was staring to blur together. Nothing was making sense, she needed to go forward but it hurt her throat and head. Faith stared blankly at the trees in front of her. No reaction or any expression.

"I…I want to be in the apartment." Her tone sounded a little whiny, tears formed at her eyes which worsened the pain.

"F…Fo…Forward." The pink-haired lady commanded and Muffin began to go forward.

"HOLD IT‼! FAITH! FUCK-FFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Whose ever voice it was only became quiet. Lights flashed before her eyes as well as colours of different tone. Everything was becoming blurry yet her eyes were still open. The world was spinning and spinning, it would not stop spinning. The headache had left her but the dizziness increased. Time was going and so was her vision.

Everything was meshing into one.

Then she hit the ground.

The view became finally clear, she was under a tree. A large amount of bushes around her. It was like a little hideout. Muffin stood next to her, panting and whining. Faith blinked slowly and tried to move her head.

"Sleep will work."

Rolling onto her side (with a lot of pain), her eyelids closed. Muffin began to whine louder and scratched the ground in front of her. He continually circled her sleeping body though relaxed to see her still breathing.

A butterfly quickly joined the two and landed on her hair.

If only she had seen it.

0000000

Thank you Reviewer for Reviewing. Don't worry, I will certainly do something special for Chapter 50. I have planned this story and chapter 50 will certainly be special.

I am a koloa


	44. Chapter 43: Search Party

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 43: Search Party.

There must have been a thirty second silence as they entered the room. The window was open and all that was left was a bed frame. No blue-haired girl was in a concussion lying in said bed.

It was thirty seconds.

Dani quickly rushed over to the open window and pushed herself out. All she could see was a small dot heading towards the forest.

"FAITH!"

Her voice screamed for her friend but it didn't reach her. She continued this until the dot had entered the forest and her entire face turned pale.

"SHE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW?!" Akura screeched and everyone else began to panic.

"She can't! She can't! She has a concussion!" Attila yelped and pulled at his hair.

"A concussion!" Rosamund gasped.

"Was she riding a dog?" Nepeta questioned.

"No time for questions! We have to find her!" Akura yelped.

Marching forward, she pushed Dani out of the window. Various scream arose when they watched her fall and they raced towards the window. Thankfully she had landed on the mattress but glared at Akura.

Though the pink-haired fighter jumped down as well and bounced off the mattress.

"Whose's coming with us?"

Martin jumped out of the window and rolled over, a confident smirk being plastered on his face. Nepeta leapt after him but Akura quickly caught the cat-girl (her arm was still healing) and gently set her down. Alex fell face first and earned a snicker from the pink-haired fighter.

AJ jumped out and the Pinkie somehow landed on the hard earth but still bounced. Rosamund was the final one to join.

"What yer gonna do up there Talia?" Called up the cow-girl.

"We need answers. I thought of asking her dad." The purple-eyed bookworm answered back.

All it took was a large grin from Seto and a thumbs up from Chopper for the group to nod.

"Alright then. Faith headed straight but we need to explore the whole forest just in case. Don't worry, I'll cover most of it." Dani smirked with a wink.

"How in tarnation are yer going to explore this whole forest?!" AJ questioned and poked the runner in the chest.

"Unlike you AJ I'm the fastest one here and can cover the most ground. Also I have been here before." Smirked Dani.

"Dashys spot on‼!" Pinkie cheered, throwing some confetti from her pocket.

"Yes, we must at-" Rosamunds voice stopped half way through, "wait come back!"

Turning they could see the small group running ahead.

"FAITH GET BACK HERE‼!" The fighter was already yelling and had already disappeared into the forests edge.

"God dammit Akura you'll scare her!" Martin yelped behind her but a confident smile on his face. Alex was behind him but made no comment about it.

Both disappeared from view as well.

It was only Nepeta left, who had stopped near the forest's edge, waved to the them with her good arm before disappearing from view as well.

"Are their heads filled with feathers?" Asked the cow-girl and pulled her hat down.

"There certainly weird but there no slouches." The runner argued slightly. Rolling her head around and stretching her arms, she got into a starting position.

"Though I don't feel very comfortable with them being with Faith." Rosamund worried.

"Really? I think they need some more smiles!" Pinkie giggled.

"I wouldn't trust those guys with a spoon but they are determined to get Faith back." The runner clarified. With some nods, they quickly separated and rushed off into the forest. Leaving behind the only three who were now at the house.

Seto turned towards the older male with a tiny smile. Though his posture looked relaxed, it was certainly obvious that Seto was angry.

"So…how do you know Faith again?"

0000000000

"Are you sure this is the way?"

Prium continued on ahead but kept an eye on Gavin. The blond seemed to have trouble from tripping over his own feet to hitting his head on branches. Already he rubbing a bruise on his forehead.

"Gavin this is the right path. I found it while wandering about but almost got caught by a dog. If we are careful then the dog wouldn't find us again." Explain the blue-eyed male.

Gavin sighed loudly but tried to keep close. Prium was looking a lot more relaxed and he had thrown his gun away. Learning about Hector had satisfied his curiosity and had already promised to visit his grave with his now-adopted-uncle.

"Actually…when we get back…how am I gonna spaff my family away?" the Brit questioned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll sort them out," Prium answered.

"…are you going to kill them?" Gavin asked only to earn silence.

"Sure, they're nasty, but I don't want to have bloody bodies. That's not right," whined the Brit.

"Gavin there dangerous criminals. Their business is basically selling and producing illegal drugs on a massive level. They also do other things but is wavers depending on what's selling. You can't get away with that shit unless you have power." Prium explained.

Any fear that had risen was now swallowed, "is…is that what they…want me to be?

They wanted him to be apart of that?!"

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up. Your parents are messed up, so just leave it to me. When you get back home, stay in your house and lock all the doors. If you want, call someone over. I'll give you my number so you can text me and I'll tell you when it's over." Explained the hitman.

"You can just get them arrested?!" squeaked Gavin.

"Look birdy, your parents are messed up but both smart. Actually your mother is the leader and power in this situation. She'll easily try to find you catch you if you don't show up on time. Even when I met here, I could tell she had power just staring at her. Your dad's quiet and stoic but it's easy to tell that he's terrified." Muttered the hitman who stopped and scanned the area.

"Scared? Scared of my mum?" Gavin asked but was quickly stopped. Prium took a couple of feet and peeked behind a bush.

"Blue haired-"

A massive dog bounced out of nowhere. Gavin watched but heard Prium yell land freeze up at seeing the animal. The hitman quickly dodged from the dog and bolted off.

"Prium wait!" Gavin yelled but the dog pounced after him, "hold it!"

Turning towards the bush, he rushed over and cheeked. Faith was lying on the ground, her clothes were covered in dirt marks and there was a swelling bruise on her head. Pushing past the bushes the Brit bent down.

Already, panic was taking control.

"Faith! Faith! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" the blond questioned, trying to shake the life back into his friend.

Her eyes flickered open for a moment but quickly closed. A few more shakes and poking the side of her face did the trick. Her eyes were wide open. Though something was off, painfully off.

"Faith are you alright?" Gavin asked.

She just stared blankly into space for about thirty seconds before her lips moved, "leave me alone."

"Please! I just want answers! What are you doing here? Where everyone else? Why did you disappear from the zoo?" His questions stopped when Faith pressed her hand onto his face. Her other hand pressed against her temple.

"Gavin…please be quiet." An almost impatient tone to her voice. The blond stared as she removed her hand, then pressed it against her temple as well.

"How you feeling?" Asked the Brit who just sat next to her.

Again there a small silence until she answered, "Headache."

"That's not exactly an answer, but ok," mumbled Gavin.

His emerald eyes began to stare at Faith herself. Her usually neat and soft hair was all messy and quite tangled (it was still blue). Besides the swelling bruise on her head, there were small bruises on her hands and face. Gavin began to wonder if she had any others on her body?

There were long strands of white hair on her leggings and yellow jumper, not many but enough to stand out. Some dirt marks covered her jumper as well.

"Faith what happened to you?" Gavin asked.

"Shut up…don't move me." Her voice was now sharper but her words made him stop. Faith was much more graceful in choosing her words and was more softer in tone.

"How do you feel…emotionally?" Gavin asked and poked her side.

This caused no reaction but her hand went to her left shoulder. Her turquoise eyes tilted to the side as well as her head.

"No…no m-m-more adventures-s-s." Stumbling over her words and she then closing her eyes.

"I…I know that. If you didn't want to-"

"The…the first was for Seto. I got shot, my hand was crushed…" Her voice died on her but she quickly got back to talking, "then I left you in the zoo."

"Well…Your friend Dani was there." Muttered Gavin.

"I lied, I faked it all, I ran away." Her sentences became a bit more sensible and easier to understand. Her eye contact was now steady and her head wasn't tilting about. Though her face was still pale and the tone in her voice was so painful.

Gavin could feel himself slowly losing it.

"You must hate me." Faith whimpered.

"No! No! There no hate in this chest. Geoff says that I somehow can't hate people…or was it something else…" The blond thought a loud and began to think.

"I barely did anything. I made it all worse, what's the point." Whimpered Faith again. Gavin blinked at his blue-haired friend. Lying on the floor, talking about herself and thinking about nobody else. The blond relaxed and began to lie down with her.

Staring at the tree branches overhead, feeling the chilly breeze make goosebumps on his skin and the grass blades tickle his skin as well. It was almost relaxing.

"You're really cool," Gavin stated.

"No, no I'm not," sniffled the girl.

"Alright…you're sweet. That's a vital point," pointed out the Brit.

Faith could only fall silent.

"You said it was alright even when I hit you with a trolley full speed down a hill." The blond recalled.

"Our first meeting was funny." A soft chuckle left Faith.

"See, I mess up all the time. I've done loads and loads of bullshit that couldn't compare to you in anyway. I've bloody well snuffed up so many times, every day and every second. You haven't been shouted at for getting stuck inside a minivan or almost gotten arrest for accidentally stealing a cows head for Ryan's birthday, you haven't with two angry people on a daily basis," listed Gavin.

"But that's what makes you cool. You mess up, people get angry at you but you have a….r-really cool smile on your face," mumbled Faith, remembering how he smiled each time. When they were in the castle, when Martin got shot and when she first met him.

Gavin free was quite the opposite of herself and a total enigma.

The emerald-eyed Brit turned to Faith before pushing himself up and then pull up Faith. The blue-haired girl blinked in confusion (also from the sunlight) and could see sparkles in Gavins eyes.

"Am I really that cool? Really? Really?" His voice was almost barely above a whisper but Faith heard it. She nodded slowly and then was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. All the air left her chest and almost a odd squeeing noise could be heard.

"Gavin…your crushing me…but you can still keep hugging me if it makes you feel better." Choked out the turquoise-eyed animal lover.

"Your too pure for this world. So your nice." He replied, still hugging her. It too only five minutes before Gavin let go of her. Though her balance was still gone so she fell onto the blond again.

"Sorry…" Mumbled Faith. Gavin tried to pick her up but found her too heavy, so he just put her on the ground and held her hand. Dragging Faith along like a cart on wheels.

"…are you going to take me back?" Asked Faith, ignoring the feeling of rocks and roots scraping underneath her.

"I can take you back to the hotel. Though the others must be still at the zoo." Gavin loudly answered. Faith stared and tried to feel any balance on her. She going to go back. Going to have to face her father and her friends. Gavin knew nothing about this nor did he know what she had done.

Though if he continued on this path then he would definitely spot the mansion up ahead.

The past will be dug up again and she would have to feel worse than ever.

"Um...Gavin?"

He turning his head while still walking, "Yeah, Faith?"

"Well, there a mans-"

Whatever words she wanted to say were gone, all thoughts and words had died on her. The Brit had quickly tripped over his own feet. He fell over and smacked his head, Faith winced at the loud sound that reached her ears.

"JESUS FUCKING CRIST IN HELL WITH SWISS FUCKING CHEESE‼!"

Faith jumped at the language but pushed herself up, enough for her to be sitting on her knees at least.

"FAITH!"

That voice was easily recognisable. Her gaze switched up to see her friend, Dashy. Panting heavily and sweating as well. He tongue was sticking out like a dogs but she looked very happy.

"DASHY‼!"

She was tackled into a hug, Dashy wasn't letting go and Faith hugged with all her might as well. It was the same friend, the same strong friend who she needed. Her face pressed against her shoulder and her lips curled into a smile.

"You ok? You were riding Muffin into the woods!" Dani yelped and pulled away from the hug.

"My head…"

"Bird boy, not now." Answered the runner.

Faith watched but then froze.

"Dani…how long did you plan me going to my fathers?"

0000000

My beta is I-forgot-Adam.

I am a koala.


	45. Chapter 44: Welcome Home Asshole

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 44: Welcome Home Asshole.

Attila felt nothing more than fear. Sure he was a thirty-nine year old man but the male in his twenties was certainly terrifying. Oddly enough a small smile was plastered on the the brunet's face, the ends were curled up and he gave a rather creepy stare as well.

The purple-haired girl and tiny boy were also quite mysterious to him (except the fact Dani told him their names). The purple-haired girl was Talia and giving a rather stern stare and had crossed her arms. Any sound made her body twitch and her head snap to the noise.

The child was named Chopper and he was very composed and relaxed. A bright smile, kicking his legs and almost bouncing up and down.

The strawberry blond-male had moved them to the lounge downstairs. They refused anything he offered and silently stared at him. Already he could feel the tension in the air and how unpredictable everything would be.

It use to always be like that.

"Who are you again?" The question made him jump, his back straightened. The boy stared at him with a look of innocence.

"Oh…A-A-Attalia shy. Father of F-F-Faith shy." He answered, trying to hid his face.

"So, your her family. Faith barely mentioned anything about you." Talia spoke loud. The older male stared at the wall, he hoped that he didn't cause any trouble.

"Actually, why did she come here today and hid it from us?" Seto listed, "do you know?"

The purple-eyed male turned towards Attlia with a creepy grin. His hood made a shadow that covered his eyes, which only made the shivers worse.

With a gulp he began to answer, "umm…well you see…I haven't seen my daughter in ages. I-I have to look after our family home and she wanted to explore the world. S-S-So her friend D-D-Dani arranged a meeting."

"A meeting?" Talia questioned further.

"Y-Yes. I didn't know at the time, in fact…Dani only c-came to me a couple of days ago. S-She said my d-daughter was visiting this p-p-place and I was really surprised. I n-never expected it." He mumbled.

"You know Dani that well?" Talia mentioned with curiosity.

"Y-Yes. Her f-family lives i-in a different c-city but she went to the s-school h-h-here with my daughter. Faith talked about her and I have m-met her on a few occasions before." Attlia explained. For the moment a silence came in and nobody spoke. The older male glanced around in case something would happen, anything would happen.

"Was Faith happy here?" Chopper piped up, leading to the strawberry blond male to jump.

"E-E-Excuse me?" He squeaked out.

"What makes you say that?" Inquired the purple-haired girl.

"Is everything in the exact place as it was meant to be?" Chopper asked.

Attlia bit the inside of his cheek but nodded, "it's been like this for…f-fifteen years."

"It's all dusty and stuff but Faiths room was clean. The hallway was a little dusty and even the stairs had dust. Faiths room was clean, really clean. There were even some dirty bed covers outside. If everything was like it was years ago, then why is Faiths room not happy." Chopper continued.

"I-I-I-"

"Doctor please explain." Stated Talia.

"Yeah, I'm a little confused as well." Seto nodded.

"After we had finished helping Seto with the castle. Faith invited me to her flat and it was filled with plants, colour and lots of animals. Posters and stuff. When I asked where she got them from, she said from her childhood. When I went into the room, I expected animal posters and stuffed animals. Though it's just plain and neat." Chopper continued.

"It's kind of odd. Even I have a colourful room at my house though Faith doesn't. She says she got it from her childhood but that must be a lie. So either she took it all with her or she never had a happy childhood and made stuff up!" He finished his sentence with thoughtful expression.

Attlia backed away as far as possible, these people were dangerous. Smart and dangerous, something was horribly wrong here. Talia and Seto turned towards him.

"Normally when we get to a friend's hometown, they invite us into their home. Alex couldn't, Chopper did, I did, Martin did, Akura couldn't and even Nepeta could. Faith didn't, she must have know about her family home and failed to mention it." The brunet narrowed his eyes, almost hissing the last sentence.

"I-It's well…Faith…is my…" His breathing was going a little faster.

"Hold it. We can't assume anything without proper facts and evidence. Maybe Faith didn't want to bother her father." Talia added.

"But there's a dog here. Faith loves animals and yet she failed to mention any family pet." Chopper interjected.

"If Faith was certainly surprised by Dani meeting and if Dani met you, that must mean that she organised this. If Dani hadn't decided on this meeting then, that meant Faith was a hundred percent sure on not coming here even if there was a family pet here." Talia finished.

"Um…well…" Attlia voice grew to a whisper.

"What is going on here?" Seto questioned and glared straight at the strawberry-blond.

"Um…well…I think it would better if you w-w-wanted to ask my daughter." The male weakly explained.

"S-S-She could explain to you." He suggested and bit his lip. He would certainly feel bad if his daughter found about all this. Faith was still angry at him and he deserved it. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble for her.

She had already enough on her plate.

"S-She is m-more h-helpful than me."

Seto muttered something under his breath, Chopper jumped over to the brunette and sat on his lap. Whatever stoic expression was expressed with a sweet smile and he hugged the doctor back. Talia watched the sight before return to Attalia.

"We thank you for all. We're just very confused and worried for your daughter." Explained the glasses-girl.

"So…so am I."

0000000000

"YOU LOCKED THEM IN ZOO CAGES?!"

Dani winced at the animal-carers tone. Her voice had raised several hundred volumes higher and all that rage was finally coming out. All that anger, fear and pain. Could be finally expressed.

Her hair was tangled and in knots, her clothes were covered in dirt and the large swelling bruise on her head could be still seen.

"Hey it wasn't like I was trying to kill them." Countered the runner and Faith stared.

"You said you were going to distract them! Locking them in animal cages is dangerous either way! Which cages did you lock them into?!" Faith asked with more panic.

"Your friends are like puppies without leashes!" Dani yelled in return.

"YOU EVEN PLANNED THIS MEETING WITH MY FATHER‼!" Her rage shot through her. Dani gulped and wiped any sweat off her forehead. She remembered Rosamund and Pinke spoke of how Faith became quite pissed off at them. The two spoke at the underlining anger could be heard, Faith at the time was sick of being pushed around and had gotten the confidence to speak her mind.

Apparently it had back-fired.

Well what ever had happened certainly left the three with a lot of lessons.

Rosamund sometimes said how 'Faith was a butterfly and would make a storm'. Now the runner could realise the full extend of her friends words.

"Um...you did lock me in a tigers cage." Gavin mumbled.

Faith turned with an ugly glare and Dani stared at the blond. Her entire face creased up in horror at what he had done. She was now praying that he would get eaten by a tiger.

"Dani‼!"

"It was the only thing I could do! You wanted nobody finding out about your past and I stopped them from trying to find out! I didn't want to come to that conclusion‼!" Snapped Dani.

"Dani!" Faith yelled back.

"I would have done much worse‼! You're very important to me‼!"

Faith instantly stopped at the words, a blank look on her face. The runner stared with her cheeks heated up, it was quite embarrassing. Faith was certainly an important friend but she expressed it through actions…never words.

"…I guess you wanted to try your best for me." Faith spoke and rubbed the side of her head.

"How did your meeting go?" Inquired the Runner.

Faith shifted from side to side, "I…he's different. I didn't expect him to be so weak when he was so cold before."

"Maybe that's what he was truly like. Maybe she tried to repress that." Dani suggested and Faith stared to the ground.

"Faith‼"

The blue-haired female was sent onto the ground, with Gavin squawking and Dani shooting up. She stared at whatever tackled her, seeing a tearful Nepeta. Already she was crying.

"FFFFFAAAAAIIITTTHHHH‼!" The cat-girl wailed and squashed her face into her chest. Her entire body relaxed seeing her roommate and pushed herself back to her knees.

"Your alive‼!" Both Alex and Martin emerged from the bushes. Bright smiles on their faces and quickly embraced her.

"Faith‼!"

"Girls!"

Rosamund, pinkie and AJ stood with Akura.

"You…how are you here?!" Squeaked Faith.

"Dashy called us up saying she had a problem." Aj explained and pointed to the runner.

"Yeah she sounded so worried and ready to cry." Added the pink-fuzz ball of a girl.

"Hey‼!"

"Hi guys!"

The others froze and turned slowly. Gavin pushed himself up and waved. Then he was violently kicked right in the stomach. He was knocked against a tree and picked up from under his arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK‼! WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED‼!" Screamed the fighter then hugged him tightly. Tears brimmed her eyes and she sniffled.

"Great to see you too." Gavin laughed but felt the others embrace him. Martin was crying tears of happiness and wailing loudly. Alex was petted the Blonds back and struggling not to cry. Nepeta was still hugging her roommate but peeked over her shoulder.

"We should get back to the mansion." Rosamund suggested.

Sadly it took longer than expected. From Nepeta and Dani arguing who should carry Faith until AJ carried the girl away. Akura has quickly let go of the blond who was now trying to calm down an emotional Martin. Alex had latched himself onto the Brit and had no intention of letting go of the boys arm.

So it was going to take a bit but then managed to make their way of out the forest.

After maybe five or ten minutes; they were free.

Spotting the mansion in the distance, continuing to go forward.

It was only a few meters before three other people were racing towards them. AJ was quickly jumped in by Chopper who crawled his way towards Faith and hugged her. When the cow-girl asked him to stop he gave a silent glare until she turned away.

Seto embraced Gavin and went over to Faith as well, a bright smile in his face and trying to wipe tears from his eyes. He continually latched onto Gavin after hugging and asking Faith if she was alright.

Talia was in just as much tears but was poking her friend with many questions about her health and how she was emotionally.

Faith felt herself smile.

She was glad for once, glad that there were people here she liked. Maybe going here on her own was a bad idea.

She ended up agreeing with herself.

000000000

Faith stared with the blankets of all expressions. A thin line on her face, blank eyes and pale face. Her hair was drying itself out from a shower she had taken (she also intended to dye her hair pink again but at a later date) and she only wore a large brown t-shirt and pj shorts.

They quickly entered the house and Faith was immediately fawned over. Chopper quickly checked how she was and checked if there were any other symptoms from her concussion. Several bruises were littered on her body which hurt but were healing up.

Though the after drying herself, Dani asked her to come with her.

Her best friend had pushed her into the lounge, seeing her Father sitting on the couch made her ill. Though she sat opposite from him; making sure to keep as much space as possible.

"Do you want anything?" He mumbled back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No thank you." Faith answered with no expression.

Another silence was forced between the two and Attalia shuffled. Even now Faith squinted at him, he was different when she was child. He wasn't this shy, timid or…how people described her. He was meant to be obedient, strong and cold. That's how she remembered him.

"I'm sorry." He weakly pushed out.

Faith stared.

"I…I know you're not going to forgive me." He mumbled.

"Your right. People say it's the right thing to forgive but I can't." The blue-haired girl voiced.

He shifted again but moved his eye-contact towards her face. He opened his mouth but then stopped, staring directly at her.

"Your still wearing that hair clip." He mumbled softly. His eyes became warm and he looked ready to cry.

Faith froze. "I liked the hair clip. That's all."

Attalia blinked, "I'm so…stupid. I think I'm slowly going blind. Even now I somehow miss out the stupidest things." A weak chuckle eventually accompanied it, then turned silent. Nothing could really be done and Faith stared.

Well…she relaxed at least.

He was suffering. He was certainly suffering.

"How many times has Dani visited it you?" Asked Faith.

He looked up, "two times. She didn't want to forgive me like you."

"What changed?" Questioned the turquoise-eyed female.

"I…I really don't now. I'm sorry." His voice became quiet, almost soft.

Faith sighed and pushed herself up.

"I've…decided on something. Since my new friends are here I've asked to leave the hotel early. So I'm sleep here with all my friends until we finally set off."

Those words made her father jump up and stare with paranoia.

"O-Oh! I didn't know sorry! I thought that…oh." He rambled on and ruffled his hair.

"They'll be ordering takeout. I'll…I'll be up in my room." Her anxiety quickly caught in her chest and made her turn away.

Finally she left the room, only to see her friends outside in rather uncomfortable positions. Guess they were listening in. She scratched the back of her head.

"Do you want anything?" Faith asked.

"Nah, Faith."

"No, darling."

"Darn tooting no."

"Oh no Faith, everything is fine."

"Nah Faith everything is handy, dandy, fandy, smandy, but did I hear takeaway?"

"Bugger sausages no."

"Just wanting my hair blue."

"Shut up I'm fine."

"Great as ever."

"Perfectly well."

"Fine! Fine!"

"I know this is not the purrfect timing…but I've let the lions out into the streets."

All faces turned towards Nepeta who stared at the floor. Guilt-ridden and mumbled yo herself.

"Oops."

Everything began to panic expect Talia, Seto and AJ who watched as everyone crowded around the cat-girl.

Faith watched from the sidelines.

Her mother would have never of allowed this.

000000

Also sorry that I didn't update last week since I couldn't get in contact with my beta.

I hope to be finishing up on his Arc soon and finishing off Faiths father and herself. I wanted to involve the main 6 after realising that I might not get a chance at the third one. Of course this is quite hard, balancing Faiths anger and kindness. I wanted a perfect balance for her father but also for her friends.

The end of this will be chapter 50 so I'm still deciding how long can I write about this arc and finish it perfectly.

I'm mammal. Fear me.

My beta is I—-forgot—Adam. She should also be feared.


	46. Chapter 45: Day One is Hell

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 45: Day One Is Hell.

Faith woke up thinking it was a nightmare.

Her turquoise eyes woke up to being alone, alone in her bedroom. At first she was frozen in bed, waiting for the sound of a whistle. Waiting for that similar screeching sound or even that familiar snarl. Waiting or expecting herself to follow everything.

She waited for about five minutes, then she pushed herself up. Her feet gently touched the carpeted floor, which almost made her hiss. Her mother loved these carpets for there colour; though putting bare skin on them was like hell. Worse than most of what her parents put to her up to.

Getting on to her feet, she turned towards the window.

The sun was barely peeking over the trees. It's light was giving a warm colour with the sky turning a pale blue. Other colours were mixing like a canvas, the dark blues with the purples and lifgjt blues with purples. There were a few clouds dotted about but they were grey. Storm clouds possibly.

She was awake at the crack of dawn.

"Guess old habits die hard," she muttered to herself.

Her body hadn't forgotten her childhood and neither did her mind. Faith knew that there would be no chance of sleep. She would be probably lying awake if she tried to in the first place.

"Guess I should find something to wear." Mumbled Faith and firstly started with her luggage. Her wardrobe would be filled with her younger clothes. All dusty and stuff. Even now she could remember each one.

Her mother had no flare or understanding that outside of uniforms there were others clothes. It was usually army uniforms, suits, training clothes or anything that screamed formal. Faith remembered how she had to wear such uncomfortable clothing. She was young and wished to wear dresses, she had to admit that some of the uniforms were…rather grand.

The inner sow works, the button designs, the collars and how each one was pressed to perfection. Her mother chose good suits and uniforms yet never considered anything else. Dresses, comfortable clothes, hoodies, trends or what people liked to wear. Either it never occurred to her mother or she ignored it.

Maybe that's why she took a small interest in sewing (well she took up the interest for other reasons than that).

In the end she decided on a long frilly yellow dress. It covered her shoulders and was more for random events than formal parties that Rosamund dragged her too.

It was easy enough to peek her head to see if anyone else was up. All the bedrooms were on the second floor and everyone had been installed there. Pinkie had asked everyone or at least pleaded for someone to sleep in her room. Dani, Aj, Talia and Rosamund agreed, so they had grabbed there pillows and covers to situate in that room.

Faith knew from Pinkie asking her to join. She declined much to the upset of her friend but quickly said she would try for breakfast. Which left her to bounce back to her room with a big smile on her face.

Gavin tried the same thing with their friends. This worked very well but only because they all thought he had died, so decided to keep a watchful eye on the blond. In the night she passed the room and heard sentences like 'bugging Gavin' or 'let's put a dog leash on!'.

Thankfully no one was up when she checked. Everyone was still sound asleep.

It was easy to get downstairs and past Muffin as well, so she entered the kitchen.

"G-G-Good morning."

The voice made her cover her mouth and turn. Her father was near the kitchen cupboards and putting stuff away. Her turquoise eyes spotted canned food now stocked in the cupboard and various other dried food items.

He wore a grey uniform with boots and everything.

"What are you doing?" Asked Faith.

"Um…well your staying for a couple of days so I went out to get food and stock up." He mumbled an answer while looking away.

"That means you did this all night…" The blue-haired female began.

"I-I-I didn't w-want to d-disappoint everyone." He stammered and continued putting food away.

Faith stared at her father; silently. He had changed and she couldn't figure out why. His manner, his posture, personality and even his expressions. Everything about him was new and…unsettling. It made her feel so uncomfortable. It all felt wrong.

Taking a few deep breathes in, she walked over to the fridge. Glancing at Attlia at any minutes, opening it she checked to see what she could eat. It was mainly all average stuff but then spotted a large packet of breadsticks. She checked the labels before shutting the fridge.

Easily opening the packet then eating one. Usually she had something more filling but she didn't feel that hungry.

"H-How's life?"

Snapping up, Attlia gave a slight flinch but relaxed.

"Good. We're on holiday." Faith answered and swallowed what she had chewed up. It went down her throat, almost making her cough.

"Where do you live?"

"In England. In an apartment with Nepeta."

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. He quickly went back to placing the tins back in the cupboard, his fingers twitched as well as his face. Faith stared at him, he was so paranoid. Any noise made him jump, he constantly apologised and he stammered at most things.

He was looking a little calmer now.

"D-Do you h-have a job?"

Guess the stutter hadn't left him.

"I'm an animal carer. It's my own job that I self created. I look after pets who's owners have trouble with, I help animals who are in emotional or mental trouble. I try to help animals. I get called in by zoos to help animals they don't understand." The explanation was satisfactory to herself.

"Y-Y-You've always l-loved animals."

"Never thought you noticed."

The strawberry-blond male froze at that comment, Faith herself stared at the ground while eating. He gave a slight cough before closing the cupboard.

"S-Sorry, have to go." He whimpered and quickly left. Faith watch him leave, almost ready to jump. She sighed and put the packet on the desk. Rubbing the sides of her temples, her head gave a slight ache at the conversation.

"Does…does he really regret it?" She asked herself. Nothing came to mind, he had changed but she felt no trust for him.

"Just leave it…just get on with the day. You did agree to stay here." Faith grumbled to herself.

Nothing could be done.

000000

For the past couple of hours all Faith did was wander around the house. Checking each room, finding new things and old ones. The house itself was dusty but not in disrepair. Most of the rooms had barely anything in anymore but Faith could remember objects being there. Pictures of soldiers, medals, tables and funny looking lamps sitting on the shelves.

Now they were all empty.

Even now she cursed herself whenever she entered a room. Her hand hesitated at some doors but not others, any footsteps made her body freeze and even in a warm dress her body shivered a lot more than usual.

Faith put it down to the house having a draft but that nagging voice in her head knew otherwise.

She was tempted to go outside; walking as far as possible from this building. Though she knew the group would probably panic and call…the police? Army? Maybe someone who might cause a lot of destruction.

So she decided that dying her hair was the first priority.

The bathroom was easy to find and she stopped in front of the door. Her hand placed itself against the handle and for several seconds her mind went blank. Finally her hand twitched and she opened it.

The bathroom was just as small as she remembered it. White tiles, large mirror on the left hand side, shower on the right next to the toilet, sink under the mirror and a large cupboard. There was no smell to the bathroom, her turquoise eyes spotted dust on the sink counter and that nothing had been touched.

Going over to the counter she bent down and opened the cupboard. Several large bottles all in a variety of colours caught her attention. The ones at the front were hair dyes all with different names on them.

She picked one up and examined the bottle, "how old is this?"

It was still covered in dust, all the bottles were.

"We both ran out at the hotel. I best get some in town." Faith argued with herself.

She turned around, "AAAAH!"

Her entire body jumped up in the air, thankfully she landed on her feet but the shock was still enough. She took some deep breathes before realising that Gavin was standing in front of her. The blond stared with blank emerald eyes and no expression, still in his boxers and t-shirt.

"You startled me." Faith gasped, holding her chest and huffing.

The Brit took a few steps closer, both were tall and Faith was about six foot exactly but Gavin was three inches taller. His face pushed itself in front of hers, both noses touched but Faith felt it. The shivers were gone but a hollow feeling had sprung up.

"You left us." He stated stoically.

"I-I thought it was right." Usually she knew Gavin but now he was scaring her.

"Was it worth it?" His voice became cold, almost deadly. Faith felt her body freeze up, she could only stare into his emerald eyes. Cold emerald eyes, they were filled with both cheer and shone like coloured glass. Now they reminded her of a dead animal, now light and no life.

Faith wanted to cry out, she wanted to run but her body refused. Gavin could be terrifying when angry, that was certain on the trip to Scotland. This was a whole new level of anger and it made her afraid…her eyes didn't blink.

"…no." She hung her head back a little. Then he embraced her, his arms hugged her and he pressed his face in her hair. Faith froze again and dared not to hug back.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

He held onto her with all his might, his grip still on her. Faith gently ruffled his hair. Only after a few minutes dis he separate himself from her.

A warm smile on his face, he grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to see the others?" He asked. It was a warm smile and the light had finally gotten back into his eyes. Faith smiled in return but let go of the breath she had been holding in.

"Where are they?" The blue-haired female asked.

"In the lounge. Your house is huge but there barely anything here to do." Huffed Gavin.

"Sorry about that. Well I mean we can go out and get stuff." Faith suggested, Gavin nodded eagerly to this.

"How about board games?"

"Most are in Hungarian and I don't want any fights."

"Video-games?"

"No devices to play it on."

"Movies?"

"A little hard. Most are in Hungarian language and it would he hard to find something everyone agrees on."

The two stared in thought, Gavin tapped his foot while Faith softly hummed.

"Actually could you go get me some hair dye." Faith piped up.

"Hair dye?"

The blue-haired friend nodded, "all the hair dyes we have are out of date so I need new ones."

For several seconds, Gavin stared before a sly grin was on his face. A flash of regret instantly passed on her face, she knew Gavin was up to something.

"What are you-"

He left the room or rather sprinted out if it at great speed. Faith sighed, her hand had stopped to where he once was.

It would be of no use now.

He had thought something up.

0000000

She decided to wander to the lounge. Her own body went from quiet but bright then switching to sluggish and dull. Faith had no idea why she suddenly switched in emotions or why it happened so suddenly. Any logical reason felt wrong, her mind only came up with blanks.

Faith opened the door, spotting some of her friends on the couch. Chopper, Nepeta, Alex, AJ and Dani were sitting on the couches. Closing the door behind her, she was greeted with loud hellos from Dani and Nepeta while the others waved.

Sitting down, she felt the fabric rub against her legs.

An itch quickly popped up but it went away. This pattern continued as Faith leaned against Alex. The Russian didn't seem to mind, in fact he was continually glancing back to her. Dani also seemed to be doing a similar thing (though she wasn't exactly subtle to begin with).

"Where are the others?" Leaning over to Alex was easy. He heard the questioned and shuffled closer to her.

"Went out to get hair dyes." He whispered back.

"Purrhaps I could be of service?"

Alex jumped while Faith froze with a rigid posture. The catgirl sniggered at their odd poses.

"Nepeta what the fuck!" Growled the Russian who grabbed Nepeta by her head and pulled her into a headlock. The artist tried to squirm out of the grasp but seemed to be laughing all the same.

"Are you mad?" Dani asked.

"Be quiet horse-face!" Nepeta laughed back. The runner shot up in anger but AJ stopped her.

"Now, Now. Fighting ain't gonna solve nothing." The cow-girl cautioned.

"Maybe cat-girl should shut her mouth then." Dani hissed.

Alex stuck out his tongue at her while Dani growled. Faith watched the scene, glancing to Chopper. The doctor shrugged his shoulders but watched the scene.

"ALRIGHT‼!"

With a violent shriek, Nepeta and Alex jumped up. The Greek freckled girl making some sort of choking noise and Alex turned to the door. Dani and AJ both got up as well but stopped seeing the group at the door.

All carried plastic bags on them. Each one smiling or chatting to each other.

Gavin zipped forward and grabbed Faiths hand.

"I got all the hair dyes I could!" He cheered.

"B-But I only needed one!" Squeaked Faith.

"We might all be dying are hair you know." Added Martin.

"I am not doing this." Alex snorted.

"Ooh! Hair dye party!" Yelled Pinkie with a cheer.

"Yes it would be delightfully to try new colours." Rosamund spoke up and then she was dragged away. The others followed behind her, some sort of energy pressing in the air made her sigh.

She sometimes couldn't keep up with them.

00000000

Hi again, so I have finally planned out the last couple of chapters. Faiths arc will end with the next chapter and then the last three chapters would be in Britain. That is what I am to do.

I am a koala and my beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	47. Chapter 46: Goodbye Hungary

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 46: Goodbye Hungary.

Faith smiled at her reflection in the mirror, her hair was back to the lovely blossom pink that she was use to. Though there were many streaks of many colours going through the ends of her hair. Lavender, white, bright Pink, light orange, sky blue, emerald, orange, ruby red, purple, peach pink, ocean blue and olive.

The hair dye had been certainly fun, everyone was either messing around or choosing different colours in there hair. Though Faith had the most attention with everyone arguing what colour hair she should have.

Rosamund was taking a standstill with wanting her to gave gorgeous peachy skin coloured hair but only Chopper agreed with her. Dani continually added rainbow colours or something 'really cool'. Gavin and AJ wanted her to have green hair with red streaks. In the end the chaos had been only stopped when Pinkie and Talia began to dye her hair the original pink she wanted.

Then it descended into chaos when they started dyeing her ends different colours and trying them out only each other.

She knew Gavin, Alex, Chopper, Talia, AJ and Rosamund were the only ones not to dye there hair any colours. The others took glee in having different colours.

Pinkie had yellow and blue streaks going through her hair and made the ends curl up.

Akura had asked for many types of blue tones in hers which reminded her of an ocean.

Nepeta dyed her ends an indigo colour.

Seto asked for lavender streaks in his hair.

Martin had orange streaks with yellow ends.

Dani wanted her rainbow hair bright so they re-dyed them the same colours.

All in all it was a great idea and everyone enjoyed it.

Even now Faith felt that hesitation and paranoia float away, only for mere minutes did she feel at home. Sadly it came back the minute they all left for bed.

Now she stood in the bathroom, staring at her own reflection. Her hair was still drying but the colours were very beautiful. Though now she concentrated on her face, her bathrobe had been placed onto her.

Her face was called perfect or beautiful, she remembered how one commented on how it was close to 'Da Vinci golden ratio mask'. At the time she had no idea what that meant but apparently it was symmetry beauty. The idea that beauty could be achieved with a golden number and symmetry.

Was she beautiful? People said so.

Then again everyone had there own opinion on beauty. Though many always said that one person is looking good and another agreed. What that just fit in? Or was there another reason to call someone beautiful?

Faith stared at herself and groaned.

It was now midnight, she was tired. She felt like utter shit, these past couple of days were nothing more that chaos and pain pressed up into horrible ideas. Even now she could see the flaws in herself.

Seeing each little detail that pressed on her mind and made her feel herself grow sick.

"What's the point." It wasn't a question but it wasn't a statement.

She was tired, she was upset and she felt lonely. She didn't mind being alone, there were days were she liked to read or be with her animals. There were days where she liked to be at home, tending to the flowers or buying new dresses.

Now she just felt lonely.

She felt tired but didn't want to sleep.

"What's my problem?" She asked herself, gritting her teeth.

Then sighed and relaxed her shoulders, "no use getting angry now."

Then what could she do? Walk around the house until her hair dried? Go to bed? Leave the house?

Then a sudden bolt of energy sprang up, her entire body shivered. It was like an idea had been forced into her idea, for the moment she stared in utter confusion. She wanted to do things, random things.

Though she didn't want attention or anything else.

Gavin would scream if he found out anything.

It was a stupid idea but this sudden surge of energy had pushed into her body. Groaning loudly, she pushed herself to her feet and trudged herself down the hallway. Finally getting to her door and opening it. Fiddling with the suitcase before she opened it and pulled out a number of clothes.

Thankfully most of her hair was dry except Faiths scalp.

It took a while but a green top, black jacket, black jeans and grey boots. It was more or less son outfit Faith had brought if the group when out at night. Now was a good time to use it.

So she took several steps out of her room and down the hallway.

Then she stopped.

Turning around, she could see that same fuzzy pink hair and bright smile in the darkness. Pinkie just placed a finger to her lips and made a loud shushing sound. Faith stared blankly before shrugging, she was too tired. The two made there way down to the first floor before Pinkie talked to her.

"Faith where are you going? Somewhere fun?" She inquired.

"I need to find…him first." Faith answered. She could tell the answer was not satisfactory enough for her friend but Pinkie managed to keep her mouth shut and follow her.

They entered the kitchen, seeing Attalia leaning against the counter. He froze like a deer in the headlights but managed to speak up.

"Would you like anything?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"I'm tired. I want to go out with you and my friend for a shopping spree. How money do you have?" Faith asked.

Attlia turned from surprise, confusion and then relaxation.

"Um…w-well enough to make me a millionaire." He weakly chuckled.

Pinkie was loudly gasping in the background.

Faith just hoped that it was all going well.

0000000

In the end her father suggested the twenty-four hour superstore down a couple of streets. In the end they had decided to walk down there. Her father carried several bags in his left hand and tight hand, staring down at the floor.

Faith was at the front with Pinkie. The bubbly girl was all over the street and even then she almost tripped into traffic several times. So Faith had to take the reins and put her on the inner side of the street.

"So! So! What are going to get?" Pinkie chirped in delight, sparkles in her blue eyes.

"I dunno. Maybe order stuff too the house or buy house hold items." The turquoise-eyed female replied with a shrug.

"I KNOW‼! Buy those random items that look really cool in the house. Like rubber fruit or maybe giant balloons." Screeched her friend.

Faith nodded and tried to listen to her friend. The moon had already been covered by the clouds ahead so the only light was the street lamps above. Each one giving off an orange glow that lit up five feet ahead of the group. There was a cool breeze that was enough to make Faiths skin shiver.

Hearing only there footsteps with clattered against the pavement and the rush of cars passing next to them. There was no true smell; they were all mixed together like trash and petrol in the air. Faith kept her eyes open as they continued forward.

"There! There!" Yelled Pinkie.

They could easily see the light up neon sign for the store and the large parking lot that encompassed it. Pinkie sped over to the road and the two followed after. They still continued to watch as the pink haired girl threw herself through the automatic door.

"Oh god…" Faith winced, hearing the loud crash of some sort of object.

Running in, she found her friend having slammed against the cash register and also an employee of the store. Pinkie gasped before knocking the cash register off with her foot and checking on the employee.

"It's fine, he's just breathing." Yelled her bubbly friend.

Faith answered, "I think breathing is meant to be a good thing."

"I'll c-check on him!" Attalia piped up, running over to the employee and bending down. Faith watched as he took his pulse and examined the persons head for any bruises. For the couple of seconds he relaxed and and watching the employee get up.

They mumbled some Hungarian before the employee seemed to go and limp off.

"Is he ok?" Faith asked.

"Nothing serve. Just some bruises." He replied.

She stared again. His relaxed posture, caring smile, the warmth and kind ideals he was emitting. He was certainly not her father. Not at all. He wasn't the man she near all those years ago. He had changed and she felt absolutely stunned by all of it.

Faith continued forward and quickly decided to find a shopping cart. Easily finding a deep one, carting it around was a bit much. Pushing it forward until she came upon on aisle she liked.

Picking up some sort of odd looking lamp. Almost had been curled and twirled into shape like a knotted ribbon. Faith really didn't know what she exactly wanted, but she just wanted to get something.

Hearing the patter of feet from the side, her glance never faulted on the lamp.

"Do you hate me?"

"W-What! No!" His voice squeaked in horror.

Faith placed the lamp into the shopping cart. Then began pushing it forward, the cold bar on her hands made her muscles tense up. The next aisle mainly had pillows.

"Do…do you hate me?" Attalia quietly asked.

Throwing several pillows into the cart, Faith then stopped.

She…wouldn't use hate. She tried not to use hate because she rarely felt the emotion. Anger, annoyance and frustration but she had not hated her father. Though she did not like him by any means at all.

"I…I do not hate you." Faith answered.

"How do you feel about me?" He inquired.

Pinkie whizzed past, holding a large strawberry cake in her hands and plopping it into the shopping cart. Then speeding off.

"I…I." Faith had felt that she disliked her father. Though now seeing him in such a painfully sad way, it felt wrong to say that word. He was certainly guilty but Faith somehow felt no ill-will against her father.

"I'm not sure how I feel," she mumbled at last.

"Oh." A blank response.

The two continued down another aisle and another aisle. Picture frames, mirrors, stuffed animals, dog treats, carpets and boxes. Pinkie added to the collection at each turn, coming with random objects like several tons of glitter or a magnet.

The shopping cart continually became heavier and heavier.

"Are you happy?" Asked her Father.

"A little." Faith answered.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Why?"

"I…I felt like I needed too." Spouting out an excuse. Turning away his eye-contact and giving a more closed posture. Faith watched him. She use to apologise a lot, a defensive habit she picked up as a child.

Everything she did was a mistake, everything she did was wrong. The word sorry became overused in her vocabulary. Just like goodbye, good morning and excuse me. She stopped for the moment then tilted her head.

"Why not try and stop yourself from saying sorry. It might help." A suggestion. He stared at her for several seconds then both continued walking.

"HIYA‼!"

Faith felt her body jump but relaxed, knowing it was Pinkie pie, she turned around only to see her holding an employee in her arms.

"I wanna buy him." Bubbled Pinkie.

"He has no price tag on him." Faith countered.

"Can I pppppppplllease buy him?" Pinkie whined.

"…fine but your paying for him." Huffed the pink-haired female. Pinkie dropped him into the basket, the employee mumbling some pieces of Hungarian. Then she turned to Attalia. Who was in a ball on the floor.

"Are you ok?! Do I need to fetch a doctor? Are you dying?" Bending down and putting her hand on his back. He heard some sort of coughing sound from him before he lifted his head.

"I…thought of apologising…so I kind of punched myself." His voice was weak but a soft chuckle came from it.

"Please don't do that." Faith stated.

"Faith do you think I can buy this fire extinguisher. Nah…the readers will probably get like that I'm using it in the last five chapters."

"Excuse me?"

"L-lets of go home."

Faith began to wish for that as well.

000000000

It was finally the day to leave.

Faith watched the mansion as her friend piled in the single taxi behind her. There luggage was all in the back and whatever else was in the same pile as her friends. Turquoise eyes watched the clouds go overhead and disappear.

They were going back to the apartment. She and Chopper were going to look over all the photos in the camera, they were all going back to work.

It had certainly been a nice holiday. Everyone had fun even with the rather large mountains most had to climb. All were looking happy, cheerful, bright and ready to go home.

Bork! Bork!

"I wouldn't forget about you." Faith chuckled, bending down to Muffin and petting his head. His brown eyes concentrated onto Faith and he continually barked and barked. His tongue panting and his claws scratching against the stone.

His fur was so soft and warm. It was lovely against her fingertips and made everything feel so much better.

"G-goodbye."

Finally she got to her knees. Staring directly at her father who stared back. A much more relaxed posture and his eyes looking ready to cry at any moment. He shifted from his left to right leg; gulping down his fear.

"I-it was nice seeing you." He weakly chuckled.

"It…it was nice." Faith answered.

"You can visit or not visit." He weakly added but looked to the floor.

Pulling out a small piece of paper, she waved it in front of her dad.

"This is my phone number. If you have a phone then you can text me." He took the paper away from her hand and stared at it.

"We have a lot to work on," continued Faith, "a few days here hadn't fixed anything. I guess…I can try another visit one day."

The strawberry blond stated for near seconds. Frozen on the spot. Then he began to cry before tears streamed down his face. Then wiping then away with a snort from his sleeve.

"I-I will‼!"

Faith nodded and headed towards the taxi. Turning back towards the house, staring at it.

Screw you mom.

0000000

Sorry I have been gone lately but I'm back. I have exams this week and they are important put do expect updates. These final three chapters I will try my best to convey all the emotion and writing skills I can in one bit.

Thanks for all the views and everything else.

I am koala and my beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	48. Chapter 47: Thinking

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 47: Thinking.

"So…this is the end."

"We are not dying, Gav," Alex pointed out. Earning a tired chuckle from Gavin. The group were finally back at home. In the airport and all smiling. Faith's friends had taken a different plane which was going to Northern France.

Just said that there friend Celesita wanted to see them.

They left with some handshakes and promising to see each other again.

Now they were home. All were going back to there houses, checking how everything had gone, wanting to see if they could still work at there jobs. Believing that they could see each other once again. Play some video-games, hang out and have fun.

Gavin smiled.

"So…I guess we go our separate ways until we see each other again." Shrugged Gavin.

"Don't be so melodramatic," declared the fighter, "I live right next door to you."

"How about we all see the photos," chirped the cat-girl, "I've decided to print them all off when Zi get to the apartment."

"I wanna see!" squeaked Chopper.

"Let's just get to our taxis first. We need to go home first." Added Seto.

"Still it was a great holiday. Thanks Gavin." Martin reminded. The group all quickly thanked the blond who just blushed and smiled. He was going to miss them all so much. He was going to miss them all so much.

They slowly began there way towards the exit of the airport. Making there way through the hustle and bustle of the crowds. Gavin kept his eyes out but saw no trench-coat or short blond male about.

Finally they made it outside.

Faith, Nepeta and Chopper went into the first one. Waving goodbye.

Alex got into one on his own.

Seto and Martin took one (apparently they lived quite near).

Finally it was himself and Akura. The two entered, piling there luggage in the boot. Finally giving directions, they felt it move. Gavin leaned against the side and stared outside. It was drizzling and already a misty haze had appeared.

As much as he trusted Prium, he couldn't trust the plan. The hitman had barely revealed anything to the plan and all he stated was that he could sort it out. What was the plan even meant to be? Take Gavin back to his parents? Prium would probably shoot them dead.

Gavin didn't want them dead. They were still his biological parents.

It would be easier to give up.

Leave his friends behind and make sure Prium doesn't do anything stupid. He would go off with his parents and take over whatever they made planned for him. It would make things easier. Easy enough.

"Gavin, I'm talking to you!"

Jolting out of his thoughts, he turned to Akura who was softly glaring at him. Gavin would miss her. He'ed miss everyone.

"Sorry, I was stuck in my thoughts. You were saying?" the blond inquired.

"Are you alright?"

The Brit tilted his head, "I'm feeling top. Why do you ask?"

"Thinking. This holiday was great but kind of shit at the same time." Akura grumbled loudly.

"Well…yeah we had some speed bumps along the way. Though everyone is looking brighter and happier than before." Chipped in the Brit.

"True…just hope it will last. I mean all that stuff is not something you get over quickly." Answered the fighter.

"I guess…" Gavin pressed his head against the glass, feeling the cold on his skin. He hoped the others would be ok when he's gone. Akura would definitely get angry, Martin would get angry…actually most would get angry. Faith and Chopper might cry.

Sometimes you have to hurt somebody to love them.

"I'm…sorry."

"Your turning into Faith." Snickered the blue-haired girl.

"Bugger well I don't mind being her!" Yelped Gavin.

"Whatever bird-boy."

"How do I look like a bird?!"

"Big nose, bird noises, looks like you want to fly away, you-"

"Shut up wimpy!"

"I will skin you and mount you over my fireplace!"

The taxi come to a halt and the two turned to the taxi driver. He gave a loud grunt and pointed outside. The relief to see there houses at once, getting out and grabbing there luggage.

The rain continually poured and already both were getting soaked.

"See you later bird-brain." Akura snorted.

"I'm so sorry."

"What was that?"

"I said you looked shitty! Bye Akura."

He raced towards the house, thankful that his friend hadn't heard about the last bit. Though wanting to face her anger would be easier than facing her tears. Pulling the keys out of his pocket; he unlocked it.

Finally getting it open and inside.

"Hi Birdy."

"BWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA‼!"

Tipping his body over, he crashed down and could feel the blunt pain on his back. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, eyeing the lamp next to him with anger. Finally his emerald eyes moved up to stare right into blue ones. Any jolt of happiness had finally rushed through his body and he kept up.

Pushing the older man into a hug and squeezing him tightly.

"Your here! Your here!" Gavin bubbled.

"Get…off!" He hissed but easily pushed away the blond away. He stretched his arms out and glared at Gavin.

"No hugs." The hitman huffed.

Gavin nodded slowly, "sorry, got chipper. Seeing you reminds me of bangers and mash."

There was no remark to this. Instead his glare softened into sympathy, his arms relaxed as well.

"I have a plan for it. I just wanted to tell you this so it can be over and done with." His gruff voice held a softer tone to it. Gavin nodded, willing to listen.

"I want you to stay here. Lock your doors, close the blinds to your window, shut off all your lights, go to your room upstairs and bring a blunt instrument with you. I'll go and confront your parents. Do not leave the house. I need your phone."

Gavin took it out and opened it to contacts. The older make quickly typed into it and handed it back. The words unknown number were at the top, the only message was a simple hello.

"What if you don't come back?" Gavin weakly asked.

Prium stared, "I will be dead but I'll make sure they never bother you again."

"You really are going to kill them."

"They deserve it." Breathed Prium. He quickly pulled out a pistol from his pocket and stared at it. Gavin stared as well, he wanted to run away.

"I…I have a different plan."

Prium looked up and eyed Gavin. The Brit gulped any fear down his throat and stared directly back.

"I want to go with you." The first sentence came through.

"No."

"Hold it! I'll come with you because it will make things easier." The emerald-eyed Brit desperately suggested.

"How? Your life will be in danger!" Pointed out Prium.

"My life was in danger already! From the start!" Snapped Gavin. Earning silence from the hitman, he continued. "I'll…I'll go with you. They would relax seeing me. Say that I came willingly because I begged for my friends not to die. Say that I am here to go with them. Then we try and subdue them, I or you call the police. We'll try and hold them off until they come." Finished Gavin.

"Your plan has several flaws." Prium commented. "Firstly they will be armed. Your mother is not dumb, she'll probably bring a bodyguard or at least a weapon. Secondly subduing them will take time and they will notice that the police will be called. Also you…you don't exactly seem to be the best in a fight."

Prium poked Gavin arm only to earn a huff from Gavin. Who tugged his scarf in mostly anger and shuffled his feet in delight embarrassment.

"Alright look. I know my plan is stupid but your plan is pretty stupid as well. Going headfirst and dying. That's a big gamble." Bickered the Brit.

"Yeah…we don't have a plan. I have a weapon and we have no idea what to expect. Though I for one have known your parents in the present longer than you have, secondly I have fighting experience. I can handle them."

"Two is better than one." Gavin exasperated.

"…you might die."

"So could you. So could them. Geoff could, Faith could…I just know this is not our place to die." Gavin felt his voice brimming with confidence. He could feel himself standing up tall, determined and ready.

Gavin was not backing down now.

"…fine." The argument came to an end. Gavin nodded with a big smile.

"Ok. How about this, they want you. We let down there guard and I want you to hide behind something. Just anything big enough to hide your body. Close your eyes and cover your ears. I'll take care of the rest. If anything goes wrong…then trust me."

The blond nodded.

"Now please change out of those wet clothes of yours. I'll wait down here." Prium suggested.

"Do we have enough time?" Gavin asked.

"Four hours really. Though I want to get there early just in case." Answered the hitman.

"I'll leave my cases upstairs and change into something else."

"Don't forget to dry yourself with a towel. You might catch a cold!"

"Bloody well shut up!"

0000000

Gavin had changed into a long-sleeved brown shirt, jeans, sneakers and a green t-shirt over his brown one. He was easily able to take some of his stuff from his luggage and neatly placed the bag onto his bed. He began to try and memorise the room. Even picking up an umbrella since it was raining.

He'll be fine, he knew that he would fine.

When he finally got down the stairs, Prium turned. The shorter man tilted his head and signalled Gavin over. The Brit hurried and pulled out his keys.

"Do…I think you should take a weapon with you." It was a simple statement but Gavin jolted. Emerald eyes stared down at the male with almost confusion. A weapon?

"Umm…why?" The blond asked.

"Gavin she's not gonna kill you but she will hurt you. I tried to at the start and I am certainly not letting her get near you. Look just grab a small knife and put it in your pocket. Your not going to kill anyone…its just prepared defence." The explanation made Gavin nod. He moved towards the kitchen and pulled out a small knife.

It was small enough to place in his pocket but it had a sharp edge. The Brit just hoped he didn't have to use this, in fact he was beginning to grow weak already.

He joined back to Prium and nodded.

Opening the door to his house, he locked it. Hearing the click made his stomach flip and he squirmed at his own reaction. The two made it over to Dublish and Gavin felt himself relax. The van was looking in good shape.

He must still have some fuel left in him. Though besides having dirt on him and the hand-made paint was washing off as well. Prium decided to drive (the Brit thought his legs wouldn't reach the pedal) and Gavin took the next seat.

Dublish started up with ease and hearing her engine roar made Gavin sink in his seat. He was using her to go to London, to tell his parents to screw off and trying there best to stop at whatever stupidity they were doing.

They began there drive.

The rain began to grow heavy as they exited the side tied into the main one. Gavin could feel the chills on his entire body. His skin growing more and more cold, goose-bumps appearing on his arms. The side of his head was pressed against the window do he could feel how chilling it was. It froze him more than he could stand.

The rain continually hit Dublish with such speed that it echoed around the van itself. The sound of other cars moving past in the rain, his own breathing, Prium tapping his fingers against the wheel and even his own heart pounding in his chest.

"Get some sleep. It will be a couple of hours before we get to London." Prium mumbled.

"I…I can't."

The emerald-eyed Brit began to shift but it only made it worse. He had thrown up on the flight but he was growing queasy as the journey began. The more the seconds past, the more dread began to pool into his body. It hurt worse than he could think about.

"Why not try and sleep in the back?" Suggested the blue-eyed hit-man.

"S-Sorry…I just…I-"

Prium quickly cut him off, "it's understandable. Your scared."

Gavin mutely stared at his legs.

"You have a right. You shouldn't be in this situation but you are, you shouldn't have to lie but you had to, you don't want to hurt anybody but you have to…its alright to feel like this…I guess." Explained Prium.

"I…I just want to go home." He whimpered.

"But you can't."

"I know."

The van became silent once again. This time, restlessness began to shift into Gavins body. He grew more painfully aware of everything. He was only left to his own thoughts. It hurt more than he could believe himself to be.

His parents wanted him to run there business of questionable means and morals, his brother had left whatever they had done, a hitman had been sent after his friends, he had gotten shot in the ankle, his friends went through serve trauma, he failed to save a rabbit, he had been lying this whole time and he keeps doing this.

"I'm…am I a coward?" Gavin weakly asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that now?" asked Prium.

"Please."

"A little. Your a coward but you stood up to me…so you are brave."

The blond pushed his fingers through his hair and nuzzled his nose into his scarf. Finally he unlocked himself from his seatbelt; then pushed himself into the back of the van. Getting into his side, he closed his eyes. Hoping that sleep would soon follow him.

Sadly his mind only began to race with more questions.

"W-What if you do kill them?" Gavin asked.

"Then they wouldn't go after you anymore." Prium answered.

"How can you think of it that way? Your…your taking someone's life away from them." Whimpered the blond.

"It's easier. I'm a hitman. Like I said before I kill them but I do respect them…though after awhile I get use to what I did. That I took somebodies life away. I took away there life."

Gavin rolled onto his back. He didn't want to think about it, somehow it sounded so simple yet felt more complex than it sound be. Prium had killed before but he respected those he killed, he wanted to kill his parents but Gavin didn't want that to happen. Priums son is dead, Prium took up his old job to stop his grief but now he's mixed with Gavin.

"Are you going to respect my parents?" Gavin asked.

"No. I hate people like that…they sicken me." There was a snarl at the end of that. Gavin gave a shudder, he was certainly scary at time. Even if Gavin saw him at a weak moment in his life…Prium could be terrifying.

"If felt angry at them…but I don't want them dead." Muttered the Brit.

"That's reasonable. That's your view, you want nobody to be murdered. Though that's the only option."

"But-…"

Gavin shut his mouth, there was no point in arguing anymore. He had argued into going to see his parents, he argued about his opinions and thoughts. Prium was right in any sense and all other options came with bugger problems.

Even now they were guessing.

Pushing everything, racking there heads about what will be going on. Gavin shifted again and rolled backwards and forwards on the van floor. The cold floor was beginning to become a great comfort to him. Even the rain that poured outside made his head swim and all muggy.

It was nice.

"Go get some sleep birdie." Chuckled the hitman.

"Rather hard to." Whined Gavin.

"I thought you would after your plan sickness." Prium huffed.

Gavin grumbled and rolled to one of the corners of the van. Curling up into a ball and nuzzling his nose into his scarf. The scent on it was almost instantly calming. His muscles relaxed and his eyes fluttered slowly.

Emerald eyes spotted the art on the van wall.

Nepeta shipping wall.

Gavin smiled underneath his scarf, her art was certainly perfect in his eyes. He always felt himself grow with energy, being so colourful and unique. He stared at everyone's painted on faces and the odd shapes between some and others. Diamonds, clubs, spades and hearts. He didn't know what they meant but he decided that they were important.

"I…I never asked her why she used those symbols…" Whispering to himself.

"I…I want to prank with Martin again."

"I'm missing everyone already."

"Gavin…"

"I never wanted to lie to anybody."

The blond curled up tighter. His face nuzzled in his scarf, thighs pressed against his chest, arms curled around his legs and wanting the rain to continue pouring.

This time he thankfully fell asleep, but only to the final thought that when he woke, he would be that much closer to seeing his parents again.

00000000

So a miscalculation on my part. I was planning three chapters but now this is four. So this chapter was basically Gavin and Prium talking and thinking about a plan.

I would really like some info back, I really want to know how the writing is. Aldo sorry for not being able to update regularly this time. I've been having exams in fact and having trouble seeing my beta.

I am also going to try fifteen pages or over my usual ten pages at least; since there will a lot of info in I would want to spread out.


	49. Chapter 48: Suspicious

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 48: Suspicious.

Chopper dangled his legs over the edge of the couch. He continually glanced over to one side were two of his friends pets were. The first was a smallish white rabbit who Faith had introduced as Angel. The rabbit was certainly not an angel as he was ironically named.

When Chopper tried to pet Angel, the demon rabbit had tried to bite his finger off. Ears flattened against his head and staring with great rage at the doctor. Faith had tried to hush Angel and only gotten him calm when she had picked him up and he nuzzled against her neck. Even when Chopper tried to hold Faiths hand or hug her leg he could feel the burning staring from the pet itself.

Angel was now curled up in the corner, thankfully glancing back at Chopper every severs, minutes.

Nepeta had brought out Pounce De Leon.

The cat itself was pure white like Angel but had two main differences. The first was that whenever the cat opened its eyes, misty grey eyes wandered around the room. Next was the thing on Pounces chin. It was in fact a second mouth. Chopper quickly brought it genetics, as while the mouth had a muzzle and whiskers it would have never worked. The skin grown inside so it was sealed and was hidden by the cats fur. The only way was to tilt Pounces head back and brush the fur away. Even then it just looked like a double chin.

Pounce was much more laid back. Apparently the cat slept around the house and do nothing up take up cat-naps (which Nepeta stated reminded her of a certain purple-hooded friend).

Now Faith and Nepeta were setting up the Greek-girls laptop. Already the data chip had been placed into the computer and uploading most of the photos.

"Purrhaps we can purrint some off for the others." Nepeta suggested.

"That sounds great," nodded Faith, "maybe we should make a photo album instead. I do want to frame some photos."

"I want some!" Chopper added.

For a while the trio waited for the bar to move and finally relaxed when it did. The pink-hatted Doctor moved himself in the middle of the two. Getting a good view of the images.

The first consisted of the train in Toronto, pancakes, weird backgrounds, then a large photo of the group called the ''banana bus squad', the castle, cube snowman, Setos house, several picture of an embarrassed Seto, Zoro, Russian building, Oakley, Gavin and Alex cuddling on the bed, Martin's Russian doll and Faiths t-shirt, Martin house, Martin cooking, food, the gang playing video games, Akura, the bubbly pool, hotel, Hungary, Dani, mane six, Muffin, Faiths dad and everyone with there hair dyed different colours.

"We have to print these out." Nepeta snickered.

"I want the snowman one!" Cheered the Canadian.

Faith became quiet and quickly began to look through photos. Mainly ones Nepeta took in crowds with her friends. Slowly she whizzed through each one with a more confused look on her face. Finally she leaned back and stared at the laptop.

"Gavin looks sad." The statement made the two blink in confusion. Before they could pipe up she went to one of the Canadian one's.

A picture of Nepeta holding the camera and everyone sitting in the dining cart. Chopper, Gavin, Martin and Faith were smiling in the photo. Akura and Alex were the only two looking ready to murder someone and Seto was giving his blank stoic face.

Switching to the next photo which was the second one. Gavins face had swapped from a cheerful grin to almost a painfully sad expression. He was looking off to the side, almost in fear. The two took this in.

"What is he staring at?" Nepeta inquired.

"What gotten him down?" Chopper asked with more worry.

While in many of the Canadian photos he was grinning, any time he was in the background he was giving an sad expression. This slowly continued into the Japan photos as well. Though in some places it changed to pain and terror. A similar pattern in the Russian photos.

The Greek photos also had a similar occurrence (with Nepeta distracting herself by scratching Pounces head) but in the Bulgarian photos it died out. Even in the French photos there was not a single one of him looking upset at all. Though it reappeared in the Hungary photos. It slowly came back as they came nearer and nearer to the end of the holiday.

"That is really odd," muttered the pink-haired animal carer.

"Did Gav-kitty say that he was sad?" questioned the artist. The two of them shook there heads and Nepeta thought to her friends. Akura couldn't hold onto such a secret if Gavin was emotional, Seto might have but only in good reason and Alex and Martin would tell the others in heartbeat.

"Maybe it was from his injuries?" Faith piped up.

"His ankle was hurt in France. He said so himself," The doctor remembered, "but…his injury did look a little older than I thought. The damage done to it seemed inconsistent to what he said."

"Lying? Lying about what?" Nepeta pipped up, growing slowly more agitated. Her arm was out of its sling but she shouldn't move it around too much.

"Well Gavin thought it was best to-"

"Gavins the type of person to ask dumb questions on a daily basis." Stated the artist.

"Ok…maybe we should worry." Faith whimpered.

"Let's not overthink things." Began Chopper.

"Hold it!" Called out Nepeta, "Gav-kitty ain't the sharpest tool in the shed now. We shouldn't over-think things…rather we should think of everything with his planning record."

"Oh god your right." Whispered the doctor in horror.

"B-But at least cares for his own life…sure when friends are involved he might go overboard but he would probably care for his own life in such a lonely situation." Faith mentioned.

"We don't know that." Nepeta commented.

"We all know about each other…except Gav-kitty. We don't know if he cares for him, we don't know his own issues…we don't know much…do we." Nepeta finished. Silently staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"I'm calling Martin. He must know something." The pink-haired lady bringing out her phone and trying to dial a number. The phone went through and she quickly began to talk.

"Martin. Yeah it's me…no I'm not asking you to find a rat for me." Huffed the turquoise-eyed female.

"Actually I want to talk about Gavin please. We are looking through the photos and found something really suspicious." Explained Faith.

The two waited patiently as they watched Faith talk to the Bulgarian on the other line. Explaining everything and getting answers. For a couple of moments they wanted to pipe up but decided on not doing that.

"Yeah…yeah. He told you that when you came over for a sleepover? That's odd…oh umm sure. See you then." She clicked off.

"Well Gavin did reveal one thing to them." Faith nodded.

"What? What?" Nepeta repeated.

"When he had Seto over, he invited Alex and Martin over as well. They got stuck in a Blizzard with very little food so they started talking. Gavin told them how his family was…rather neglectful of him. Then bring abandoned by his mother." Explained Faith.

"What is wrong with that mom?" Chopper questioned.

"If I was here, I would keep Gavin and give him happiness." Nepeta commented.

"Well…I find it suspicious that Gavin would reveal something so emotionally traumatic to new people." Faith piped in.

"Yeah…something like that would leave deep mental scars." Hinted the doctor.

"Purrhaps it's Gavins friends Geoff and Dan. They were good Furrends to him in his childhood." Nepeta added.

"Also Martin wants to come over and see the photos. I suggest we wait here and get his opinion. We might be looking too deep into this." Faith suggested. The other two agreed with a nod but there worries began to flood there brains.

000000000

Knock! Knock!

Normally Alex would ignore any people knocking his door (mainly because they tried to sell him shady stuff) so he waited until that said person left. Though it seemed whoever was at the door was not leaving anytime soon. So he pushed himself up from his kitchen table, leaving his tools and the microwave behind him.

Plodding up to his door and opening it.

"Who is t-"

He stopped, instead he looked up and saw a large person towering overhead. In fact there shadow blocked out the light that was next to his door so it reminded him more of a pillar. This person must have been shorter than Gavin but Alex was only five foot five inches.

"Your Alex right?" They had a heavy Irish accent. The Russian narrowed his eyes.

"Who fucking wants to know?" Questioned Alex in return, trying to looking intimidating or at least make himself be threatening. This Irish man had not scared him at all.

"Actually, we met in Canada remember?"

A new voice came to him and Alex turned slowly to the right. Another person, taller than Alex but shorter than the Irish man at least. An adventure time cosplay and…dark…brown…hair…

"Your that group!" The realisation came to him quickly, remembering that rag-tag group quickly and there snowball fight. It was fun throwing cold snow into that snake-bitches face.

"Yeah. Nogla, Basically, Mini, Lui and Vanoss." Basically repeated and pointed to each of his friends.

"What happened to the rest of you assholes?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they are assholes." snorted Nolga which earned a snicker from the tiny guy named Lui. Alex was thankfully that they had moved themselves out of the way so he could get a better look at them.

"Look whatever but do you know where your friend Gavin is?" Basically asked.

"Is he alright?" Vanoss piped up, actually moving himself to the front.

"Well I last saw him about two hours ago or so. That nob is fine." The Russian huffed.

"Why?"

For the moment everyone glanced at each other. Not sure what to say or how to say it, the Basically pushed his phone out. He began to unlock and swipe through it before he glanced up.

"What the fuck is it?" The brunette inquired.

Finally he showed his phone. The words Gavin free at the top were there but only one message had been sent even them. It was a single message at least but Alex stopped anyway.

Help me.

"Help?" Alex asked.

"My phone got powered down for a bit so I only found the message until now. I didn't know your number so we found you," explained Basically.

"How did you find me?"

Nolga butted in then, "internet retard."

"I will snap your neck you lil bitch!" Snapped the mechanic.

"ALRIGHT! Nolga stop, we have questions anyway." Vanoss stated.

"Well the date says in Hungary but I don't…"

"The fucking tigers cage!" Alex yelled.

"Tigers cage?" Questioned Mini.

"That sounds like death." Muttered Lui.

"Is he alright?" Basically asked.

"I guess? Yeah! Fuck it, let's just get over to his place and see if he's alright. I'll call him right now!" Yelled Alex. Taking out his phone, aggressively pressing the numbers and placing it next to his ear.

"Hey shit-head!"

Only to blink slowly and give an confused expression. He pressed off the call and recalled again.

"Gav‼!"

"What the fuck it's going to answer tone!" Snapped the Russian.

"Does he normally do that?" Lui asked.

"Fuck it! You guys are coming with me!" Ordered the mechanic.

"Wha-" but Mini was pushed out of the way and the small group followed the brunette.

"That is fucking it! After the tiger cage I ain't taking any fucking chances! That idiot better be ready for me to fucking punch him if something ever dares happen to him!"

"Your…caring-aggressively." Muttered Vanoss

"Let's go‼" Cheered Lui with a bright grin and the climbing on Nogla. The Irish man pushing him on his shoulders. Mini signed but followed behind Vanoss and Basically stuck next to Alex.

The Russian quite ready to punch another nutter in the face.

He is ready to kick some ass.

000000000

Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming…I'm coming." A muttered sigh left her lips at the end and pulled open the door. The rain still slammed against the concrete outside, made her house cold.

Green.

Her blue-eyes saw only green hair on the top his head, a white t-shirt, green band around his body, grey jeans, black boots and swords. For a moment she shut her mouth and opened it again. The man was entirely soaked through his clothes. He wasn't shivering even if he looked extremely cold.

"Your Akura?" His voice was gruff…she felt herself straighten up.

"Your Zoro." Akura replied. After Chopper had introduced Zoro his friend, he obsessively talked about the swordsman. How strong, how cool, how amazing but also mentioned how he had gotten stuck in a chimney and several other hilarious instances of his sense of direction.

"What do you want?" Hands on hips as she glared at this man. She certainly didn't expect him to be here after all.

"Where's Gavin Free?" Zoro plainly asked.

"What are talking about. He's in his house, it been like an hour." Stated the blue-haired fighter, in which she pointed to the house right next door. Though she tilted her head outside as well and stared.

No Dublish. She was gone.

"Guess he went out. You better wait for him then." Countered Akura who was ready to shut the door on him. Zoro glared and scratched the side of his head.

"Does Gavin have any family?"

"Family? He had Geoff, his dad…though he was from an orphanage so I don't fucking know who his family is." A simple shrug came with that sentence.

"Damn it Robin." Growled Zoro. Akura watched as he stared at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"You remember that mugger in Japan?" He asked.

"Yeah I remember that mugger. Thank god Gavin wasn't hurt." She rubbed the side of her head, rethinking the memories in her mind.

"That man is name Prium. He's an hitman and he was sent out to kill Gavin free."

Seconds went by more than the fighter wished. The sentence at first didn't register in her head, staring blankly at the swordsman. Hitman…kill…Gavin free. Her eyes narrowed with a look of confusion on her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Akura hissed, "your joking right."

Zoro glared back, "I don't have time to deal with your shit. Where's Gavin free?"

"Excuse you! Are you serious! Why is he going to kill Gavin‼!" Her voice raised and a snarl escaped her as well. Her entire body was now tense with both fear and rage.

"I don't know. After the mugging incident, Robin got curious and checked around. The best hitman around he was hired to kill Gavin free. Thankfully I met him in France and stopped him a second time." A smirk on his face.

"France…you mean that's what he was worried about!" Her voice then lowered, almost to a whisper. Pain filled her face, remembering every time Gavin smiling or happy. He wasn't. Did he know?

"Does Gavin know? How long?" Snapped Akura.

"If Robins correct then for the start of your holiday."

Her entire body almost slammed into the side of the wall next to her. Holding onto to it, she pushed herself up and felt her knees beginning to shake. It was very painful. Gavin knew and he didn't say anything. Gavin knew and he was faking his happiness. Gavin a Free knew and she was fucking beyond pissed.

"Let's get over to his house. Find some clues." Stepping out into the pouring rain, feeling the cold water drizzle down her body. It was nearest thing to comfort her. Zoro followed after her and they got to his door.

Crack!

Another swift kick to the door and it flew off its hinges and onto the floor. The two went inside no began to check around (both neither caring that they were soaking wet). Everything downstairs seemed to be in its place.

Though Zoro mentioned that a knife had gone missing downstairs. Akura began to frantically search upstairs for a sign. Of something, even now her brain was fussy. Gavin had been lying. Gavin is scared. Gavin might die. He could die. He will die.

The only thing she found was his clothes.

They were damp. He must have changed out of them but that was about it.

The two met downstairs again.

"So…do you know where he might go?" Arms crossed as Zoro questioned. Akura turned to his expression then back to the floor. She wouldn't know? Why the hell did he think she would know? She doesn't even…remember…

"LONDON‼!"

"Huh?"

"When we were organising the holiday! He got a letter and went to London! He asked me to babysit the house‼!" Akura mention and began to scratch her temple. More in frustration.

"Let's go then." Zoro nodded.

"Alright." Akura replied.

"How?"

The two became silent.

"Fuck it, let's run." Akura snapped and bolted out the door.

"OI‼! Hold it you dumbass!"

He bolted after her.

Time was ticking after all.

0000000

This is just basically what is happening with everyone else. Though it does happen at different times. The first is Akura and Zoro, the next is Alex and finally it's Faith, Chopper and Nepeta. I just wanted to put it in a different order because it was more structured that way.

Beta is I-forgot-adam


	50. Chapter 49: I am not sorry

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 49: I'm not sorry.

"How long until we get there?"

"One more hour." Prium replied, his fingers tightened around the wheel. Gavin was still on the floor on the van, this time he took to other methods of distracting himself. Firstly it was biting his knuckles until the pain become too much, then it was too muttering lyrics from songs and this time he began to concentrate on touch.

The feeling of how cold it was, the pain on his knuckles, that his nose might be slightly blocked and feeling the emotions were twisting in his body. He wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep forever. That would have felt nice.

Placing his ear on the floor he could hear other cars go past, sometimes hear the rumbling on the engine. Then he would go back to imaging things he liked. Michel screaming whenever he messed up in GTA, when Geoff would laugh at something and pat his back. Of course he liked other things as well. Martin's cooking always tasted good to him, the one time he was able to hold Akura pearls (they were rather pretty), Nepeta usage of colour in her art, Chopper giving out sweets and hearing Faiths voice (which relaxed many in the room when she spoke). Seeing Alex smirk or Seto smile was nice as well.

Though nothing could compare to his scarf.

It was soft, it smelled nice and made him lose himself.

He wasn't Gavin free going out to kill his parents with a hitman. He was just a simple person lost in his own thoughts, he was a nobody, he had no actions, he never made problems and he just loved his scarf. The blond had unwrapped it and placed it too his nose, sniffing at it and nuzzling against the fabric.

The scarf was the one thing in the world that gave his sanity.

"Remember, you have the knife on you."

Being brought back to reality, Gavin pushed himself up and leaned against the van wall.

"Yeah…I remember." His voice was both tired and annoyed. He just wanted this yo be over and done with. He needed this to be gone, he wished they had never come back to the UK.

Traveling with his friends around the world sounds nice. Even now he would still have to keep this under wraps from them. Lie to them for days, months maybe even years. Gavin clutched his t-shirt and struggled to breath in and out. His heart pounded in his rib cage. Grasping tightly.

"We're almost there Gavin." Prium announced.

The blond could feel himself gulp it down.

"When we get up there, keep yourself behind me," the hitman stated.

Gavin tried to listen, tried to tune in.

"When I fire my gun, I want you to run outside or hide behind something if they barricade the exit." He continued.

The blond could finally feel the air on him, he was breathing. Taking in deep gulps of air and listening to Priums voice. It was gruff and sounded like it was sliding on sandpaper. Squeezing his eyes shut, he imagined himself in a dark void. His body began to tremble and he curled up tighter.

"If they come at you…use the knife to defend yourself. Just try and wave at them or go for the thigh or upper arm."

Eyelids opened and he tried to look around his surroundings. He was still in the van, it was still cold and he was still scared. Though it had stopped moving, the engine was off. He could feel a colder breeze go through him then a warm hand on him.

"Take your time. Take deep breathes."

Gavin continued to do this method until he felt much lighter than before. He rubbed his eyes for any tears and pushed himself up. Sniffling slightly, Prium had opened the van door. Kneeling in front if him.

"Do you still want to come? I can handle this by myself." Asked the blue-eyed male.

"Yes…yes." The Brit nodded after he replied, still feeling unable to push himself up or get up in anyway. He wasn't trembling anymore but now he felt heavier. Painfully; like he had swallowed some weights. Prium gently raised his hand before pressing it on the boy's hair. Then ruffling the dirty blond hair strands, his already messy hair becoming even worse than before.

"Can you stand?" Finally stopping the hair ruffling, he asked and waited.

Gavin finally moved his face up so he made eye-contact with Prium. Tired, afraid, pale, sickly looking and more. Though his eyes were filled with both hope and terror. Prium bit his lip and watched Gavin shakily push himself up.

If he stood at full length his head would smash against the roof do he bent a little. Leaned against Dublishs van wall and petting the side. He hoped to get back to her. Gavin hadn't seen Dublish in ages yet the one time he does she's taking them to London.

He hoped she wasn't pissed at him. Angry or pissed, he didn't want an raging van on his hands.

Prium stood up as well and walked out the van. Gavin followed up having his fingers wrapped around the trench coats edge. His knees wobbled a little but after getting outside and feeling the concrete beneath his feet…everything felt a little bit more stable.

"I couldn't find any parking spaces near by so it's a ten minute walk from the clock tower." A stern tone to that sentence.

"I'll be fine."

Prium nodded, "you can use me for support. I don't mind."

The blond manoeuvred himself around and leaned against the smaller male. It looked a little odd and several civilians snickered only to walk away when Prium glared.

They started off walking.

It was a struggle to keep Gavin off his knees since he almost slipped each time he fell. While it had thankfully stopped raining, there were still some puddles on the ground. The rain clouds were slowly floating by and blocking the sun which shined in the sky.

Prium easily kept Gavin up but watched each step he made with care. After a couple of minutes the Brit was mostly upright but his face was now pale (somewhat looking sweaty).

"I think you should sit on a bench. You do not look well." Prium spoke and pointed to one of the wet wooden benches nearby.

"Just nerves. I'll be fine." A nervous chuckle left him afterwards. Prium narrowed his eyes.

"No if you are ill then you should rest. If you get worse then I'll drive you to the hospital. I am not losing you." He snapped the last words in anger. The blond stared with no expression but pushed himself closer to him.

"I'm promising you that I am not dying."

A simple huff left the male but they continued forward. The Brit was pushing himself forward and was finally able to walk and stand as normal. He continually breathed in and out just to make sure he could keep a straight mind (which he couldn't).

Ten minutes was much longer than he had expected.

They thankfully turned the corner and spotted the giant clock tower at the end of street. Looking proud and tall as usual.

"How are going to get in?" Gavin questioned.

"There must be a door." Prium stared.

"I know there's three hundred and thirty-four stairs to the top." Added the Brit.

Hearing a low groan from the hitman besides him. He just continued forward and hoped to find a way in.

00000000

After a couple of minutes they had at least found a wooden door with the words clock tower on it. It was guarded by a couple of policeman only for Prium to cause a distraction somewhere else and lead them away. Both quickly escaped inside and began to try and climb there way up each step.

Gavin only several occasions had to lean against one of the walls and gasp for air.

"Always find an inconspicuous place they said…it get us away from danger they said." Prium huffed this as he continually dragged Gavin (who needed a break).

It must have been fifteen minutes or so when they finally reached one of the floors already. Prium eyed around to see a small hallway with candles hanging on the left and the large shape of the clock besides it.

"I never knew it looked like this!" Gavin chirped, as he raced towards the clock face and stared with wide eyes.

"Yeah I guess it is impressive." Prium muttered but grabbed the Blonds hand and dragged him away.

They still went through the three other clock faces before finding themselves in another room. Unlike this one it was much more spacious and had a large table there. Black gears, pendulums, pennies and things that went click.

"Theses are all the things that made the clock move." Pointed Gavin. He felt less stressed as he did this. Not wanting to think about how close they were or how dangerous they were as well.

"The pennies on the pendulum I think…slow down the movement so it can be in perfect time. Take the pennies off and it will go faster." Gavin informed with a stern face.

"Well whatever the bell must upstairs so we have to go up there."

"Big Ben. The bell is called Big Ben Prium."

The two then began there way up the stone steps. Gavin gripped the railing as hard as he could and tried to think about other things. Lists were good, he needed to think of lists. Geoff, Michael, Ray, Ryan, Jack, Meg, Akura, Martin, Nepeta, Chopper, Seto, Alex, Faith, Rythian, Meulin and-

He stopped as they were finally in the room…well, open room.

It was large and wooden with several open spaces which showed the whole of London. The large greyish bell was next to them, it was gigantic. Only bring blocked off by the metal fence between them. Gavin spotted metal stands that curved around and held everything up. The open spaces didn't have any fencing but only because large edge around it.

"Hello again."

Gavin tensed up, turning to the front. His eyes stared back at the two…people in front of him. Bridgette was front with a smirk on her face. Wearing a fur coat that was tight on her body, black jeans and heels. Brent behind her wore the same clothes or similar clothes to as he wore last time. Hands behind back, eye contact focused on the ground and having an unreadable expression.

"Hello again Gavin." She chirped. Making the blond narrow his eyes to attempt a glare.

"I brought him like you asked." Prium stated.

"Well done you certainly are the best." She coldly smiled.

"Now Gavin you can come here. We can discuss what you should have to do and also tell you how we will wipe information from your records as well." Bridgette explained.

The blond nodded and glanced at the hitman. He began to take a few steps forward and get to her. Prium would do the job, he would think of something.

"But…I guess we might as well wrap this up."

The snap of fingers was enough, the blond turned back to Prium. Two suited males were already behind him. Arms under his ones and struggling. He was like a vicious animal and snarling.

"What the fuck! We had a deal!"

Gavin turned back to her, "I'm here so what's the problem?!"

"He is the problem. In my line of word Gavin you never leave one stone unturned. Everything must be checked, every witness must be disposed off and every traitor must be punished." She smiled and made some sort of single with her hands.

The other suited man pulled out a gun with silencer on it. Pressed it against the side of his temple. Gavin gulped.

"I had a feeling that something might go wrong so I payed someone to follow you. At first you did your job…then you got attached to him. Honestly I don't know who would get attached to him but I guess there are more stupid people in the world than I though." She laughed.

Gavin gulped but Prium had calmed down. He was glaring at least but Gavin had his hand near his pocket.

"Gavin watch closely. You be doing a lot of this as well." She smirked.

He pulled out the knife.

It was a spilt second but he pushed himself past the women, getting to the two males. He wasn't that strong but he grabbed the arm. Pushing the said arm away and digging the knife deep into the shoulder. Gavin had closed his eyes but felt himself go down with the male.

Crack!

A loud scream came as well. Gavin pulled himself up and saw the other male on the ground…dead. For the moment he gasped, seeing the twisted limp neck and the heavy bruising around said makes neck. His eyes were void with death and the blond felt himself choke on whatever emotions came up.

Glancing up to Prium who turned to Gavin. He mouthed 'I'm-sorry' but then kicked the suited bodyguard behind the blond. Then pulling him up, the pistol was in his hand. And Gavin turned yo his right hand. Blood was still there, it covered his thumbs and fingers.

The metal tool in his hand had been used to hurt somebody.

Hurt somebody.

Bridgette stood exactly still and sighed. Rubbing the side of her head, her eyes glanced. They were icy.

"Honestly things can't get done anymore." She huffed like it was a small problem. Taking off her heels and throwing them away. Then peeling off her coat which only had a white jumper on underneath.

"All I want is Gavin Free. Is that too much to ask?" She inquired.

"Yes…yes it is." Prium snapped up.

"Prium…are you…really?" His voice was weak but the blue-eyed hitman turned to him with sympathy. He was about to say something before he was forced down on the floor. Gavin shrieked loudly, seeing his mother trying to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

Gavin wanted to do something, he needed to do something.

Though he was frozen.

Turning to Brent he saw that he was still in the same position as last time. Not moving and not doing anything.

Turning back to the scene before him he found that Prium had fought her away to some extent. He had several bruises covering his face but had blood over his knuckles. Turning to Bridgette he could see that her nose had been squished back and blood dripping out of it.

Before he could even say anything they were trying again.

Gavin held his knife and stared at the two bodies.

Even if he aimed correctly he might hurt Prium. Gavin could feel everything mixing together, it hurt. It hurt so much.

Prium growled but was kicked away and rolled away. The gun in her hand, she pointed it directly at Gavin. He gulped and pushed himself against the metal fence. Feeling the danger that made his skin crawl and body tremble.

"We said we wouldn't hurt him."

Both turned to see Brent. Looking directly at both, an expression of fear and horror in his eyes.

"Bridgette you said we wouldn't hurt Gavin." He meekly spoke up but it was loud enough to get everybody to freeze. She lowered the gun slowly and Gavin breathed a sigh of relief.

Then it was pointed again.

"Brent…so what if he gets a bullet wound. We can easily fix him up at the home anyway. He will still be alive, just struggling because he's-"

It was unexpected…too unexpected.

Watching as Brent raced up and smashed his foot against her head. It was enough to see her through the door and crashing down the stairs. Gavin and Prium stared at the scene and glanced at Prium. While he had his back to the hitman; Gavin could see the side of his face.

Tears were in his eyes.

"I don't…I don't want to do this anymore." he choked out and started to rub his eyes. Sniffling and coughing.

"What the fuck just happened?!"' Snapped Prium.

The Brit rushed over and bent down to help him.

"Your face! My friend is a doctor he can help!" Gavin tried to reassure but Prium smiled. One gap showed from the tooth missing in his mouth.

"I'll be fine," he painfully chuckled, "I've had worse."

"You've lost a tooth!" Gavin yelped but turned to Brent. Still standing there, crying. He was all quiet and cold before. Now he was crying and breaking down. Slowly he walked over before getting behind the older male.

"Are you alright?" Gavin asked, trying to touch the males shoulder. He jumped and turned around, almost whimpering like an animal.

"The gun in my pocket is gone!"

The blond felt a breeze flow past him but he knew that it wasn't from the wind. It was too fast and made by a human body. His irises shrank in horror and he could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

Bang‼!

The noise was enough to get Gavin to turn his entire body around.

Prium wasn't there…he was gone. Bridgette was there, a gun in her hands. Wheezing in and out, bruises covering most of her face, blood on her clothes and sweat as well. Her hair had even been torn out in a few places.

The screams came from below.

Screaming people.

Saying things…saying horrible things.

He's dead. He jumped off the tower.

He's dead.

He's dead.

"Serves him-"

His vision was hazy but he didn't care. His body was already tired but it was now pumped with adrenaline and rage. Pure rage was pumping through his body, same way as he upper-cut his mother and sent her into one of the metal support beams. Though she pushed herself up with great ease.

This time she wasn't grinning.

She went in and raced up to him. Swiftly giving a lower punch to the stomach, Gavin fell and held his stomach. For a few seconds he was left in pain on the floor until he felt her grab the back of his head.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

The blond made some choked out noises and held his forehead. He was bleeding; the red liquid was already down most of his face. The noise of sudden bone cracking made him grow painfully weak. Gasping for air, wheezing in and out.

"How pathetic."

Then he shot up. His legs jumped and he pushed his entire body against hers, it then slammed against the floor as well. The gun being throw some feet away and clattering as well. The blond felt the rage rise up again and he grabbed her throat.

He tried not to hurt others.

He tried to be peaceful to some extent.

Screw all that.

He didn't strangle her but kept her in a weak position. Any verge of struggling and he would press harder down her neck.

A sharp pain flooded his lower body and he jumped up in surprise. Hissing in great pain…that did sting.

Pushing himself forward he tried to run at her.

A kick to the side got his tripping near the edge of the space.

Bang!

The force was enough to send him flying, the gun was in her hands. The silencer had been thrown off it. Smoke was somewhat there. Everything turned to the blue sky above.

Gavin had never really fallen from such a height. He honestly thought that when he had fallen it would be quick and simple. It wasn't.

Though he didn't mean to fall from such a height in the first place. He honestly had no idea how it happened but the past events that had happened lately. Everything became blurry and everything was so confusing and messed up it hurt more than he could bear.

Though it wasn't his fault.

He didn't start any of this, he just added to most if it and realised the consequences. He made those choices and it got him here. Falling from a tremendous height to the ground.

Though he wished they wouldn't have to see it. He honestly wished in all his heart that they hadn't found out. They had in the end.

It was inevitable and Gavin wanted to believe he could have spotted it and stopped it.

Then again he had wished that multiple times during this crazy knob of an adventure.

The fall itself felt very fast, with the speed and wind. It blew on his skin, scraped through his hair and his scarf blew as he fell head-first. Though everything in his mind felt slow, like time had stopped there but not when the fall had happened.

He didn't want to open his eyes. Gavin felt like he would have time to think if he did that. He would be watching the city scape and his friends expressions as he landed.

Gavin did not want to think of that.

Though he here was.

Falling at a great height from a very tall building. Like he mentioned he didn't mean to fall and took…a trip?

He fall or stumble he supposed. He wouldn't blame her, he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able yo no matter what. Though in harsh reality it was their fault.

They started it and now they finished it. It was harsh yet true.

Maybe it would be easier think less about that thought and more the fact he his falling. Gavin tried not to think about it but found it hard to not get it out of his head.

Then the flash backs started. The memories passed through is head in a blur.

Gavin didn't now if it was luck or a sudden trigger of falling.

Gavin was really stuck in the middle.

Finally he closed his eyes.

The pain in his body was too much for him.

He hoped that at least his friend her safe.

Blacking out before his body would smash into the ground.

0000000

Chapter 50 will be special.

My beta is I-forgot-Adam.


	51. Chapter 50: Alone, Forgotten and Broken

By KnotgrassKola008. Disclaimer: I do not own Nepeta, Chopper, Fluttershy, Gavin Free, Alex (ImmortalHD), Setosorcerer and Martin (bodil40). Nepeta belongs to Andrew Hussie, Chopper belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Fluttershy belongs to Hasbro, Gavin Free works at Rooster Teeth, Alex works at the Creatures and Seto and Martin do YouTube. I do not do this for financial gain.

Chapter 50: Alone, forgotten and broken.

Everything was like some sort of nightmare.

He couldn't open his eyes at all. In fact he could only register the very few things that were around him. He could hear certain sounds but they were all blending into one fuzzy sound. Sometimes he could hear loud footsteps, shouting or the odd beeping here and there. He couldn't feel anything on his body (maybe he lost his sense of touch?). He could smell cleaning products around him and feel himself continually breath in deeply.

"Nurse give me status of damage done to the patients body?"

He could hear a voice, it was loud. He wanted everyone to be quiet right now. He wanted to fall asleep.

"He has one broken ankle, it seems damage had already been prior done to it but constant movement has made it worse. The bone inside had snapped but no splinters have been seen."

Another voice, much louder this time.

"There also a some damage done to his left shoulder from the bullet. It left his body but it tore some muscles and blood vessels. He also has a large amount of bruising that is near his stomach and possibly serve brain damage and serve groin damage."

Gavin tried to listen but could feel his entire body slipping away, he could barely understand or make sense. Nothing was feeling right anymore. Everything was making him ill and he was already feeling numb in the first place. He blinked painfully and whined loudly.

"Doctor the painkillers aren't working‼!" This voice was much louder and then he could feel himself slowly rise out of the void. He opened his eyes to see a luminous light overhead of him. He squinted and felt pain slightly take over his body. Then two fuzzy faces appeared from nowhere.

"please do not panic. You are fine, we would just like you to keep calm." His voice sounded calm but it was loud. The blond couldn't move his head and made another whining noise.

"Doctor the groin area and shoulder have too much damage. They've already prepared the operating theatre upstairs." Her voice was softer.

Gavin stared back and watched the doctor. Running his fingers through his hair, panic was setting in on his body and he was thinking. Gavin could tell. He weakly stared back.

"Nurse get me some general anaesthetic!"

He could hear footsteps going away and watched the doctor. More and more pain was flooding into his body, it was almost killing him. His fingers began to twitch but he still couldn't move his head at all. The doctor stared back and repeatedly tried to give calming words.

Then footsteps came back.

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and waited for whatever might happen. The pain slowly grew worse until it stopped, he suddenly felt very tired. A feeling of relaxation came over his body and tenderly calmed him down. It was nice, it made him feel nice as well.

It was such a charming feeling.

He wanted to sleep like this for a while.

 _00000000_

 _"Hello."_

 _His eyes peeled open and groaned. Pushing himself up still felt tiring but he wasn't feeling numb or in pain anymore. In fact the feeling of tiredness had already left him. Gavin was feeling light; like the worries of the world have been taken off his shoulders._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Gavin turned to the left of his eyes and jolted a little. Hector was sitting next to him, Hector was next to him. The blond had his hair still neatly combed back, big thick-rimmed glasses and large nose. He wore a light-green poncho, a yellow shirt under, black jeans and white socks. He smiled but his eyes had no light in them._

 _"Your…your dead!" Gavin squeaked and reached out his hand. He touched the boys shoulder, it certainly felt real. Feeling the fabric underneath his touch and feeling the soft texture was nice._

 _"Yes I am dead." Hector spoke with a sad smile._

 _Gavin stared before grimacing, "am…I dead?"_

 _The question was enough to make him look around. He was on some greasy felid with Daisy's and lavenders around him. He could only see the green hills stretch wide and beyond the horizon. He saw nothing else and turned to the sky. There were clouds in there air but the sky was a different colour. It was pale green with mixture of purples where the land and sky met. There was no sun but light was filtering in from somewhere._

 _"Sorry to speak up, but you're not. This is a dream or rather your mind had concentrated on giving you a dream to be in while you undergo surgery in reality." He explained it with a soft voice and then brushed his fingers against the grass._

 _Gavin gasped in relief but still tensed up. He was going under the knife, they needed to remove the bullet from his body any way. He watched Hector for a few seconds._

 _"So you're…not his ghost?" Gavin asked._

 _"No sorry. I'm part of your mind. Right now your brain has made me from the information Prium has given you really of me. Real me is dead I'm sorry to say." Hector softly spoke but he slowly lost his tone at the end._

 _"Oh…your dad is pretty great." Gavin mumbled._

 _"Thanks. I believe that Geoff is a good father as well to you." Hector replied._

 _Gavin smiled and turned back to watch the view. It was quiet, peaceful and calm. A big difference to his hectic two months that had passed by. It was fun but at the same time sad and painful._

 _"Do you want to wake up?" Hector asked which startled the emerald-eyed Brit. He blankly stared and felt the question it him hard._

 _"Die? No…I don't." Gavin answered._

 _"But everyone going to be so upset and angry. Wouldn't it be better not to kick up a fuss?" He questioned. He was very polite and gave off a soft tone like Faith. Even now he had his knees to his chest and avoiding eye-contact._

 _"I don't want anybody to be sad if I die," Gavin began, "did you feel the same?"_

 _"Real me didn't know I would. He thought it was a simple cold so I don't think that thought ever crossed his mind." He explained._

 _"Oh…why did my brain think you up right now?" The Brit questioned._

 _"Maybe because…Gavin you're not really dumb. Your really kind of smart at somethings than others. Though you don't credit yourself enough to yourself really. It's because of everything that I was made in your memories and dream. These two things will be important in the future."_

 _The Brit tilted his head in confusion and waited for a better answer._

 _"Gavin your two month holiday is going to set of a chain of events. Consciously your not thinking of such things but deep in the back of your mind you know that to be true. The police will come, stuff will happen and you right now will be in a perilous situation." Hector continued._

 _"I…I don't get it." Sniffed the emerald-eyed Brit._

 _"It's is not something you can get over or understand in a day. You can only truly understand something if you've experienced it yourself."_

 _Gavin nodded, "that's pretty deep."_

 _"You've heard it in the past but you've never caught onto it. Like 'how you treat your own body makes others treat you differently' or 'being scared of failure makes you more likely to procrastinate what your doing'."_

 _Gavin nodded and listened carefully._

 _"Right now your frontal lobe has been damaged. Something things about yourself might change ok, like you might get more angry or more timid. You might have trouble being nicer or begin to hurt others because you feel no guilt." This continued._

 _"Shouldn't a doctor be saying this?" Gavin asked and gulped._

 _"…yeah…you're right sorry. How about we relax instead." Hector chuckled and fiddled with his glasses. Gavin squinted at him for any odd movements and sighed._

 _"No…it's fine. I guess I find it weird that you or…me knows all this stuff. I'm not exactly smart in all the medical stuff. That's Chopper bit of the world." Huffed the scarfed-male._

 _"Your memories can remember weird things," Hector chuckled and then laughed happily._

 _"Well if you're happy then that's alright." Gavin smiled._

 _"Am I really?"_

 _Gavin frowned at this._

 _"I might be some sort of mental defence mechanism for your brain because you wouldn't be able to handle reality. I'm happy because right now you need to be calm when you wake and I'm doing a terrible job at this."_

 _Gavin felt his heart beat loudly._

 _"Right now your stuck in a hospital and doctors are removing a bullet from your shoulder. Your friends are scared, your mom is a criminal, Geoff is terrified and we might not even be in the operating room right now." His voice was still soft but had lost all emotion to it._

 _The sky was turning dark and was filled with cracks, like a person was smashing against it with a hammer. The clouds were gone. The colour of the sky was now a dark apple green and the quiet felt more chilling._

 _"What do you mean?" Gavin asked._

 _"Dreams have no time at all. Clocks do not work in dreams which is how people know that they are in one. Right now time could be working at its normal pace outside, you could have been asleep for years by now and everything here is in a different time. Five minutes here could mean five years out there."_

 _Gavin couldn't move._

 _"Though you mind is collapsing. You can't handle the truth and your brain is still a wreak from under the damage that it has taken. Your scared, your alone, your confused and you can't understand. Everything is falling apart including your own mind."_

 _"Stop it! Just stop it!"_

 _"Your breaking right now. Mentally, emotionally and physically you'll be weak."_

 _Gavin tried to gasp for air and found himself choking. His lungs were filled up with something and he couldn't breath. Gasping for help and wheezing loudly. Everything was slowly breaking down, being torn into pieces._

 _"And he's already dead."_

 _00000000_

00000000

Opening his eyes is a pain. Everything in his body felt numb and somewhat stiff, it was really hard to move. All his joints felt somewhat stiff and he could barely even move his head. It was hard feeling anything on his skin, probably from whatever drugs they gave him to be unconscious. Trying to shift again but instead he whimpered.

"Gavin!"

His emerald eyes glanced over and he felt himself relax.

It was Geoff but then he got a better look. His hair and moustache was a mess. It looked like it had been through rain and was making it really fuzzy. He eyes were heavily bloodshot and puffy with redness. Even his nose was somewhat red as well. Gavin couldn't see what Geoff was holding onto but he was grasping it tightly.

Then he watched as his eyes shone up for several seconds before tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Then he could feel Geoff hand grab onto his own (finally he was getting feeling back into his body) and squeeze it.

"Gavin…" The brunette bent down his head, hiding the expression of tears that had latched onto him. Gavin watched, at first his mind felt slow with the information but squeezed back. He didn't want Geoff to be sad.

"God…I thought you would…" He choked out and covered his mouth with his other hand. Tears were rapidly streaking down his face and hitting his hand. Gavin watched and squeezed back in vain. Sad Geoff made him cry at times.

"I…I'm awake." The blond wheezed out. Trying to move again but failed to do so.

"Mr. Free and ."

Geoff wiped his tears away and looked up, his expression changed from sorrow to seriousness. Eyebrows furrowed and hand holding even more tightly around his own. Gavin watched before the doctor walked around to the other side and gave a solemn stare.

"Mr. Free I've come to perform some tests. We need to check if you have brain damage in the frontal lobe." He stated. Gavin could tell he was being professional but still turned to Geoff.

His face had paled but he stayed with without movement.

"Alright….can Geoff stay?"

The doctor nodded and Geoff relaxed before turning to the blond. A forced smile on his face, trying to be strong for him. Gavin tried to smile back.

"After the tests we will of course tell you what else has happening to you but we must have the tests done so we don't miss anything Mr. Free." The doctor stated. The two still fell silent and listened.

"The first things will be an MIR, CT scans, x-rays and other tests shall be done firstly. After that there is a period of rehabilitation which will also depend on how serve your brain damage is. The goal here is assist you the best we can and try to live life with brain damage." He finished off and waited for any words.

Gavin listened, not really understand several machine names or mainly what happened to him, "alright."

"You can accompany us this way with Gavin free and will stay with us."

They went through the several tests that were quickly deployed. Firstly was the CT scan which just checked for any bleeding or swelling in the brain. Apparently he didn't have either of those things so many tests were skipped to go to the final one. It was called a Glasgow coma scale or GCS. It's to assess how bad the brain injury was. Verbal response, like making noise, physical movements and how easily his eyes could open.

He could open his eyes but still mumbled that he was tried and had trouble opening them. Verbally he was fine and could speak and made noise. The physical movements were the worse. He could move his head slightly and heard his neck click after no movement.

SThey then asked him to pick something up. It was a ball and when his hands tried to grasp it be couldn't. His fingers had trouble moving around the object or even picking it up. At first he continued trying but after the sixth time he grew panicked and began to feel his hands shake.

In the end Geoff came in to comfort him and held onto his shoulder.

Finally they were back behind a curtain. The blond felt much more alert at this point and was able to sit himself up (with help of the bed rest). Though he could see one point of damage to himself.

His ankle where he had been shot had a large cast over it and was propped up. He couldn't move it and just sat there. Moving his other foot was a great relief to him. Though after a few hours of affection and comfort from Geoff the doctor had finally come back.

"I'm sorry for the wait, there were several other patients. Though now I am going to tell you the information you've been needing." The doctor started and Gavin looked over to Geoff. He was unmoving.

"You've been in a coma for four days now, Gavin. You only just woke up today."

The blond felt his mouth open wide, "four days?!"

"You did have serve injuries to your body. You had a broken ankle but thankfully he were able to realign the bone so it just needs a cast until it heals itself. Check ups will be needed it case of more pain of course and crutches will be needed." The doctor pointed out the first one.

"You also have a large amount of bruising around the stomach but there no damage to any organs. Just be careful around wearing certain clothes and eating certain foods in case. Though it shall heal up in two weeks."

Gavin let out a sigh of relief and waited.

"We also were able to remove the bullet from your body without any complications. Though the wound will leave a scar and please alert us of anything around the wound." He nodded and Gavin relaxed at though.

"Though I am sorry to say that we did have to preform surgery on your groin area. While you did take a big of damage there in the first place there was a lot of damage that has sustained over many years." He mumbled.

"Groin damage? Well it happens I lot but I never though…so what did you do?" Gavin asked.

"…I'm sorry to say that we had to remove your testicles as both were twisted by the hit and movement in battle. We had to remove both sadly and which makes you unable to have any children with anybody. Your sexual function will be go down." The doctor stated.

Gavin felt himself stare and process. They had to do surgery to remove his balls? He never thought years of damage could lead to that. Though it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would be. It fact it certainly had hit him but he had never through the it would lead to this.

"So am I staying here then?" Gavin asked.

The doctor nodded softly, "yes, we just need for your ankle to be healed and to check if you have an complications through out the week. Though you could go out in a few weeks or a month depending on how you heal. We will do checkups on you ok."

The blond nodded and watched as he left through the curtains. For several seconds he felt a moment of peace yo through him until Geoff squeezed his hand hand. Glancing over he saw an expression of both controlled rage and sadness.

"Don't you dare say you did this to help us!" His voice was high but the fact that Geoff was controlling his tone was worse. It sounded like calm anger.

"Don't you dare think that it's better to hide shit from me! If you think that suffering from your own fears and suffering because you believe that telling somebody is bad then fucking stop and think about that dickshit for a second!" His voice grew lower and Gavin didn't blink.

"You make me and others suffer…hiding your pain from me…from everyone else…." His voice almost turned to a whisper but regained average volume. His hand stopped squeezing (Gavin desperately wanted him to carry on).

"Do you not understand? How important you are to me and how I promised to keep you safe?! I even mean to keep you safe from your own fears, your nightmares and insecurities! What were you thinking‼!" His head pushed into Gavins neck and choked out sobs could be heard.

"Where's…Bridgette and Brent?"

Geoff still continued to cry, "one…that dick bitch was arrested by the poice and handed over to Scotland Yard. There was no other male….male there."

The blond carefully placed his hand onto the brunettes back and his other hand on his head. He made no movement but pressed down a little, he was here. He wouldn't leave him.

"Where's Prium?"

"He's dead."

All sound was gone, all thought was gone, all feelings were gone and everything shattered into a million pieces. His entire body froze in place and he stared blankly at the curtains. Noticing that they moved slightly when the breeze caught them. Everything was collapsing and shattering in his mind. Geoff didn't hesitate or even stumble.

Prium is dead. Prium is dead. Prium is dead. Prium is dead. Prium is dead. He's dead.

"No…you're wrong." The blond stated and Geoff pushed his head up. Eyes were again bloodshot and tears still dripped down his face.

"You must be joking. Prium's fine, he's always been through a lot. Sure it was negative at first but Prium is fine. He must be fine. He is fine." Gavin went on.

Geoff stared with surprise and wiped his tears off his face. Then gently ruffled the back of Gavins head.

"I'm…he's dead Gavin. Nobody could survive the full from Big Ben. He fell and then the police and ambulance came. They used those large hold up mats to save you but Prium fell." His voice was tired. This time sympathy was in his face.

Gavin shook his head, "please...please stop lying to me Geoff. I know he's fine! He'll always be fine! Prium is strong!"

The brunette continued to ruffle the back of the Blonds head. Gently he did it. Gavin bit his lip and shook his head. Once, then twice and finally a third time.

"He…promised me to see his sons grave. He promised he wouldn't die! He said everything would be alright! Everything would be ok! I'm…I'm…I'm…he's not dead!" Gavin choked out and tried to wipe away his tears.

"Where everybody else?" Gavin asked. He wanted Faith, he wanted Seto, Martin, Akura, Chopper, Nepeta and Alex. He wanted his friends.

"Some…some guy named Zoro told them to truth. They got to London and found you unconscious with a dead body…I'm so sorry. They…they left."

Gavin felt his shoulders and body felt the impact of stress on him. It hurt, it hurt so painfully. He gave wheezed gasps and held onto Geoff. His head felt funny, almost sore. Even his wound and stomach began to ache with pain. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. Nothing could leak out of his eyes, no tears.

He wanted his friends.

He wanted Prium.

He was no longer stuck in the middle.

 **0000000**

 **Guess I finished the second one. I'm thanking everyone who stuck out during this entire trip through out. Thanking everyone who faved, reviewed and followed. Really this trip has been great and I have to admit this is the longest thing I have written. I love it just as much as I love ''How we met'.**

 **Also thanking the views in the UK, Mexico, Canada**

 **Though this is a downer ending or kind of bittersweet depending on view. I have put Gavin through hell and this is what he has gotten. Trying to save your friends through lies and pain can hurt you more and your friends. Although Miss Bitch is indeed gone from Gavins life.**

 **ALSO FOR THE FINAL FIC I SHALL BE TAKING A THREE week breAk to plan fit the final fic which is 80 chapters.**

 **Thank you. My beta is I-forgot Adam.**


End file.
